


Nanodayolooo~

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Homestuck, Ib (Video Game), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Sherlock (TV), Ten Count, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, multifandom - Freeform, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 83
Words: 114,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble e flashfic scritte su tumblr. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cioccocrema

**Author's Note:**

> Tutto ciò che troverete qui viene da [qui](http://nanodayolooo.tumblr.com/)! Se volete, siete i benvenuti :D <3
> 
> Si comincia con KasaKise, crema e cioccolato!

A lui piace il cioccolato. Quello fondente, che non è troppo stucchevole, che ti delizia senza nausearti.  
Kasamatsu è come una tavoletta di cioccolato fondente. È aggressivo, il più delle volte, ma basta un tocco per farlo sciogliere, basta poco perché gli rimanga attaccato sulle dita; e il suo sapore è sempre buono, così piacevole che rimarrebbe ore ad assaggiare la sua pelle, a succhiare nella pelle morbida sotto l’orecchio, o sulla pancia.  
Kasamatsu è come una tavoletta di cioccolato fondente, ma Kise non ha davvero il coraggio di dirglielo: non vuole rischiare di ricevere un pugno in pieno viso e perdere due settimane di lavoro solo per il brutto temperamento del suo capitano. Certo è, comunque, che nulla può impedirgli di fare paragoni assurdi nella sua testa. Si lecca le labbra inconsciamente, mentre la testa riposa sulla mano destra e gli occhi sulla nuca di Kasamatsu. _Non ti girare,_ continua a ripetersi nella testa, perché se incrociasse il suo sguardo _adesso_ sarebbe capace di leggere nei suoi occhi il filo di pensieri che lo porterà inesorabilmente verso il bagno della palestra entro i prossimi dieci minuti.  
Vorrebbe baciarlo.  
Se lo facesse, gli salterebbe via la testa, figuriamoci: a malapena si guardano negli occhi, quando il resto della squadra li circonda; ha preferito dimenticare quanto tempo ci abbia messo per riuscire a strappargli un bacio, nemmeno tre mesi prima. Ma non riesce comunque a smettere di sorridere, nemmeno quando alla fine Kasamatsu si gira e lo guarda negli occhi - anche se, lo ammette, un brivido di terrore lo attraversa rapido mentre pensa _ora mi uccide_. Lui si avvicina, lo sguardo duro e la fronte appena imperlata di sudore, e nel momento in cui Kise dovrebbe temerlo di più lo guarda meglio e non riesce a trattenersi dal ridere.  
“... che c’è?”  
Kise non risponde. Ripensa alle dita sporche del suo sapore e si sente avvampare, ma l’unica cosa che il suo corpo gli permette di fare è di piegarsi sul suo viso e poggiare le labbra perfette sulla punta tonda del naso del suo capitano, poco importa che sia davanti alla squadra, tanto alla fine non è poi così un segreto che lui gli muoia dietro come un ragazzino in preda agli ormoni - quello che è, comunque.  
“Che diavolo-”  
“Avevi un ricciolo di crema sul naso, capitano.”  
E Kasamatsu arrossisce, e Kise sente di aver appena conquistato una vittoria. Gli pizzica la punta del naso e si allontana prima che l’altro possa fare qualcosa, prendendo la palla e cominciando ad allenarsi. E il suo pensiero torna alla cioccolata fondente, e al ricciolo di crema, e in fondo tutto sembra essere un paragone terribilmente ironico della loro relazione - mica gli dispiace, autoassociarsi alla crema.  
Di certo Kasamatsu non lo farebbe mai, e anche se lo facesse, farglielo ammettere richiederebbe troppo tempo perché lui possa sprecarlo in attesa.  
Lo prenderà per scontato.


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha già sprecato troppo tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami/Himuro, first kiss :D

Il primo bacio è stato sulla guancia, in un momento d’impeto, mentre la palla da basket rotola via dai loro piedi e loro si stringono forte, così forte che Kagami per un momento ha paura di spezzare il bacino a Himuro - come se potesse, piccolo com’è. Parte per il Giappone e gli sembra di star andando dall’altra parte del mondo. Parte il Giappone e l’unica cosa che si chiede è se le cose cambieranno.  
L’anello stringe sul medio. Spera lasci il segno per sempre, sul suo dito, su quello di Himuro.

Il primo bacio, quello vero, arriva decisamente troppo tempo dopo la loro partita della Winter Cup, troppo tempo dopo che Kuroko lo ha guardato con quello sguardo inquietante e gli ha ridato l’anello che non voleva davvero buttare, dopo aver visto Haizaki Shougo stringere il collo di Alex e aver pensato ai peggio scenari possibili, dopo mesi di pensieri aleggianti e incapaci di essere fermati. Il primo bacio sa di Los Angeles, dell’estate passata a giocare a basket nei campi e le bibite sportive mandate giù per la gola senza un attimo di fiato.   
“Alla buon’ora, Taiga,” sussurra quello tra le sue labbra, e a Kagami gira la testa, e allo stesso tempo non vorrebbe più smettere di baciarlo. Lo mette a tacere mordendogli il labbro inferiore, mosso dalla fame, mosso dal tempo che ha perso pensando a lui da quando ha messo piede in Giappone e fino a questo momento.  
Il primo bacio gli attorciglia lo stomaco, lo fa sentire come quando, in campo, è pronto a lasciare scivolare la razionalità per dar spazio al suo istinto più animalesco. Cerca di tenerlo a bada, ma le mani di Himuro sul suo collo sono così calde che come potrebbe riuscirci?  
“Meglio tardi che mani,” risponde in un breve momento di pausa. Non ha intenzione di lasciarlo andare, e non lo farà.   
Ha già sprecato troppo tempo.


	3. Irraggiungibile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “C’era il sole, quando sono uscito di casa.”  
> “Mi sento un po’ meno stupido, se siamo in due ad essere rimasti fregati.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di questo giro: AoKuro - Post allenamento, senza ombrello, sotto la pioggia
> 
> (Ne ho ancora 44 da fillare, e potrebbero aumentare, beware)

Pensava di essere fradicio, quando ha finito l’allenamento e si è ritrovato a grondare sudore da ogni parte del corpo. Credeva se la sarebbe cavata con un asciugamano e tanta pazienza fino a casa, ma poi Aomine ha messo piede fuori dalla palestra, e ha deciso che per quanto tu possa essere fradicio, non sarà mai abbastanza finché non esci di casa col sole e non ti porti l’ombrello per poi ritrovarti letteralmente inculato alla fine degli allenamenti.   
“Ma porca-” si ritrova a sbraitare mentre la porta alle sue spalle sbatte, chiudendosi. Non sta piovendo, no.  
Di più. Geme in frustrazione, cercando riparo sotto la tettoia e pregando il cielo di chiudere i rubinetti senza molto successo.  
“È davvero una scocciatura.”  
Salta sul posto, la mano sinistra che corre a stringere il petto. Ormai dovrebbe essere abituato a Tetsu e al suo vizio di apparire nei momenti più inaspettati, eppure no, non ce la fa proprio. Non gli chiede nemmeno da quanto sia lì, perché è stanco di urtare la sua sensibilità con certe domande del cavolo. “Anche tu senza ombrello?”  
“C’era il sole, quando sono uscito di casa.”  
“Mi sento un po’ meno stupido, se siamo in due ad essere rimasti fregati.”   
Tetsu scolla le spalle - non crede sia felice di essersi appena sentito dare dello stupido, ma al momento non è una cosa così importante. Segue il suo profilo che si alza verso il cielo, guarda le sue labbra schiudersi per lasciar andare un sospiro e, ugh, ha una voglia infinita di mordergliele. Deve trattenersi, non è il momento né il luogo adatto per una cosa del genere, ma si sente comunque in dovere di infilare le mani nella giacca della tuta e sospirare anche lui, scuotendo la testa.   
“Non credo finirà presto di piovere,” dice Tetsu, ed è quasi divertente notare nella sua voce una leggera incrinazione, il fastidio che, non trapelando dal suo viso, deve trovare un’altra via di fuga. Aomine gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, mentre si appoggia alla porta.  
“Abbiamo due opzioni. Restare qua e sperare che finisca presto o farci una doccia nel tentativo di tornare a casa.”  
“Nessuna delle due opzioni è particolarmenta allettante, Aomine-kun.”  
“No, ma siamo abbastanza sudati che non noteremo la differenza, una volta arrivati.” Tetsu scuote la testa, alzando impercettibilmente gli angoli della bocca. Aomine si sente potente, ad essere l’unico capace di fare una cosa simile senza fare alla fine chissà cosa. “Puoi venire da me, intanto. Casa mia è più vicina. Prima o poi smetterà pure di piovere, no?.”  
Tetsu lo guarda, fissa il cielo, torna su di lui. “Non abbiamo molta scelta. Spero di non disturbare.”  
“A casa non c’è nessuno.”  
Entrambi annuiscono, il resto è solo una sfida contro il tempo avverso. Aomine decide di far andare avanti Tetsu, perché non ha alcuna intenzione di perderlo di vista, né di lasciarlo indietro. La pioggia gli dà fastidio, sente le gocce scivolargli lungo la schiena e attaccagli la maglietta alla pelle, ma premurarsi che l’altro arrivi intero a casa è una priorità, forse una necessità. Spera che nessuno dei due ne esca fuori con un malanno, ne morirebbero entrambi e solo perché dovrebbero stare a letto anziché giocare. Aomine gli indica la strada a voce, e si ritrova a dargli le indicazioni sbagliate una volta resosi conto che in fondo si trova bene, nonostante la pioggia, nonostante il fastidio. La schiena di Tetsu è così piccola che gli vien voglia di abbracciarlo, di coprirlo col suo corpo e proteggerlo dalla pioggia - e mangiarselo, se solo potesse.  
Chissà se ricambia.   
Ci sono volte in cui sente di non poter resistere, tipo adesso. Forse è la pioggia che gli sta già dando alla testa, ma in questo momento non gli interessa nemmeno raggiungere casa, se può restare con lui, se può continuare a fissarlo senza essere notato. Forse è un atteggiamento orribile, ma che gli importa? In fondo, probabilmente questo è tutto ciò che potrà avere.  
“Meno male che era vicino, Aomine-kun,” esclama l’altro, e Aomine si ritrova ricatapultato nella realtà di colpo.  
Sorride, quando si decide a fargli imboccare la strada giusta.  
“Siamo arrivati, lamentoso.”  
Tetsu è irraggiungibile.


	4. Giocare col fuoco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cazzo.  
> “Cazzo, cazzo cazzo cazzo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: AoKaga - What if, a Aomine piace giocare con il fuoco.
> 
> :D

Cazzo.  
“Cazzo, cazzo cazzo cazzo!”  
Non riesce davvero a pensare ad altro. Come potrebbe? Voleva soltanto cucinare un uovo al tegamino per Kagami, ma poi è andato in bagno e ci è rimasto _una vita_ , e quando è tornato in cucina non c’era più un uovo, no, c’era un _fottuto casino_. Dell’uovo probabilmente non è rimasto più niente, ma in compenso il fumo si sta mangiando l’aria buona e il pentolino è diventato una cosa unica col piano cottura, _cazzo_. Si lancia contro il lavello, riempiendo un bicchiere d’acqua e lanciandolo sopra il fornello. Il sibilo che fa è tutto fuorché rassicurante.   
_Casa sta andando a fuoco_ , scrive rapidamente a Kagami, e prega ogni santo che il suo uomo si materializzi lì affianco e risolva il problema perché non vuole. Morire. Arrostito.  
Fortunatamente, il miracolo accade dopo nemmeno due minuti.   
“Mio eroe!”  
“Aomine, sei un idiota. Pensavo stesse _davvero_ andando a fuoco la casa.Mi hai fatto fare tutta la via di corsa, ho pensato che sarei morto.”  
“Non sei Tetsu, non dire idiozie.”   
Lui lo guarda, e Kagami sospira, arreso. “Per fortuna non ho avvisato in centrale, mi avrebbero riso dietro per tutta la vita. Che accidenti stavi cercando di fare?”  
“Ti stavo preparando la cena. Qualcosa del genere. Ma poi mi scappava da morire e…”  
Il rumore del palmo di Kagami schiaffato contro la sua fronte gli basta a fargli smettere di parlare. Kagami scuote la testa e apre il lucernario, sventolando la mano per aiutare il fumo ad uscire fuori dalla finestra per poi togliersi il casco e poggiarlo sul tavolo.   
“Ho capito. Grazie per il pensiero, ma direi che possiamo chiamare e farci portare una pizza, mh?”  
“Decisamente meglio.”

_Retake_

Non sa dove mettere le mani, Aomine. Quando gli accarezza le spalle, scivola lungo le braccia forti e arriva ad incrociare le dita tra le sue, ha l’impressione di essere lui quello a prendere fuoco, e non Kagami.   
Non che gli dispiaccia. Si china a baciarne le labbra, le morde finché non sente l’altro lamentarsi e rispondere ad aggressione con altra aggressione. Rotolano tra le coperte così tante volte che nel giro di pochi minuti il letto sembra un campo di battaglia.   
“Mi piace.”  
“Cosa?”  
Aomine nasconde il viso nell’incavo della spalla di Kagami e inspira a pieni polmoni. “L’odore della tua pelle. Puoi lavarti quanto vuoi, ma rimane sempre un velo di fumo e mi piace.”   
Kagami ride, affondando la mano nei suoi capelli corti. “Forse dovrei lavarmi meglio.”  
“Assolutamente no. Fa parte di te,” e gli morde la spalla, cominciando a succhiare, muovendo la lingua sulla carne bollente. Kagami sospira, e lui è soddisfatto. Lascia segni dove nessuno può vedere, dove solo Kagami può sentirne la presenza. Quando si solleva ammira il segno dei denti, e aspetta con ansia il momento in cui la pelle, da rossa, comincerà a diventare più scura. Gli dà un senso di onnipotenza, sovrastarlo con il suo corpo, stringergli i fianchi con le cosce e non permettergli di muoversi. Si sente come se fosse capace di dominare il fuoco; in un certo senso, alla fine ci si avvicina tanto.   
“Giochiamo,” sussurra sulle sue labbra, mentre gli pizzica un capezzolo con poca grazia, “abbiamo tutta la notte, tanto.”  
Kagami solleva un angolo della bocca senza nemmeno rendersene conto, e dopo nemmeno pochi secondi Aomine se lo ritrova sulle sue labbra, pronto a mangiarlo.   
Gli piace, giocare col fuoco. Gli piace da morire.


	5. Picciolo di ciliegia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Vuoi vedere una cosa, Riko-chan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt anonimo sul blog (anonimo, seh, ciao Alice): Riko/Momoi, picciolo di ciliegia.

“Riko-chan, guarda!”  
Riko lascia cadere la testa sulla mano sinistra, sospirando appena mentre incrocia gli occhi di Momoi. Le viene incontro con in mano una confezione di ciliegie e un sorriso entusiasta sulle labbra, e Riko si chiede se sia per l’aria insolitamente festosa che infesta il campo da basket, per la vista di Kuroko o semplicemente per le ciliegie. In ogni caso, lei non è inclusa nel pacchetto.  
“Oh, un modo per passare il tempo, meraviglioso. Potrei sputare i semi addosso a Hyuuga solo per vederlo incazzarsi, sarebbe divertente.” Momoi la guarda, perplessa, poi scuote la testa e le si siede affianco, scartando la confezione e porgendogliela. “Hanno un aspetto delizioso.”  
“Non ho alcuna intenzione di condividerli con Dai-chan, per cui sarà meglio fare in fretta. Non vorrei se ne accorgesse.”  
“Non ti facevo una così brutta persona, ma non posso nemmeno darti torto. Allora ne prendo una.”  
“Prendine pure quante ne vuoi.”  
Riko arrossisce appena, incapace di reggere per più di cinque secondi lo sguardo dell’altra. Allunga la mano sulla confezione e prende una ciliegia, strappandola dal picciolo e snocciolandola con la lingua. Alza gli occhi sul campo da basket, Kiyoshi che strappa la palla dalle mani di Imayoshi nel momento in cui quest’ultimo sta per segnare contro la sua squadra. “Ah, povero illuso,” sbotta divertita, dopo aver lasciato cadere il seme sulla mano e averlo buttato a terra. Guardare i suoi ragazzi la rilassa dal momentaneo imbarazzo che prova ad avere Momoi affianco - non ha nemmeno idea del perché si senta così, considerando che non è di certo la prima volta che resta in disparte con lei.   
Forse è colpa del suo seno troppo prosperoso…?  
Momoi ridacchia, e Riko viene attratta come un’ape al miele. “Vuoi vedere una cosa, Riko-chan?”  
Lei scrolla le spalle in risposta - come potrebbe dirle di no, in ogni caso?  
Mai lo avesse fatto.  
La lingua di Momoi è piccola e rosa. Non che sia la prima volta che la vede, ma adesso che sguscia tra le labbra, il picciolo di una ciliegia tra i denti, ha idea che Riko non riuscirà più a staccarle gli occhi di dosso.   
Si chiede se sappia di ciliegia, adesso. Si chiede se possa permettersi di assaggiarla adesso, lì, davanti a tutti come un’ammissione della propria debolezza. Il movimento delle sue labbra è ipnotizzante, la punta della sua lingua che scivola di tanto in tanto fuori dalla bocca le fa accartocciare lo stomaco come se stesse per morire da un momento all’altro. Momoi tira fuori il picciolo annodato e glielo prostra, felice come se avesse portato la Touou alla vittoria dei mondiali, Riko non ha nemmeno più idea di cosa stia pensando.  
Al diavolo il picciolo. Al diavolo la debolezza, non è debolezza, quella. È solo una terribile, spaventosa, incontrollabile crisi ormonale.  
La prende per il colletto della camicia, portando le sue labbra su quelle rosse e sporche di succo di Momoi. Mio Dio, lascia scivolare appena la lingua dentro la sua bocca è così buona che potrebbe stare lì a baciarla per ore, chi se ne frega delle urla di Aomine che arrivano alle sue orecchie, chi se ne frega di Kiyoshi che applaude estasiato e Kagami che sbraita sul poco pudore delle ragazze - e dire che dovrebbe essere abituato, lo stupido.   
Mio Dio.  
Spera che tutti dimentichino questo momento - magari lei no, magari lei può tenerlo come monito, _cosa non fare quando sai che i tuoi ormoni hanno voglia di giocare a pallacanestro con il tuo povero cervello_.   
Mio Dio.  
Quando si separano, lo schiocco delle loro labbra assordante come un martello pneumatico tra i piedi, Momoi è rossa quanto le sue labbra, rossa quanto le ciliegie che non si sa come sono ancora tra le sue mani, rossa come probabilmente è lei, ma è meglio che nessuno glielo faccia notare, o saranno guai per tutti, Seirin o Touou poco importa.  
“Io… non…. sc-”  
“Riko-chan!” esclama, stringendola al collo, i suoi seni morbidi che premono contro l’inesistenza del suo. Arrossisce, probabilmente la testa le esploderà a breve, ne è certa, e ricambia l’abbraccio, ormai impossibilitata a dire qualunque cosa che non sia il nome di Momoi balbettato in ogni salsa - una lettera alla volta, in sillabe, _Momomomomomo_ ripetuto finché non ha da riprendere fiato.  
Dovrebbe portare i ragazzi a giocare al parco più spesso. Prima però deve imparare a non morire di imbarazzo davanti a se stessa. Ha paura che non riuscirà mai ad abituarsi.


	6. Bittersweet goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> È una giornata fin troppo calda, per essere marzo.  
> Non ne è felice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KasaKise - cerimonia di diploma
> 
> Un giorno scriverò cose un po' meno tristi.

È una giornata fin troppo calda, per essere marzo.  
Non ne è felice.

“E dopo, cosa farai?”  
“Andrò a Kyoto. C’è una buona università, ci vivono i miei nonni, conviene a me, conviene a tutti.”  
“Sono felice per te.”  
“Non dire stronzate.”  
Non è mai stato bravo a mentire.

È lo spogliatoio della palestra, _la loro palestra_ , l’ultimo posto dove decidono di parlarsi una volta chiusasi la cerimonia di diploma, lontano da sguardi indiscreti, lontano dagli occhi pieni di lacrime trattenute a stento della squadra di basket, dai sorrisi di circostanza di chi invece non ha mai avuto voglia o occasione di approfondire i rapporti con i compagni più grandi.  
Parlarsi, poi. Non è il verbo che Kise sceglierebbe per descrivere la situazione in cui si trovano. Non crede di aver mai sentito il cuore così pesante, né di aver mai desiderato con tanta forza di potersi chiudere a chiave in quella stanza con il suo ( _ex_ ) capitano per restarci per sempre.   
Sono baci pigri, quelli che si danno, labbra che scivolano costantemente le une sopra le altre, lingue che si accarezzano e sospiri che si accumulano, e accumulano e accumulano ed esplodono nelle orecchie di entrambi come fossero granate.   
L’idea di saperlo lontano è insopportabile. Lo avrebbe preferito a Tokyo, lì sarebbero stati solo una manciata di minuti a separarli - nulla in ogni caso, in confronto alle ore di treno per attraversare metà Giappone.   
Non sa come farà. E anche se non si esprime, sa che Kasamatsu la pensa allo stesso modo.   
“Baciami,” sussurra, sguardo basso contro le labbra umide del suo capitano, e quello obbedisce, perché non può dirgli di no, non adesso.  
Chissà quando lo rivedrà. Kise si permette di lasciar scivolare le mani sotto la camicia, al diavolo l’ordine, al diavolo la piega perfetta. Decide di ignorare il nodo alla gola e gli occhi che pizzicano perché non ha tempo per piangere, perché non c’è tempo _e basta_. La lingua di Kasamatsu nella sua bocca gli fa girare la testa adesso come la prima volta, un sogno che sembrava irrealizzabile e che alla fine sta già sfumando.   
“Non provare a dimenticarmi,” sibila l’altro, mordendogli il labbro, succhiandolo finché Kise non lo sente pulsare. Ha mille parole pronte ad uscire dalla sua bocca, ma i denti di Kasamatsu lo distraggono. È comunque certo che le sue mani facciano da portavoce - come potrebbe dimenticarlo, dopo tutta la fatica che ha fatto per arrivare a questo punto?  
È dolce, il modo in lui i loro corpi si cercano. Non sa se sia colpa del tempo che stringe, se sia l’idea di sapersi lontani da lì a pochi giorni che li fa diventare affamati l’uno dell’altro, ma non è importante. Vorrebbe levarsi quel pensiero dalla testa, ma ogni schiocco delle labbra di Kasamatsu sulle sue è una stilla di dolore al petto.   
“Non ci provare,” sussurra ancora, e Kise affonda le dita attorno ai suoi fianchi e vorrebbe lasciarci dei segni così profondi da sperare di poterli vedere quando andrà a trovarlo - perché non lascerà passare nemmeno una settimana, salirebbe sul treno anche adesso solo per anticiparlo, solo per far finta che sia lui ad aspettarlo, e non il contrario.  
 _”Bentornato a casa,”_ e non _”Non andartene”_.  
Non andartene. Non andartene non andartene _non andartene_.  
Kasamatsu affonda una mano tra i suoi capelli, li tira appena, lo obbliga a piegare la testa di lato perché lui possa affondare meglio nella sua bocca. Non ce la fa più. Cerca il supporto della sua camicia, la stringe così tanto che quando usciranno da lì - perché Kise sa che non può tenerlo lì per sempre, sa che prima di quanto si aspetti dovrà lasciarlo andare - nessuno dei due saprà spiegare perché i vestiti del capitano della Kaijou - _ex_ \- siano così stroppicciati. Si scioglie nella sua bocca, la lingua che trema, le labbra che fanno fatica a restare aperte e il respiro che semplicemente non esiste più.   
Pensava di esser cresciuto, di aver imparato ad affrontare le cose nel giusto modo, e invece singhiozza come un bambino al suo primo vagito, spaventato dal mondo che lo circonda.   
“Idiota,” è l’unica cosa che gli dice prima che cadano in un silenzio troppo pesante, e l’unica parola che vuole sentire in questo momento.  
Ha troppi pensieri incastrati nella gola, incapaci di diventare frasi di senso compiuto.  
Si chiede se Kasamatsu li senta comunque gridare.

È una giornata fin troppo calda, per essere marzo.  
Non ne è felice.  
Lo consola il fatto di avere in tasca un biglietto per Kyoto che può usare entro la fine del mese, prima che la scuola ricominci e la sua squadra si ritrovi con un capitano degno del numero quattro sulal schiena e che tutto ricominci da capo.   
“Se piangi ti meno,” gli ha detto Kasamatsu salendo in treno.   
Lui è ancora seduto sulla panchina che prega a quel treno di tornare indietro e non ha idea di quanto tempo sia passato, ma è certo che il treno non obbedirà.   
_Ti amo_ , scrive in una mail, un’emoticon piena di cuori e punti che sembrano stelle ad esprimere una gioia che al momento non gli appartiene.  
La risposta arriva così fulminea che se ne spaventa.  
 _Idiota._   
Sorride, scuotendo la testa. E prima che possa pensare a quanto lo sia anche lui, stupido, il telefono vibra di nuovo tra le sue mani, e il nome di Kasamatsu lampeggia isterico per farsi notare.  
 _Anche io_.  
Kise stringe una mano davanti alle labbra e non sa cosa stia nascondendo, se una smorfia di dolore o un sorriso un po’ troppo entusiasma. L’unica cosa di cui è certo è che se ci fosse un treno per Kyoto, lì alla sua banchina, non esiterebbe a salire.  
Respira filtrando l’aria attraverso le dita. Può resistere un paio di giorni.   
Può resistere. 

 

L’emoticon che Kise usa è questa: ♡*･゜ﾟ･*(-༗‿༗-)*･゜ﾟ･*♡ Amatela.


	7. Di palle e mantidi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stavo pensando a una cosa.”   
> “E non voglio esserne messo al corrente.”  
> “Come sei antipatico, Shin-chan!”  
> “E piantala con questo Shin-chan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cosa più stupida che io abbia mai scritto per questo fandom.   
> Io non-
> 
> Prompt: Midorima/Takao - "Shin-chan, non dirmi che la tua specialitù nei tiri lunghi è per compensare alla mancanza di altro"

Midorima si sta fasciando le dita dopo aver tagliato e limato le unghie con la sua solita premura, preoccupandosi di non lasciar respirare nemmeno un lembo di pelle. Non ha idea del perché Takao sia rimasto con lui, braccia incrociate sull’unico tavolo nella stanza e le gambe che tentano miseramente di ciondolare come se fosse un bambino. Alla fine si arrende, decidendo che è molto meglio dargli fastidio battendo con insistenza i talloni contro il pavimento.  
“Shin-chan muoviti, ho fame!”  
“Nessuno ti ha detto di restare, Takao.”  
Spera che il tono di voce duro lo inciti ad alzare i piedi e andarsene, ma Takao si limita a smettere di sbattere i piedi e sorridere.  
Non gli piace.  
“Stavo pensando a una cosa.”   
“E non voglio esserne messo al corrente.”  
“Come sei antipatico, Shin-chan!”  
“E piantala con questo Shin-chan!”  
Takao ride, lui lo vede con la coda dell’occhio e non sa bene come sentirsi a riguardo: non capisce bene se quello che prova sia fastidio o un sano istinto omicida.   
“Non smetterò mai, suona così bene,” si ferma, e Midorima fa l’errore di voltarsi verso di lui. “Shin-chan.”  
Storce il naso, Midorima, tentando di controllarsi. Il suo segno è decimo nella classifica dell’Oha Asa, e per quanto possa sforzarsi di seguire per filo e per segno le sue istruzioni, quando si trova così in basso è quasi impossibile riuscire a fare qualcosa per risollevare la giornata.  
Tuttavia, non è disposto a sorbirsi Takao fino a quando non sarà al sicuro tra le mura di casa. Chiude la fasciatura e infila il nastro in tasca, allontanandosi dagli armadietti e prendendo sulle spalle la borsa. Takao gli è dietro immediatamente, un pulcino troppo invadente alle spalle di una mamma chioccia con troppa poca pazienza. Midorima sospira, mentre apre la porta dello spogliatoio. “Comunque, dicevo… ho un dubbio che ti riguarda.”  
“Io dicevo che non voglio sapere nulla di quel che ti passa per la testa, Takao.”  
“Ma Shin-chan, io devo sapere, è di importanza vitale.”  
Lo scorpione in che posizione era, stamattina? Magari è davvero così importante. Non che gli importi qualcosa di Takao, per carità, ma sembra così esagitato che…  
“D’accordo, d’accordo. Dimmi.”  
"Shin-chan, non dirmi che la tua specialità nei tiri lunghi è per compensare alla mancanza di altro!"  
Silenzio. Gelido come il vento sulle montagne. Non vuole nemmeno guardarlo in faccia. Sente le orecchie diventargli bollenti, probabilmente hanno preso lo stesso colore della sua tuta da ginnastica, forse il colore dei capelli di Murasakibara.  
Dio, vuole _ucciderlo_.  
“Comincia a correre, Takao.”  
Grazie a Dio, quello è troppo obbediente per non dar retta al suo ordine e scattare davanti a lui - o forse è solo mero istinto di sopravvivenza. In ogni caso, ringrazia il suo oggetto portafortuna - la statuetta di una mantide religiosa in ferro estremamente inquietante - per questa distanza, perché almeno può evitare di essere preso di mira per altre mille domande sul perché improvvisamente la sua faccia sembri un pomodoro.  
Dio, quanto lo _odia_.


	8. Allergie Alimentari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Quante storie per un po’ di gonfiore. Prendi esempio da Kuroko.”  
> “Tetsu è stupido, non è colpa mia se non si lamenta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prompt a sto giro è AoKagaKuro - Allergie alimentari, di Eli <3333 Io nclpf.

Kagami non aveva preventivato niente del genere. Aveva solo pensato che sarebbe stato bello, per una volta, organizzare un pranzo a casa con Aomine e Kuroko, che avrebbero mangiato e bevuto qualcosa in compagnia senza pensare a partite, campionati e via discorrendo.  
Non aveva preventivato niente del genere. E invece Kuroko aveva fatto una faccia strana e si era alzato chiedendo il permesso di andare in bagno, e Aomine si era passato una mano sulla bocca mostrando tutta la perplessità di cui è capace l’universo.   
Lui non aveva preventivato niente del genere, e invece, adesso Kuroko è una mappa di chiazze rosse sul viso che lo fanno sembrare un ragazzino in età pre-puberale che ha preso troppo sole, e Aomine sembra essere appena uscito da un intervento uscito male di botox alle labbra.  
 _Perché._  
“Che cazzo è successo?!”   
_Perché._  
“Aomine-kun, calmati.”  
“Calmati? Mi hai visto, Tetsu?! Sembro un… un-”  
“Aomine-kun,” sbotta Kuroko, e gli dà un colpo sulla spalla. “Ho detto di calmarti.” Cerca di fare una faccia rilassata, Kuroko, ma le mani che continuano a grattare sulle guance tradiscono il suo fastidio. “Kagami-kun.”  
 _Perché?!_  
“Non so cosa sia successo.”  
“Te lo dico io, è successo che non potrò più uscire di qui senza sentirmi prendere per il culo anche dai gatti per strada, perché tu mi hai avvelenato,” e mentre Aomine si tira la faccia davanti a uno specchio sperando in un qualche miracolo, pronto a dar sfogo a una crisi di nervi di dimensioni apparentemente colossali, Kagami vorrebbe morire.   
“Smettila.” Kuroko sospira, pizzica il sedere di Aomine così forte che l’altro salta ma non ha il coraggio di dire una parola, per fortuna.   
Il silenzio che segue viene colmato dal sospiro di Kagami pochi secondi più tardi. “La soluzione è una sola. Che voi non mi abbiate detto che soffrite di qualche allergia.”  
Kuroko lo guarda dal riflesso dello specchio, e lui non riesce a capire se sia uno sguardo carico di senso di colpa, di ignoranza, o se semplicemente lo stia fissando tanto per dargli noia. Aomine, in compenso, è decisamente più leggibile.  
“Non-”  
“Aomine-kun è allergico ai pomodori, Kagami-kun. Ma non ti ha detto nulla perché non voleva deluderti, o perché è stupido, quello che preferisci. Se ti consola, io non sapevo di essere allergico a qualcosa. È una novità anche per me.”  
“N-novità o meno non è divertente avere le labbra a canotto, tu almeno sei carino con quella roba in faccia.”  
“Non sono carino, Aomine-kun.”  
Due idioti. Ha due ragazzi idioti. E lui si stava pure ponendo il problema. “Siete due idioti,” esclama, dando voce ai suoi pensieri e avvicinandosi a entrambi, una mano sulla testa di Kuroko e l’altra sulla spalla di Aomine, “anzi, l’unico idiota sei tu, che non mi hai detto niente. Capisco Kuroko, ma avrei potuto prepararti qualcosa che potessi mangiare senza ritrovarti in questo stato, _labbra a canotto_.”  
Aomine sta aprendo la bocca. Sa che ha meno di mezzo secondo per impedirgli di protestare, e non ha intenzione di fargli dire nemmeno mezza parola. Sono strane, le sue labbra così gonfie, ma non è una sensazione spiacevole, anzi. Si divertirebbe a morderlo, ma non è certo che sia una buona idea - non per Aomine, almeno, a lui non farebbe alcuna differenza; ma vorrebbe arrivare intatto alla fine della serata, e non con un occhio nero e qualche stiramento di troppo. Sente lo sguardo di Kuroko che ride alla sua destra, e quando abbandona Aomine si china per baciare anche lui.   
“Idiota,” e Kagami ride sulle labbra di Kuroko all’insulto di Aomine. Quando si rialza, stringe entrambi per le spalle e fissa l’immagine riflessa allo specchio, sorridendo.   
“Quante storie per un po’ di gonfiore. Prendi esempio da Kuroko.”  
“Tetsu è stupido, non è colpa mia se non si lamenta.”  
“Preferisco usare la bocca per altri scopi, Aomine-kun. Sprecare ossigeno lamentandomi con Kagami-kun non risolverebbe comunque la cosa, per cui…”  
Kagami è certo che Aomine sia arrossito. Per quanto gli riguarda, non osa nemmeno guardarsi negli occhi. Ride, facendo finta di non aver travisato le parole di Kuroko come ha fatto lo stupido ganguro e scuotendo la testa.  
“Sedetevi, guardo se Alex ha lasciato degli antistaminici,” e da una pacca a entrambi, prima di allontanarsi per andare a rovistare tra gli armadietti della sua camera da letto.  
Ha due fidanzati idioti, ma se li è scelti lui e sinceramente, non avrebbe potuto fare di meglio.


	9. Ali di Fata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vola, Tavros. _Vola_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per la Mana <333 Homestuck, Vriska/Tavros, ali di fata <3

“A me piaci, Vriska.”  
Lei sorride, accarezzandogli il viso. Vorrebbe affondarci le unghie, in quelle guance giallastre, vorrebbe perdersi a fissare quel sangue poco nobile macchiarle le dita e sparire tra le sue labbra blu.   
Chissà che sapore ha.  
“Vriska?”  
“Ti ho sentito, Tavros. Anche tu mi piaci.”  
Spera non scopra mai in che senso.

Tavros è un peso, una noia, una voce costante nel cervello che la chiama e non la fa respirare. Non è antipatico, non le ha fatto mai nulla di male, ma Vriska non ce la fa proprio a sopportarlo, lui e il suo sciocco amore per i giochi di ruolo stupidi e mangiatori di tempo. S’è unita a Terezi solo per non sentirlo più blaterare, solo perché in fondo, sentirsi lodare riempie il suo ego così tanto che può sopportare anche la sua presenza, ogni tanto. “Sei così brava, quando fai la Clouder,” “le tue role sono le migliori. Non dirlo a Aradia però, non voglio si offenda, è così cara,” “a volte sei crudele. Ma mi piace.”  
Non ha ancora visto niente.

Si baciano all’ombra di una roccia troppo alta perché il Sole possa sovrastarla, Vriska che tiene il corpo esile di Tavros premuto contro il muro e le sue labbra gonfie e impiastrate di rossetto su quelle sottili del ragazzo. Lui sospira come estasiato, e a Vriska dovrebbe stringersi il cuore o qualcosa del genere, ma dubito ne abbia uno, in primo luogo, e l’unica sensazione che la pervade è di nausea crescente. “Sei buono,” dice, ed è una mezza bugia in fin dei conti, perché Tavros sa di qualcosa di cui lei non saprà mai, e non sa se sia colpa della sua stupida innocenza o solo di quello che ingurgita quando non gioca a Flarping. Fatto sta che baciarlo non la aiuta a sentirsi meglio, anzi. Forse è per questo che lo morde, forse è per questo che gli taglia il labbro e succhia il suo sangue sporco. Spera le cheti il cuore.  
Invece lo agita ancora di più.  
“Mi fai male,” gnaula lui, e lei sorride dietro le lenti spesse dei suoi occhiali.  
“Nessuno ha mai detto che fosse diverso da questo,” risponde.

È un gioco, no?  
Forse un po’ estremo, ma in fondo che problema c’è? Giocando ci si fa male, è la prima cosa che si impara da piccoli. Basterebbe un po’ d’attenzione, ma lei non sa cosa voglia dire, fare attenzione.   
Soprattutto quando si tratta degli altri.  
“Devi violare le regole, Boy-skytard.” Devi lanciarti dalla rupe e schiantarti al suolo, perché non sei Pupa Pan, non puoi volare, la tua dolcezza non ti farà crescere ali di fata sulle spalle che potranno salvare. “Non è sempre stato il tuo sogno, volare?”  
Gli entra nella mente come veleno dopo la puntura di un ragno - e che cos’è lei, in fondo? Di certo non niente di diverso da un’enorme, schifosa Vedova nera.   
La brezza piacevole l’aiuta a concentrarsi. È disgustoso entrare nella mente di Tavros, puzza di dolci ed è pieno di lei, del suo viso che sorride; lei ci vede l’orrore, chissà perché lui conserva certe immagini nella sua memoria. In ogni caso, non è un suo problema.   
“Hai mai provato a volare, Tavros?”  
Vola, Tavros, _vola_.  
“Vola, Pupa, vola!”  
Ed è un passo che lei muove, ed è Tavros che ci crede, ci crede davvero, finché lei non cancella ogni traccia della sua presenza dalla sua mente, e nell’aria rimbomba l’urlo disperato di un bambino troppo occupato a dare fiducia alla merda per potersi rendere conto di quello che sta succedendo.   
Vriska storce il naso, cercando con lo sguardo la fine del dirupo e vedendo una macchia verde e scomposta arrancare per sopravvivere.   
Tavros è un peso. Era ovvio che non sarebbe riuscito a volare.  
Nessuno vola, è tutta una stronzata. Vriska sputa per terra e se ne va; per il momento è più che soddisfatta.   
Arriverà presto il momento in cui neanche vedere Tavros volare basterà a sedare il suo cuore.


	10. We'll go dreaming, no pain, no hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non si sente a casa senza Tetsu. Ed è quello il problema più grande

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt letale: AoKuro - "Ci sonomomenti nella vita in cui qualcuno ti manca così tanto che vorresti proprio tirarlo fuori dai tuoi sogni per abbracciarlo davvero" - Paulo Coelho <3
> 
> Pensavo sarebbe uscita meno corta. Meno angst.  
> Però va bene, vero?;;_;;

Ha perso il conto dei giorni che sono passati da quando non ha più visto Tetsu presentarsi agli allenamenti, o a scuola a riposare inosservato sul banco. Ha perso il conto dei giorni in cui ha smesso di essere sempre al suo fianco, in cui ha smesso di mantenere fede a una promessa che aveva fatto più a se stesso che all’altro, e adesso non sa cosa senta nel petto, se il fastidio per aver perso l’unica cosa che contava davvero lì dentro - perché il basket ha smesso di contare ormai troppo tempo fa - o un vuoto che, in ogni caso, è incapace di colmare.   
Scarabocchia omini stecchetto con due cerchi assimetrici al posto delle tette, poi la penna scivola sopra i tratti imperfetti e cancella tutto con rabbia. Affianco, disegna due occhi senza espressione, e sopra un divieto grosso come una casa.  
Tetsu è sparito dalla sua vita allo stesso modo in cui ci è entrato. All’improvviso.   
Non ha idea di che cosa possa farci.

A volte sogna. Dice a volte perché capita fin troppo spesso che si svegli col cervello annebbiato, e quel poco che ricorda dei suoi sogni svanisca in una nuvola di niente. Se ricorda è per colpa del suo corpo che gli lascia un ricordo, solitamente quando si tratta di Mako-chan o Mai-chan, dipende dalla giornata. A volte però è difficile non ricordare quegli occhi azzurri e tristi che lo fissano come se avessero ucciso qualcuno.  
Forse ha ucciso Tetsu, forse è la sua punizione. Forse il fantasma della palestra in realtà esiste davvero, e adesso lo tormenta perché in fondo è colpa sua. _Non sa perché_ , ma è colpa sua.   
_“Aomine-kun.”_  
Sognare Tetsu lo lascia sempre con una stretta allo stomaco che gli fa compagnia finché non dorme di nuovo. A volte è così forte che non serve a niente; resta lì a fargli compagnia anche nei sogni, e di nuovo lo vede, e di nuovo il nodo si stringe, e a volte entra in un circolo vizioso da cui riesce a uscire solo quando prende in mano una palla e sfonda un canestro.   
Ha quasi finito i canestri da distruggere nel circondario. Se distrugge pure quelli della scuola, suo padre gli farà un culo tanto e non è quello che vuole.   
Vorrebbe dimenticarsi di Tetsu, ma quando pensa all’eventualità che possa accadere si sente un traditore, si sente l’assassino che Tetsu giudica nei suoi sogni.   
_“Aomine-kun.”_  
Fanculo.

Il rumore del suo cuore non esiste più. Al suo posto c’è lo strisciare delle scarpe sul parquet della palestra, c’è il rumore della palla che rimbalza violenta sul pavimento e arriva dalle mani di Tetsu alle sue. Ride, mentre dribbla ragazzi senza volto e segna due punti, quattro punti, mille punti. Tetsu sorride, e il suo petto si stringe, e gli viene da sorridere e piangere insieme.   
Tetsu è inarrivabile, e non sa perché. Allunga il pugno verso di lui, e anche se l’altro risponde, lui non sente niente.  
“Tetsu?”  
“Aomine-kun. Sto scomparendo.”  
E poi sparisce, e lui si sveglia e vorrebbe gridare.

Tetsu è lontano diverse file davanti a lui, il giorno della festa del diploma. Sente la bocca seccarsi, quando i suoi occhi scorgono alcune ciocche azzurro cielo tra una marea di noioso nero e castano. Vorrebbe affondarci le dita, tra quei capelli, ma con che diritto? Lo ha lasciato andare così senza combattere che non si stupirebbe se adesso lo odiasse.  
Tetsu non odia mai nessuno, ma c’è sempre una prima volta.   
_“Sto scomparendo,”_ rimbomba nella sua testa, e la sua mano stringe la camicia della divisa scolastica che tra poco abbandonerà all’altezza dello stomaco, dove fa male da così tanti giorni che se di colpo il dolore sparisse comincerebbe a preoccuparsi davvero.   
Ha voglia di piangere. Ha voglia di rompere qualcosa.  
Rivuole Tetsu. 

“Aomine-kun.”  
Vorrebbe non lo chiamasse. Vorrebbe lo chiamasse con più forza. Non ha idea di dove siano sparite le sue mani, perché la divisa della Teikou le copre, nasconde ciò che non può vedere. Affonda i denti su quel collo bianco, succhia con una forza che non pensava di avere. Se per giorni il suo stomaco è rimasto attorcigliato come l’edera ai muri, adesso è sicuro che stia per strapparsi, dilaniato dalla sensazione nuova. L’odore di Tetsu è quasi nauseabondo, dolce come l’odore degli Umaibo che Murasakibara non smette di mangiare; il suo sapore è lo stesso dei gorigori-kun che amava mangiare con lui tornando da scuola. Pizzica un capezzolo e la voce di Tetsu si piega in una nota nuova e calda, che gli manda scariche di un piacere insopportabile verso il basso ventre. Lo fissa, chiude gli occhi, e quando li riapre Tetsu è sdraiato sulla panchina totalmente nudo e con le gambe appena aperte, il viso pallido chiazzato di rosso che lo fa diventare così tenero, così _appetibile_.  
“Aomine-kun.”  
Qualcosa nel suo cervello si rompe, sente distintamente il rumore di qualcosa che si strappa e che già gli preannuncia l’impossibilità di poter rimediare. Si piega su di lui come un lupo sulla sua preda, lo riempie di baci dove i suoi occhi incontrano pelle nuova per la prima volta, e il suo stomaco si svuota, e si svuota così tanto che ha bisogno di riempirlo, ha bisogno di mordere e leccare e baciare per riempirsi di Tetsu, per sentirlo di nuovo tra le viscere, per sentirlo di nuovo _suo_.  
Rivuole Tetsu. Lo rivuole e lo vuole in questa forma nuova, lo vuole guardare mentre cerca inutilmente di fare canestro e lo vuole tra le sue coperte solo per il piacere di sentire la sua voce piegarsi quando lo morde sul collo, sulla pancia, sopra il pube sporco dei primi peli. Entrare in lui è così piacevole, è come ritornare al grembo materno, è come trovare di nuovo la pace. È così caldo che si sente bruciare, ma il piacere che prova è così tanto che può passare oltre, può sopportare. Sente gli occhi gonfiarsi di lacrime e il cuore gonfiarsi di dolore, e mentre Tetsu si aggrappa al suo collo lui spinge, e spinge, perché magari andando a fondo riuscirà a rientrare nel suo cuore, riuscirà a portarlo indietro, riuscirà a farsi perdonare per l’idiozia che lo ha allontanato da lui.   
Spinge, e si sente inglobato.  
Si sveglia quando la tensione si avviluppa sul suo basso ventre e l’orgasmo esplode, facendogli vedere una marea di luci bianche nella penombra notturna.   
Non riesce nemmeno a pensare che è la prima volta che sogna una cosa del genere, perché la testa è troppo occupata a far rimbalzare il suo nome tra la mente e il cuore, e le sue mani troppo occupate a scacciare via le lacrime dal suo viso.

Momoi lo osserva. Sente il suo sguardo come colla sul suo viso, e lo odia.  
“Dai-chan.”  
“No.”  
Non la vuole ascoltare, perché sa già che gli chiederà cosa non va, e lui non ha voglia di rispondere, né a lei, né a Sakurai, né al suo nuovo capitano, che s’è mangiato tutti i suoi ricordi della Teikou e li ha rielaborati per farlo sentire a casa, a modo suo.  
Non si sente a casa senza Tetsu. Ed è quello il problema più grande. 

La prima volta che si masturba pensando a Tetsu, piange per un’ora, e poi passa tutta la notte nel campo dove sprecavano tempo a giocare quando erano ancora stupidi, quando erano ancora felici.  
Non lo distrugge, quel canestro.  
Sarebbe come distruggere Tetsu.

La prima volta che incrocia il suo sguardo come suo rivale, fa una fatica immane per sopportare la vista della sua _nuova luce_. Lo sguardo di Tetsu è vacuo, è morto, è triste anche se non lo ammette, anche se riempie la sua bocca di parole in cui chissà se crede davvero. Si impegna davvero, per non mostrare i suoi sentimenti, e alla fine si costruisce attorno un muro così forte che Tetsu non lo guarda più nemmeno in faccia, una volta finita la partita.  
“Ti batterò, Aomine-kun.”  
Di tutto questo, lui sente solo il suo nome. E l’onorifico non è mai stato così pieno di disprezzo. 

Tetsu sorride.   
Tetsu piange.  
A volte, Tetsu muore.  
Quando fanno l’amore, è meraviglioso.  
Quando diventa un fantasma, lui vorrebbe morire. Ma in ogni caso, sempre, sempre, sempre, vorrebbe allungare le mani e prenderlo per un polso per trascinarlo con forza fuori dai suoi sogni, per farlo scivolare sotto le coperte del suo letto troppo piccolo per entrambi ma abbastanza grande perché possano stringersi e inglobarsi l’uno dentro l’altro. Vuole respirare il profumo dei suoi capelli senza immaginare i gorigori-kun a profumarglieli, vuole baciare la sua pelle e sentire il suo sapore.   
È sicuro somigli più all’aroma fresco del Pocari Sweat, piuttosto che a quello stucchevole di un Umaibo.  
Non lo saprà mai.

Quando lo vede sdraiato sulla panchina dello stabilimento termale, debole e stanco come quando giocava con lui le prime volte, gli si stringe il cuore così tanto che pensa di star per morire. Quando sente la sua voce ringraziarlo, sa che quel tono gentile non è per lui. Avere la conferma quando finalmente lo vede, e chiama il suo nome, è una coltellata al petto che non può sopportare. Fissa il distributore delle bevande come se fosse il portale per l’inferno, come se fosse pronto a balzarci dentro. Poteva scappare, e non lo ha fatto.  
Se ne è già pentito amaramente.

Perde, ed è come se si di colpo il suo cervello avesse ripreso a funzionare.   
Perde, e il pugno di Tetsu contro il suo è una benedizione, è il contatto fisico che gli mancava da tempo, è lo spiraglio di luce che lo fa rinsavire, o qualcosa del genere, non sa bene.   
Perde, e il tono della sua voce è così quieto, così pacifico, che se Tetsu lo perdonerà dopo questi mesi di silenzio e disagio maltrasmesso, si reputerà graziato dalla volontà del Cielo.   
Perde, e passa tutta la notte a stringere gli occhi e a ripetersi _dormi, dormi, dormi_ , perché a sentito il profumo della pelle di Tetsu, dopo tanto tempo, e ha bisogno di sognare il suo corpo esile e di stringerlo così forte da spezzargli le ossa.  
Non dorme. Né quel giorno, né quello seguente.

 _Possiamo incontrarci di fronte al conbini? Ho bisogno di parlarti._  
Non è un sogno. Tetsu gli ha mandato un messaggio - non ha cancellato il suo numero, nonostante quello che gli ha fatto passare. Non ha idea se sia un segno della sua clemenza, ma lo accetta per quello che è.  
Un segno e basta.  
Non ha bisogno di specificare di che conbini si tratta. Si mette a sedere sul letto e prende le scarpe, infilandole in tutta fretta, senza nemmeno allacciarle. Lo farà in autobus, se ne avrà voglia. Potrebbe correre per arrivare prima, e non gli importerebbe nemmeno di cadere, perché non lo farebbe. Non dice a sua madre dove sta andando, la saluta e le raccomanda di non aspettarla per cena, perché non ha alcuna intenzione di sprecare la sua occasione strappando due parole a Tetsu e tornando a casa perdente ancora una volta.   
_Possiamo incontrarci di fronte al conbini? Ho bisogno di parlarti._  
Vorrebbe averglielo scritto lui sei mesi fa.   
Vorrebbe aver impedito a entrambi di arrivare a questo punto.

“Non sono riuscito a chiudere occhio, da quel giorno.”  
Tetsu lo guarda, e chissà se riesce a leggergli nel pensiero, con quegli occhi che adesso sembrano di nuovo vivi. Chissà se è tutto un suo viaggio mentale, questo vedere la luce nei suoi occhi solo quando sono insieme.   
Chissà se sa che lo sogna, chissà se può leggerlo attraverso i suoi, di occhi.   
“Sono tornato a casa. Ho mangiato, ho fatto il bagno e mi sono buttato a letto. Ma ogni volta che chiudevo gli occhi non riuscivo a dormire, per quanto mi sforzassi. Continuavo a vedere immagini della partita. È una sensazione che ho dimenticato troppo tempo fa. Mi fa male il petto, mi viene da vomitare. Non riesco a pensare. Mi mancava, di tanto in tanto. Ora che l’ho provato di nuovo, non è cambiato niente. È solo ancora più amaro. È stata la mia notte peggiore.”  
Mente. Lo sa. Non è stata la sua notte peggiore, è stata solo una tra le tante. Incrocia lo sguardo di Tetsu e lo guarda, lo guarda davvero, non come se fosse un ostacolo da evitare, ma come un amico da recuperare.   
Almeno quello, deve riuscire a farlo.  
“Ma è proprio per questo che non vedo l’ora di giocare di nuovo.”   
Si alza, avanzando verso di lui. È impercettibile, ma lui riesce a vederlo, il sorriso di Tetsu. “Aomine-kun…” mormora, e il suo cuore stretto si stringe ancora di più, e forse morirà lì, forse è quello che merita, in fondo, ma morire vedendo Tetsu sorridere, è una morte che in fondo gli va più che bene. 

Nessuno dei due si rende conto del sole che sorge. Non importa che siano entrambi sudati, non importa che Tetsu a malapena si regga in piedi; continuano ad allenarsi finché non sentono il cantare degli usignoli, finché la bocca è secca e c’è così poco Pocari che va diviso, e non è davvero abbastanza.   
Si lasciano cadere sulla panchina di fronte al campo, lui che si passa una mano sulla fronte, Tetsu che fa di tutto per non lasciarsi scivolare su di lui. Quando cede, è una gioia per la sua anima.   
“Grazie.”  
Dovrebbe essere lui a dirlo. Non risponde, e da la colpa alla gola troppo secca. L’unica cosa che riesce ad emettere è un grugnito poco aggraziato, e subito se ne pente, perché ha paura di essere frainteso - ha paura che Tetsu si allontani e non lo usi più come appoggio.  
Non succede.   
“Mi dispiace.”  
Non respira più.  
“Non sarei dovuto sparire così. Avrei dovuto dirvi che quello che sentivo. Avrei dovuto dirlo a te. Ma sembravi un muro e io non avevo forze per scavalcarti.”  
“Stai zitto.”  
Lo prende per un polso, lo stringe con così tanta forza che Tetsu si lamenta, ma non gli importa. Lui vorrebbe che gli facesse male. Vorrebbe avere la certezza che non è l’ennesimo sogno troppo reale che lo lascerà con l’amaro in bocca. Affonda il naso tra i suoi capelli, e sanno di shampoo e di sudore, sanno di palle che rimbalzano sul parquet della palestra della Teikou, di scarpe che stridono e di troppe cose che non è sicuro di poter sopportare. Respira a pieni polmoni, un po’ per imprimere quell’odore nelle narici, un po’ per trovare la forza di non piangere davanti a lui.  
“Aomine-kun. Mi dispiace.”  
La voce di Tetsu trema, e il suo cuore si spezza.  
“Dispiace anche a me, Tetsu. Dispiace più a me.”  
 _Abbraccialo, dannazione._  
Tetsu cerca la sua mano, e lui la stringe come se fosse l’ultimo appiglio alla realtà.  
“Non me ne vado più.”

Tetsu è così reale, così tangibile sotto le sue mani, che per un momento si chiede se alla fine non sia riuscito a strapparlo via dai suoi sogni per portarlo nel regno dei vivi. La sua pelle è così piacevole al tatto, il suo sapore è così come lo immaginava, che vacilla nel credere che si tratti della realtà, quella in cui sta vivendo. Morde la sua carne e lui risponde con un sospiro, con un gemito soffocato da un pugno contro le sue labbra, con una spinta eloquente del bacino contro il suo.   
Il calore che sente allo stomaco è insopportabile. Ma è la cosa che più gli piace provare - più del brivido di una partita imprevedibile, più di spaccare canestri per sfogare la rabbia.  
Tetsu è nel suo letto, avvinghiato alle sue gambe, avvinghiato alla sua vita, alle sue labbra, alla sua lingua. È tangibile, è reale, e lui non potrebbe essere più felice.   
Si sente come se avesse avuto la possibilità di ricominciare. Probabilmente è la stessa sensazione che prova un uomo davanti a un miracolo.  
Tetsu era un sogno, lo è stato per troppo tempo. Adesso, non deve più preoccuparsi.   
Tetsu è lì con lui. Non lo perderà ancora.  
Non lo perderà più.


	11. Mirabolanti effetti dell'Engorgio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himuro aveva sinceramente creduto che quello fosse un caso isolato. Per settimane, mesi, anni, aveva fatto finta di niente, quando Murasakibara sembrava avere la bocca troppo piena per aver mangiato davvero solo un po’ di pudding, o quando aveva le tasche troppo piene ma cammuffate dalla mantella che gli cadeva troppo larga sulle spalle. E avrebbe continuato a farlo fino alla fine dell’ultimo anno, se un giorno poco prima di Natale lui non gli avesse soffiato all’orecchio e gli avesse detto “Devo farti vedere una cosa”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per la Eli che prompta le peggio cose e io ci arrivo solo quando ho già iniziato a scrivere.  
> Slightly NSFW, io nclpf con sta cosa, davvero.   
> Murasakibara ha un mostro anziché un pene. 
> 
> Il prompt: MuraHimu, crossover con Harry Potter. "Himuro era sicuro che l'Engorgio non era stato creato per essere usato così."

Himuro era sicuro che l'Engorgio non fosse stato creato per essere usato così.   
La prima volta che aveva visto Murasakibara mangiare una fetta di torta non grande, _enorme_ , con gli occhi pieni di felicità, lui era rimasto letteralmente di stucco. Ci aveva messo cinque minuti a realizzare che quello non poteva essere frutto delle cucine magiche della scuola, no, perché mai nella vita i professori avrebbero permesso a dei ragazzini di rovinarsi morendo di overdose da zuccheri.  
“Atsushi, cosa stai…”  
Lui lo aveva guardato con la bocca sporca di panna e gli aveva chiesto di unirsi. “Vieni qua, Murochin.”  
“Quella torta è…”  
“Enorme? Lo so. Ho usato l’Engorgio. Avevo fame.”  
Himuro era rimasto perplesso, ma con una scrollata di spalle aveva lasciato perdere qualunque tentativo di capire e, da bravo compagno di casa, gli si era seduto affianco e aveva accettato di buon grado il cucchiaino pieno di panna montata e pan di spagna.   
Era il secondo anno o giù di lì.

Himuro aveva sinceramente creduto che quello fosse un caso isolato. Per settimane, mesi, anni, aveva fatto finta di niente, quando Murasakibara sembrava avere la bocca troppo piena per aver mangiato davvero solo un po’ di pudding, o quando aveva le tasche troppo piene ma cammuffate dalla mantella che gli cadeva troppo larga sulle spalle. E avrebbe continuato a farlo fino alla fine dell’ultimo anno, se un giorno poco prima di Natale lui non gli avesse soffiato all’orecchio e gli avesse detto “Devo farti vedere una cosa”.   
Non era capace di dirgli di no di norma, figurarsi così. Alla fine, si era fatto trascinare fino al settimo piano, in una corsa per evitare che le scale cambiassero molto simpaticamente strada e imbottita di _salve_ e _permesso_ rivolte prima ai compagni di scuola, poi ai quadri che li fissavano, chi con perplessità, chi con sguardo complice. La stanza delle necessità era apparta davanti ai loro nasi dopo l’impegno profondo di Murasakibara nello strizzare gli occhi e passare davanti al muro apparentemente vuoto tre volte - forse pure qualcosa di più, preso dalla frenesia del momento - e entrambi ci si erano ritrovarono dentro in un battito di ciglia.   
“Atsushi, posso sapere cosa succede?”  
La risposta era arrivata, a modo suo. Era arrivata quando Murasakibara lo aveva preso sotto le ascelle e lo aveva sollevato abbastanza perché non dovesse piegarsi su di lui, premendolo col suo corpo contro il primo muro libero. Le sue labbra erano pregne del sapore di torta e fragole, la sua lingua che subito aveva desiderato un contatto più profondo.  
Oh.  
 _Oh._  
“A-Atsushi, non hai-”  
“Dovevo provare, Murochin. E devi provarlo anche tu.”  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto parlargliene prima, e ora non c’era più davvero niente da fare. Perché _improvvisamente_ Murasakibara si era ritrovato estremamente dotato - non più di quanto non fosse già - e altrettanto _improvvisamente_ la voglia di sperimentare si era fatta spazio in lui con così tanta forza che aspettare la fine delle lezioni del giorno gli era sembrata palesemente qualcosa fuori questione.”Ne avevi davvero bisogno?”  
“No, ma volevo provare,” ed era la giustificazione più sincera che Himuro potesse ricevere in quel momento - e in qualunque altro, ad esser sinceri. “Sei arrabbiato?”  
“... no, stupido.”  
Essere arrabbiati con Murasakibara era una di quelle cose che a Himuro veniva proprio impossibile. E in fondo, come poteva esserlo sapendo che aveva agito semplicemente perché voleva in qualche modo stupirlo? Di sicuro non aveva fallito, ecco.  
Proprio no.  
Sentire la sua erezione contro l’inguine aveva avuto in lui l’effetto di un colpo in testa. Era così stordito dall’idea che un essere umano potesse essere così _grosso_ che la sola idea di prenderlo lo terrorizzava e eccitava allo stesso tempo. “Murochin, se vuoi posso provare a ingrandire il tuo-”  
“Non. Andare oltre.”  
E grazie a Merlino non era andato oltre. In compenso, si era ritrovato presto privo di pantaloni, e con due dita umide ad allargarlo con più premura del solito. In realtà, Himuro era davvero preoccupato per le dimensioni dell’altro. Murasakibara aveva la (s)fortuna di essere perfettamente proporzionato: alto, mani grandi, piedi grandi, _tutto_ grande. A esser sinceri, l’idea di utilizzare l’Engorgio proprio per ingrandire l’unica cosa che non ne aveva necessità gli sembrava, al momento, un’idea perversa. E proprio per questo faticava a capire se gli piacesse o meno.  
Almeno finché Murasakibara non lo aveva lasciato scivolare lentamente sopra di lui. Si era sentito scoppiare nello stesso istante in cui l’altro aveva affondato le dita sulle sue spalle e aveva lasciato scappare un gemito troppo forte perché la sua testa non potesse girare; era come se qualcuno avesse moltiplicato le sue sensazioni per un numero infinito, come se -  
No, non sapeva davvero cosa pensare. In quel momento, l’unica cosa che importava era soltanto aggrapparsi al collo di Murasakibara e lasciarsi guidare dall’istinto, e al diavolo l’Engorgio e al diavolo le dimensioni mostruose di quel ragazzino troppo crescito.  
Ci avrebbe pensato l’indomani.

“Murochin.”  
Non aveva tenuto conto degli effetti collaterali.   
“Murochin, stai camminando storto. Ti sei fatto male?”  
“... mi prendi in giro, Atsushi?”  
Non ne aveva davvero tenuto conto - o meglio, lo aveva fatto fino all’ultimo momento, ma poi aveva provato qualcosa di così fuori dal normale che tutto il resto era andato nel dimenticatoio e adesso a malapena riusciva a camminare. E adesso a malapena riusciva a sedersi senza sibilare di dolore.   
“Mi dispiace, Murochin.”  
Il problema - quello vero, molto più serio di qualunque dolore al fondoschiena - era che aveva un limite di tempo in cui riusciva a restare arrabbiato con quel ragazzo, e solitamente non sforava i cinque minuti.  
Infatti.  
“No, non sono arrabbiato. Ma la prossima volta magari sperimenta i tuoi incantesimi su qualcosa di… meno invadente?”  
Non aveva assolutamente idea di come potesse resistere a quegli occhi, al naso appena arricciato, al viso contratto in un’espressione che a Himuro veniva difficile da interpretare.  
“Non ti è-”  
“Non c’entra, quello. Non… certo che mi è piaciuto, che domande fai.” Voleva morire lì. Adesso. “Stupido.”  
“Oh, sei arrossito. Allora ti è piaciuto davvero. Ecco, tieni il mio pezzo di torta. Per farmi perdonare.”  
“... stai male?”  
“No. Ho preso un’altra fetta, l’ho messa nella tasca del mantello. Voglio provare a ingrandirla, e poi a usare di nuovo l’Engorgio per vedere se diventa ancora più grande.”  
Se fosse stato qualcun altro, magari un prefetto, magari una persona meno stupida, Himuro lo avrebbe rimproverato e obbligato a rimettere la torta al suo posto. Sfortunatamente per lui, non era nessuna di queste due cose.  
“L’importante è che poi me ne dia un pezzo, mh?”  
Non era importante, comunque. L’unica cosa che contava davvero era il sorriso di Atsushi. Lo aveva lì, davanti a sé, pronto a essere baciato in qualunque momento.   
Poteva sopportare i suoi piccoli difetti, per questo.


	12. Morte e veleno, e la fine di ogni cosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Non andrà avanti così ancora per molto, Akashi-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per la Kast! <3 Mai scritto di Akashi, io non so scrivere di Akashi, IO SO SOLO USARE LE FORBICI *piagnucola e si nasconde* 
> 
> Prompt: Kuroko no Basket, KuroAka: "Un fantasma non può ottenere il comando." "Ne sei sicuro, Akashi-kun?"

Il campo è vuoto.   
Non ha idea se sia l’ultimo giorno di medie, il primo delle superiori, o un momento a caso della sua vita in cui ancora indossa le scarpe da basket e stringe la palla come se fosse la sua migliore amica. Il campo è vuoto, freddo, e l’aria che gli riempie i polmoni è gelida, come se la stanza fosse piena di spiriti poco amichevoli.  
Non si sente a disagio.  
Chiude gli occhi, fa rimbalzare la palla contro il parquet e non fa rumore. Quando riapre gli occhi, la palla non è più tra le sue mani. In compenso, Tetsuya è dall’altra parte del campo, piccolo e con gli occhi persi nel vuoto.   
“Non andrà avanti così ancora per molto, Akashi-kun.”  
Emana un’aura spaventosa. Richiude gli occhi, respira il gelo della palestra, e quando di nuovo presta attenzione al mondo, Tetsuya non è più davanti a lui.  
“Non andrà avanti così cosa, Tetsuya?” chiede, e la sua voce rimbalza con forza tra le pareti vuote dell’edificio e viene assorbita dal sospiro freddo alle sue spalle.   
“Il tuo piano. Voglio fermarti, Akashi-kun. Voglio mettere la parola fine a una storia che è durata fin troppo.”   
Sbatte le palpebre, e Testuya è a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, un sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra cadaveriche, le dita piccole e senza calore attorno al suo viso. “Non puoi fermarmi.”  
“Posso. Lo farò. Non puoi fermarmi, Akashi-kun. Non più.”  
Sorride, alzando la mano, sfiorandogli la guancia. Sembra di toccare un gorigori-kun. È così pallido che sembra fatto di luce.   
“Un fantasma non può prendere il comando.”  
E le dita di Tetsuya risalgolo la sua testa; sfiorano la nuca e gli provocano un brivido che scorre lungo la schiena, dissipandosi solo una volta raggiunte le dita dei piedi. Sospira, lui, mentre sente le dita di Tetsuya entrargli in testa, imporsi su di lui. Si lecca le labbra, e sospira ancora. E Tetsuya è sulle sue labbra, e il suo respiro è morte e veleno, e la fine di ogni cosa.   
“Ne sei sicuro, Akashi-kun?” bisbiglia, prima di baciarlo.   
Morte e veleno, e la fine di ogni cosa.

Apre gli occhi. Il calore asfissiante delle sue coperte contrasta con la sensazione di gelo che ancora si porta addosso. Si passa una mano sulla fronte, asciugandosi il sudore e buttando fuori tutta l’aria dai polmoni. La sveglia digitale sul comò segna appena le tre e un quarto della notte più lunga della sua vita.   
_”Non puoi fermarmi, Akashi-kun.”_  
Che momento meraviglioso per sognarlo.  
Stringe la coperta tra le mani e si trattiene dal ridere, una mano che preme contro la sua bocca mentre l’aria esce con forza dalle sue narici. Non ha paura di Tetsuya; che faccia quel che vuole, in campo, che tenti di dimostrargli che il suo modo di giocare è fondalmente sbagliato.   
La vittoria è sua.


	13. Dodici minuti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mi farai andare fuori di testa, Tetsu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so cosa sia questa cosa. La colpa è del prompt di Umbry.   
> Aomine/Kuroko, Lividi.

Si è sempre sentito sporco, Aomine, rendendosi conto che fissare Tetsu in quel modo non fosse una cosa normale. Eppure, riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo corpo magro e pallido gli sembra ogni volta un’impresa sempre più difficile, qualcosa che esula totalmente dalle sue capacità. Durante gli allenamenti è facile riuscire a dissimulare, a concentrare la propria attenzione sulla palla piuttosto che su di lui, ma basta un niente perché i suoi occhi si incollino al suo collo sudato, ai capelli scompigliati sulla nuca, o sulla fronte.   
È difficile mandare giù il groppo che gli si forma in gola; a volte è la voce fastidiosa di Kise a riportarlo alla realtà, altre una pacca sulla spalla da parte di Murasakibara.   
Non serve a molto, comunque.  
Non serve proprio a niente, poi, se Tetsu allunga il pugno verso di lui e sorride complimentandosi per il buon tiro con le guance calde e sudate per la fatica.  
Non serve proprio a niente.

*

Non sa se sia una concessione divina, una tregua breve e clemente che gli impedisce di perdere il controllo o solo una coincidenza troppo frequente, ma quando tornano a casa insieme Tetsu gli sta sempre dietro, come se volesse concedergli dodici minuti per ritrovarsi, prima di prendere strade diverse.  
Non è sempre efficace, comunque.   
A volte vorrebbe poterlo portare a casa con sé, chiuderlo in camera e nasconderlo al resto del mondo; altre semplicemente baciarlo, non importa dove.  
Vorrebbe solo sapere che sapore ha.  
Sono i dodici minuti peggiori della giornata, perché lui non ha davvero idea di che forma abbia la clemenza. Lui la respinge.  
Tetsu è più forte di una tregua.  
“Tetsu.”  
Si fermano di fronte all’incrocio che decreta ogni pomeriggio la fine della frustrazione e l’inizio della sofferenza. È stanco.  
“Dimmi, Aomine-kun.”  
Si volta a guardarlo e niente, non riesce a non incartarsi sui suoi occhi azzurri. Apre e chiude la bocca a vuoto, grattandosi il collo. Sa che Tetsu può leggere il disagio nei suoi gesti, e lo ringrazia di cuore per non renderlo partecipe dei suoi pensieri.  
“Ti… andrebbe di stare da me, stanotte? Anche a mamma farebbe piacere un po’ di compagnia.”  
Non lo guarda, ma sente comunque il suo sorriso bruciargli la pelle.  
“Volentieri.”

*

A volte riesce a non pensarci troppo. A volte il pensiero scivola via, vuoi contro una finestra bagnata di pioggia, vuoi su una rivista che nemmeno dovrebbe essere tra le sue mani, vista l’età.  
A volte.  
Oggi non è _a volte_.  
Tetsu è dalla parte opposta del letto che si infila la maglia di un vecchio pigiama che a lui ormai sta piccolo. Tetsu dentro quella maglia potrebbe perdercisi. Lo scollo è largo, lascia il collo totalmente esposto, bianco come la neve.  
Non sa resistere. Lui non è davvero nato per resistere.  
Si ritrova a gattonare sul materasso prima che possa impedirsi di fare una stronzata; vorrebbe fermarsi, sul serio, ma quando realizza cosa sta facendo le sue labbra sono già sul collo di Tetsu, e il suo sapore ha già invaso la sua bocca e mandato in corto circuito il cervello. Sospira contro la sua pelle più che sollievo che per piacere.  
“Aomine-ku-”  
“Solo un attimo. Ti prego,” sussurra, senza staccare le labbra dal suo collo, un braccio che stringe Tetsu in vita. Non si aspetta niente, davvero. Vuole soltanto che gli vengano concessi cinque minuti di silenzio prima di morire di vergogna.   
Tetsu glieli dà.  
Tetsu fa di più.  
Le sue dita scottano contro il dorso della sua mano.  
“Aomine-kun, va tutto bene.”  
Vorrebbe piangere. Si limita a stringerlo più forte, a baciargli la nuca, a leccarla per prendere quanto più sapore possibile.  
Si sente benedetto. Tetsu è un angelo e lui si sente graziato, il peso delle sue emozioni che diventa così leggero che se saltasse fuori dalla finestra è sicuro che potrebbe volare. Sfrega coi denti contro la pelle, si allontana soltanto per vederla diventare rossa, tre secondi in cui si sente come se lo avesse violato.   
Ha il cuore stretto al petto. Si siede sulle sue gambe, trascinando Tetsu con sé. Riesce a vedere il profilo dei suoi pettorali dallo scollo della maglia, e lo ammira come se fosse qualcosa di irraggiungibile. Tetsu sorride, abbandona il suo braccio per affondare le dita tra i suoi capelli.   
“Va tutto bene.”  
Qualcosa ruggisce in fondo allo stomaco, e la sua vista si annebbia, persa nel candore della pelle di Tetsu. Non resiste, non riesce a tenere i denti lontani dal suo collo esposto, la testa dell’altro piegata come se si stesse offrendo in dono. Morde così forte che quando se ne rende conto è troppo tardi, e la pelle è già rotta e macchiata di un colore nuovo, scuro, una goccia di tempera porpora su una tela bianca.  
“Scusa. Io non-”  
“Va tutto bene. Non scusarti. Puoi continuare, se vuoi.”  
Non risponde, incapace di articolare mezza parola. Si incanta a guardare la macchia sul collo di Tetsu. Vorrebbe farla sparire, ma quando prova a passarci un dito, premendo con insistenza, il sibilo che sfugge dalle labbra dell’altro gli fa capire che non è così semplice.   
Sembra un livido.  
Ci passa sopra con la lingua, preme finché non sente di nuovo la voce di Tetsu incrinarsi. Continuerebbe per tutta la notte, se Tetsu glielo permettesse. Ha talmente tante cose nella testa che si sente come se qualcuno avesse liberato lo scarico dei suoi pensieri accumulatisi in quei dodici minuti che segnano il passaggio tra il reale e l’immaginario, e tutti stessero venendo allo scoperto, anche quelli di cui non sapeva l’esistenza.  
Vorrebbe stringerlo così forte da lasciare il segno delle sue dita sulle braccia, sui polsi, sui fianchi. Vorrebbe macchiare le sue cosce di morsi e impronte, vorrebbe vedere i lividi diventare da rossi a viola, e poi gialli, prima di ridare alla pelle il suo candore naturale.   
… si sente instabile, come se qualcuno gli avesse appena tolto la terra da sotto i piedi. Desidera con così tanta intensità che si spaventa di se stesso.  
Allontana Tetsu di colpo, guardandolo con gli occhi sbarrati, totalmente incapace di non notare quella macchia sul collo - non sparirà mai più, e lui avrà rovinato Tetsu per sempre. Apre la bocca - per scusarsi, per dirgli di non avvicinarsi, per urlargli addosso tutto l’amore che è rimasto ad aleggiare tra cuore e stomaco per troppo tempo - ma Tetsu gli prende il viso, Tetsu lo guarda con i suoi occhi chiari e meravigliosi e sorride, _sorride, Cristo_ , e lui sente il petto frantumarsi in mille pezzi.  
La sua bocca è morbida. I suoi canini che premono contro il labbro inferiore fanno male e sono un piacere infinito. Se sanguinasse, gli andrebbe bene, sarebbe uno scambio equo. Ma lui non sanguina, e Tetsu non gli fa male.   
Non riuscirebbe a fargliene nemmeno volendo.  
“Aomine-kun,” sospira, e lui gli stringe le spalle e lo obbliga contro il materasso.  
Sorride.  
“Mi farai andare fuori di testa, Tetsu.”  
La sua bocca non si apre. I suoi occhi invece sono così eloquenti da far paura. _Lo so,_ sembrano dirgli _è quello che voglio._  
Lo bacia, lo bacia così forte che forse anche le sue labbra diventeranno viola entro pochi secondi. Si sente come se avesse tutto il tempo del mondo per vedere i lividi crearsi e sparire sulla sua pelle.   
Forse, in fondo è davvero così.


	14. Due anni.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Avrei cucinato per te per sempre.  
>  Ti odio perché mi hai confuso. No. Non è vero. Sei stata l’unica certezza della mia vita, e io ti ho lasciato andare.  
> Vorrei sentire il mio nome pronunciato dalle tue labbra.  
> Se tornassi adesso, ti troverei?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mia prima KagaKuro. *commoscion*
> 
> Prompt di Alice puzzona - che oggi diventa vecchia, auguriii <3 - Kagakuro - Kagami decide di tornare a Los angeles dopo il liceo senza essersi mai confessato. Kuroko dopo due anni si fa trovare davanti a casa sua con un valigione e una marea di cose da dirgli.

Per quanto ami sporcarsi la lingua con quelle parole, in realtà Kagami le odia dal più profondo del cuore. La prima volta che ne ha sentito il sapore amaro è stato per colpa di Tatsuya - colpa, poi, alla fine la colpa era stata solo di un rapporto che non avrebbe funzionato a prescindere - ma lui ci aveva creduto fino alla fine, che sarebbe stato per sempre.   
E adesso il suo cuore batte in gola così forte che vorrebbe morire.   
Kuroko è la sua luce; eppure, il per sempre non è destinato a durare nemmeno adesso, nemmeno se si sforza di chiudere gli occhi ed esprimere un desiderio a una stella cadente precipitata in chissà quale pianeta, perché il suo futuro è chiuso in una manciata di bit e una mail di conferma di un volo diretto per Los Angeles, sola andata, tra nemmeno due settimane.   
Per sempre.  
Il per sempre non esiste. Deve smetterla di creare illusioni. A lui, e agli altri.

“Come?!”  
Il silenzio che cade sulla palestra è inaspettato. La testa di Kagami cade sul petto, storce le labbra e cerca di trovare delle parole che non suonino troppo tristi. Lui non vuole partire.  
“Mio padre vuole che io continui gli studi in America. Le opportunità sono migliori, a Los Angeles, e in ogni caso avrei il lavoro pronto appena presa la laurea e…”  
La verità è che non può dire di no. La verità è che suo padre gli taglierebbe in ogni caso l’affitto, e lui non ha il becco di un quattrino su cui reggersi, per cui è obbligato a tornare, a lasciare Tokyo, a perdere ogni possibilità di-   
“Parto nel fine settimana dopo la cerimonia di diploma. Posso sperare di avere una degna cerimonia di addio?” Ride, e dentro si sente a pezzi. Cerca Kuroko con lo sguardo. Era sicuro di aver visto una ciocca di capelli chiari dietro le spalle dei ragazzi del primo anno, ma quando si rende conto che non c’è, immagina di esserselo sognato.  
Deve credere che Kuroko non sia mai stato in palestra, quella mattina, o non riuscirà ad arrivare vivo nemmeno alla fine della giornata, figuriamoci alla fine dell’anno scolastico.   
Marzo sta arrivando troppo in fretta, e lui non è affatto pronto.

*

“Kagami-kun.”  
Ha dietro solo un trolley con dentro le cose essenziali, un cappello della NBA calato sugli occhi e il cuore che batte all’impazzata quando la voce di Kuroko scivola nelle sue orecchie come quelle di un fantasma.   
“Kuroko, Cristo, mi hai-” Si interrompe quando incrocia lo sguardo dell’altro, la lingua che si secca e la voce che decide di dargli forfait fino al respiro successivo. Gli è stata data la possibilità di ricominciare, non la butterà di certo alle ortiche. “... non mi aspettavo di trovarti qui.”  
L’aeroporto di Narita è così pieno che si sente soffocare, poco importa che dovrebbe essere abituato: lui non lo è per niente. Kuroko abbassa lo sguardo e fa un passo in avanti per far passare una famiglia chiassosa alle sue spalle, prima di poter dire qualunque cosa.  
“Odio gli aeroporti,” dice a mezza voce, “ma avrei odiato di più l’idea di non averti salutato a dovere.”  
Non dovrebbe portare una mano alla sua testa e scompigliargli i capelli; non hanno più quindici anni, nessuno dei due è più un bambino, ormai. Ma il gesto è così familiare, così automatico che Kagami non riesce a tenere la mano ferma, e quando sente le sue dita accarezzare i capelli morbidi di Kuroko se ne pente subito.  
Un altro pezzo di cuore che cade sul fondo dello stomaco.  
“Grazie.”  
Kuroko gli sorride, e Kagami riesce a leggerci sopra un filo di disperazione che non avrebbe mai pensato di vedere sulle sue labbra. “Non smetterai di giocare, vero?”  
“Non potrei. Non puoi nemmeno tu, vero?” Ritrae la mano, infilandola in tasca. Il biglietto per Los Angeles punge contro il suo dorso, e gli ricorda che sta tornando a casa.   
Fanculo, quella non è casa sua.   
“Nemmeno io.”  
Quella che ha davanti è casa sua.  
“Sappi solo che non troverai più qualcuno alla mia altezza,” dice, e cerca di ghignare, di mostrare un po’ di positività, ma non ha davvero idea di dove trovarla. Non sa da dove tirarla fuori. “la tua luce sono io.”  
Kuroko annuisce, mentre stringe la cinghia della tracolla. “Non essere presuntuoso, Kagami-kun. Troverò qualcuno che sia alla tua altezza, e lo farò diventare il giocatore più forte del Giappone. Come lo eri tu.”  
“Lo sono ancora.”  
“Lo so,” e alza lo sguardo, gli occhi che scattano alla ricerca di qualcosa nel tabellone delle partenze. “Almeno per le prossime due ore, almeno.”  
Lo sguardo di entrambi scivola sul pavimento. Kuroko indossa ancora le scarpe comprate durante la Winter Cup del primo anno, così consunte che Kagami si chiede se non rischino di aprirsi da un momento all’altro.   
Sospira. “Devo andare, mi accompagni fino ai controlli?”  
Non sa se sia una richiesta più crudele nei confronti di se stesso o di quelli di Kuroko, ma l’altro annuisce, per cui almeno è una sofferenza condivisa. L’idea dovrebbe tirarlo su, ma non ci riesce particolarmente.   
Si sente strano, nell’avvertire con così tanta forza la presenza di Kuroko alle sue spalle nonostante la gente che si ritrova attorno. Forse ha imparato a prestare più attenzione a quello che gli succede attorno  
Forse non riesce a farne a meno perché gli piace.  
Quando Kagami si ritrova davanti al lungo serpente umano che lo porterà ai metal detector, si volta per rendersi conto che Kuroko non c’è più. Si guarda attorno, sentendo il cuore battergli nel collo - di nuovo - ma poi il telefono vibra, una mail che non è certo di voler leggere.  
 _Odio gli addii._  
Ha un nodo in gola pronto a sciogliersi.   
_Anche io._  
Non fa in tempo a reinfilare il telefono in tasca che vibra di nuovo.   
_Ti ringrazio. Per questi tre anni, per essere stata la mia luce. Per favore, non dimenticarmi. Buona fortuna._  
L’unica cosa che riesce a scrivergli è _Idiota_ , senza nessun punto, senza emoticon stupide che possano spezzare la tensione. Caccia il cellulare in tasca e si dirige verso i controlli, sentendo lo sguardo di Kuroko pizzicare sul collo, sentendo gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime.   
Chissà come sono i suoi.   
Non ha avuto nemmeno il tempo di dirgli cosa prova per lui.   
Ci mette due ore e venti, a scrivergli un’altra mail.  
 _Non puoi davvero credere che possa dimenticarti. Non lo farò. Tu non dimenticare me. Sono contento di averti conosciuto, Kuroko. Grazie._  
Si sente così sentimentale che potrebbe vomitare. Pigia sul pulsante di accensione e spegne il telefono, rilassandosi contro la poltrona e pregando che il viaggio duri meno di quel che ricorda.  
Si sente vuoto da fare schifo.

*  
Los Angeles è calda. Troppo. L’umidità gli entra nelle narici e fa l’aria irrespirabile. Non era così a Tokyo - non era così quando c’era Kuroko.   
Quando non è in facoltà si isola nel campo di basket a tre isolati da casa sua; nel giro di quattro mesi ha consumato sei palle che non ha avuto il coraggio di buttare. Quando si trova di fronte al canestro perde la cognizione del tempo; è sempre suo padre a riportarlo alla realtà chiamandolo almeno tre volte, prima che lui abbia la forza mentale di rispondergli.  
Non gli ha ancora perdonato di averlo trascinato lì.  
Si sbatte la palla sulla testa e stringe i denti. Non ce la fa. 

*  
 _La verità è che mi sei sempre piaciuto. Non riuscire a sentire il tuo odore, non riuscire a capire che razza di persona fossi quando ti ho incontrato la prima volta ha mandato in tilt il mio cervello. Avrei voluto dirti in un modo migliore quanto fossi - quanto tu sia ancora importante per me.  
La verità è che mi manchi. Penso a quello che avremmo potuto essere se fossi rimasto con te, continuamente, e ogni giorno mi alzo sperando di star vivendo in un sogno troppo lungo, sperando di ritrovarmi nel mio appartamento a Tokyo, possibilmente con te affianco. Non succede mai. Non hai idea di quanto sia frustrante. Non sai cosa darei per poter tornare indietro e mandare al diavolo mio padre, dirgli che il mio posto non è con lui in America.  
È con te in Giappone.  
Avrei voluto avere il coraggio di dirtelo in faccia. Se non fossi sparito, forse te lo avrei detto. O forse no. Ma avrei comunque voluto dirti che i sentimenti che provo per te sono cosa nuova, e vanno oltre il rapporto che era durante i nostri giorni dalla Seirin. Mi dispiace non essere stato coraggioso.   
Mi dispiace non aver fatto essere i miei per sempre reali.   
Ti amo._  
Sospira. Abbandona il telefono lungo la coscia e guarda il soffitto, ignorando il display che si spegne e salva in automatico la mail nelle bozze. Ha perso il conto di quante gliene abbia scritto, da quando è tornato in America, perché ci prova ogni notte, a mettere per iscritto quello che prova per Kuroko, e ogni volta finisce così.  
 _Avrei cucinato per te per sempre.  
Ti odio perché mi hai confuso. No. Non è vero. Sei stata l’unica certezza della mia vita, e io ti ho lasciato andare.  
Vorrei sentire il mio nome pronunciato dalle tue labbra.  
Se tornassi adesso, ti troverei?_  
Se tornasse, troverebbe Kuroko ad aspettarlo?  
Riprende in mano il telefono, e digita l’unica cosa che riesce a scrivergli ogni sera prima di andare a letto.  
 _Buonanotte._  
Kuroko non risponde quasi mai.  
 _Buonanotte, Kagami-kun._  
Quando lo fa, però, il suo cuore si stringe così tanto che spera si stia per svegliare. In Giappone. Affianco a lui.  
Non succede mai.

*  
A volte riceve delle lettere, soprattutto da Kiyoshi, a volte da Izuki.  
Se le infila in borsa e le tiene vicine fino alla fine delle lezioni, e quando va in campo la palla resta lì ad aspettare che lui le abbia rilette almeno tre volte. È felice di essere ricordato.   
Sono lettere piene di nostalgia, quelle che gli arrivano. Parlano di partite fatte tra i petali di ciliegio, di picnic pieni di cibo - pieni di uova bollite che cercano di essere meno noiose presentandosi a forma di stella, di cuore, di qualunque formina Kuroko si ritrovi nella dispensa - parlano di come vivrebbe lui se fosse ancora lì.   
Le ama. Le odia. Non lo sa nemmeno lui. L’unica cosa di cui è certo è che lì dentro c’è Kuroko, anche se è una presenza flebile, anche se è solo una presenza che si riesce a notare soltanto con un po’ di lavoro mentale. Le uova, le palle fuori campo, le citazioni da libri che Kagami è sicuro solo lui possa leggere, tra i membri della sua vecchia squadra.  
Ogni tanto Kiyoshi lascia cadere delle foto, insieme alla lettera. Foto di gruppo, principalmente. E poi, primi piani.   
Tutti suoi, tutti di quel viso pallido e sudato contratto in concentrazione. Ogni volta, Kagami gira la foto e trova due parole scritte in una grafia pulita che ogni volta gli si infilano nella testa e rimbombano con violenza nella sua mente.  
 _Dovresti dirglielo._  
Vorrebbe fosse così facile.

*  
È solo quando torna a casa che si rende conto di che giorno è.   
Ha ingenuamente creduto che sarebbe stato facile mettere da parte i sentimenti una volta messa una distanza infinita tra loro, ma l’America ha soltanto alimentato l’amore che prova che Kuroko, e a due anni dalla sua partenza la situazione non sembra essere migliorata. Anzi, può affermare con assoluta certezza che siano persino cresciuti, i suoi sentimenti nei confronti della sua ombra. Non pensava fosse possibile, e adesso sente la bocca dello stomaco chiudersi e la testa urlare il suo nome.   
Si lascia cadere sul letto, sfilando il telefono dalla tasca. Vorrebbe chiamarlo, ma probabilmente lui sta già dormendo. Non vuole essere un disturbo.   
Ha provato ad allontanare i suoi pensieri ricordandosi mille volte che Kuroko non gli ha mai scritto di sua spontanea volontà, che non ha mai chiamato, che non si è mai interessato a quello che fa e non fa; poi si ricorda che, in fondo, Kuroko non è mai stata una creatura espansiva, e che la sua riservatezza è data probabilmente dal suo farsi troppi scrupoli.   
Vorrebbe lo disturbasse.   
Vorrebbe innamorarsi di qualcuno che non sia lui, e non ci riesce mai. Si lascia cadere sul letto, gli occhi fissi al soffitto e gli occhi che pizzicano appena per la stanchezza. Non c’è nessuno, a casa. Suo padre è partito per Hong Kong da tre giorni, e si chiede perché stavolta non lo abbia portato con sé. Da lì al Giappone sarebbe stato soltanto un misero passo…  
I suoi pensieri vengono interrotti di colpo dal suonare del campanello. Pensa che non ha voglia di alzarsi, che non ha voglia di vedere nessuno, ma poi il campanello suona di nuovo e l’insistenza lo obbliga a mettersi in piedi, inforcare le ciabatte e camminare verso l’ingresso.  
“Arrivo, arrivo. Chi diavolo è a quest’o-”  
Sta dormendo.   
Per forza.  
“Kagami-kun.”  
Rimane imbambolato sulla porta. Scorre la figura davanti ai suoi occhi diverse volte, e solo quando comincia a vedere doppio si rende conto che non sta sbattendo le palpebre, che non sta respirando. Kuroko ha una valigia più grande di lui, davanti a sé. Deve aver faticato per arrivare fino al suo piano - l’ascensore è rotto, e dopo le otto non c’è più nessuno in portineria a cui chiedere aiuto.   
“Non ti aspettavo,” dice soltanto, e mentre si sforza di sorridere il suo cuore vorrebbe esplodere.   
Sarebbe una bella morte.  
“Non volevo mi aspettassi. Non sarebbe stata una sorpresa, altrimenti. Posso entrare? Ho l’albergo a due isolati da qui, ma volevo passare a-”  
Kagami lo interrompe piegandosi sulla valigia e portandogliela dentro. “Non vai proprio da nessuna parte. Entra.”

*  
Improvvisamente la sua casa sembra troppo piena.   
Kuroko è seduto sul divano, si guarda attorno come un gattino che viene introdotto in una nuova famiglia. A guardarlo sembra più asciutto, spaventosamente più magro. Si morde il labbro e decide che c’è tempo, per chiedere.   
C’è tempo, per parlare.  
Non è ancora sicuro che non sia un sogno. Il caffè che sta preparando dovrebbe aiutarlo a capire se quella non è un’allucinazione, ma se è impazzito, probabilmente continuerà a vederlo anche dopo due litri di caffeina in circolo.   
“Hai mangiato?” chiede dalla cucina, mentre apre il frigo.  
“Ho bevuto uno shake in aeroporto.”  
Ride, scuotendo la testa. “Quello non è mangiare. Ti preparo qualcosa,” replica, rendendosi conto che in due anni non è cambiato davvero niente - o comunque, questo è ciò che la sua testa vuole fargli credere.  
“Grazie.”  
Non sa cosa dirgli. La sua testa è così piena di pensieri che non sa da dove cominciare. Se rimane in silenzio, Kuroko si preoccuperà - o si pentirà di essersi palesato lì, che sia in forma reale o solo un’allucinazione non importa, il disappunto è proprio del mondo terreno e di quello spirituale nelle stesse dosi. Sospira, tirando fuori dal frigo due fette di pollo. Il poco tempo perso a cucinare non lo aiuta a capire cosa fare.  
Non apparecchia; non obbliga Kuroko ad alzarsi dal divano, non dopo aver visto il suo viso così stanco. “Tieni,” esclama porgendogli il piatto e sedendoglisi affianco. “Sei arrivato in tempo per la cena, ero appena tornato a casa.”  
“Un tempismo perfetto.”  
“Non avevo dubbi.”  
Mangiano in silenzio. Il rumore delle loro bocche che masticano impedisce alla sua testa di formulare pensieri che siano diversi da _Kuroko è qui, e io non l’ho nemmeno salutato a dovere. Kuroko è qui. Qui. Non sembra un’allucinazione. È qui davvero._  
La prima parola dopo la cena scivola dalla bocca di Kuroko, che poggia il piatto sul tavolino davanti a lui e si volta a guardarlo, sorridendo. “Era delizioso. Ti ringrazio.”  
“Non ti farò morire di fame finché sarai in questa casa, non sperare di campare bevendo milkshake.”  
“Sei un rovinapiani, Kagami-kun. Spezzare così i miei sogni.”  
Ridono entrambi, e Kagami vorrebbe soltanto prenderlo e stringerselo addosso. Non vuole buttare la sua occasione per dirgli finalmente che in due anni l’unico pensiero fisso è stato lui, eppure sente la bocca seccarsi, il cuore accelerare, la mente svuotarsi.  
“Spero di non essere ospite indesiderato.”  
“Non lo saresti mai.”  
Risponde così in fretta che quando Kuroko lo guarda negli occhi si sente spiazzato dalla sua stessa reazione. Kuroko sorride, e lui si scioglie. “Non sei cambiato per niente.”  
“Tu invece sembri un mucchio d’ossa,” risponde, e il suo braccio si muove da solo, la mano che lo sfiora dove sporgono gli zigomi. Si ferma quando si rende conto del gesto, ma Kuruko non si ritrae.   
Kuroko lo abbraccia.   
_Sono morto._  
“Sei agitato,” bisbiglia la sua ombra. È ridicolo, detto da lui, perché chiaramente riesce a sentire il battito del suo cuore contro le sue dita, quando finalmente riesce a ricambiare il gesto.  
“Sei una sorpresa inaspettata.”  
“Vivo per esserlo.” La sua risposta è accompagnata dalle mani che si stringono attorno alla sua maglietta. Non è sicuro, ma gli pare che la sua voce tremi.   
_Dovresti dirglielo._  
Kiyoshi stava cercando di dirgli qualcosa di diverso da _sei un idiota_? Stava cercando di dirgli che gli idioti erano due?  
Lo lascia andare dopo quello che gli sembra essere troppo poco tempo. La pelle di Kuroko è macchiata di una sfumatura di rosa sulle guance.  
Vorrebbe mangiarle.   
“Avrei voluto avvisarti, Kagami-kun. Ma poi ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio venire senza dire nulla. Ho avuto il tuo indirizzo da Kiyoshi-san. In verità me lo ha dato quasi due anni fa, e mi ha detto di scriverti, ma non ce l’ho mai fatta perché mi sembrava ipocrita farlo quando non sono nemmeno riuscito a salutarti quando sei andato via.”  
Kuroko stringe i pugni sulle sue gambe. Non sa come faccia a resistere all’impulso di prenderli tra le sue mani e stringerseli al petto. Deve aspettare.   
“Ho lavorato, oltre che studiare, in questi due anni. Ho speso fino all’ultimo yen per riuscire a venire da te. Non riuscivo a scriverti, non riuscivo a chiamarti, non riuscivo a fare niente. Gli altri venivano a prendermi a casa la domenica sapendo che altrimenti non sarei uscito di casa. Ho fatto di tutto. Ho lavorato persino da Maji Burger. Hanno tentato di corrompermi per avere dei vanilla shake in busta paga anziché i soldi, ma ho rifiutato perché per quanto buoni possano essere, l’unica cosa che volevo era vedere te. Avrei voluto scriverti. Ma mi sentivo in colpa ogni volta che prendevo il telefono in mano.”  
China la testa, Kuroko. Lo sente deglutire a fatica e, Dio, se è così doloroso non può davvero essere un’allucinazione. Gli passa una mano sulla testa, come faceva quando ancora erano a scuola insieme, un gesto che per lui aveva significato mille cose diverse.  
Forse non solo per lui.  
Kuroko lo guarda di nuovo, e i suoi occhi brillano così tanto che lui sente il respiro mozzarsi.   
“Ho la cartella delle bozze piene di mail che non ti ho mai mandato.”  
“Anche io.”  
“Un giorno ne ho mandato una, e prima che riuscisse a inviarla, il telefono si è spento. L’ho interpretato come un segno del destino, e ho lasciato perdere. Non avrei dovuto. Sarei dovuto venire prima, ma non… non ci sono riuscito, e nel frattempo ho vissuto con la paura che alla fine ti saresti dimenticato di me.”  
“Che idiota. Non sei davvero cambiato di una virgola.”   
Silenzio. Sente il ticchettare della sveglia sul muro. È fastidioso.  
“... hai trovato una nuova ombra, Kagami-kun?”  
“No.”  
“Io non ho trovato una nuova luce. Non esiste.”  
Non ce la fa più. Lo prende per il viso e lo obbliga a guardarlo, obbliga se stesso a resistere all’impulso di baciarlo e metterlo a tacere.  
“Sei un idiota. Non avrei mai potuto dimenticarti, né sostituirti. Non ci ho nemmeno provato, perché per me ci sei sempre stato solo tu. Ho vissuto due anni con la paura di perderti e la convinzione che non sarebbe mai successo nonostante il tempo, nonostante il silenzio. E adesso sei qua e non mi importa più niente di cosa sia successo, di come mi sia sentito io o come ti sia sentito tu. Sei qui, sei qui e-”  
Le labbra di Kuroko sono screpolate, secche, sottili. Eppure sono sicure, mentre schioccano e succhiano sulle sue. Non avrebbe mai pensato di ritrovarsi sul divano con lui tra le sue braccia, né oggi, né in futuro. È così buono che potrebbe continuare a baciarlo per sempre.   
“Io voglio sapere tutto invece, Kagami-kun. Voglio sapere cosa fai, con chi parli, dove vai a giocare la sera. Voglio essere con te, non voglio scappare.”  
“Non scapperesti nemmeno se lo volessi, perché sei qui e non esiste che io ti faccia andare via di nuovo.”  
Sorride, quando Kuroko piega la testa sulla sua spalla. Gli bacia la testa quando lo sente bagnargl la pelle, scorre la mano sulla schiena per placare i singhiozzi deboli che scappano dalla sua bocca.   
“Non farmi andare via.”  
“Nemmeno per sogno.”  
Accetterebbe di buon grado di essere morto, se quella fosse davvero un’allucinazione. Ma non c’è modo di credere che lo sia, non quando Kuroko è così caldo tra le sue braccia, non dopo aver sentito finalmente il sapore delle sue labbra, non dopo aver sentito parole che lui stesso ha pensato per troppo tempo.   
“Mi dispiace non averti detto prima che-”  
“Ti amo.”  
Kuroko alza lo sguardo. È così perso da far tenerezza.  
“Ti amo, ed è stato così da sempre. Non sei l’unico ad essere scappato, per cui non preoccuparti. Resta qui, però. Resta con me.”  
Kuroko non risponde. Probabilmente ha detto qualcosa di troppo, è sempre stato un suo problema.  
Ma non importa. Kuroko ha le labbra larghe in un sorriso che vale più di qualunque cosa. È una risposta più che sufficiente, e la ricompensa migliore per un’attesa che è arrivata agli sgoccioli.  
Finalmente.


	15. Camminare sulle proprie gambe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mi dispiace.”  
> “Ti perdonerò quando uscirai da qui.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lame title is lame.
> 
> Prompt di mamma Any: Kiyoshi/Hyuuga, Hyuuga va a trovare Kiyoshi durante la riabilitazione. feels e drama e altri feels e-- H/C, ecco. (punti bonus se ci scappa il bacio)(io e io sentimenti ç_ç) *fugge lontano*

Un fulmine a ciel sereno.   
Non aveva mai capito perché si dicesse così finché Kiyoshi non lo ha guardato con un sorriso storto sulle labbra e lo ha messo davanti alla prospettiva di non poterlo più avere al suo fianco in campo - sicuramente, non fino all’anno prossimo.   
Un fulmine a ciel sereno che avrebbe voluto veder cadere in testa a quel viscido schifoso di Hanamiya Makoto, e invece ha colpito lui, e Kiyoshi, e tutta la Seirin.  
Lo trova profondamente ingiusto.

*

“Ehi. Dormi?”  
Prende l’unica sedia nella stanza e la avvicina al letto di Kiyoshi con malagrazia, sedendosi e incrociando le braccia sul petto. Le molle del letto cigolano, quando il peso dell’altro si sposta per voltarsi verso di lui. Ha gli occhi impastati di sonno, Kiyoshi, ma riesce comunque a sollevare gli angoli della bocca per salutarlo nel modo più fastidioso che conosce.   
“Hyuuga…”  
“Sono le nove, non avrai intenzione di stare a poltrire tutto il giorno, mi auguro.”  
Kiyoshi protesta e affonda il viso nel cuscino per soffocare uno sbadiglio e lavare via un po’ di quel sorriso che lo ha appena accolto, prima di rispondergli. “Non ho granché da fare, oggi. E non ti aspettavo. Dovresti essere a-”  
“Hanno trovato un topo morto nel bagno delle ragazze al secondo piano. Probabilmente uno scherzo di pessimo gusto, ma scuola resta chiusa per tutto il resto della settimana.”  
Per fortuna Kiyoshi ha ancora gli occhi chiusi, perché se lo avesse guardato avrebbe capito subito che quella è solo una bugia inventata su due piedi per giustificare la sua presenza.  
“Queste cose succedono sempre quando io non ci sono.”  
“Ti rimetterai abbastanza in fretta da poter contribuire a un’altra chiusura straordinaria della Seirin entro la fine dell’anno. E lo farai, perché questo non è un posto per te.”  
Avrebbe preferito continuare a non vedere gli occhi di Kiyoshi. Invece no. Sorride, lo stronzo, ma il suo sguardo è tutto fuorché felice. E fa male.

*

Hyuuga guarda fuori dalla finestra, fissa il sole che viene rapidamente ingoiato dai palazzi sull’orizzonte e si porta con sé gli ultimi stralci di luce. Poco importa che gli pizzichino gli occhi, perché non ha alcuna intenzione di voltarsi e vedere il letto di Kiyoshi vuoto.  
Non gli piace, quel posto. Non gli piace saperci quell’idiota dentro.   
“Oh, vedo che hai ospiti, Teppei.”  
Si volta solo quando sente la risata di Kiyoshi infrangersi contro le pareti della stanza, contro i suoi timpani che vibrano in un modo così fastidioso che fanculo tutto, vorrebbe solo essere in palestra a sfondare il canestro a furia di triple e non lì a sentire la testa riempirsi di pensieri dolorosamente inutili.  
Kiyoshi ringrazia l’infermiera per averlo riaccompagnato in camera, e abbandona le stampelle ai piedi del letto prima di potersi sedere al bordo del materasso. Lui, in compenso, trattiene il fiato per qualche istante implorando la sua testa di tacere.  
“Non pensavo di vederti, oggi.”  
L’aria scivola dai polmoni con un respiro secco. “Riko è malata. Ne abbiamo approfittato per prenderci una giornata di riposo. A proposito, dice che quando starà meglio verrà a trovarti.”   
“Ringraziala da parte mia.”  
“Fallo da solo, hai un cellulare.”  
Non sa cosa non sopporti più di lui, se il suo ridere per ogni minima cosa o se la maschera che tira su ogni volta che non vuole mostrare il suo dolore agli altri. Se non stesse già male lo riempirebbe di pugni.   
“Sono contento tu sia venuto,” dice poi Kiyoshi, e dentro di sé si sente un po’ un mostro per avere certi pensieri ogni volta che lo guarda dritto negli occhi, ma è più forte di lui.   
Forse riempirlo di pugni lo farebbe rinsavire.  
“Sono il tuo capitano, cosa dovrei fare? Sono obbligato a venire qua, ed è colpa tua.”  
Kiyoshi scuote la testa. Per quanta crudeltà possa metterci nel tono della voce, capirà che è soltanto una copertura, una maschera solida quanto la sua?  
Riuscirà a vedere attraverso le crepe?  
“Quanto ti dimettono?”  
“Non lo so.”  
E lui vorrebbe chiedergli di uscire da lì assieme, e ogni voglia di parlare muore in gola.

*

Tutti in palestra danno il meglio di sé per riempire il vuoto lasciato da Kiyoshi.   
Vorrebbe che lui potesse vedere con i suoi occhi.  
Vorrebbe vedere quel vuoto davvero riempito, perché ora come ora, gli sembra che gli sforzi di tutti, i suoi inclusi, sembrino vani.

*

Ci sono volte in cui rimane in attesa per minuti che sembrano ore, quando Kiyoshi è in sala a fare fisioterapia e lui è decisamente troppo in anticipo.   
Ci sono volte in cui riesce a guardare quel letto e a desiderare di mettergli fuoco.   
Ci sono volte in cui non riesce a sopportare la vista di quella stanza, e se ne va prima che l’altro possa dirgli ciao.

*

Riko sorride, gli stringe la mano con forza accarezzandone il dorso con due dita, senza guardando negli occhi.   
“Non importa, non saremmo mai stati capaci di superare le selezioni per la Winter Cup,” _senza di te_ , completa lui in automatico. “Ci riproveremo l’anno prossimo.”.   
Hyuuga non capisce se sia sincera o se menta solo per risollevare il morale a quell’idiota, che in tutta risposta annuisce e sfoggia un sorriso a trentadue denti.  
“No, Riko, è diverso. Non ci riproveremo, l’anno prossimo. Ce la faremo e basta.”  
Vorrebbe poterlo odiare.

*

“Ho paura.”  
Un fulmine a ciel sereno. Di nuovo.  
Un po’ più forte. Un po’ più rumoroso.  
“Che cazzo stai dicendo?”  
Hyuuga non sa se voltarsi. Sa che se lo farà sentirà il mondo crollare sotto le scarpe e non può permettersi di vacillare, nemmeno se la punta della squadra sente di starsi perdendo per strada. Stringe il cornicione della finestra e trattiene il fiato. Conta. Da bambino lo ha sempre calmato.  
Si vede che non è più un bambino.  
“Ho paura. La fisioterapia non sta andando male, ma non fa miracoli. Non so quando mi faranno uscire, forse perderò la cerimonia di fine anno, probabilmente non potrò vedere nemmeno la fioritura dei ciliegi. E non siamo nemmeno a dicembre, e… ho paura.”  
Pausa. Lui non sa davvero cosa rispondere. Al momento la sua testa è piena di nebbia che non riesce a far diradare, è piena del suo nome che si accavalla sui pensieri di senso compiuto - quei pochi che riesce a fare, comunque.   
“Che faccio, se non posso più continuare a giocare? Che faccio se esco di qui e mi rendo conto che non è servito a niente?”  
Kiyoshi.  
Hanamiya morto. Investito da un tram, con la testa fracassata da una mazza chiodata, avvelenato dal cianuro, in qualunque modo possa concepire una mente umana più insana della sua. Non ha mai augurato la morte a nessuno. Questa è la prima volta e lo riempie di disgusto.   
Non per se stesso. Per Hanamiya. Giura su Dio che gli farà il culo.  
Kiyoshi.  
Kiyoshi.   
_Ki-_  
“Piantala di dire stronzate.”  
Si gira, e rimane spiazzato. Per qualche istante si ritrova a fissare il volto arrossato di Kiyoshi senza riuscire a dire mezza parola.   
Non lo vede piangere spesso. È per questo che odia vederlo in quelle condizioni. Si fissano per secondi che durano troppo, prima che finalmente riesca a dire qualcosa, ad avvicinarsi persino al suo letto. “Piantala. Tu uscirai da questo cazzo di posto per l’Interhigh, per la Winter Cup, per qualunque cosa ci aspetti l’anno prossimo. Tu uscirai, e starai in piedi sulle tue gambe, perché giuro sulla tua testa di cazzo che se non succede girerò nudo per tutta la scuola facendo il ballo di Enoshima finché la vergogna non sarà troppa e mi suiciderò.”  
Gli poggia le mani sulle spalle, stringendo un labbro tra i denti e sforzandosi di guardarlo negli occhi. Di solito è lui a sfuggire il suo sguardo, invece adesso quello di Kiyoshi scivola coe se fosse intriso d’olio. “Kiyoshi. Guardami.”  
E lui obbedisce, e di colpo non sembra avere sedici anni, no. Non sa decidersi se ne abbia dieci di meno o cinquanta in più.   
“Non voglio essere un peso.”  
“E non lo sei.”  
“Non voglio-”  
Lo farà andare fuori di testa. Se lo sbatte praticamente addosso, e se ne pente nel momento in cui i loro denti cozzano e gli mandano una scossa dolorosa alla testa, prima che le labbra possano sfiorarsi in modo decente. Sente il respiro di Kiyoshi fermarsi più o meno assieme al suo, mentre il sangue scorre così tanto da fargli sentire uno sfrigolio alle orecchie. Non ha idea di cosa gli prenda, non sa perché si stia scoprendo in maniera così spudorata, ma può sopportare Kiyoshi finché sorride, può sopportarlo finché fa il cretino che pensa seriamente di poter tenere sulle spalle il peso del mondo, non così. No, così proprio non ce la può fare.   
Non avrebbe mai pensato di baciarlo per la prima volta nella sua stanza d’ospedale. Avrebbe voluto fosse diverso, avrebbe voluto sentire il sapore della sua bocca, non quello delle sue lacrime, ma tant’è. Non può tirarsi indietro ora, e di certo non può cancellare dalla sua mente le nuove informazioni che ormai hanno aderito alle pareti del suo cervello.   
Non vorrebbe neppure, in ogni caso.   
Incastra le labbra tra quelle di Kiyoshi diverse volte, prima di trovare il coraggio di allontanarsi per guardarlo in faccia. Ed è un miracolo, che ci riesca, è un miracolo che riesca a sostenere il suo sguardo umido nonostante il bruciore al viso e il cuore che preme impazzito contro il suo petto. Fa fatica a parlare, e non ha davvero idea di quanto tempo impieghi ad articolare quelle poche parole che escono dalle sue labbra. Ma deve dirle, perché altrimenti l’imbarazzo sarà così opprimente da farlo scappare e non tornare mai più lì dentro.  
“Spegni il cervello e smetti di pensare a queste stronzate. Non farmelo ripetere un’altra volta.”   
Ha bisogno di un’ancora.  
Ironicamente, Kiyoshi è la cosa che più le si avvicina. Stringe con forza le mani sulle sue spalle, cercando di trattenersi dal tremare come una ragazzina a caso pescata da uno shoujo manga. Non è granché bravo.   
“Il novanta per cento delle volte vorrei prenderti a schiaffi. Odio quando ridi, odio quando continui a ripetere che davanti a tutto bisogna mettere il divertimento, odio il tuo costante sacrificarti per gli altri perché da bravo idiota credi di dover sopportare tutto da solo. Smettila, perché non è così. E soprattutto non è così che aiuterai la squadra. Abbiamo bisogno di te,” e si ferma, respira, e in tre secondi decide se vale la pena far crollare ogni difesa. “Io ho bisogno di te. Per cui adesso calmati e rassegnati all’idea che non c’è scritto da nessuna parte che il tuo futuro sia lontano dal campo di basket.”  
Si lecca le labbra, cercando di alleviare la sofferenza di una bocca improvvisamente secca. Kiyoshi sorride, ma è così debole che sembra una smorfia di dolore. È ridicola, la quantità di lacrime che continua a produrre. “E basta piangere, morirai disidratato, altrimenti.”  
Finalmente ride. Ed è una risata così calda che si sente contorcere dentro. La sua mano si solleva da sola, il pollice che gli asciuga una guancia come meglio può.   
“Mi dispiace.”  
“Ti perdonerò quando uscirai da qui.”  
E stavolta, baciarsi ha tutto un altro sapore.

*  
Kiyoshi è una colonna, è un muro, è la figura stabile a cui tutti, lui incluso, fanno riferimento.   
È una sicurezza, averlo in campo. È la corda pronta a stringersi attorno alla vita di chi è in difficoltà per rimetterlo in piedi.   
Hyuuga sa che è troppo presto per gioire. Sa che da un momento all’altro potrebbe dover correre di nuovo all’ospedale, potrebbe correre il rischio di sentire pronunciare le parole che teme di più al mondo dalla bocca irremovibile di un medico. Ma al momento non importa.  
Se per Kiyoshi vale la pena essere lì, allora sicuramente vale anche per lui.


	16. Sogni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine non ha mai provato davvero la gelosia finché non si è lasciato alle spalle la Teikou ed è entrato in quel mondo inquietante che sono le scuole superiori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt da Anonymous: AoMomo, Aomine neo-fidanzato geloso e imbranato  
> Spero ti piaccia, ovunque tu sia ;A;

Aomine non ha mai provato davvero la gelosia finché non si è lasciato alle spalle la Teikou ed è entrato in quel mondo inquietante che sono le scuole superiori. In fin dei conti, fino a quando non ha perso interesse per il basket, lo sport era il suo unico vero amore - quello, e i suoi compagni di squadra, Satsuki inclusa. Ma senza quella palla arancione a offuscargli vista e mente, le cose erano diventate terribilmente ingestibili, insopportabili, assolutamente da rifuggire.  
Non aveva mai guardato Satsuki da vicino. Per lui, lei è sempre stata come una sorella, vuoi l’essere cresciuti assieme, vuoi l’essere entrambi figli unici. O meglio; lo è sempre stata finché un giorno lei non ha deciso che il suo mondo più o meno perfetto dovesse essere stravolto.  
“Dai-chan. Per quanto Tetsu-kun sia la persona migliore dell’universo, mi rendo conto che senza di me tu non andresti da nessuna parte,” aveva esordito in un giorno di fine primavera, durante la pausa pranzo dei suoi primi mesi da studente superiore. Se lo ricorda ancora come se fosse ieri. Poi non ricorda bene come continuasse la frase, se con “quindi ho deciso che voglio stare con te per sempre” o “quindi voglio che tu guardi le mie tette, perché sono enormi e non c’è proprio speranza che non ti piacciano,” in ogni caso una delle due. Più o meno vogliono dire la stessa cosa. In ogni caso, la realizzazione che in fondo lui non voleva vedere Satsuki con nessun uomo che non fosse lui lo aveva colpito come una mazzata in pieno viso, per cui alla fine aveva permesso alla natura di fare il suo corso, a Satsuki di prendere posto al suo fianco e al suo viso di trovare riposo tra quel seno morbido e grande più o meno ogni notte da che ha memoria di questa relazione.  
Il problema è che non era davvero pronto a quello che ne sarebbe conseguito una volta lasciate le medie inferiori, perché di Tetsu non era mai stato geloso, per carità, ma alle superiori la gente sembra diventare improvvisamente succube dei propri ormoni - come lui, del resto - e trasformarsi in una mandria inferocita di bestie assetate di tette.  
Di quelle di Satsuki soprattutto.  
Non era pronto allora, e non è pronto nemmeno adesso. Con il passare del tempo, ha scoperto di essere geloso come una iena o, usando un termine di paragone che gli si addice molto di più, come un bambino che incontra un nuovo giocattolo, lo erige a sollazzo preferito e decide che nessuno, ma davvero nessuno, può sfiorarlo nemmeno con un dito perché è suo.  
 _Suo_ , capiamoci. Non è una cosa condivisibile. No, mai, nemmeno da morto.  
Non che Satsuki sia un giocattolo, ovviamente. Ma sulle sue proprietà non si discute. Tornando al punto iniziale, Satsuki ha un davanzale non da poco che la fa diventare una pietanza prelibata per bocche sudiche che pretendono di avere un palato sopraffino. E no, a lui la cosa non sta affatto bene, soprattutto perché, per quanto sappia che la sua amica - _ragazza_ \- sia assolutamente capace di difendersi da sola, lui non è invece capace di tenere le mani in tasca e lasciarla fare.  
No.  
Tra un “Che cazzo guardi?” e un “Giuro su Dio che se la guardi ancora ti spacco il muso”, si è beccato tanti di quei rimproveri da parte di Satsuki che ancora si stupisce di essere vivo. Non pensava fosse così difficile avere un rapporto sentimentale con qualcuno, ma forse proprio perché è Satsuki che gli risulta… strano. Ed è tremendo, sul serio, è terribile.  
Ha vissuto per anni nella convinzione che avere una ragazza significasse soltanto avere un bel paio di tette su cui sbavare quando più gli aggrada, senza invece aver fatto i conti con il famoso oste. Ed è rimasto fregato. Perché, seriamente, che cazzo se ne fa dei sentimenti? Lui non ha firmato per questo, quando ha lasciato a Satsuki il permesso di infilargli la lingua in bocca. Tette in cambio di coccole. Tette in cambio di ghiaccioli. Tette in cambio di qualunque cosa, davvero, purché le tette restino.  
Non che Satsuki gli piaccia solo per le tette. Non si può essere gelosi di un paio di tette, purtroppo. Sarebbe molto più semplice, altrimenti. Chi glielo ha fatto fare.  
… lo sa benissimo. Non vuole essere ripetitivo. (Le tette.)  
La verità è che ammettere che Satsuki gli piaccia è uno sforzo enorme, peggio che entrare nella zona e fare follie con la palla che nemmeno il mago pazzo all’angolo col Maji di Shibuya, peggio che sopportare Kise quando piagnucola perché Tetsu non glielo dà. Ed è imbarazzante a livelli osceni. Insomma, è come se stesse frequentando sua sorella.  
Grazie a Dio non lo è. Altrimenti, addio bel coacervo di sogni meravigliosi.  
Il problema più serio è cercare di tenersela. A voler essere sinceri, non è questo granché come ragazzo. Ogni tanto compra dei fiori, ma a Satsuki non sembrano piacere così tanto, se poi quando si seccano li butta. Che senso ha fare un regalo se poi finisce nella pattumiera (anche se deve ammettere che con qualunque altra cosa va decisamente meglio)? Ogni tanto le prende la mano, quando camminano per strada, ma poi lui sente il collo sudare e la faccia andare in fiamme, e dopo tre metri lei sta già sbuffando di quanto lui sia un idiota, e per quanto ribatta, Aomine sa che ha perfettamente ragione.  
Un idiota su due gambe il cui unico talento è giocare a basket e nascondere abilmente le riviste piene di sogni dietro il libro di Storia o sotto le coperte. Non che le compri più, comunque, considerando che adesso di sogni ne ha in abbondanza da toccare. Comunque sia, la sua situazione è riassumibile in un unica parola: disastro. Per quanto si impegni, alla fine tutto esplode in un nuvola di imbarazzo, ed è sempre Satsuki a raddrizzare le cose, ed è sempre lei a prenderlo in viso e a dirgli “Sei un idiota,” prima di baciarlo.  
La verità è che è fortunato. La verità è che è davvero, davvero schifosamete fortunato. E non sa bene chi ringraziare per questo, se Tetsu che non le ha mai dato corda, se una forza superiore, o se i desideri espressi davanti a una rivista piena di modelle seminude, cioè, piene di sogni.  
Nel frattempo, si riposa sul seno di Satsuki e ringrazia se stesso per essere un idiota. Così almeno Satsuki sarà costretta a fargli da badante per tutta la vita. Grazie al Cielo.


	17. I'll be drunk again To feel a little love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Midorima-kun, sono Kurok-”  
> “Ehi, mettiti qualcosa e usciamo, hikikomori!”  
> “Dai-chan, piantala.”  
> “Idiota.”  
> Rimane imbambolato a fissare il vuoto per qualcosa come dieci secondi. Probabilmente si è addormentato sul divano e adesso sta sognando, non c’è altra spiegazione.  
> “Midorima-kun?”  
> “... che cosa ci fate qui?”  
> “Takao-kun ci ha chiesto di portarti fuori.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando io avevo aperto nanodayolooo di certo non mi aspettavo di finire a scrivere fic così lunghe.  
> E' divertente.
> 
> Scritta per la Kanon, con il prompt più lungo che io abbia mai ricevuto (e uno dei migliori fino a questo momento XDDDD):  
> KNB - college!TakaMido - Takao e Midorima stanno insieme dalle superiori e convivono dal primo anno di università. Siamo all'ultimo anno, e Takao deve trascorrere 2 mesi all'estero per un tirocinio obbligatorio: a due settimane dal suo ritorno, Midorima ancora sostiene fermamente di non sentire minimamente la sua mancanza. Ovviamente nessuno gli crede, così ex-Teiko+Kagami lo obbligano a uscire una sera per farlo svagare: in preda ai fumi dell'alcool, Midorima comincia a straparlare di sè e Takao, sfociando in imbarazzanti e stucchevoli dettagli fino a sfoderare dal portafoglio alcune delle lettere che Takao gli ha spedito nelle settimane precedenti, leggendone a voce alta il contenuto estremamente privato....;DDDDD Fai di questo prompt ciò che vuoi ♥ 
> 
> Divertitevi XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

La tazza sporca è ancora sul bancone, le foglie del té che hanno assorbito quella poca acqua rimasta sul fondo riducendosi in poltiglia. Midorima la fissa, ed è sicuro che siano trascorsi pochi secondi tra il suo rientro a casa e il maledetto incontro con la tazza; eppure, quando alza lo sguardo la sveglia appesa al muro si è già mangiata dieci minuti del suo tempo.  
“No,” sbotta, scuotendo la testa in un cenno secco. Non può aver davvero perso così tanto tempo dietro a un pezzo di ceramica - il _pezzo di ceramica di Takao_ , pensa in quella frazione di secondo in cui la sua mente è debole, prima di provvedere a cancellare subito l’informazione. Solleva la tazza dal bancone e guarda l’alone lasciato sul legno bianco, mentre l’aroma delle foglie lo colpisce come un pugno al naso. Che se ne farà di tutto quell’Oolong tea in dispensa? A lui nemmeno piace. Takao non vivrà con lui per due mesi, tanto vale buttarlo.  
Potrebbe chiudere tutto quello che Takao ha lasciato indietro in degli scatoloni, magari abbandonarli da qualche parte dove non può vederli, tipo sotto al letto, o dentro al gabinetto. Si intaserebbe il bagno, va bene, ma di certo non ha problemi a chiamare qualcuno perché lo sistemi.  
In fondo, non disturba nessuno. C’è solo lui, in quella casa.  
Sospira, rendendosi finalmente conto di non aver nemmeno acceso la luce, entrando in casa. Si volta e alle sue spalle il portoncino di casa è ancora socchiuso, perché ormai Midorima ha preso l’abitudine di lasciare a Takao l’onere di chiudere, e adesso che è a chissà quante decine di migliaia di piedi sopra la sua testa, tocca a lui prendere in mano i suoi compiti, tocca a lui chiudere, e disfare il letto per entrarci dentro e trovarlo miseramente freddo. Poggia la tazza sul lavello, promettendosi di lavarla prima di andare a dormire, e con un gesto pigro pigia sull’interruttore, permettendo alla luce delle lampade alogene di mangiarsi la penombra di un giorno prossimo a morire. Il rumore della serratura che scatta decreta l’inizio della sua esperienza da uomo solo e, davvero controvoglia, si ritrova ad ammettere che in fondo Takao è qualcuno di cui difficilmente è possibile non notare l’assenza.  
Scrolla le spalle e decide di non pensarci. 

*

La tazza, il giorno dopo, è ancora nel lavello. 

*

Difficilmente Midorima ha modo di occupare la testa con qualcosa di diverso dal sorriso di Takao, o dalla sua voce che gli squilla vaga nelle orecchie quando non sta parlando con qualcuno, o quando sta leggendo degli appunti non particolarmente interessanti sull’apparato digerente, o Dio solo sa cosa. Di solito lo sorprende mentre sta cambiando la flebo a un paziente troppo sorridente per i suoi gusti, o quando il suo supervisore lo chiama per interrogarlo su quale, secondo lui, sia metodo più rapido per far rinsanare la frattura al piede di un bambino troppo vivace.  
Sono passati tredici giorni e una manciata di ore, minuto più, minuto meno. Non che stia tenendo il conto, ma il silenzio improvviso che lo circonda lo porta a fare cose moderatamente insensate. Alla fine non ha buttato niente; si è limitato a rimettere ordine in casa e lasciare ogni cosa al proprio posto, come se Takao dovesse rientrare da un momento all’altro, come se non fosse davvero partito. Ogni tanto, distrattamente riempie due tazze di acqua calda, anziché una, e quando l’odore dell’Oolong tea si sparge nell’aria si ricorda che nessuno berrà quella robaccia, perché Takao non c’è.  
Non è difficile vivere senza di lui. È solo strano. In due-anni-quasi-tre di convivenza, Midorima si è abituato ad avercelo intorno. Si è abituato a vederlo uscire dalla doccia completamente nudo e a lamentarsi più per l’acqua che bagna il pavimento piuttosto che per la sua indecenza. Si è abituato a vederlo disfatto sul divano dopo una giornata passata per metà a studiare, l’altra a pensare a lui in modi che lui non pensava potessero esistere. La sua presenza, alla fine, da fastidiosa come era ai tempi delle superiori, si è trasformata in qualcosa di _quasi_ apprezzabile; e adesso che non c’è sente qualcosa a cui non è capace di dare un nome, tutto qui.  
Ogni tanto il suo cellulare vibra nella tasca. È sempre il nome di Takao a lampeggiare in alto allo schermo: Takao di fronte all’Empire State Building, Takao che saluta la Statua della Libertà, Takao al posto di lavoro che gli scrive piuttosto che lavorare, mail su mail che gli intasano la casella di posta elettronica e che prima o poi cancellerà, appena avrà cinque minuti.

*

La sua giornata è piena di cinque minuti che scivolano via come sabbia tra le dita mentre lui fissa le foto di Takao, o legge le sue mail, o fa entrambe le cose, possibilmente allo stesso tempo. Si sente così vuoto che nella mano libera stringe una dannata tazza di Oolong tea. Ne beve solo due sorsi e poi lo butta; lo fa perché l’odore lo rassicura, in qualche modo.  
Il telefono squilla sempre verso le nove di sera, quando il sole lo sta abbandonando per illuminare il cielo di New York.  
Non lo sopporta.  
Ci sono volte in cui non vorrebbe rispondere. Ci sono volte in cui riesce a farlo, ma se ne pente dopo tre ore quando, prima di andare a dormire, prende il telefono e cerca il suo nome nella rubrica. Si chiede se Takao tenga il cellulare sulla scrivania nella speranza che lui lo chiami più spesso, perché ogni volta, ogni santissima volta, il primo squillo non fa in tempo ad esaurirsi che lui ha già tirato su. E ogni volta Midorima si ritrova spiazzato, e l’unica cosa che riesce a dire è un buongiorno che vuol dire mi dispiace, e a volte non biascica nemmeno quello.  
A volte si limita a tirare su le ginocchia fino al petto e ad abbracciarsi col braccio libero, respirando a pieni polmoni per mantenere il controllo delle sue emozioni. Permette a Takao di sentire la sua debolezza attraverso i suoi sospiri, poco importa se sta piangendo o venendo, l’altro in ogni caso gli dirà che è bravo, che è meraviglioso, e il suo cuore si riempirà fino a scoppiare solo per il gusto di rinnegare qualunque cosa il giorno seguente.  
La verità è che gli manca così tanto che sente lo stomaco contorcersi ogni volta che Takao pronuncia il suo nome declinato con quel vezzeggiativo che non sopporta, e non avrebbe mai immaginato che prima o poi sarebbe stato così per lui.  
Si ripete che, finché altri non vedono la sua pateticità, può andar bene.

*  
“Shin-chan!”  
“Oi.”  
“Ti sento stanco, qualcosa non va?”  
Sì.  
Ingoia il nodo che gli si stringe in gola e che vorrebbe esplodere tra le sue labbra. Fa fatica, ma ci riesce.  
“No, è tutto a posto. Sono solo stanco. Ho bucato le braccia di quaranta anziani che partono per l’Africa tra qualche mese.”  
“Il tirocinio ti tiene occupato, eh?”  
“Posso dire lo stesso per te.”  
Sente la risata di Takao entrargli nelle orecchie e scivolare dritta nel petto. Se chiude gli occhi riesce persino a vedere le piccole rughe attorno ai suoi occhi, le fossette nelle guance che appaiono quando sorride con troppa forza, per i suoi gusti - le stesse fossette che ha visto quando lui, al suo _mi piace_ ha risposto un _muori_ condito di guance fluorescenti e orecchie che andavano a fuoco.  
“Dai, che sei stato bravo fino a ora. Vedrai che questo mese passerà così veloce che quando tornerò a casa ti pentirai di aver sentito la mia mancanza fino a quel momento.”  
“Io non sento la tua mancanza, Takao, non dire sciocchezze.”  
Ride ancora. Il fatto che non sia una videochiamata lo rincuora.  
“Certo, certo. Ovviamente no, Shin-chan. Dovresti uscire di casa, la vita da monaco non fa per te.”  
“Io esco.”  
“Sì, lo so. Per andare in ospedale a pungere vecchietti desiderosi di nuove avventure. Per carità, Shin-chan, smetti di fare l’hikikomori.”  
Apre la bocca per ribattere, ma la richiude prima che qualunque suono possa uscire dalla sua bocca. Decide che non vale la pena sprecare altro ossigeno per una cosa del genere.  
“Sto bene così, grazie.”  
“Dovrò porre rimedio io, ho capito. Sei una testa dura, Shin-chan.”  
“Devi per forza infilare un Shin-chan in ogni frase che dici?”  
“Certo, Shin-chan. Shin-chan Shin-chan Shin-chan.”  
“Oh, smettila.”  
Non si rende nemmeno conto di star sorridendo, almeno non finché non sente gli angoli della bocca tirare. A quel punto sospira, arreso, e scuote la testa.  
“Sei un idiota.”  
“È per questo che ti piaccio. Sei un idiota anche tu comunque. Suppongo sia per questo che sono finito con te.” Nessuno dei due è riuscito mai a dire all’altro _ti amo_ , in più di tre anni che stanno insieme. Sono due parole che non stanno bene sulla bocca di nessuno dei due. “Vai a dormire, Shin-chan. Chiamami quando ti svegli.”  
“Mh,” risponde soltanto. “Buonanotte, Takao.”  
“‘Notte, Shin-chan.”  
E la linea cade, e diventa tutto di nuovo un po’ più freddo e triste.

*

“K-Kazunari…”  
“Sei meraviglioso.”  
Il respiro di Takao è rapido contro il microfono dei suoi auricolari, rimbomba nella sua testa come se fosse una pallina da pingpong che sbatte e sbatte e sbatte senza intenzione di fermarsi.  
Non vuole che si fermi.  
“Apri le gambe. Puoi aprirle ancora un po’? Per me?”  
Lui in risposta lascia andare un sospiro più profondo, mentre una mano scivola lungo la coscia e arriva fino all’inguine. La schiena si flette appena in avanti, mentre le cosce si allargano e il bacino ondeggia appena per seguire le sue dita bollenti. Non riesce ad aprire gli occhi. Non vuole ritrovarsi a fissare il viso di Takao illuminato dal monitor, non vuole che i suoi occhi cadano sulla spia verde in alto allo schermo che segnala la webcam in funzione. Uno, perché lo imbarazzerebbe da morire e due, perché verrebbe troppo in fretta.  
“Guardami, Shin-chan. Voglio vedere i tuoi occhi.”  
Il computer è ai piedi del letto. Ci ha messo qualcosa come cinque minuti a trovare l’inclinazione perfetta del monitor per riuscire a far rientrare il suo corpo nel raggio della telecamera. Takao non ha fatto altro che dirgli quanto fosse bravo, quanto fosse felice di vederlo impegnarsi così tanto per farsi vedere da lui, e per un momento Midorima è stato tentato di chiudere tutto e mandarlo al diavolo - come al solito, non è riuscito ad andare fino in fondo, e adesso…  
Apre gli occhi, e subito se ne pente. Lui di Takao non vede che il viso e mezzo busto, ma il braccio che si muove lento è abbastanza eloquente perché possa immaginare cosa stia succedendo più in basso. Si morde il labbro, guardando per qualche secondo il soffitto e trattenendo il fiato.  
Non ha mai imparato a lasciarsi andare. Anche adesso, con le mutande alle caviglie e le mani tra le gambe, a stento riesce a rilassarsi, i muscoli della schiena tesi, le dita dei piedi arricciate un po’ per il piacere, un po’ per la vergogna. Lo sguardo di Takao ha su di lui un effetto che non riuscirà mai ad accettare, perché non è davvero capace di resistere a quegli occhi grigi come il fumo denso, non è capace di dire no, qualunque cosa lui gli chieda. E non gli piace sentirsi così vulnerabile.  
Eppure, non ne può fare a meno.  
Guarda la sua immagine proiettata nella piccola finestra all’angolo del monitor, la pelle illuminata dalla luce bluastra che lo rende ancora più pallido. Sente lo stomaco contrarsi, mentre Takao si lecca le labbra e lo guarda con una fame tale da farlo sentire quasi in pericolo. “Shin-chan,” sospira, e la sua voce trema, e Midorima è certo che se fosse lui a parlare la situazione non sarebbe migliore. Si sforza di guardarlo, deglutendo mentre una mano stringe le lenzuola e l’altra si muove incontrollata tra la coscia e l’inguine. “Due dita,” sussurra Takao dritto contro le sue orecchie, e la sua faccia va a fuoco. “Leccale e poi-”  
“B-basta così,” sbotta, troppo in fretta perché Takao non possa notare la profonda nota di imbarazzo che impermea le sue parole. Butta fuori tutta l’aria che ha nei polmoni, prima che la sua mano abbandoni il lenzuolo per avvicinarsi alle sue labbra. Le dita tentennano sulle labbra, le accarezzano con una lentezza dettata dall’ansia, e da una sottile vena provocatoria che finalmente comincia ad emergere. Chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare contro la testiera del letto, dischiudendo le labbra e lasciando alla lingua libero arbitrio sulle sue dita. Il respiro accelera, mentre la mano libera accarezza la sua erezione così piano che Takao geme, impreca e ripete come un disco rotto “Shin-chan, Dio, Shin-chan, quanto vorrei essere lì.”  
Due falangi spariscono dentro la sua bocca, lui che ripete inconsciamente gli stessi movimenti che fa quando è Takao a spingere le dita, ad aprirle per giocare con la sua lingua. Immagina siano le mani dell’altro a muoversi su di lui, decide sia Takao a sfilare le dita dalla sua bocca una volta troppo umide, la saliva che scivola fino al palmo e gli solletica appena la pelle.  
A volte ha l’impressione che il suo respiro e quello di Takao siano sincronizzati in ogni minima cosa. Lui trattiene il fiato e dagli auricolari non sente nulla, quando gli scappa un gemito, Takao lo segue subito dopo, e subito le orecchie si riempiono dei loro respiri affannati. È strano. Gli ribalta lo stomaco.  
Non sa se gli piace.  
“Shin-chan…”  
… in realtà lo sa benissimo, ma non lo ammetterà mai.  
Sente lo sguardo di Takao ovunque, sul suo corpo, ed è assurdo che una stupida videochat possa fargli un effetto del genere. È assurdo che lo faccia sentire come se quell’idiota fosse lì, sopra di lui a ridere e baciarlo ovunque ci sia uno spazio libero, e allo stesso lo svuoti perché la sua assenza è così forte da fare male.  
Le ginocchia quasi sfiorano il materasso, quando Midorima posiziona la mano tra le gambe e comincia a stuzzicarsi tra le natiche, gli occhi ben chiusi, il labbro inferiore serrato tra i denti. Di nuovo gemono insieme, Midorima per il fastidio dell’intrusione, Takao probabilmente per lo spettacolo che gli si sta presentando davanti agli occhi. La voce dell’altro lo incita a spingere più in fondo, ad allargare le dita - “Preparati per me, fai come se fossi lì davanti a te, oh Shin-chan, le cose che mi fai…” - e lui obbedisce, piegandosi di nuovo su se stesso, spingendo così in fondo che il suo corpo sembra volerlo inghiottire. Apre gli occhi lentamente, cercando quelli di Takao sullo schermo. Si incanta sulle labbra lucide e aperte, sul sorriso deliziato che gli accende il viso. Non ha idea di quando si sia tolto la maglia, ma non importa. La nudità del suo petto non fa che fargli notare ancora di più il movimento del braccio, forzatamente lento.  
Sta aspettando lui.  
Sospira profondamente, decidendo che due dita non bastano. Si lascia scivolare fuori solo per forzare dentro di sé un terzo dito, e intanto che si abitua l’altra mano si chiude con più forza attorno alla sua erezione già umida, cominciando a muoversi con più rapidità. “Kazunari…”  
“Dio, Shin-chan, smetti di dire il mio nome o non ce la farò mai a venire dopo di te.”  
Fosse possibile.  
L’ansimare di Takao nelle sue orecchie glielo fa immaginare sopra di lui, piegato sul suo collo mentre lo prepara, la lingua che da lì scorre sul petto e accarezza i capezzoli, incendiandogli la testa, impedendogli di pensare. Raddrizza la schiena e piega la testa all’indietro, deglutendo sonoramente e cercando per un inutile momento di trattenere i sospiri più pesanti. Sente già l’eccitazione premere contro il suo basso ventre, contro le dita che entrano completamente in lui. Spinge, e spinge, e spinge, e la mano perde il ritmo e la sua voce è libera di riempire la sua stanza vuota. Non sa come faccia a tenere gli occhi aperti dal momento in cui perde il controllo a quello in cui la sua vista diventa offuscata, ma probabilmente la colpa è di Takao e del suo chiamarlo per nome ogni volta che dalle sue labbra scappa un gemito più forte. È così che viene, con le gambe che si chiudono di scatto attorno al suo braccio e la fronte premuta con forza contro le ginocchia. Perde così tanto tempo a riprendersi che quando risolleva il viso Takao lo ha già raggiunto, e lo guarda mentre si ripulisce la mano sporca con la lingua.  
Perché deve sempre essere così imbarazzante?  
“Ah, Shin-chan, adesso ho davvero voglia di tornare a casa prima…”  
“Non dire assurdità,” replica, il respiro che finalmente comincia a regolarizzarsi mentre si pulisce, “e comunque mancano tre settimane, non è…”  
“È sempre tanto tempo, quando sono lontano da te, Shin-chan.”  
E ringrazia il cielo che l’unica luce a illuminarlo sia quella del monitor, perché altrimenti non potrebbe resistere ai mugolii divertiti di Takao nel vederlo arrossire come una ragazzina.  
Ora come ora, vorrebbe che fosse lì. Per strozzarlo.

*

Dopo tutto questo tempo, Takao è ancora capace di sorprenderlo. Se ne rende conto quanto regge tra le dita la quarta lettera che ha ricevuto da quando si è trasferito a New York per il tirocinio - una ogni settimana, puntuale come un orologio svizzero, pesante come le brochure sulle malattie infettive da studiare per il test in itinere che tormentano le sue notti da due settimane. Dentro c’è di tutto: scontrini, foto, post-it, e l’immancabile dichiarazione d’amore lunga quattro pagine decorata da cuoricini e palle da basket imbarazzanti, come se fossero ancora adolescenti e la vita non corresse altro che dietro una sfera arancione. Punta tutti i foglietti sulla bacheca di sughero che sovrasta il bancone, li guarda aumentare con il cuore stretto e la nostalgia di posti che forse non vedrà mai.  
Fissa lo stupido ombrello con sotto i loro nomi scritti in un corsivo quasi illeggibile e sorride appena, il massimo che si può permettere quando è da solo. Se Takao non gli ha mai detto ti amo a parole, di certo continua a farlo nei modi più stupidi che possano venirgli in mente.  
In qualche modo, è meno imbarazzante, così.  
Infila la lettera svuotata dei ricordi di New York nel portafoglio - tra poco gliene servirà uno nuovo, uno più grande, perché sta per scoppiare e sicuramente non per gli yen in eccesso.  
Un po’ sembra il suo cuore, gonfio di nulla, e gonfio di troppe cose.

*

Non suona mai, il campanello di casa sua. O meglio, non suona mai da quando Takao è partito, perché di solito nessuno passa a trovarli, o in ogni caso se qualcuno è in attesa, lui o l’altro si premurano di aspettare l’ospite sulla porta per non farlo aspettare all’ingresso - un’abitudine stupida che Takao ha iniziato ad adottare quando lui ha espresso un estremo fastidio per il trillo del campanello.  
Per questo, quando lo sente suonare, Midorima rimbalza sulla poltrona e si guarda attorno spaesato. Non aspetta visite, soprattutto non a quest’ora della sera. Controvoglia di alza e cammina ciondolando verso il citofono.  
“Sì?”  
“Midorima-kun, sono Kurok-”  
“Ehi, mettiti qualcosa e usciamo, hikikomori!”  
“Dai-chan, piantala.”  
“Idiota.”  
Rimane imbambolato a fissare il vuoto per qualcosa come dieci secondi. Probabilmente si è addormentato sul divano e adesso sta sognando, non c’è altra spiegazione.  
“Midorima-kun?”  
“... che cosa ci fate qui?”  
“Takao-kun ci ha chiesto di portarti fuori.”  
“E ha ragione a preoccuparsi, visto che sei chiuso a fare la muffa in casa da quando se n’è andato,” la voce di Kagami squilla così forte nelle sue orecchie che vorrebbe strappargli le corde vocali. “quindi ora fai il favore di metterti qualcosa di decente, ti portiamo fuori.”  
“Se ci fai anche entrare in casa non ci fa schifo.”  
No, ok. Forse preferisce strapparle a Aomine.  
Pigia sul pulsante per aprire il portone d’ingresso con non sa bene quale forza, passandosi una mano sulla fronte mentre riaggancia il citofono. Rapidamente si allontana dal portoncino di casa e va a cercare il cellulare incastrato nel bracciolo del divano dall’ora di pranzo, quando Takao lo ha chiamato per dirgli che andava a dormire.  
C’è un messaggio che lampeggia.  
 _Divertiti stasera. -K_  
Non esita a scrivergli che dovrà prepararsi a morire, una volta rimesso piede in Giappone. E mentre pensa a quale fine condannare il suo ragazzo, scorre la pagina dell’Oha Asa per rinfrescarsi la memoria sul suo oggetto portafortuna del giorno, perché ne avrà bisogno davvero tanto, tanto bisogno.

*

Non ha idea di come abbiano fatto tutti quanti a convincerlo a mettere piede fuori di casa.  
Non ha idea di come abbiano fatto a convincerlo a entrare in un dannatissimo karaoke. Non pensava si sarebbe ritrovato in una stanza con i suoi vecchi compagni di squadra e Kagami a completare un quadro patetico di allegria forzata - almeno da parte sua - e invece adesso è seduto in un angolo della stanza, con Kuroko che di tanto in tanto gli lancia un’occhiata piena di compassione e Kise e Aomine che si litigano il microfono perché _”No, la voce è la migliore per cantare Utada, la tua gracchia, e sei stonato, vai via!”_.  
Non vorrebbe essere lì. Ora come ora vorrebbe essere a New York a evitare Takao mentre lui dorme tranquillo e ignaro di tutto. Si sente tradito.  
Stringe tra le dita il coniglio di pezza che la sua sorellina gli ha regalato quando ha cambiato casa, qualcosa che vale più di qualunque oggetto portafortuna indicato dall’Oha Asa - un paio di scarpe da ginnastica di cui comunque è pieno, in casa. Spera sinceramente che la serata si concluda il più in fretta possibile, perché è da troppo tempo che non esce con così tante persone tutte insieme, e forse è vero che sta diventando un hikikomori, ma di certo non sono affari loro.  
“Non dovevate dare retta a Takao,” sbotta, Momoi e Kuroko che si voltano verso di lui e scrollano le spalle nello stesso momento.  
“Non lo abbiamo fatto solo per Takao, Midorin. Noi siamo preoccupati per te.”  
“Beh, non serve. Sto benissimo, non c’è bisogno che-”  
“Takao-kun non l’ha fatta suonare così bene, Midorima-kun. Ha mandato una mail a tutti. In capslock. Dicendo che se non fossimo venuti a salvarti probabilmente ti saresti decomposto entro la fine del mese.”  
“E voi gli avete creduto.”  
“No, ovviamente. In realtà non è la prima mail che ci scrive. Da quando è partito non ha fatto altro che chiederci di controllarti.”  
“E..?”  
“Ti ho controllato io, ovviamente. Chiunque altro sarebbe stato troppo rumoroso. E so più che bene quanto fastidio ti dia essere osservato, spero di essere stato abbastanza discreto.”  
Inquietante, come non si sia accorto assolutamente di niente. Non che si aspettasse qualcosa di diverso da Kuroko ma, davvero, non era proprio necessario e forse sarebbe stato di gran lunga meglio non sapere.  
La porta della loro stanza si apre senza preavviso, un ragazzo che non potrà avere più di venticinque anni che chiede educatamente scusa per il disturbo e lascia sul tavolo attorno a cui sono (quasi tutti) seduti una bottiglia di vodka e sette bottiglie di birra.  
“Oh, sia benedetto l’alcool!” esclama Aomine, lasciando finalmente il microfono a Kise e sedendosi al volo tra Murasakibara e Momoi. “Io sono venuto qui solo per questo.”  
“Sei una persona orribile, Dai-chan!”  
Midorima solleva un sopracciglio, mentre Aomine comincia a stappare le bottiglie di birra e a riempire i bicchieri. “La vodka la teniamo per dopo,” sogghigna, e quando finisce di versare alza il suo bicchiere e invoca un brindisi.  
Vorrebbe lanciarglielo in testa. Altroché. Ma in ogni caso, si rassegna a dover passare due ore della sua vita chiuso dentro una stanza di una decina di metri quadri a riempirsi le orecchie di canzoni stonate e la bocca di alcool.  
Tanto vale che si rilassi.

*

È strano. Cosa, non lo sa. Tutto, probabilmente.  
Gli occhi di Kuroko sembrano enormi, adesso che li guarda. È un po’ come se gli stessero mangiando la faccia, un po’ come fa Kagami quando si piega sulla sua bocca e lo bacia con così tanta passione che non sarebbe strano vederli uno sopra l’altro nel giro di due minuti. Scuote la testa, e gira, ma è una sensazione piacevole, almeno crede. Guarda le bottiglie sul tavolo, e non ha idea di che cosa sia successo, ma quelle di birra sono sparite. In compenso, quelle della vodka si sono triplicate.  
Kise sta ancora cantando, ma la sua voce sembra quella di un vecchio nastro degli anni Ottanta che si incastra nel mangiacassette e si accartoccia su se stesso fino a diventare inutilizzabile, sillabe su sillabe biasciate come se fosse un vecchio ubriacone.  
Oh. Un momento.  
“Kise, mio Dio, perché non sei rimasto a chiavare con Kasamatsu? Mi stai uccidendo le orecchie.”  
Midorima non approva il registro utilizzato da Aomine, ma di certo concorda con tutto il resto. Kise emette un suono alto e stridulo, e chiudendo gli occhi lui lo immagina come una gallina spennacchiata a cui stanno tirando il collo per regalare clemenza al resto dell’universo.  
Farebbe volentieri sesso con Takao, in questo momento. Non sa quale sia la correlazione tra le due cose.  
Ah sì, Kasamatsu. Chiavare. Qualcosa del genere.  
Che c’entrano le galline?  
Ah sì. Kise.  
“Non essere cattivo, Aominecchi, lo sai che Yukio-chan non chiava con me, fa l’a-mo-re!”  
Scoppia una risata fragorosa, Momoi che si tiene la pancia, Kagami che batte le mani sul tavolo. Akashi e Kuroko non fanno una piega, e Murasakibara è troppo occupato a leccare il bordo del suo bicchiere per prestare attenzione a ciò che gli sta accadendo attorno.  
“Voi non avete idea di che cosa sia l’amore.”  
Non ha idea da chi arrivi la voce. Si rende conto di essere stato lui a parlare solo quando si ritrova con sette paia di occhi addosso. Oh.  
Oh beh.  
“Shintarou, non parlare.”  
Sei, sette anni fa avrebbe dato volentieri retta ad Akashi e si sarebbe stato zitto, ma c’è qualcosa che si muove dentro di lui e gli vieta di dargli retta. Scuote la testa e sbatte il pugno sul tavolo, masticando l’aria per qualche secondo prima di riprendere a parlare.  
“No, no. No. No voi non lo sapete proprio cos’è l’amore.”  
C’è qualcosa di altamente disturbante, in Aomine che sogghigna e allunga la bottiglia di vodka verso il suo bicchiere. Gli viene spontaneo afferrarlo e mandarlo giù tutto d’un fiato, pulendosi la bocca quando ha finito.  
“E dimmi, Midorima, tu che tanto sai e tanto conosci…”  
“Daiki…”  
“Aomine-kun, per favore.”  
“No, no lasciatemi parlare. Voi… voi siete tutti parole e niente fatti, vi conosco, lo so. Aomine non compra una rosa a Momoi da una vita, praticamente, e Kise viene preso a calci in culo da Kasamatsu perché lo so, perché non fai che lamentarti di quello che vuoi e e basta. E non si fa così no. No.”  
Aomine gonfia le guance, ma non sembra arrabbiato, anzi. “Oh, mi hai aperto gli occhi, grazie. E tu per Takao cosa fai?”  
“Spendo cinquantamila yen per assicurarmi che sopravviva. Gli preparo la colazione prima di uscire di casa e così lui la trova pronta, e non deve preoccuparsi di fare tardi. Gli porto l’ombrello quando piove, anche se vuol dire perdere mezz’ora di lezione, perché non voglio che stia male perché deve stare bene.” Logica ineffabile. Deve aver colpito profondamente il cuore di Aomine, e di Kise, e di tutti gli altri, perché nessuno fiata. Murasakibara ha persino smesso di leccare il bicchiere.  
“Oh, Midorimacchi, non pensavo fossi un tipo così romantico!” urla Kise dritto al suo orecchio, mentre gli cinge le spalle con un braccio. Ha l’alito che sa di dolce e alcool, e la cosa lo nausea alquanto.  
Se solo anche lui non puzzasse allo stesso modo.  
“Posso registrarlo, posso?”  
“Daiki, se ci provi, domattina troveranno un cadevere davanti a casa tua. E credimi, nessuno saprà mai chi è stato.”  
“Il cadevere di chi, Akachin?”  
“Il suo.”  
Aomine rotea gli occhi. Lui lo imita. Non sa perché, ma la cosa non fa che accentuare la sua nausea.  
“Midorima, stai bene?” chiede un Kagami che sembra preoccupato, o forse non lo è, che diavolo ne sa lui di cosa sentono gli altri, è già tanto che capisca quello che prova lui. Gli è grato, però, perché gli scolla Kise di dosso.  
“Sto bene,” risponde, piegando la testa in avanti di scatto, “sto bene, non sono ubriaco.”  
“No, non lo sei proprio.”  
“Daiki.”  
“Che palle.”  
“Akashi, per quanto apprezzi il tuo tentativo di aiutarmi posso cavarmela anche da solo, grazie,” e mentre parla sente Momoi bisbigliare qualcosa sotto voce, cose che suonano tipo “è educato anche quando è brillo”, a cui prontalmente risponde “Non sono ubriaco.”  
Ci crede. Ma davvero.  
“Dimmi, e Takao apprezza le tue attenzioni?”  
Midorima dilata le narici in un segno di fastidio. Si pizzica la punta del naso, e non fa niente se sente la faccia andare a fuoco, di certo non può non rispondere, ne va del suo onore. “Takao è il fidanzato migliore del mondo. È meglio di tutti voi messi assieme. Lui mi apprezza, non come voi.”  
“Accidenti, questa era davvero da registrare, Takao sarebbe stato felice! Ma gliele dici, queste cose? Lui lo sa che pensi questo?”  
“No, ovviamente, lui non lo deve sapere, perché sarebbe troppo strano e se ne andrebbe. E io non voglio che Takao se ne vada, perché mi piace quando mi gratta la schiena per svegliarmi e mi piace quando mi fa appoggiare la testa sulle sue gambe mentre guardiamo la tv, anche se finisce sempre col mettermi le mani addosso. Ma va bene perché se lo merita, lui, se lo merita.”  
Qualcuno ride, ma non saprebbe più dire chi. Non importa.  
“E tu e Takao quindi fate l’amore, Midorimacchi?”  
“Io e Takao facciamo sempre l’amore, anche adesso che non c’è.”  
Kuroko tappa le orecchie a Momoi contro la sua volontà. Kagami le tappa a Kuroko. Nessuno le tappa a Kagami. Che ha detto di strano? Non c’è nulla di strano nel fare l’amore.  
Ha l’impressione di star parlando più del dovuto, ma non riesce a fermarsi. Aomine gli versa un altro bicchiere di vodka e lui, come un automa, lo beve tutto.  
“E come fate?”  
Si aspetta di sentire Akashi ammonire Aomine, ma non succede.  
“Lo facciamo al telefono. O in chat, o via lettera. Via qualunque cosa.”  
“... lettera? Siamo tornati indietro nel tempo di cento anni e nessuno mi aveva avvisato?”  
“Ah, Midorin, sei così carino. Vorrei abbracciarti.”  
“No, no. Grazie. No. E comunque non siamo tornati indietro di dieci anni. O cento. Quello che hai detto.”  
Si sente come se fosse in un sogno - pessimo, ma sempre un sogno. Sente un caldo piacevole al petto, e non sa se sia per colpa della vodka o di Takao. Considerando che è sempre colpa di Takao, ha già la sua risposta. Quindi lascia scivolare la mano in tasca e prende il portafogli. Non ha nemmeno bisogno di aprirlo, perché fa tutto da solo. Sfila una busta gialla e la alliscia contro il tavolo, la lingua stretta fra i denti.  
“Oddio, è davvero una lettera.”  
“Takao sa cos’è l’amore. Non voi. E adesso vi farò vedere.”  
Toglie la lettera dalla busta, stringendo gli occhi per leggere. Non riesce a distinguere i kanji, all’inizio, forse perché ha gli occhiali sulla punta del naso. Li sistema, si schiarisce la voce, e poi legge.  
“Ecco, tipo qua. _I giorni senza di te sono così vuoti che non faccio altro che pensarti, che poi io finisca con le mani nei pantaloni è un’altra storia_. Più sotto poi dice che lui vorrebbe tornare a casa perché _mi manca sentire il sapore della tua pelle e non vedo l’ora di poterti riprendere in bocca solo per sentire la tua voce piegarsi ogni volta che te lo lecco, perché sei carino quando sospiri. Non vedo anche l’ora di vedere le mie attenzioni ricambiate, perché hai una bocca d’oro, ed è tutta mia mia mia._ ”  
“Qualcuno gli levi quelle lettere di mano, per favore.”  
“Tetsu, non rovinarmi il divertimento.”  
“Midorimacchi, ma quindi Takao ce l’ha grosso?”  
“Kise, stai zitto,” sbotta Aomine, e spinge via Kise - non capisce bene perché, ma finché è Kise va tutto bene. “Dicevamo. Ma quindi Takao ce lo ha grosso?”  
“Ce lo ha grossissimo. Più grosso del tuo.”  
“Non penso proprio.”  
“Io l’ho visto.”  
“Midorima, lo hai visto _alle medie_.”  
“Non ti sarai sviluppato eccessivamente dopo quella botta di ormoni. Non mi freghi. Takao ce lo ha più grosso.”  
“No, ce l’ho più grosso io.”  
“No, lui.”  
“No, io.”  
“E io che pensavo che i bambino fossero i miei alunni dell’asilo.” sospira Kuroko, guardando il soffitto. Nessuno si accoda. L’idea è condivisa. Lui non è un bambino però. Lui non si sta lamentando delle sue misure. Sta difendendo quelle del suo ragazzo.  
“Lo ha più grosso lui, basta.”  
“Vorrei proprio vederlo, quanto ce lo ha grosso, mister occhio di falco.”  
Si guarda attorno. Il bicchiere forse è troppo largo, ma la bottiglia di birra vuota… La stringe tra le mani, dischiudendo le labbra e facendo scivolare il vetro freddo sulla lingua finché non lo sente sfiorargli la gola. La sfila via, guardandola con disappunto. “È più grosso di questa bottiglia e-” si ferma. Solleva lo sguardo. Tutti lo stanno fissando in un misto di stupore e ammirazione - Kuroko in verità lo sta fissando come lo fissa sempre, e Akashi non lo sta proprio guardando, ma ha la faccia dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli. Scrolla le spalle. E va beh. “e comunque più grosso del tuo.”  
“Mi arrendo, hai vinto su tutta la linea.”  
Ah. Lo sapeva, che avrebbe vinto lui. Già che c’è, prende in mano il cellulare per mandare una mail a Takao.  
 _Ho difeso il tuo onore. -S_  
Ne sarà orgoglioso.

*

Il sole è già alto nel cielo, quando apre gli occhi.  
Quando alza la testa dal cuscino, il mondo diventa bianco all’improvviso, e nella sua testa sembra ci sia qualcuno con un motopicco pronto a spaccargliela in due. Geme, stringendo i capelli tra le dita, ma il movimento è così brusco che gli provoca un moto di nausea.  
Cristo. Non si era mai sentito così di merda.  
Cerca il telefono e lo ritrova al bordo del letto, aperto e con la spia della batteria che lampeggia con insistenza di rosso. Lo afferra e si sforza di pigiare i tasti - è assurdo che ogni gesto gli venga a fatica, preferirebbe morire ora come ora.  
Guarda l’ora. L’una e un quarto.  
L’una e un-  
“Che diavolo…”  
La batteria è scarica. In compenso, ha qualcosa come sette mail da leggere, la prima delle quali è di Takao.  
E anche le altre.  
 _Shin-chan, non ho capito cosa hai scritto. -K_ recita la prima, e improvvisamente la realtà lo colpisce come un pugno in faccia, e i ricordi frammentati della sera prima cominciano a venire a galla uno alla volta.  
Quando avrebbe scritto una mail a Takao?  
Scorre tra i messaggi inviati, e trova una sfilza di mail che non ricorda assolutamente di aver creato, tutte inviate tra l’una e le quattro di notte. _Ho defsiao il uto noroei - S_.  
Beh, non avrebbe capito nemmeno lui.  
D’improvviso, il mal di testa sembra una benedizione. Non è sicuro di voler ricordare, e spera vivamente che quel poco che ricorda non trascini con sé il resto di una serata che sicuramente da sobrio non avrebbe mai avuto.  
Sotto ci sono altre mail più o meno incomprensibili, almeno a giudicare dalle anteprime. C’è un _Aomine è un idiota_ che però è scritto particolarmente bene. Decide di cancellare quelle che ha inviato e far finta che non sia mai successo nulla.  
Intanto, torna ad aprire le altre.  
Un _Mi dispiace, Midorima-kun. Ho provveduto a punire Aomine-kun nel modo migliore che conoscessi_ di Kuroko. Un _Sto ancora pensando al cazzo di Takao_ di Aomine che…  
…  
…  
…  
Cosa?  
Improvvisamente si pente di aver cancellato i messaggi.  
 _Muori._ , risponde, poi va avanti.  
Una foto di Kise.  
Oh.  
Mio.  
Dio.  
Una bottiglia di birra è sparita per metà dentro la sua bocca. La mail è stata inoltrata a otto indirizzi diversi. Sotto la foto c’è un _Takaocchi, ti invidiamo tutti!_  
… vuole morire. Vuole morire adesso.  
Sotto, altre tre mail di Takao.  
 _So che vorrai morire in questo momento, ma tu sei più forte._  
 _Sono riuscito a interpretare il tuo messaggio. Ti ringrazio per aver difeso il mio onore, mi sento emozionato. Shin-chan （*´▽｀*）!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
 _Andrò a letto sapendo di avere una persona meravigliosa al mio fianco, e non importa se gli altri non capiranno mai, perché Shin-chan è mio e se piacesse agli altri mi sentirei in pericolo, invece va bene così. Shin-chan non vedo l’ora di tornare (´▽`ʃƪ)♡_  
Vorrebbe chiamarlo, insultarlo e dirgli che tra loro è finita, sarebbe un modo giusto di mettere fine a tutto il disagio che si sente addosso.  
O forse no.  
Si rigira il telefono tra le mani e sospira, ignorando il pulsare alla testa, la nausea e tutto il resto. Fa per alzarsi per prendere un analgesico, perché è sicuro che con la testa più leggera forse riuscirebbe a smettere di vedere la foto di se stesso che ingoia _letteralmente_ una bottiglia ogni volta che chiude gli occhi, ma poi il telefono vibra nella sua mano, ed è Takao che lo chiama a un orario indecente, almeno per lui, e non sa se vuole davvero rispondere.  
“... pronto?”  
“Che voce funerea, Shin-chan! Hai i postumi?”  
“Se devi prendermi per il culo dimmelo ora, che chiudo.”  
“No no no no! Ero preoccupato, non hai risposto alle mail, pensavo fossi andato in coma etilico, o ti fossi suicidato per la vergogna, con te non si sa mai.” Trattiene un insulto solo perché sente un conato di vomito risalire lungo l’esofago. “Shin-chan?”  
“Sto bene. E purtroppo sono ancora vivo.”  
“Meno male. Ti sei-”  
“Non chiedermi come è andata ieri, perché non ricordo praticamente niente, e quel poco che invece ricordo preferirei dimenticarlo. Lo sai, vero, che è tutta colpa tua?”  
“Non è colpa mia, io non ho chiesto di portarti a bere. Shin-chan ubriaco è una preda facile per i maniaci, e io non voglio tu sia una preda facile.”  
Ringhia. No, davvero, stringe i denti così forte che gli fanno male le gengive, e rantola come se fosse una bestia pronta ad azzannare la preda al collo. Si rende conto che è inutile solo quando il dolore dalla sua bocca sale alla testa. “Apprezzo il pensiero, Takao.”  
“Davvero?”  
“No.” Si ferma un momento. Ripensa al fatto che Kise abbia mandato quella foto a tutti, e gli viene un brivido di terrore. “Takao.”  
“Sì?”  
“... ti hanno mandato qualcos’altro, oltre a quella foto?”  
“Shin-chan, non vuoi davvero saperlo.”  
“Takao.”  
“Sì, Kise e Aomine mi hanno mandato una mail a testa. Ma non erano brutte cose, te lo giuro. Non le vuoi sapere comunque. Non penso sopravviveresti.”  
“Takao.”  
“... Te le inoltro, se vuoi. Non voglio essere responsabile di-”  
“No, ci ho ripensato. Non voglio sapere.”  
Silenzio. Fissa il portoncino con tutte le intenzioni di andare da quei due idioti e ucciderli.  
“Shin-chan.”  
“Sì.”  
“... avrei voluto esserci,” e sente chiaramente Takao trattenere una risata. Se lo avesse tra le mani probabilmente ucciderebbe anche lui. “Ma se ci fossi stato, ti avrei impedito di renderti così ridicolo. Avrei mostrato io a Aomine quanto ce l’ho grosso.”  
“... Takao.”  
“Scherzo, scherzo.”  
Silenzio di nuovo. Dio, vorrebbe solo chiudere la chiamata e andare in bagno per rimettere l’esistenza.  
“Shin-chan.”  
Ma evidentemente non è ancora il momento.  
“Sì.”  
“... non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa. Mi manchi.”  
Vorrebbe rispondergli _tu no_. Vorrebbe dirgli che tutto quello che è successo - qualunque cosa sia successa - perché lui non c’era, perché lui non gli ha impedito di uscire, o di bere, o di rendersi ridicolo. Invece sospira, arreso.  
“Lo so,” risponde, e sa che Takao può leggere tra le righe e non ha bisogno di essere più esplicito. “Muoviti a tornare.”  
“Due settimane, Shin-chan. Due settimane e non ti farò uscire di casa per un mese. O due. O per tutta la vita.” Sa che non scherza. Stranamente, non è inquietato. “Scusa, Shin-chan, ma domattina devo alzarmi presto. Volevo solo assicurarmi che stessi bene, per cui ora torno a dormire.”  
Si fissa la punta delle scarpe, rendendosi conto solo ora di avere ancora indosso i vestiti della sera prima. Sospira, prima di rispondere. In verità, ha paura della solitudine che gli piomberà addosso non appena chiuderà la chiamata. “D’accordo. Allora buonanotte.”  
“Ti richiamo appena albeggia. Devo recuperare la chiamata che ho perso stamattina, in fondo.”  
Sorriderebbe, se non sentisse la voglia di rimettere pulsare contro la bocca dello stomaco. Emette un verso di assenso, e dopo il buonanotte di Takao la linea cade avvolgendolo nel silenzio.  
Lascia il telefono sulla poltrona e si alza a fatica, indirizzandosi verso il bagno per cercare qualcosa per il mal di testa. Si incanta per un momento a fissare la bacheca in sughero ormai piena da scoppiare e sorride, finalmente.  
In fondo, se è riuscito ad aspettare fino ad ora, due settimane non saranno poi chissà quale fatica.  
L’importante è stare lontano da Aomine.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Vuoi un po’ di zucchero?”  
> “Mh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il prompt di Albascura *v* Mormor, zucchero. <3

Fuori dal loro appartamento, il sole è stato inghiottito dal buio della sera già da quel pezzo.  
Non sa come siano finiti così, Sebastian, lui con le gambe aperte e la patta dei pantaloni aperta, e James seduto al suo fianco che gioca con un barattolo pieno di zucchero mentre guardano un porno che non interessa a nessuno dei due. Se non fosse per le tette enormi dell’attrice probabilmente avrebbe già spento la televisione.   
In realtà, è James che lo tiene costretto sul divano. Ogni tanto, quando è più distratto, Sebastian sente il suo piede scivolare sulla patta e muoversi, lento, provocandogli un brivido di piacere che gli dà alla testa e, allo stesso tempo, lo rende incapace di fare qualunque cosa.  
“Boss…”  
“Sì?”  
Risponde come se fosse una madre che parla ai suoi bambini, mentre lo guarda con due occhi neri e spaventosamente infiniti. Scuote la testa, Sebastian, decidendo che non c’è motivo di discutere, e lascia andare la testa contro il divano, sospirando e chiudendo gli occhi. Sente le dita di James muoversi contro la sua erezione, piacevoli e fastidiose allo stesso tempo.  
“Vuoi un po’ di zucchero?”  
“Mh?”  
Si volta, e il dito di James sfiora il suo naso, preme sfregando i granuli di zucchero sulla sua pelle. Sebastian si ritrae appena, prima di sorridere felino. Con una mano lo afferra per il polso, obbligandolo ad abbassarsi fino alla sua bocca. Lambisce il dito con la lingua, prima di portarlo alla bocca. Lo succhia piano ed è delizioso, il contrasto tra la pelle salata di James e la dolcezza così fuori luogo dello zucchero.   
“Bastava un sì,” sorride l’altro, e quando Sebastian lo lascia libero, si perde a guardarlo mentre lecca il dito a sua volta, e lo intinge di nuovo nello zucchero. Incolla gli occhi ai suoi, e Sebastian si sente morire. Guarda come quel dito viaggi tra il barattolo e quella bocca arrossata, osserva come la lingua piccola e rosa si muova sulle falangi e pulisca, come succhi la pelle.  
Gli fa venire voglia di prenderlo e sbatterselo tra le gambe per obbligarlo a succhiarglielo.  
Alla tv, la vacca geme, le gambe spalancate e la vagina in bella mostra. Storce il naso, e poi deglutisce.  
Non capisce per quale delle due cose sia eccitato.  
“Vorresti scoparti lei o preferisci guardare me?”  
“Oh, James, non-”  
Si volta a guardarlo, ed è stupido dall’oscenità con cui la sua lingua si muova tra le dita sporche. Dio solo sa cosa ci vorrebbe fare, con quelle dita. “Il tuo tentennare non ti farà avere niente da me, Seb, sai. Continua a guardare la tua amica, se vuoi.”  
Oh, quanto lo odia. Lui e il suo provocare costante, lui e il suo lasciarlo sempre a bocca asciutta. Lascia ciondolare lo sguardo tra la donna, ora a novanta col viso premuto contro il muro, e James che si succhia tre dita suscitando in lui le immagini peggiori.  
Ha persino allontanato il piede.  
“Oh, fottetevi. Tutti e due,” sbotta, e non ci vuole molto a tirare l’elastico dei boxer e a lasciare libera la sua erezione. La afferra con forza e decide che James se ne può anche andare a fare in culo, che la tettona è molto più interessante anche se probabilmente, ci fosse lui al posto del tizio col passamontagna, non sentirebbe niente per quanto è larga. Le piace la sua bocca però. È così grande che è certo riuscirebbe a prenderglielo tutto in bocca e a succhiarglielo come se ne andasse della sua stessa e, oh, Dio…   
Piega la testa e la lascia ciondolare sulla spalla, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra dischiuse che lasciano scappare gemiti rochi. È improvviso, il contatto con le labbra di James, ruvido come lo zucchero sulle sue labbra, per niente dolce, per niente gentile. Sente i loro denti sbattere, la sua lingua invadergli la bocca, ma non lo tocca, nemmeno si appoggia a lui. Sebastian tiene un occhio chiuso, con l’altro continua a guardare la televisione, James che sbuffa sulle sue labbra per ridere della sua ostinatezza.   
Ha voglia di prenderlo a pugni. Di scoparselo. Non lo sa. Una delle due cose andrebbe bene, e non potendo avere né l’una né l’altra, alla fine decide semplicemente di continuare a baciare James e ignorare il monitor, gli basterà ascoltare.  
Lei urla, lui le schiaffa il sedere. Sente il rumore umido dei testicoli che sbattono contro quel sedere tondo e gonfio di silicone, e gli viene automatico stringersi i suoi con la mano libera, mentre la sua bocca si apre e permette a James di entrargli dentro ancora di più.  
È ridicolo, che venga insieme alla stronza, lui che viene sulla sua mano, lei che si ritrova la schiena sporca di sperma nel giro di pochi secondi. Geme e per un momento non capisce se dalla sua bocca esca la voce dell’attrice alla tv, ma poi si rende conto che sarebbe impossibile, con la lingua di James così dentro la sua bocca.  
Lo lascia andare solo quando smette di respirare rapidamente, mentre lo schermo davanti a loro si oscura, la scena cambia, e adesso è una biondona con una divisa della polizia a dominare lo schermo.  
Che porni di serie B.  
“Beh,” mormora James al suo orecchio, “lo vuoi un po’ di zucchero o no?”  
Nemmeno gli risponde. Lo spinge direttamente contro il divano, salendogli addosso, le labbra ancora sporche di zucchero e un sorriso poco rassicurante in viso.   
“Ti ci cospargo, di zucchero. E ti ci faccio morire.”   
James sorride.  
Lui non è da meno. Lo morde, e sa di zucchero. È tremendo  
E gli piace da morire.


	19. You needed a Light, so I set myself on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo bacia, e sa di veleno.  
> Lo bacia, e sa di libertà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per il prompt di ALbascura, che è lo stesso che ho usato per il titolo <3

Sebastian rimane a bocca aperta, sospeso tra lo stupore e la disperazione.

_”Ti faccio paura, Seb?”  
Due dita premute contro la carotide, il battito che corre come impazzito. Lo fissa con occhi che non sanno di niente, neri come il catrame più denso, neri come l’oblio che ha smesso di temere da quando rischia di morire ogni giorno.   
“Ti faccio paura, Seb?”  
Non sa rispondere. Sì, ha paura. La follia che dilaga nelle sue pupille dilatate è spaventosa, scivola nelle sue viscere scuotendolo di terrore.  
No, non ha paura. Non quando sa che, fuori da quella stanza, lontano dal suo fianco, la vita è un susseguirsi di mezzi toni noiosi e tutti uguali, è la noia per cui lui è scappato tra le sue braccia.  
Lo bacia, e sa di veleno.  
Lo bacia, e sa di libertà.  
“Io sono la disperazione, Seb. Non sono altro. Sono il dolore sul volto di una madre che vede morire suo figlio. Sono la sofferenza di una bomba che uccide un gruppo di ragazzine in un centro commerciale. Sono il proiettile che strappa la vita di un buon soldato, sono qualunque cosa tu voglia. Vorresti fossi qualcosa di diverso, Seb? Vorresti che fossi una luce, vorresti che ti illuminassi?”_

Non è successo nemmeno due ore prima e adesso, davanti a lui, il mondo brucia, puzza di carne ridotta in brace. Davanti ai suoi occhi, tutto ciò per cui ha vissuto fino a quel momento si disfa nell’aria come cenere. Sente un groppo alla gola, mentre il telefono vibra e consegna un messaggio che non è sicuro di voler leggere.  
James sa di disperazione, di morte, di terrore.  
 _Avevi bisogno di una luce, così mi sono dato fuoco_.  
È tutto finito.


	20. Among the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Non devi farlo.”  
> “Sai benissimo che invece è l’esatto opposto.” La mano di Kagami si stringe con più forza sulla sua. La differenza tra di loro è così grande; per un momento si sente vulnerabile, come se Kagami fosse capace di schiacciarlo, poco importa sia col peso del suo corpo o con quello dei sentimenti. “Se io non vado, che fine farai tu?”  
> “Che fine farai tu, se vai?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prompt è anonimo ma mi pare fosse della Rotina. <3 KagaKuro, AU!Fantascientifica <3 il rating è libero, ma preferirei niente lemon/lime, se è possibile ùvù <3 Il fantascientifico non è il mio forte quindi spero possa andar bene comunque ;_; <3'

Kagami guarda Kuroko sparire dietro la porta principale sospira, e poi si perde tra i tasti della piattaforma di controllo della nave.   
La Seirin viaggia da settimane, persa tra le stelle. È il viaggio della speranza, o almeno così lo hanno ribattezzato quei pochi che ancora sopravvivono, persi nel buio di un pericolo pronto a strappar loro la vita, pronto ad azzannare il loro collo e farli a pezzi.   
Per lui invece, è il viaggio della disperazione.   
Tre settimane, quattro giorni, ventidue ore. Vorrebbe tornare a casa. Vorrebbe tornarci con lui.

Kuroko guarda oltre il vetro. Si chiede se la Terra sia visibile da lì, anche fosse un puntino minuscolo in mezzo a quel mare scuro e tranquillo che è lo spazio. Non capisce bene, ma pensa sia nostalgia, quella che sente. Porta la mano su un petto da cui non arriva nulla - lui non è Kagami, non ha un cuore che batte, ha solo un cervello che pensa e niente di più.  
Non ha nessuna reazione, quando sente la porta automatica aprirsi alle sue spalle. Vede il riflesso di Kagami sul vetro, i suoi occhi pieni di sentimenti umani che lui non è più capace di provare - o forse non lo è mai stato, i suoi pochi ricordi di quando ancora era un essere umano sono confusi, distorti.  
È mai stato un essere umano, lui?  
“Kagami-kun, non dovresti pensare troppo.” dice, e abbozza un sorriso perché così si fa, quando si vuole rassicurare qualcuno. Sa cosa affolla i pensieri del suo capitano. Li vede ogni notte quando Kagami si addormenta e lui lo veglia, incapace di dormire.  
“Non preoccuparti.”  
È una risposta priva di sincerità. Kagami è incapace di nascondere le proprie insicurezze, quando si tratta di se stesso. Sa che non è turbato per la missione. O meglio, sa che è turbato per la missione, ma non per i motivi per cui dovrebbe.  
Sa che è preoccupato per lui.  
“Kagami-kun,” ripete ancora, voltando il viso verso di lui. Allunga la mano e la stringe, le dita che si incastrano perfettamente come pezzi di un puzzle. È così che si fa, no, quando una persona vicina soffre, quando vuoi donare conforto. “Starò bene.”  
“Non starai bene.”  
“Lo so, ma vorrei che per una volta le mie bugie suonassero veritiere, per una volta.”  
Sa qual è il suo destino, è su quella nave per un motivo ben preciso - _morire una seconda volta_ , aveva detto Kagami urlando contro i suoi superiori, quando pensava che lui non lo avrebbe sentito. Sa che gran parte della missione grava sulle sue spalle - lo sbarco su un pianeta sconosciuto, pericoloso per la sua radioattività, mortale per chiunque non sia lui ma dannoso per le componenti che ancora fanno pulsare il suo cervello, dannoso per il suo cervello stesso.   
“Non devi farlo.”  
“Sai benissimo che invece è l’esatto opposto.” La mano di Kagami si stringe con più forza sulla sua. La differenza tra di loro è così grande; per un momento si sente vulnerabile, come se Kagami fosse capace di schiacciarlo, poco importa sia col peso del suo corpo o con quello dei sentimenti. “Se io non vado, che fine farai tu?”  
“Che fine farai tu, se vai?”  
Non risponde. Sente che il vuoto del suo petto dovrebbe essere colmato da qualcosa che rende la sua bocca amara.  
Guarda il viso di Kagami attraverso lo specchio. Lo osserva mentre si piega, mentre le sue labbra si poggiano sulla sua testa e premono, premono come se volessero entrargli nel cervello. Non percepisce il tocco, eppure sente un brivido lungo la schiena. “Non ti lascerò morire,” sussurra tra i suoi capelli, e di riflesso Kuroko sorride e annuisce.  
“E io non lascerò morire te, Kagami-kun.”  
La Seirin sfreccia tra le stelle, in un viaggio che non vedrà fine ancora per lungo tempo. Ha tempo per preparare Kagami alla sua scomparsa.  
Ha tempo per preparare se stesso alla sua rovina.


	21. Principesse traditrici e draghi spegnifuoco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tetsu, posso fare una domanda?”  
> Sospira, ignoranto bellamente il fatto che, ogni volta, si prenda la libertà di non chiamarlo maestro.  
> “Certo, Daiki-kun.”  
> “Bene. Kagami-kun, hai mai preso fuoco?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pucciorprompt di mel-chan: KagaKuro: AU, pompiere!Kagami e maestrod'asilo!Kuroko, primo incontro. Bonus se s'incontrano per random!motivo all'asilo di Kuroko (e quindi Kuroko è tutto in maestro-mode <3).

Kuroko ama il suo lavoro. Lo ama quasi quanto ama i suoi bambini, proiettili col grembiule che schizzano da una parte all’altra dell’asilo e non fanno che riempire l’aria col suo nome per attirare la sua attenzione. A volte sono difficili da trattare; ha perso il conto delle volte in cui Daiki o Ryouta si sono aggrappati ai suoi capelli nel tentativo di salirgli in testa, o di quante volte abbiano litigato per decidere chi dei due dovesse sposarlo una volta cresciuti. Per fortuna, gli altri bambini non sono così problematici - e in ogni caso, una caramella risolve sempre tutto.  
Più o meno.   
Kuroko ama il suo lavoro. Ma ci sono giorni in cui preferirebbe restare in casa, chiudersi in camera e perdersi in un buon libro, piuttosto che soffrire l’isteria dei bambini che per un motivo o per l’altro non vogliono dormire, o si litigano un giocattolo o fanno i capricci tanto perché possono permetterselo. E davvero, vorrebbe che tutto andasse bene e pur volendolo sa che non può essere tutto perfetto, ma può tollerare tutto, finché non si tratta di un bambino che decide di sparire di punto in bianco senza lasciare traccia durante una delle giornate dedicate al mondo del lavoro.

“Bambini, lui è Kagami-kun, è venuto a parlarci di cosa fa un vigile del fuoco, per cui adesso salutatelo e ascoltatelo con attenzione, d’accordo?”  
Un coro di voci acute riempie la stanza, un _buongiorno, Kagami-kun!_ eccessivamente cordiale che gli solletica le labbra e lo fa sorridere. Prende posto tra i bambini, facendo cenno all’uomo poggiato contro la cattedra di cominciare a parlare. Lui ricambia, e sembra così a disagio che Kuroko prova un moto di dolcezza nei suoi confronti. Gli ricorda Shintarou quando cerca di chiedergli una mano a disegnare quando probabilmente preferirebbe morire, piuttosto che arrendesi alla sua incapacità.  
Sorride all’uomo, che incrocia le braccia sul petto e invece non ricambia lo sguardo. C’è un velo di rossore sulle sue guance, sicuramente causa di tutti quegli sguardi spaventosamente innocenti rivolti alla sua persona.   
“Mh, bene, da dove cominciare…”  
Daiki alza la mano, ma prima di parlare guarda lui.   
“Tetsu, posso fare una domanda?”  
Sospira, ignoranto bellamente il fatto che, ogni volta, si prenda la libertà di non chiamarlo maestro.  
“Certo, Daiki-kun.”  
“Bene. Kagami-kun, hai mai preso fuoco?”  
“Daiki-kun, non sono domande da fare, queste.”  
“Ma Tetsu…”  
Kuroko sospira e scuote la testa, affondando le dita tra i capelli corti del bambino. Solleva lo sguardo, guardando Kagami con rammarico, ma quello sorride e gli strizza l’occhio. L’imbarazzo che lo permeava sembra essere sparito di colpo. In compenso, ha l’impressione che Daiki non abbia apprezzato tanto il gesto.   
“Non si preoccupi, maestro… Tetsu,” esclama, e Kuroko può avvertire chiaramente un ringhio provenire dal bambino tra le sue gambe, “la domanda è intelligente, in fondo il mio lavoro è combattere il fuoco, no? Comunque sì, è successo una volta, durante i miei primi anni come vigile del fuoco. Ero ancora un ragazzino, all’epoca, e…”  
Sarebbe stata una lunga giornata.

Il suono delle risate dei suoi bambini è stupenda. Ancor di più lo è quando lo sente in lontananza perché può prendersi una pausa di cinque minuti, grazie a quell’adorabile pompiere che si è preso l’onere di guardarli perché “Mi sembra un po’ stanco, maestro.”  
Morde la sua mela come se fosse giunto il momento di varcare le porte del Paradiso, sentendosi improvvisamente rinato. Dopo un pomeriggio passato a sentire le domande più assurde e a ritrovarsi impossibilitato a togliere la mano dalla testa di Daiki, pena un ringhio poco rassicurante e un set di unghiette incise sull’avambraccio, pensava che non avrebbe più avuto la possibilità di fare una pausa, e invece. Quel Kagami deve essere un angelo, per prendersi addosso la responsabilità di sei bambini dopo le domande terribili che gli sono state rivolte. Ancora gli rimbomba in testa il “Ma il fuoco che sapore ha? È buono da mangiare? Tu lo hai mai mangiato?” di Atsushi che ancora gli fa chiedere se quel bambino non pensi ad altro che a mettere costantemente qualcosa sotto i denti.  
Butta il torsolo della mela e va a lavarsi le mani, sorridendo al suo riflesso nello specchio. Se potesse avere ogni giorno qualche minuto per poter ricaricare le batterie sarebbe meraviglioso.  
Magari potrebbe chiedere al pompiere se gli va di lavorare part-time.   
Quando ritorna in aula, Kagami è seduto in terra, con Ryouta che tenta di arrampicarsi sulle sue spalle e Satsuki che lo guarda affascinata mentre continua a proponargli domande su domande - “Hai salvato tanti gattini?”, “È vero che ai pompieri piace l’odore di bruciato?”, “Ma a te è mai andata a fuoco la casa?”, e la peggiore di tutte, quella che lo porta a cercare ovunque Daiki con lo sguardo.  
“Ma tu sposerai il maestro Tetsu e lo porterai via?”  
“Satsuki-chan, non infastidire il nostro ospite, da brava,” esclama, accarezzandole la testa. “Non andrò da nessuna parte, non preoccuparti.”  
Satsuki si volta e lo fissa con gli occhi lucidi. “Davvero?”  
“Davvero,” e si china per prenderla in braccio, lei che istintivamente si aggrappa al suo collo con l’intenzione di non lasciarlo andare mai più.   
Avverte un’aura maligna alle sue spalle, ma decide di ignorarla. Si siede affianco a Kagami, e gli sorride mentre fa appoggiare Satsuki sulle sue gambe.  
“Spero non le abbiano dato troppo fastidio.”  
“No, sono meravigliosi. Tutti. Più o meno. A lui non credo di stare troppo simpatico,” esclama, indicando Daiki con un cenno del capo. Effettivamente lo ha notato anche lui. Daiki guarda lui come se fosse un traditore, e Kagami come se fosse il drago da uccidere per salvare la principessa di cui lui racconta sempre quando devono mettersi a dormire.  
“È un bambino un po’ particolare, non ci badi,” risponde, e sorride, abbassando lo sguardo. “I suoi genitori non sono particolarmente presenti, e a parte me non credo ci sia qualcuno che perda troppo tempo ad occuparsi dei suoi bisogni. Ma non voglio annoiarla coi nostri problemi, avrà sicuramente i suoi a cui pensare.”  
Percepisce lo sguardo di Kagami sul suo collo, vede la sua testa clinarsi con la coda dell’occhio. Gli viene istintivo voltarsi a sua volta e incrociare il suo sguardo, morbido, rassicurante.  
“Non mi annoia assolutamente, maestro Kuroko. Anzi, è bello vedere come ci sia ancora qualcuno così dedito al proprio lavoro, mi dà un po’ più di fiducia nel mondo.”  
Si chiede come fosse da bambino, Kagami. A giudicare dal suo sorriso buono, sicuramente non era una peste come qualcuno di sua conoscenza. “Loro la danno a me. Sono felice di riuscire a comunicarle una cosa simile. Lei è davvero molto gentile.”  
Non sa se sia una sua impressione, ma nota un colore nuovo sul viso di Kagami. Il suo sorriso di allarga, e il rossore sulle guance dell’altro si intensifica appena. “Dovere,” balbetta soltanto, prima di risollevare lo sguardo.  
Cambia totalmente espressione.   
Segue il suo sguardo, e subito si rende conto di abbia colpito il ragazzo. Con dolcezza rimette Satsuki a terra, dandole un buffetto sulla testa, e si rialza. “Dove è sparito…” sussurra, portandosi una mano alla testa e sospirando pesantemente. “Seijuurou-kun.”  
“Sì, maestro?”  
“Hai visto Daiki-kun?”  
Il bambino scuote la testa, prima di guardarsi attorno. “Un attimo fa era seduto lì ma non l’ho visto andare via. Forse è andato fuori?”  
“Adesso vado a guardare, grazie, Seijuurou-kun.”  
“Ha bisogno di una mano?”  
Kuroko si volta verso Kagami, sospirando ancora. “Mi spiace disturbarla, ma temo di avere bisogno del suo aiuto.”  
“Non c’è problema.”  
Deve essere davvero un angelo.

Daiki è un bambino un po’ lento. Non per questo meno adorabile, assolutamente, ma lento. Kuroko lo sente piangere non appena mette piede fuori dall’asilo, ed è un suono così pieno di spavento che il cuore gli sale in petto, quando i suoi piedi cominciano a muoversi da soli per seguire la sua voce. “Daiki-kun?” chiama a voce alta, guardando ovunque mentre gira attorno all’edificio.   
Alla fine, lo ritrova su un albero, disperatamente aggrappato a un tronco per fortuna non troppo sottile. “Tetsu!” strilla, quando i loro sguardi si incrociano. Si guarda attorno, cercando qualcosa che lo aiuti a salire per aiutarlo, ma la mano di Kagami sulla sua spalla lo interrompe.   
“Ci penso io.” esclama soltanto, prima di sparire dietro l’edificio.   
Per fortuna, va tutto a finire bene. Forse è un colpo di fortuna, forse il destino che ha voluto succedesse oggi, ma Kagami torna con una scala presa dal suo furgone, e in tempo zero riporta Daiki, Daiki che tra le sue braccia piange e chiede perdono, e si aggrappa al suo grembiule con la chiara intenzione di non volerlo lasciar andare mai più.   
“Grazie al cielo,” sussurra tra i suoi capelli corti, prima di premere le labbra contro la sua fronte. Kagami, davanti a loro sorride. Entrambi aspettano che Daiki si calmi, prima di parlare. Il bambino si addormenta sulla sua spalla non appena esaurisce le forze per piangere. Kuroko sorride, poggiandogli una mano sulla testa.   
“Non so come ringraziarla, Kagami-kun.”  
Di nuovo quel colore insolito sulle sue guance. Kagami si gratta la testa e guarda ovunque che lui, sorridendo imbarazzanto. “In verità, c’è qualcosa che potrebbe fare.”

Quando torna a casa, l’unica cosa che vorrebbe fare sarebbe sparire tra le coperte e rigenerarsi.   
Invece, non appena si chiude la porta d’ingresso alle spalle, Kuroko infila la mano in tasca e ne estrae un biglietto, guardandolo e riguardandolo come se tra le dita avesse un piccolo miracolo. C’è il nome di Kagami scritto in tutta fretta, seguito dal suo numero di cellulare.  
Quell’uomo deve essere davvero un angelo.


	22. La vera risposta alla domanda fondamentale sulla vita, l'universo e tutto quanto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kagami-kun, è da un po’ che mi stai fissando,” oh, non se n’era nemmeno accorto, e dire che fino a tre minuti fa i suoi occhi erano proprio sull’articolo dedicato agli Spurs, “c’è qualcosa che non va?”  
>  _Sì, voglio sapere se c’è qualcosa che ti rende vagamente umano._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prompt del giorno vi è stato offerto da Alice ed è Kagakuro - solletico.  
> La vita è triste per Kagami, finché non scopre il sacro Graal.

Kagami è seduto sul divano, una gamba piegata a fare da supporto alla rivista di basket che sta svogliatamente sfogliando da più di mezz’ora. Ha in mano una tazza di caffè americano che fuma, e la mente occupata dalla presenza silenziosa e quasi impalpabile di Kuroko al suo fianco.  
È infastidio, Kagami. È assolutamente infastidito da non aver ancora trovato, dopo due anni di relazione, qualcosa che faccia perdere a quel ragazzo il controllo di se stesso. Escludendo contesti decisamente intimi, sembra che non esista nulla che possa sciogliere la maschera di pacatezza che gli modella il viso, ed è frustrante. Ha provato con le api. Ha provato con i vermi, con qualunque altro tipo di insetto, per non parlare di uccelli, gatti, serpenti. Non fa una piega davanti a un ago, né trema quando i metri tra i suoi piedi e il suolo si fanno impossibili da contare sulle dita di una mano. Sbuffa più forte di quanto vorrebbe, e prima che possa riparare al danno sfogliando un’altra pagina di _Basketball Monthly_ , Kuroko è già lì che lo fissa con gli occhi troppo tondi, troppo grandi, troppo calmi.  
“Kagami-kun, è da un po’ che mi stai fissando,” oh, non se n’era nemmeno accorto, e dire che fino a tre minuti fa i suoi occhi erano proprio sull’articolo dedicato agli Spurs, “c’è qualcosa che non va?”  
 _Sì, voglio sapere se c’è qualcosa che ti rende vagamente umano._  
“No, assolutamente,” risponde, mantenendo una faccia di bronzo impeccabile e tornando al suo giornale. Sa che non può cavarsela così; conosce Kuroko abbastanza da sapere che non gli darà più tregua, adesso che ha disgraziatamente attirato la sua attenzione. Infatti, il divano sprofonda leggermente, quando Kuroko gli si avvicina e poggia il mento sulla sua spalla per fissarlo.  
“Menti. So leggerti come un libro aperto, Kagami-kun. Pensavi a qualcosa.”  
“Non pensavo a niente di particolare.”  
La mano di Kuroko scivola sulla sua schiena. Sente un brivido che, da fastidioso, diventa piacevole quando le sue dita sottili sfiorano la zona lombale. Ed è lì, che a Kagami trilla improvvisamente qualcosa in testa, come se avesse appena avuto una rivelazione, come se, finalmente avesse trovato una possibile arma da utilizzare contro il suo ragazzo. Lo guarda, quel povero ingenuo, e sorride, allungandosi sul tavolo per lasciare la tazza, il Basketball Monthly e probabilmente i suoi ultimi cinque minuti di vita e avere le mani libere.  
Come ha fatto a non pensarci prima?  
Kuroko lo guarda, segue i suoi movimenti come se li stesse studiando. Non che non sia abituato ad avere i suoi occhi addosso, ma in questo momento vorrebbe evitare di essere scoperto proma di poter fare qualunque cosa, ecco, grazie. “Kagami-kun?”  
“Vieni qui.”  
Allarga le braccia in una trappola che spera Kuroko non fiuti. Lo guarda perplesso, e per un istante ha paura che il suo piano possa andare in fumo, ma poi l’altro si appoggia sul suo petto, sospira, e si rilassa.  
Perfetto.  
No, davvero. Come accidenti ha fatto a non pensarci prima? Non è una fobia, certo, ma per carità, preferisce di gran lunga questo a una sfilza di vermi, se deve essere sincero.  
Ammesso che funzioni, comunque.  
Inizia tutto con una delicatezza estrema, due dita che scivolano lungo il braccio, i peli di Kuroko che si rizzano quando arriva all’incavo del gomito. Per un momento è tentato di lasciar perdere, perché in fondo vedere Kuroko così, rilassato sul suo petto, gli fa sentire un piacevole calore che non vuole davvero abbandonare per fare l’idiota.  
Ma in fondo, lui è un grosso gatto, e si sa cosa ne fa la curiosità, dei felini.  
La mano scivola dietro al braccio, si poggia sui suoi fianchi. Come consuetudine, fa scivolare le dita sotto la maglia per accarezzarlo - è qualcosa che fanno sempre, a fine giornata, quando sono entrambi troppo stanchi per parlare ma abbastanza in forze per potersi scambiare un gesto di affetto prima di trascinarsi sotto la doccia e poi andare a letto. In questo momento è un vantaggio, perché Kuroko non sospetta di nulla, e non lo farà finché lui non comincerà a smettere di essere così deciso nei suoi tocchi.  
Gli basta poco, davvero, per sentirsi realizzato.  
Kuroko si irrigidisce, quando i suoi polpastrelli sfiorano il fianco caldo con una leggerezza fastidiosa. Si volta subito a cercare il suo sguardo, ma prima che possa dire il suo nome Kagami gli ha già bloccato una mano, mentre continua a giocare col suo fianco.  
“K-Kagami-kun, smettila,” e la sua voce trema, mentre quasi ringhia tra i denti quell’ordine. Ovviamente, lui non gli dà ascolto. Continua, sempre con calma, senza fretta o paura. Gli piace sentire Kuroko tendersi contro di lui come se volesse trovare una via di fuga da quella trappola sul suo petto.  
Anima ingenua.  
“Oh, Kuroko…” sospira, ed è come se finalmente avesse trovato la risposta alla domanda fondamentale sulla vita, l’universo e tutto quanto e non fosse quarantadue, come se avesse appena scoperto che Plutone è ancora un pianeta, dopotutto, come se qualcuno avesse deciso che Natale, da questo momento in poi, è e sarà festeggiato ogni giorno dell’anno. Sente uno sbuffo provenire dalle labbra di Kuroko e a lui pare di sentire l’Ave Maria, mio Dio, è completamente uscito di senno. Solletica ogni parte del suo corpo che incontra il passaggio delle sue dita, ed è quando gli sfiora la pancia appena sotto l’ombelico, che Kuroko si piega di colpo e comincia a _ridere_.  
Dio, è come aver appena varcato le porte del Paradiso senza aver dovuto pagare pegno e morire. “Kagami-k-” prova a protestare Kuroko, ma è inutile perché il fiato che ha nei polmoni si rifiuta di articolarsi in parole, preferendo uscire sottoforma di risate così forti che Kagami potrebbe anche continuare per tutta la vita (che finirà non appena si arrenderà al fatto che non può continuare per sempre _davvero_ ).  
“Ti prego, ti prego, non uccidermi quando finirò,” gli bisbiglia con un mezzo sorriso tra i capelli, mentre le mani di Kuroko si stringono attorno al suo braccio, e le dita dei piedi si arricciano in maniera adorabile.  
Sa che non lo perdonerà presto. Probabilmente lo obbligherà a mangiare le sue buonissime uova sode per punizione, anziché permettergli di preparare una cena decente. Forse non lo farà neppure dormire nel letto con lui, ma ne vale la pena.  
Oh, se ne vale la pena.


	23. Vita da universitari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Esco.”  
> “Buona giornata.”  
> La loro giornata inizia sempre così, con uno dei due ancora perso nel sonno e un bacio a fior di labbra da parte di chi, tracolla in spalla, esce per andare in facoltà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt pieni di fluff di Alice: Kagakuro - vita di coppia di due neo universitari

“Esco.”  
“Buona giornata.”  
La loro giornata inizia sempre così, con uno dei due ancora perso nel sonno e un bacio a fior di labbra da parte di chi, tracolla in spalla, esce per andare in facoltà. Tre parole spesso biascicate nel sonno che devono bastare ad entrambi per arrivare a fine giornata, quando il resto del mondo viene chiuso fuori dalle porte del loro piccolo appartamento in centro Tokyo - lo stesso in cui Kagami vive ormai da tre anni e mezzo, lo stesso dove, avvolti nel silenzio di una notte di fine di estate di un tempo che sembra ormai lontano si sono scambiati il primo bacio, imbarazzante come pochi, ma comunque il primo di un’infinità.

A volte è Kagami che va a prendere Kuroko in facoltà, alla fine delle lezioni. Mentre passa inosservato al resto degli studenti, per lui è facile vedere la sua testa chiara tra un’infinità di capelli scuri, ed è altrettanto facile farla sollevare grazie a una palla da basket e un sorriso che dice più di quanto farebbero le parole.   
Kuroko sorride, Kagami sorride, ed è tutto perfetto.

Nessuno dei due torna a casa per il fine settimana. Kuroko perché tanto sa che non troverebbe nessuno, Kagami perché in fondo casa sua è quella, con suo padre che è tornato in America e lo ha lasciato lì più o meno per sempre.   
Nessuno dei due sembra particolarmente dispiaciuto.   
I momenti migliori li passano fuori di casa. Un (dieci) hamburger e un vanilla shake da Maji, come ai tempi delle superiori, e poi via, nel primo campo da basket di strada a riempirsi le orecchie del rumore della palla che rimbalza sull’asfalto e delle loro risate, fino a quanto non si rendono conto che il sabato se n’è andato e la domenica aleggia pigra sulle loro teste. Tornano a casa e si fermano sulla porta, Kagami che copre Kuroko e lo bacia dove gli capita - labbra, collo, la lingua si ferma a sentire il sapore salato della sua pelle, e gli occhi si fermano sulla bocca dell’altro che si piegano per pronunciare il suo nome. Una doccia e poi via, sotto le coperte, a toccarsi come se fosse la prima volta, a cadere ripetutamente nella trappola costruiti da loro stessi il primo giorno in cui si sono visti, il primo giorno in cui Kuroko ha giurato di portarlo in alto, quel ragazzo troppo entusiasta.   
Nessuno dei due sa chi ci sia arrivato, più in alto. Probabilmente, sono entrambi ben oltre le stelle.

Fanno una sola spesa grande, il giovedì, quando Kuroko ha lezione solo al mattino e Kagami nessuna. Si incontrano di fronte ai grandi magazzini, e Kagami si offre di portare la borsa di Kuroko perché pesa, perché ci sono troppi libri, tra quelli necessari allo studio e i romanzi che legge per diletto. Kuroko sorride e si mette sulle punte per ringraziarlo, un bisbiglio gentile contro il suo orecchio. Kagami diventa rosso e il sorriso di Kuroko non sparisce dalle sue labbra fino alla fine della giornata.   
In verità, Kuroko è solo l’ombra di Kagami, mentre fanno la spesa. Non sapendo granché cucinare, e vivendo con una persona che supera persino sua nonna in quanto capacità culinarie, lui gli si mette di fianco e incrocia le braccia dietro la schiena, integrando di tanto in tanto qualche cibo spazzatura all’eccessiva sanità che prepondera nel carrello - cibo spazzatura a base di vaniglia, ovviamente.   
Riempiono una dispensa destinata a vuotarsi rapidamente, a causa della profondità dello stomaco di uno dei due. Ma va bene, visto che l’odore di buono aleggia nella casa tutto il giorno e fa venire l’appetito a entrambi - Kuroko è riuscito addirittura a mettere su un po’ di muscoli, da quando è Kagami a nutrirlo.  
Non può che essere un bene.

Ci sono volte in cui Kagami è costretto dai suoi compagni di corso a restare in biblioteca fino a tardi per studiare chimica propedeutica, di solito il mercoledì. È il giorno peggiore, perché Kuroko torna a casa relativamentre presto, e trovarla vuota fa sentire vuoto anche lui. Dopo una giornata piena di lezioni, tra psicologia dello sviluppo e didattica, la sua testa è così piena di nozioni nuove che gli fa male, e l’assenza di Kagami non fa che contribuire alla sua emicrania.   
Kagami gli dice spesso che è un idiota, che dovrebbe mangiare e mettersi a letto, anziché restare ad aspettarlo sul divano e addormentarsi in quella posizione scomoda in cui lo trova quando rincasa.  
La verità è che Kuroko si sveglia sempre, quando Kagami chiude la porta di casa e sospira, sopraffatto dalla stanchezza. Ma fa finta di dormire ancora solo perché, da sveglio, non avrebbe davvero cuore di chiedergli di prenderlo in braccio come se fosse un bambino per farsi portare a letto. Kagami probabilmente lo sa, ma fa finta di niente. I baci sulla schiena una volta sotto le coperte sono un ottimo motivo per non lamentarsi. 

La domenica mattina è una benedizione. Di comune accordo, il sabato sera le persiane non vengono chiuse, così che a svegliargli sia la luce del sole - o il bagliore dei fulmini, a seconda della giornata. Il primo a muoversi è Kagami, sempre. Le sue ginocchia risalgono quel tanto che basta perché gli si incastrino perfettamente dietro quelle di Kuroko, il suo braccio si muove per cingergli la vita e le sue labbra incontrano la spalla scoperta per baciarla e mordicchiarglia finché l’altro non protesta gnaulando come un gatto sotto la pioggia. Kagami si perde a guardare i suoi capelli, tremendi dopo la dormita; cerca di addomesticarli attorcigliandoli tra le dita, ma non importa quanto si sforzi, quelli rimaranno sempre nella stessa posizione finché non sarà il suo proprietario a metterci mano.   
Kagami sorride sempre, quando Kuroko apre finalmente gli occhi e lo saluta masticando le parole per il sonno. In mezzo a quella stanchezza, riesce a vedere il suo sorriso ricambiato, ed è la cosa più bella del mondo.   
La domenica mattina è una benedizione. Soprattutto quando Kuroko allunga il braccio ancora un po’ intorpidito e lo lascia scivolare sotto quello di Kagami per stringerlo a sé. Un bacio pigro che diventano presto due, e poi tre, e poi entrambi perdono il conto. È come premere un tasto in fondo allo stomaco che li accende in modo dolce, terribilmente naturale. E nel giro di pochi minuti le coperte sono annodate alle loro gambe, e Kagami troneggia su un Kuroko che non riesce a smettere di sorridere, di accarezzare il suo viso mentre sussurra, di nuovo, in maniera finalmente comprensibile: “Buongiorno, Kagami-kun.”  
Nessuno dei due ha intenzione di abbandonare il letto. A occupare le loro menti c’è solo lo schioccare dei baci che scoppietta nelle orecchie, ci sono le mani di Kuroko che scivolano sul collo di Kagami mentre questo comincia a tempestarlo di baci sul viso, come se volesse mangiarlo, come se in quel momento non volesse nutrirsi d’altro. Sono ancora così restii alla nudità che ci mettono una vita prima di scoprirsi il dorso, ma una volta che le loro maglie giacciono una sopra l’altra nel pavimento, il resto viene da sé, come se fosse scritto nel ripetersi dei loro gesti - naturale come il loro cuore che batte, necessario come respirare. Kagami copre Kuroko col suo corpo senza sapere cosa voglia fare, se proteggerlo o mangiarlo fino all’ultimo briciolo. Tra un morso e un bacio, sa di poter fare entrambe le cose.  
La domenica mattina è una benedizione. Il loro letto non approva, ma fa poi lo stesso.

Andare a vivere con Kagami è stata la scelta migliore che Kuroko potesse fare. A prescindere dalla comodità di dividere le spese, sente per la prima volta di essere completo, di appartenere a qualcosa.   
Il braccio attorno al suo collo ne è una conferma.   
“Esco,” sussurra tra le labbra di un Kagami ancora con un piede nel mondo dei sogni, ma restio a lasciarlo andare. Ci mette un po’, prima di allungarsi e baciarlo a fior di labbra. Lo schiocco che producono separandosi è un nodo caldo allo stomaco.  
“Buona giornata.”  
Buona giornata. Una tra le tante della loro vita insieme.


	24. Mai-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine chiude gli occhi, sospira, aspetta.   
> Davanti a lui, Mai-chan si piega dolcemente, prostrando il suo seno meravigliosamente sodo e alto, permettendogli di sbirciare attraverso la scollatura ampia della maglietta rosa confetto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt meraviglioso e abusato pure per il MMOM
> 
> Solo Aomine - "L'unio che può appagarmi sono io" (eh boh, interpreta come vuoi >BD)

Aomine chiude gli occhi, sospira, aspetta.   
Davanti a lui, Mai-chan si piega dolcemente, prostrando il suo seno meravigliosamente sodo e alto, permettendogli di sbirciare attraverso la scollatura ampia della maglietta rosa confetto.   
Ne ha provate mille, Aomine. Entrando alla Touou, si è ritrovato circondato da ragazza più o meno della sua età, tutte pronte a donargli qualunque cosa possedessero. All’inizio era felice della cosa, ma dopo tre, quattro volte in cui ha provato i piaceri della carne, ha cominciato a sentire una delusione montare nel petto - la stessa che lo accompagna dal secondo anno delle scuole medie.   
Pensava fosse un problema unicamente legato al basket.  
Ma Mai-chan è diversa. Mai-chan e le sue labbra lucide e color pesca, i suoi occhi scuri, i suoi capelli di un colore che ricorda il caramello, che profuma di dolci appena sfornati. Mai-chan e la sua mano che scivola sul petto, gioca con quei pochi peli che gli sono spuntati sul petto, prima di pizzicargli un capezzolo e sussurrare _Daiki-sama_.  
Si sente in Paradiso. Ogni volta, si sente morire. È benedetto dalla fortuna.   
Mai-chan è delicata, mentre le sue dita passeggiano sulla sua pancia e accarezzano il basso ventre. Aomine sente un brivido che dall’inguine risalre fino al cervello e glielo fa vibrare. Non importa con quante ragazze andrà a letto, Mai-chan sarà sempre la migliore, la più brava. Stringe la sua mano sottile attorno alla sua erezione e si china sulle sue labbra, leccandole, mordendogliele. La sua bocca è invasa dal sapore dolce di frutta, che trova nauseabondo in tutte, ma non in lei. Mentre lei comincia a muovere la mano, lui si lascia andare contro il divano, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca piena di lei, della sua lingua, dei suoi baci. “Mai-chan…” sospira, e il ritmo accelera, e la sua mente vaga a quanto vorrebbe vederla piegata davanti al suo viso e affondare il viso nella sua intimità.   
Dio, che immagine paradisiaca.  
La testa gira e il corpo si tende, quando il ritmo aumenta e diventa incostante, quando i suoi fianchi cominciano a muoversi contro la mano e la sua bocca diventa incapace di restare chiusa. Un momento prima è teso come una corda di violino, e il momento dopo è sfatto, con la testa piegata sul petto a respirare a pieni polmoni, col cuore che batte come un tamburo nelle sue orecchie.   
Apre gli occhi, sospirando. La mano è sporca di sperma - la sua, non quella di Mai-chan. Mai-chan non c’è, Mai-chan è sempre e solo nella sua testa, quando non guarda le foto meravigliosamente provocanti nelle riviste. Scrolla le spalle, allungando la mano pulita verso la scatola di kleenex e dandosi una pulita.   
Però una cosa è vera, in tutto questo. L’unico che riesce ad appagarlo davvero è se stesso.  
Con l’aiuto di Mai-chan, ok, ma conta fino a un certo punto.


	25. Sull'imbecillità di Aomine Daiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine vorrebbe scappare - qualunque cosa sia, a questo punto non vuole davvero sentirla. Tetsu s’è preso la verginità di Satsuki e lei vuole sia lui il primo a saperlo, Satsuki è incinta di quattro gemelli - ecco il perché di quel filo di pancia che ha notato proprio in questo istante, Satsuki e Tetsu partono per la Nuova Zelanda per vivere di pascoli e lana merino, e lui rimarrà lì, solo come un cretino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'Aomomo è il fluff assoluto (quasi quanto la KagaKuro).
> 
> Aomomo - "L'ho sempre saputo, eppure me ne sono resa conto solo ora. Ed è stato Tetsu-kun a farmelo capire" di Alice. uVu

_Ti devo parlare._  
Aomine rilegge la mail qualcosa come otto volte, prima di capire cosa stia succedendo. I suoi occhi scorrono tra le parole e l’ora - che cazzo ha in testa Satsuki per scrivergli nel bel mezzo della notte?   
_Fammi dormire_ , risponde, sbuffando contro il cuscino. Non pretenderà mica che esca di casa _adesso_ , vero? Si sta troppo bene sotto il piumone per compiere una follia del genere, nemmeno se si tratta di Satsuki - può sempre scrivere a Tetsu, se proprio ha bisogno dell’opinione di qualcuno su qualcosa, a lui che importa?  
 _Dai-chan, ti prego._  
… Satsuki non ha mai implorato - soprattutto perché sa che non serve a niente, o almeno, di solito funziona così. Sono quelle poche sillabe a farlo sedere sul letto e sbuffare, perché se Satsuki implora, forse la situazione è peggio di quella che sembra. Forse è successo qualcosa.   
Forse è successo qualcosa con Tetsu.   
Storce il naso, sbuffando ancora una volta, prima di tirare da parte il piumone e dire addio al caldo, al sonno, al riposo. Sono le due di notte e lui, da bravo idiota, si mette il primo paio di pantaloni che trova nel buio, indossa il piumino e inforca le scarpe da basket consunte, pregando che sua madre non si svegli e gli faccia un culo tanto perché sta uscendo _adesso_.  
Non avrebbe comunque torto, se si incazzasse.  
 _Dimmi dove ti trovo._

*

Scorge la chioma rosa di Satsuki una volta girato l’ennesimo angolo, di fronte ai cancelli della Teikou. Storce il naso, a rivedere quel posto a tre mesi dal loro diploma, ma se è quello che Satsuki vuole, ha poco da fare. Rallenta il passo, sollevando la mano quando lei si accorge della sua presenza, e si ferma prima di poter entrare nella sua zona di comfort, le mani strette a pugno dentro le tasche del suo piumino.   
“Spero tu abbia un motivo valido per avermi fatto venire qui a quest’ora,” dice, e vorrebbe motivare la sua frase, dirle che qualunque cosa sia sicuramente non è così urgente da dover necessitare la sua assenza dal letto, ma poi Satsuki lo abbraccia in vita e non può davvero dire più niente. “Ohi,” esclama, in bilico tra l’irritazione per il sonno che impregna le sue membra e la preoccupazione. Ma lei scuote la testa sul suo petto e stringe più forte, senza rispondere.   
“Mi fai preoccupare, se fai così. Guardami, Satsuki.”  
Ci mette un po’ ad alzare il viso, e quando lo fa Aomine non sa cosa leggere nei suoi occhi lucidi, o nel suo viso arrossato. Sorride come se fosse la persona più felice del mondo, ma il mascara appena colato sotto la palpebra inferiore gli comunica un messaggio diverso. Tira su col naso, Satsuki, prima di dire qualcosa.  
“Mi spiace averti fatto venire qui a quest’ora, ma dovevo dirti una cosa importante e non sarei mai riuscita a resistere fino a domani.”  
Ha la voce che trema appena, mentre parla.  
“Dove eri?”  
“Ero da Tetsu-kun, fino ad ora.”  
Oh, bene. Quindi le cose sono due, o finalmente Tetsu ha tirato fuori la sua vera natura, e si è mostrato la belva feroce che ha cercato di sopprimere durante le scuole medie, o stanno per sposarsi.   
Hanno solo quindici anni, che cazzo.  
“Fino alle due.”  
“Fino alle due. Abbiamo parlato di una cosa importante e…” si ferma e guarda oltre la sua spalla destra, mentre le sue guance si colorano di un rosa forte. Aomine vorrebbe scappare - qualunque cosa sia, a questo punto non vuole davvero sentirla. Tetsu s’è preso la verginità di Satsuki e lei vuole sia lui il primo a saperlo, Satsuki è incinta di quattro gemelli - ecco il perché di quel filo di pancia che ha notato proprio in questo istante, Satsuki e Tetsu partono per la Nuova Zelanda per vivere di pascoli e lana merino, e lui rimarrà lì, solo come un cretino.  
“E…?”  
“E ho capito. Ho capito tutto, Dai-chan. L’ho sempre saputo, eppure me ne sono resa conto solo ora. Ed è stato Tetsu-kun a farmelo capire.”  
“Facessi capire anche a me, Satsuki, sarebbe una cosa meravigliosa.”  
Cerca di guardarla negli occhi, ma il suo sguardo sguscia via come quelle dannate anguille che lui si ostina a cercare di prendere a mani nude, quando ne vede qualcuna per miracolo mentre cerca gamberi. E alla fine si stanca, perché davvero, vuole solo sapere che diavolo è successo di così meraviglioso da farla arrossire così tanto e tornare a casa, sotto le coperte, a cercare di convincersi che a lui, della felicità di Satsuki, frega relativamente poco.  
Non frega per niente.  
Odierebbe Tetsu, se potesse. Ma non può. E non può odiare Satsuki.  
Soprattutto se lei si appiglia alle sue spalle per reggersi, mentre si alza sulla punta dei piedi. Soprattutto se, dopo anni di fantasie senza risoluzione, quella disgraziata non solo poggia il suo seno terribilmente invitante contro il suo petto, ma preme pure le labbra contro le sue e _oh. Mio. Dio._  
Non sa cosa fare. Le sue braccia si alzano e si riabbassano un paio di volte, finché Satsuki non lo prende per i polsi e lo obbliga a portare le mani sui suoi fianchi. “Sei tu che mi piaci,” sussurra a fiori di labbra, “sei sempre stato tu, Dai-chan.”  
E bam, via, i suoi sentimenti lo investono come uno shinkansen nel bel mezzo del suo viaggio, e d’improvviso sente il petto ridotto in poltiglia e un forte calore mangiargli la faccia. Sbatte gli occhi diverse volte; forse sta sognando. Potrebbe anche essere, in effetti; magari in realtà non si è mai alzato dal letto e questo è un sogno alla _ecco come sarebbe andata se avessi alzato il culo dal letto, Aomine Daiki!_. Ma no, Satsuki gli pizzica una guancia mentre ritorna sui suoi piedi, e il dolore è così forte che non può essere un sogno.   
“Io.”  
“Tu, idiota.”  
Vorrebbe dire qualcosa. Vorrebbe dirle che è una piccola stronza, ad averlo lasciato a bocca asciutta per così tanto tempo mentre lui faceva i conti con una gelosia infondata, vorrebbe dirle che, a lui, lei piace da probabilmente una vita intera, e che non riesce davvero a credere che, di tutta la gente meravigliosa al mondo, lei si sia innamorata di un imbecille come lui.  
Invece, non dice niente. Prende solo il viso di Satsuki tra le sue mani e la bacia col trasporto di chi ha atteso al varco per troppo tempo, e adesso non è più capace di trattenersi. Se è un sogno, vivrà il resto della sua vita con il peso del suo sedere a incollarlo al letto per sempre.  
Ma Satsuki contro le sue labbra è dolce, e mentre il dolore per il pizzico pulsa ancora, Aomine realizza che è tutto reale, così reale che si sente morire di una felicità che ha sperimentato solo sul campo di basket, prima di quel momento.   
Satsuki è sua, e lui è perso per sempre.


	26. Sull'imbecillità di Aomine Daiki - KagaAo version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sei consapevole di essere infinitamente fastidioso, idiota?”  
> Kagami storce il naso, quando Aomine si lancia _letteralmente_ sul divano e infila la faccia tra le sue gambe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KagaAo; Sulla complessa arte del coccolarsi mentre ci si insulta pesantemente, di Francesca <3

“Sei consapevole di essere infinitamente fastidioso, idiota?”  
Kagami storce il naso, quando Aomine si lancia _letteralmente_ sul divano e infila la faccia tra le sue gambe.  
“Me ne frego di quello che pensi,” risponde l’altro, e la sua voce arriva ovattata alle orecchie, ma non fa nemmeno in tempo ad interpretare quello che ha detto che Aomine lo morde sulla coscia, così forte che Kagami salta sul posto e gli tira uno scapellotto. “Ohi, mi hai fatto male!”  
“Tu invece no.”  
Aomine sbuffa, e lo fa sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Sospira, ignorando il calore che si dissipa sul suo basso ventre, poggiando la mano alla base del collo dell’altro e cominciando a giocare coi capelli appicicati sulla nuca. “Dovresti farti una doccia, puzzi.”  
“Oh, ma riesci a dirmi qualcosa di carino ogni tanto o devi fare sempre lo stronzo?”  
Aomine si gira, pancia all’aria e braccia dietro la testa. Odora di sudore e polvere; chiudendo gli occhi riesce a immaginarselo con la palla da basket in mano davanti al canestro, con lo sguardo concentrato e il resto della sua squadra che non esiste più. Vorrebbe affondare il viso tra i suoi capelli e respirare quell’odore prima che venga spazzato via dal profumo neutro del bagnoschiuma, e in verità lo fa, per pochi secondi. Preme la punta del naso contro la sua fronte, prima di scivolare sulla testa e sentire i capelli corti fargli il solletico. Si ritira giusto in tempo per starnutire e evitare un danno irreparabile.   
“Come faccio a dirti qualcosa di carino se puzzi come un caprone?” Si raddrizza, e quando la schiena schiocca in maniera preoccupante, Kagami si sente in diritto di piegarsi di nuovo, stavolta sulle sue labbra. Non si sorprende di sentire il sapore del Pocari.   
“Come cazzo ha fatto Tetsu a sopportarti fino ad ora?”  
Aomine allunga le braccia sul collo di Kagami, lo stringe con così tanta forza che l’altro geme, cercando di scrollarselo di dosso. “Come ha fatto a sopportare te, piuttosto.”  
Le loro labbra si incontrano come è giusto che sia, di nuovo; ed è un bacio che sa di dolcezza quasi melensa, ma è palesemente l’unico modo con cui riescono a comunicarsi affetto reciproco. Mentre Aomine sa di Pocari, lui ha ancora in bocca il sapore del curry che stava preparando per cena.   
Non è proprio la migliore delle combinazioni.  
Si separano con uno schiocco rumoroso, Aomine che sorride, Kagami che non può fare a meno di ricambiare. “Tetsu non mi ha sopportato. Lui mi vuole bene.”  
“E io no. Adesso vai a lavarti, su, che la cena è pronta.”  
In cambio non ottiene altro che un alzata esasperata degli occhi al cielo, a cui per fortuna segue un bacio sul mento e un pizzico leggero sulla coscia, mentre si alza e borbotta “D’accordo, d’accordo, adesso vado. Manco avessi cinque anni, che devi dirmi che devo fare.”  
Kagami scuote la testa, rassegnato. Non ricorda di aver firmato da nessuna parte per accollarsi una tale rottura di scatole, quando ha deciso di iniziare la sua relazione con Aomine. Lo osserva mentre sparisce dietro la porta del bagno e scrolla le spalle, arrendendosi al fatto che in realtà sapeva più che bene a cosa stesse andando incontro, e se ha firmato è stato perché lo voleva - e lo vuole adesso, e probabilmente per tutto il resto della sua vita.


	27. Regali inaspettati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sono le due e venti, e oltre a una chiamata persa di sua madre, che probabilmente nemmeno si rende conto di che ore siano in Giappone in questo momento, ci sono quattro mail. Gli auguri di Kise, pieni di emoticon e asterischi, quelli educati di Momoi, un _il tuo oggetto fortunato del giorno è una torta di compleanno_ da parte di Midorima e un messaggio vuoto di Aomine.  
>  Il telefono vibra di nuovo tra le sue mani.  
>  _Scusa. Mi è partito il telefono dalle mani mentre scrivevo. Auguri, Tetsu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon Aokuro day gentaccia <3!  
> Il prompt di oggi è stato fornito dalla Hakki: Aomine/Kuroko - Il primo compleanno di Kuroko che passano insieme dopo essere tornati a parlarsi

Kuroko apre gli occhi nel bel mezzo della notte, quando un fulmine particolarmente vicino illumina la stanza. Il fastidio per l’interruzione del sonno diventa un gemito frustrato, mentre si rotola nel letto per dare le spalle alla finestra. È in quel momento che vede il suo cellulare illuminato. Il momento di indecisione - prenderlo e vedere chi è l’insonne che gli scrive a un’ora del genere, o cercare di tornare a dormire - sparisce nel momento in cui la stanza si riempie prima del rombo del tuono, poi del vibrare leggero del cellulare sul comodino. Sospira, allungando la mano e aprendo il telefono. Sono le due e venti, e oltre a una chiamata persa di sua madre, che probabilmente nemmeno si rende conto di che ore siano in Giappone in questo momento, ci sono quattro mail. Gli auguri di Kise, pieni di emoticon e asterischi, quelli educati di Momoi, un _il tuo oggetto fortunato del giorno è una torta di compleanno_ da parte di Midorima e un messaggio vuoto di Aomine.  
Il telefono vibra di nuovo tra le sue mani.  
 _Scusa. Mi è partito il telefono dalle mani mentre scrivevo. Auguri, Tetsu._  
Kuroko sospira ancora una volta, e affonda il viso sul cuscino. È troppo stanco per pensare, e probabilmente troppo agitato per tornare a dormire.  
Magari è un buon momento per una camomilla.

Alle sei del mattino è ancora seduto sul divano, una coperta sulle gambe e la tazza fredda poggiata sul tavolino, che guarda fuori dalla finestra. Non piove più, non con la stessa intensità di qualche ora prima, e qualche primo raggio di sole fa capolino tra le nuvole, illuminando il salotto di una luce soffusa.  
Non è riuscito a smettere di pensare nemmeno per un momento agli auguri di Aomine. Non che non se li aspettasse, ma è passato così poco tempo da quando hanno ripreso a parlare che, in verità, la sua mail lo ha colto alla sprovvista. Gioca coi lembi della coperta, mentre il telefono giace chiuso al suo fianco. Dovrebbe ringraziarlo, ma ha paura di svegliarlo.  
È stupido che non si ponga problemi simili con gli altri ragazzi.  
Alla fine, quando sente i primi uccelli cantargli il buongiorno, Kuroko decide che in fondo un semplice _grazie_ non può essere dannoso, e che probabilmente la cosa morirà lì, e poi sarà silenzio per altri giorni, chissà quanti. Per cui prende il telefono in mano, lo apre, e guarda il nome di Aomine per qualche secondo, prima che l’oggetto vibri tra le sue mani.  
Aomine.  
 _Hai programmi?_  
Kuroko sbuffa, chinando la testa all’indietro finché non trova l’appoggio del divano. Guarda il soffitto come se ci fosse qualcosa di interessante nell’ombra del lampadario che si allunga man mano che il sole si solleva dall’orizzonte e sovrasta i palazzi.  
In fondo, doveva già scrivergli.  
 _Mi preoccupa vederti sveglio a quest’ora. Stai bene? Grazie per gli auguri, comunque. No, non ho nessun programma._  
Non gli chiede perché. Al momento, il suo cuore tambura nel petto così forte che sente il respiro farsi affannoso. Tira su le ginocchia al petto, poggiandoci sopra la fronte, il telefono stretto in una mano e l’altra libera che affonda tra i suoi capelli. Sa che Aomine ha fatto quella domanda con cognizione di causa. Sa che non ama particolarmente festeggiare il suo compleanno - non ha detto nulla a nessuno, nella sua nuova squadra, nemmeno a Kagami.  
Il telefono vibra ancora.  
 _Apri la porta._  
Gli occhi di Kuroko si incollano a quelle poche parole. Non si rende nemmeno conto di aver smesso di respirare. Lascia scivolare i piedi a terra e si alza dal divano come se fosse un automa, perché il suo cervello ha smesso di funzionare nel momento in cui ha finito di leggere quella mail. Lascia il cellulare sul mobile all’ingresso e fa girare la chiave due volte.  
Quando apre il portoncino, Aomine è davanti a lui con il cappuccio di una felpa azzurra calata sugli occhi, una palla da basket sotto un braccio e una busta di carta unticcia nell’altra mano.  
“Aomine-kun…”  
“Posso?”  
Si scansa, lasciandolo entrare. Lo guarda mentre poggia la palla sul pavimento e si sfila il cappuccio, i capelli corti e spettinati che sembrano tornare a posto con un colpo di mano. Kuroko chiude la porta e ci si appoggia sopra, guardando la schiena di Aomine farsi sempre più piccola mentre avanza lungo il corridoio.  
“Dormivi?” chiede Aomine, quando si volta. Kuroko abbassa lo sguardo sulla sua persona, ricordandosi solo adesso che è in pigiama. “Se ti ho disturbato, posso andare e passare dopo, o… come vuoi.”  
“No, resta. Ero sveglio. Non ho dormito granché, stanotte.”  
“Nemmeno io.”  
Silenzio. Un tempo non sarebbe stato così pesante, così denso da sembrare burro, da potersi tagliare con una lama. Kuroko stringe le labbra tra i denti e poi si sforza di non far troppo rumore, mentre l’aria scappa dai suoi polmoni contro la sua volontà. “Ho portato una pasta. Spero non ti dispiaccia.”  
“No, per niente. Té? Caffé?”  
“Un bicchiere d’acqua basta, grazie.”  
Sparisce in cucina con la lentezza di un bradipo, mentre comincia a rendersi conto che sono a malapena le sei e mezza del mattino, i suoi genitori sono in Europa e Aomine è nel suo salotto. Apre il rubinetto e fissa l’acqua come se aspettasse chissà quale rivelazione, prima di riempire il bicchiere.  
Ce la può fare. Non ha alcun motivo per andare nel pallone. Stringe il bicchiere con forza e torna in salotto, e trova Aomine seduto sul divano, nel posto che è sempre stato suo, quando, durante le scuole medie, veniva a fargli compagnie durante le notti che altrimenti avrebbe passato in solitudine.  
“Tieni.”  
“Grazie.”  
Gli si siede affianco, prendendo la busta di carta dalla mano di Aomine. Quando la apre, l’odore dolce della pasta gli accarezza il naso, provocandogli un brontolio voglioso allo stomaco. “Buon compleanno,” mormora Aomine tra un sorso e l’altro, e Kuroko bisbiglia appena un “Grazie,” prima di dare un morso.  
È il primo regalo che riceve in chissà quanto tempo, se esclude la caterva di souvenir con cui i suoi genitori lo imbottiscono per non fargli pesare la loro mancanza, o almeno così loro pensino che funzioni. Se si concentra per un momento riesce a sentire un alone di nostalgia pervadere il silenzio, che ironicamente lo rende più leggero. Guarda Aomine con la coda dell’occhio e si stupisce, nel vedere che l’altro invece lo sta guardando senza alcuna intenzione di nascondere il suo sguardo.  
“Ti piace?”  
“È deliziosa.” Sorride, Aomine, e per riflesso sorride anche lui. Ha lo stesso sguardo di un bambino che vince il pupazzo più grande al tiro al bersaglio. Abbassa lo sguardo, mentre il rombo di un tuono scuote i vetri del salotto. “Aomine-kun.”  
“Mh?”  
“Perché sei qui?”  
Non avrebbe dovuto chiederglielo, ne è consapevole. Ma averlo vicino gli fa girare la testa, gli fa perdere il controllo dei suoi pensieri. Aomine si china, poggia i gomiti sulle cosce e guarda il pavimento per qualche istante, prima di dire qualcosa.  
Kuroko ha paura della risposta.  
“Non ho dormito. È il tuo compleanno. Ero in zona e sono voluto passare,” dice, e poi scuote la testa, ride tra sé e sé come se fosse pazzo. “La verità è che sono un idiota, Tetsu.”  
“Questa non è una novità, Aomine-kun.”  
“Grazie,” bofonchia, senza guardarlo. Fuori riprende a piovere. “Avrei solo voluto accorgermene per tempo.”  
Oh. _Oh_.  
Kuroko si incanta a guardare l’acqua che scorre lungo i vetri. Di nuovo, solleva le ginocchia al petto, ma stavolta ci poggia una guancia, perché ora come ora non guardare Aomine potrebbe significare non vederlo mai più, se lo lascia andare.  
Non ha intenzione di farlo.  
“Non importa.”  
“Sì, che importa.”  
“No,” ribatte, “non importa, perché sei qua adesso.”  
Si rende conto di aver detto qualcosa di imbarazzante. Si rende anche conto che non gli importa, che può dare la colpa alla mancanza di sonno, alla botta di zucchero che ha appena ricevuto, a quasiasi cosa.  
“Tetsu, non-”  
“Aomine-kun, non importa. Te lo ripeterò finché vorrai, ma non importa davvero. Perché è stata colpa tua almeno quanto lo è stata mia, e se sei qui vuol dire che ho riparato al mio errore, e tu stai riparando al tuo, no?”  
“Come fai a rendere tutto così semplice?” sospira, e Kuroko non sa se la domanda sia rivolta a lui o se sia soltanto retorica.  
“Non è che lo renda semplice,” risponde comunque, sollevando appena le spalle, “è così e basta. Tu ti stavi allontanando e io non l’ho impedito. Adesso sei qui e mi sembra di essere tornato indietro nel tempo. E sinceramente è il regalo più grande che potessi farmi, in questo momento.”  
Aomine aggancia il suo sguardo, e Kuroko sente che non potrà più distogliere lo sguardo. Il viso di Aomine è contratto in qualcosa che, stranamente, non riesce a leggere. “Tetsu,” mormora, dischudendo a malapena le labbra. Lui si raddrizza, senza smettere di abbracciare le ginocchia, sforzandosi di mantenere un’espressione impassibile.  
“Non ho dormito, stanotte. Ho aspettato la mezzanotte chiedendomi con quale diritto avrei dovuto scriverti dopo quello che ti ho fatto passare. Non importa che tu abbia deciso di accantonare tutto, perché a me pesa, quello che ho fatto, pesa e mi sento come se stessi per esplodere da un momento all’altro perché sono stato un idiota, a non accorgermi che te ne stavi andando da me.”  
Lo guarda mentre affonda il viso tra le mani.  
E dire che lui lo ha perdonato tanto tempo fa.  
“Se ti può consolare, nemmeno io ho dormito. Ma non per il tuo motivo;” sorride appena, riuscendo finalmente ad abbassare lo sguardo. “Mi spiace crearti tormento, Aomine-kun, ma io sono stato felice, del tuo messaggio. Sono felice che tu sia qui. Sono felice che tu sia la prima persona che vedo oggi, perché adesso questo giorno ha un senso.”  
Ha la testa pesante, il sonno che reclama il letto. Resiste solo perché Aomine è lì, ma non è sicuro che ci riuscirà ancora per molto.  
“Meriteresti molto di più.”  
“Merito quello che ho. E mi va più che bene.”  
Sorride. E Aomine con lui. Di nuovo.  
Si lascia scivolare di lato finché la sua testa non poggia sulla spalla dell’altro. È questione di un attimo, e sente il naso di Aomine sfregare contro i suoi capelli disfatti, sente la sua mano muoversi sul divano per raggiungerlo. La sua stretta è piacevole, contro il braccio. “Sei un idiota,” sospira Aomine contro i suoi capelli.  
“La miseria ama la compagnia.”  
Alza lo sguardo, quando Aomine si allontana appena. Lo alza quel tanto per ritrovarsi a sfiorare la punta del naso col suo, a guardare quegli gli occhi blu così da vicino che, prima che sbatta le palpebre, si incrociano diventando qualcosa di inquietante. Chiude gli occhi per il fastidio.  
Aomine lo prende come un invito.  
In realtà, Kuroko ha desiderato per anni di poter sentire il sapore delle labbra di Aomine. Quando ha visto Aomine fiorire, lui ha passato giorni e giorni a chiedersi come potesse fare a raggiungerlo, perché era consapevole del fatto che non sarebbe mai riuscito a stargli dietro, che prima o poi sarebbe diventato un peso, e l’altro avrebbe perso tutto l’interesse nei suoi confronti. A sapere che sarebbe bastato chiudere gli occhi, per farsi baciare, lo avrebbe fatto molto prima.  
Smette di abbracciare le ginocchia per rilassarsi contro lo schienale del divano, e Aomine ne approfitta per poggiargli le mani sulle spalle e cercare un contatto più profondo, le labbra che si dischiudono, la lingua che si fa spazio nella sua bocca. Per la prima volta, Kuroko sente il suo stomaco sottosopra, lo sente stringersi in spasmi di calore che risalgono fino alla testa, il cui effetto si ripercuote su tutto il suo corpo.  
Si aggrappa a lui come se fosse il suo unico appiglio.  
“Aomine-kun…” sospira, quando si separano. Non sa come riesca a guardarlo ancora negli occhi.  
Lui non risponde, sedici anni e grande come un armadio, ma col il viso reso più scuro dal rossore che, intanto, ha invaso le sue guance. Lo vede, Kuroko, che non sa cosa fare, se ritrarsi o restare com’è, se fare qualcos’altro.  
“Tetsu-”  
Gli poggia un dito sulle labbra e scuote la testa. “Non dire nulla. Va bene. Lo avevo già capito,” mormora, prima di baciarlo di nuovo.  
Non crede di aver mai passato compleanno migliore.


	28. Il troppo stroppia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era tutto cominciato per scherzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io boh.   
> Anonymous: Gen, comico, AoMomo, "Era fiera di essere riuscita a fargli odiare le tette grandi."

Era tutto cominciato per scherzo. Aveva stretto Daiki tra le sue braccia e lo aveva obbligato a tenere il muso sul suo seno per qualcosa come tre minuti, finché lui non aveva pizzicato i suoi fianchi con così tanta forza nel tentativo di liberarsi che Momoi non aveva potuto far altro che spingerlo via. La reazione di Daiki era stata così meravigliosa che aveva deciso di fissarsi un proposito, all’inizio dell’anno a cavallo tra il primo e il secondo anno alla Touou.   
E si era impegnata. Ogni giorno trovava un motivo per provocare fastidio al suo _amico ora ragazzo o comunque qualcosa del genere_ , e la reazione era così appagante che non riusciva a smettere. Un giorno era un abbraccio troppo espansivo davanti ai ragazzi della squadra, un giorno era la scollatura troppo ampia durante una giornata in centro, con lui che continuava a fulminare qualunque adolescente facesse cadere gli occhi dove non doveva e lei che si tratteneva dal ridere.   
Aveva tentato di soffocarlo, una volta, mentre Daiki spingeva dentro di lei e tentava di chiamarla per nome in mezzo a tutto quel ben di Dio. Satsuki aveva imparato che avere un’arma a propria disposizione poteva essere un bene, soprattutto perché Daiki cedeva volentieri al suo seno prosperoso, e il più delle volte senza che lei nemmeno glielo offrisse. Adesso invece…  
Daiki non si lamentava più di niente. Quando apriva la bocca, lasciava uscire solo le prime due o tre parole, prima di fermarsi per guardarla con il terrore negli occhi e rimangiarsi qualunque cosa stesse per abbandonare le sue labbra. Per Aomine Daiki, il pericolo era diventato un’entità troppo ingombrante e troppo morbida perché potesse caderne succube, e ogni volta che lei gli si avvicinava, lui subito agitava le braccia e sbottava “No, ok, sto zitto, basta ti prego,” e se ne andava.  
A furia di trovarsele sempre in faccia, pronte a togliergli l’aria ad ogni prima sillaba pronunciata senza dar peso alle parole, aveva cominciato a non guardare più il seno delle ragazze, sia per strada, sia in tv, sia nelle sue adorate riviste, come se avesse avuto paura di vederle saltare fuori dalla pagina per aggredirlo.   
Entro la fine dell’anno successivo, Momoi aveva raggiunto il suo scopo.  
Era fiera di essere riuscita a fargli odiare le tette grandi.


	29. Quando non è stalking si chiama amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kise _cosa_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tutta colpa di Elisabetta. No seriamente. Io ci uscirò scema.
> 
> KiKuro, post Winter Cup, appuntamento al Luna Park, con Aomine, Momoi, Kagami Kiyoshi che li seguono per controllare sia tutto ok. Bonus per Kiyoshi papà e bonus ++ per AoKagaMomo random
> 
> Mi sono pure accorta che ho sbagliato perché NON HO MESSO KIYOSHI NEL TEAM STALKING. SCUSAMI *SOBBA*

“Kise _cosa_?”  
Kagami è incredulo, mentre fissa il suo compagno di squadra con la bocca semiaperta, una briciola del panino che si appende al suo labbro inferiore e, per chissà quale miracolo divino, resta lì, immobile. Kuroko lo guarda coi suoi occhi privi d’espressione, annuendo con la testa prima di abbandonare il suo shake alla vaniglia per rispondere a voce.  
“Kise-kun mi ha invitato al Luna Park.”  
“E tu hai accettato.”  
Kuroko scrolla le spalle e stringe la cannuccia tra due dita.  
“Paga lui, ovvio che ho accettato,” risponde, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, per poi riprendere a bere e ignorare qualsiasi altra sua domanda.

“Kise _cosa_?”  
La voce di Aomine vibra nelle sue orecchie, assieme allo strillo terrorizzato di Satsuki che, saltando sul posto, stringe il suo braccio e batte un piede, ripetendo “No, no, no e no!”  
Kagami guarda il cielo, dubitando per un istante della sua scelta di dire ai suoi due compagni la situazione. Per carità, lui adora Kuroko, ma Aomine e Momoi hanno una strana tendenza ossessiva nei suoi riguardi e…  
“Come ha potuto accettare?”  
“Kise si è offerto di pagare qualunque cosa. Kuroko sembrava felice della cosa.”  
“Non va bene, non va assolutamente bene.”  
“E cosa vorreste fare, quindi? Non vorrete mica pedinarli…” Un nanosecondo di silenzio. Gli occhi degli altri due brillano come fossero tizzoni ardenti, iniettati di sangue e follia. “... vero?”

Fare domande inutili è sempre stato un suo difetto, ma sinceramente questa volta sperava davvero in una risposta positiva - pedinare Kuroko equivale più o meno a un suicidio, e lui non vuole morire giovane.  
Sembrano tre idioti, con gli occhiali da sole, un berretto sugli occhi e tre magliette rosa pastello perché a parere di Satsuki, il nero si sarebbe notato troppo e Kuroko li avrebbe scoperti subito - cosa che potrebbe anche avere senso, ma che a Kagami sinceramente importa ben poco. Si sistema la visiera del cappellino, mentre Aomine e Momoi si nascondono dietro un palo e osservano due figure familiari, Kise e Kuroko che stanno prendendo i biglietti per entrare al luna park.  
“Quell’idiota, guarda quant’è felice. Se pensa di entrare nelle mutande di Tetsu sta fresco.”  
“Pensi davvero che Ki-chan voglia-”  
“Potete piantarla entrambi, per favore?”  
Kagami vorrebbe legarli, imbavagliarli e trascinarli a casa. Invece, alla fine, si ritrova anche lui a guardare Kuroko venire letteralmente trascinato dentro il parco da Kise, e quando si rende conto di stare per perderli dà una pacca ad entrambi, cominciando a correre verso la biglietteria.  
“Aomine, tira fuori i soldi,” sbotta.  
“Perché io?”  
“Perché quest’idea malsana è stata tua, e io non ho intenzione di scucire un centesimo.”

Kuroko sente lo sguardo di qualcuno sul collo. Si ferma a qualche passo dai cancelli d’ingresso, guardandosi attorno senza però vedere nessun volto familiare.  
“Kurokocchi, è tutto a posto?”  
Torna a guardare davanti a sé, annuendo e scrollando le spalle. “Sì, Kise-kun. Vieni, voglio provare a vincere un peluche.”

Kagami preme con forza le mani sulla testa di Aomine e Momoi, trattenendo il fiato finché non vede Kuroko e Kise riprendere a camminare qualche metro più avanti. Sospira di sollievo, lasciando andare i due solo quando l’altro ragazzo sbotta, schiaffeggiandogli la mano.  
“Ma sei un idiota? Mi hai fatto male!”  
“Idiota sei tu, non hai visto che stava per scoprirci?”  
Momoi li separa in tempo per evitare una strage. “Adesso basta. Se non li seguiamo li perderemo d’occhio.”  
Kagami sospira, portando una mano alla fronte. Ma chi glielo ha fatto fare?

Tutti e tre si perdono a guardare Kise che, dopo l’ennesimo fallimento di Kuroko, si offre di tirare al bersaglio per lui. Non sanno per quale motivo provino fastidio, se per il fatto che la mira di Kise sembra essere infallibile o se perché gli occhi di Kuroko sono persi a guardarlo, ma in quel momento vorrebbero davvero prendere quell’idiota e strappargli gli arti, o la testa, o comunque la prima appendice che capiterebbe loro sotto mano.  
Si trattengono solo per non rovinare la giornata a Kuroko. Sembra particolarmente felice, adesso che stringe tra le braccia il peluche gigante di un coniglio - sembra, perché la sua espressione è neutra come al solito, e non è che si possa dedurne granché.  
“Ah, voi due non mi avete mai vinto un peluche grande e bello come quello. Dovrei lasciarvi per stare con Ki-chan, lui è un amante premuroso.”  
“M-Momoi che diavolo-”  
“Vai, Satsuki. Vai, poi quando piangerai perché è un polpo appiccicoso e soffocante non tornare a piangere da noi.”  
Comunque.  
Quando sollevano lo sguardo, Kise sta stringendo la mano di Kuroko, e lui non lo rifiuta.  
“Tetsu è stato plagiato.”  
Kagami vorrebbe morire.

“Kise-kun.”  
“Tutto quello che vuoi, Kurokocchi!”  
“Andiamo nella casa stregata.”

… no.  
No. no. no.  
“Andate voi,” sbotta Kagami, arrestandosi di colpo. Aomine e Momoi si scambiano uno sguardo, prima di voltarsi verso di lui.  
“Che diavolo dovrebbe significarmi, _andate voi_?”  
“Significa che io lì dentro non ci vengo.”  
Aomine gli si avvicina pericolosamente, allungando le mani sul collo della sua camicia. Sente le nocche sfregargli contro la pelle. Non è una bella cosa, al momento. “Senti, non mi interessa se una stupida casa stregata ti fa cagare in mano, d’accordo? Abbiamo deciso di fare questa cosa per il bene di Tetsu, tutti insieme. E lo faremo insieme.”  
“Dai-chan ha ragione, Kagamin.”  
Sospira, arrendendosi. Quando lo sente smettere di fare resistenza, Aomine gli dà un bacio sulle labbra, con uno schiocco così rumoroso che buona parte delle persone attorno a loro si volta a fissarli.  
“Va bene, va bene. Però evitiamo di attirare l’attenzione.”

“Kise-kun, mi fai male.”  
“Scusa, Kurokocchi, ma questo posto è spaventoso.”  
“È tutto finto. Non ti preoccupare.”  
Camminano per qualche passo, Kise che tiene stretto a sé il braccio di Kuroko come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita. Si trovano davanti a degli specchi imbrattati di sangue, quando la stanza di riempie di un grido raggelante. Kise salta sul posto, ma Kuroko si volta in direzione della voce, piegando appena la testa di lato.  
“Kise-kun? Non ti è sembrata la voce di Kagami-kun?”  
L’altro non risponde.

“Ma sei idiota?!”  
“Dai-chan, smettila di trattarlo male, sei insopportabile oggi! Kagamin, stai bene?”  
Stare bene è un eufemismo. Come potrebbe star bene quando nel giro di tre secondi ha sentito il gelo scorrergli nella schiena, ha visto la faccia di una banshee spuntare dal nulla nella sua direzione e ha chiaramente percepito una sfilza di ragni sulla gamba? Non sta bene. Non sta affatto bene.  
“Voglio uscire da qui.”  
“Il giro è quasi finito, stai tranquillo. Ti sto vicino, vieni.”  
Kagami sospira, Aomine sbuffa, e Momoi vorrebbe aggiungere un cadavere a tutta quella caterva di plastica semisciolta che hanno incrociato due stanze fa. Tutti sperano che Kuroko si annoi presto e che si faccia riportare a casa, perché Kagami avverte distintamente che nessuno dei tre ce la può fare, a resistere fino alla fine della giornata.

Arrancano, in qualche modo, nascondendosi dietro un cappello ampio e un paio di occhiali da diva, sotto il cappuccio di una felpa, pretendendo di parlare lingue sconosciute quando i due sono troppo vicini per non destare sospetti.  
A mantenerli ancora attivi c’è solo il sottile filo di gelosia verso Kuroko che li accomuna - loro tre avranno pure una relazione, e Kuroko potrebbe non c’entrare nulla, ma loro gli vogliono troppo bene, e soprattutto, gli vogliono troppo bene per lasciarlo nelle mani di Kise senza evitare di preoccuparsi per il loro _bambino_. Forse sarebbe stata la stessa cosa se ci fosse stato Akashi, o Midorima, al posto suo, o forse no.  
Kise, in fondo, è un elemento poco raccomandabile.  
Adesso sono seduti a quattro tavolini di distanza da loro, Kuroko che beve un milkshake come suo solito mentre Kise gioca con le orecchie da topo di plastica che ha voluto per forza comprargli circa tre bancarelle prima e che gli ha vietato tassativamente di togliere fino alla fine della giornata. Kuroko non sembra infastidito, comunque. Loro tre, invece, vorrebbero mangiare viva quella creatura infida.  
Aomine si schiocca le dita, di tanto in tanto, ed è solo una carezza di Momoi o un bacio di Kagami a riportarlo alla soglia minima di tolleranza. Tutti sanno che appena Kise tornerà a casa, per lui Kuroko diventerà misteriosamente irraggiungibile.  
Stanno per alzarsi per andare in un posto migliore di quello in cui sono ora, quando si accorgono che i due hanno compagnia.  
Non riescono a sentire cosa dicono, ma Kiyoshi Teppei sorride come se avesse appena scoperto di star per diventare nonno, una mano poggiata sulla spalla di Kuroko e lo sguardo puntato su Kise come se stesse scansionando ai raggi x il futuro sposo di suo figlio.  
Kise non sembra intimidito, anzi. Il problema è che non è assolutamente un bene.  
“Ti affido mio figlio,” riescono a sentire, e mentre Aomine gli chiede che problemi abbiano i suoi compagni di squadra, Kagami vorrebbe morire.  
Di nuovo  
“Non si preoccupi,” risponde Kise, e ormai il danno è fatto. Se ha l’appoggio della Seirin, chi diavolo riuscirà a fermarlo? Tre idioti? No di certo.  
“È la fine,” dichiara Kagami, ma nessuno lo ascolta.

Sono le cinque del pomeriggio, quando le tre spie arrancano dietro la coppia, stanche di correre qua e là per il parco per non perderli di vista. Pregano sia l’ultimo giro che faranno, quando Kise aiuta Kuroko a salire sulla ruota panoramica.  
“Presto, o li perdiamo!” esulta Satsuki, più felice per salire su quel trabiccolo infernale piuttosto che per lo spionaggio in sé. Né Kagami né Aomine possono dirle di no. Partono qualche cabina dopo quella di Kise e Kuroko, e la prima cosa che fanno quando la porta si chiude alle loro spalle è provare a capire se da lì si riesce a vedere qualcosa.  
Oh, se si vede.  
“Voi non guardate. Ci penso io,” esclama Kagami, deglutendo. Ma sperare che gli dessero retta era troppo persino per lui. Aomine e Momoi sono subito al suo fianco, e Kagami teme di vedere le loro mascelle dislocarsi e cadere quando, arrivati quasi al picco del giro, Kuroko e Kise si stanno scambiando più effusioni di quante avrebbero voluto vedere.  
“Tetsu-kun e Ki-chan si stanno…”  
“... baciando. Oddio dovrò bruciargli la faccia per disinfettarlo.”  
Ecco perché Kagami non voleva che vedessero.  
E adesso che il danno è fatto, prevede tempi duri per Kise. Non che a lui importi, se Kuroko è felice è felice anche lui.  
Non è certo che Aomine e Momoi la pensino allo stesso modo.

Sono le sette, quando Kise dà l’ultimo bacio a Kuroko, gentile ed educato sulla guancia. A Kagami sembra una benedizione per molteplici motivi, ma non è sicuro che i suoi due compagni la pensino allo stesso modo.  
“Ki-chan e Tetsu-kun… non credo di essere pronta ad accettarlo.”  
“Non devi accettarlo affatto, Satsuki. Non permetterò a Kise di mettere le mani addosso a Tetsu un’altra volta. Difenderò la sua purezza con le unghie e con i denti, se sarà necessario.”  
Kagami non vuole davvero ricordargli che Kuroko probabilmente non è più puro da un pezzo, perché non se la sente di alimentare un fuoco che si spegnerà probabilmente tra una ventina d’anni. Si limita a guardare il cielo e sbattere le mani contro i fianchi, ringraziando il cielo che la giornata sia finalmente finita.  
“Magari Kise si comporterà bene.”  
“Non conosci Kise quando lo conosciamo noi.”  
Momoi annuisce, supportiva. “Ki-chan è una persona da non prendere sottogamba. Tetsu-kun va protetto.”  
“Kuroko sa cavarsela da solo, credetemi.”  
“Parli come se ne sapessi più di noi!”  
No. Davvero non può reggere che parlino all’unisono, non adesso.  
“Come volete voi. Adesso, se non vi dispiace, io vado a casa. Se arrivo dopo di lui, si insospettirà. Per cui fate i bravi e vedete di non dire niente a nessuno, non voglio restare chiuso fuori casa ed essere odiato per il resto della mia esistenza, d’accordo?”  
I due sbuffano, ma non ci vuole tanto a far cambiar loro espressione. Un bacio sulle labbra e via, si mangia tutto il loro disappunto.  
“A domani, idiota.”  
“Ti amiamo, Kagamin!”

La porta d’ingresso si chiude alle spalle di Kuroko esattamente dieci minuti dopo il suo ingresso. Per fortuna.  
“Kagami-kun, sembri stanco.”  
“È stata una giornata terribile.”  
“Lo deve essere stata davvero, a giudicare dal tuo viso. Che è successo?”  
Kagami stringe le labbra. Perché dovrebbe interessargli? Dovrebbe essere lui a chiedergli come è andata - ma non gli interessa sapere i dettagli quando li conosce già. Non chiederà nulla. Non vuole sapere nulla. “Ho passato la giornata a impedire a un gatto di mangiarsi troppi topi.”  
Kuroko lo guarda ma, grazie al cielo, non fa domande. Anche se c’è qualcosa nel suo viso che non lo convince per niente. Il ragazzo si sfila il cerchietto dalla testa, guardandolo con improvviso interesse.  
“Sono certo che tu sia stato bravissimo, Kagami-kun. Ma non mi preoccuperei. I topi sanno badare a se stessi, sono più al sicuro, quando attorno a loro non c’è troppo chiasso.”  
Kagami si spalma una mano in faccia, sperando che Kuroko lo interpreti come segno di stanchezza.  
Perché palesemente si è accorto di tutto, e non sa che santo ringraziare per la volontà di Kuroko di non parlarne.  
Vuole solo morire. Almeno fino a domani.


	30. Contro il muro ci vai tu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Girati,” sussurra al suo orecchio, roco e basso, “voglio farlo da dietro.”  
> E quello che arriva è totalmente inaspettato, l’istinto che si blocca sui suoi peli rizzati. Aomine lo prende per le spalle e lo allontana quel poco che basta per poterlo vedere in faccia, il viso arrossato e le prime perle di sudore a bagnargli la fronte. “Ripeti?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... come da titolo.  
>  Questo prompt meme mi sta facendo male al cervello.

Nel silenzio dell’abitazione, l’unico rumore continuo che si sente è un ringhio basso, e quello umido di baci dati con una passione quasi eccessiva. Ogni tanto, tra questi, è il rimbombo di qualcosa che sbatte col muro, con una cadenza quasi ritmica.   
È Kagami, il primo a incontrare il muro, la maglietta sollevata fino a quasi le clavicole, una manica che poggia sulla sua spalla mentre Aomine tenta di sfilargliela del tutto. Ha già un’erezione dolorosa che preme contro la coscia dell’altro, e Dio solo sa se vorrebbe sfilarsi i pantaloni, le mutande, e liberarsi del fastidio. Alza un braccio, mentre la bocca di Aomine si fa spazio sul suo petto, lecca e morde i capezzoli lasciandogli sfuggire un gemito più forte. Si sente libero, quando finalmente non ha più la maglia a limitargli i movimenti. Afferra Aomine per i fianchi e ci affonda le unghia corte, mentre lo obbliga ad aderire al suo corpo. Per fortuna non è l’unico a sentire il bisogno così impellente di levarsi i vestiti. Sente sfregare l’erezione dell’altro contro la sua e, Dio, non vorrebbe far altro che prenderlo adesso, senza troppi convenevoli, lì contro il muro del soggiorno.   
Non esita, mentre fa forza sui suoi fianchi e bam, Aomine è contro il muro, di nuovo. Gli addenta un labbro con forza, lo succhia mentre le sue mani scivolano verso la cinta dei pantaloni e la slacciano in tutta fretta. Vuole sentire il suo sapore, vuole portarlo sull’orlo della pazzia, e lo farà, oh se lo farà. Aomine affonda una mano nei suoi capelli e tira, mentre lui lo schiaccia con forza contro il muro e abbandona le labbra gonfie per mordergli il collo e succhiare con forza. Adora il sapore della sua pelle salata, adora sentire i denti affondare nella carne, è come possederlo, possederlo sul serio. Ringhia, quando sente la cinta tintinnare contro il pavimento, respira più forte quando la sua mano va a coprire l’erezione di Aomine e le orecchie gli si riempiono dei suoi gemiti frustrati. Ha già perso la testa, e crede davvero che non la recupererà mai più.   
“Girati,” sussurra al suo orecchio, roco e basso, “voglio farlo da dietro.”  
E quello che arriva è totalmente inaspettato, l’istinto che si blocca sui suoi peli rizzati. Aomine lo prende per le spalle e lo allontana quel poco che basta per poterlo vedere in faccia, il viso arrossato e le prime perle di sudore a bagnargli la fronte. “Ripeti?”  
Non sembra entusiasta della cosa. Ed è strano, perché di solito non fa una piega. Forse ha usato un tono troppo brusco? Ha sbagliato registro? Dovrebbe dare più retta a Kuroko, quando gli dice che è troppo sboccato. Pensava gli piacesse. “Ho detto… girati?”  
“Cosa ti fa pensare che _io_ voglia stare contro il muro?”  
“Non che non mi importi cosa tu voglia o non voglia fare, ma se non ti dispiace…”  
“Poni caso che mi dispiaccia.”  
Tutto ciò lo prende un po’ in contropiede, se deve essere onesto. Che diavolo è successo nel giro di due secondi? È un’usanza tipica giapponese rovinare qualcosa sul più bello?  
“Ma…”  
“Puoi sempre andarci tu, contro il muro.”  
Aomine si lecca le labbra, abbassa appena la testa nel tentativo di apparire più provocante, ma a lui sembra solo più appettibile. Davvero, cosa deve fare per potergli mettere le mani sui fianchi e affondarci dentro?   
“No?”  
“Come sarebbe a dire?”  
“Non voglio prenderlo, voglio- ah, mio Dio, ma perché devi farmi dire cose del genere?!”  
“Perché voglio capire perché dovrei farmelo mettere nel culo quando voglio farlo io con te!”  
“Perché l’ho detto prima io.”  
“Oh, bene, siamo tornati ad essere cinquenni e non me ne sono accorto?”  
“Per amor del Cielo, per _favore_.”  
Ma è davvero possibile che stia succedendo una cosa del genere? Lui voleva solo dar sfogo ai suoi istinti, ma a questo punto teme che se ne dovranno tornare a posto, gli ormoni, se non vuole finire col fare la figura dell’idiota.   
“Contro il muro ci vai tu oppure niente,” sbotta Aomine, e Kagami si ritrova con la schiena contro il muro prima che possa dire una sola parola. Non dura comunque quando quell’idiota vorrebbe. Stringe con così tanta forza i suoi fianchi che teme rimarrà il segno, quando smetteranno di fare i bambini, e lo pianta letteralmente contro la parete, l’erezione che preme contro le sue natiche, il suo bacino che non riesce a non ondeggiargli contro. “Aomine, per favore…” ripete ancora, sperando che le suppliche portino a qualcosa.  
Speranze vane.  
“Ho detto o ci vai tu, o niente da fare.”  
Tutto ciò è assurdo. Sa già che questo giorno verrà segnato nel calendario come il peggiore del mese, dell’anno, della sua vita intera. Sbuffando alza le mani e si stacca a malincuore dall’altro, lasciandolo libero di voltarsi.   
Sono due idioti. Si chiede se Aomine ne sia consapevole, perché lui lo è - e nonostante tutto non ha intenzione di cedere.  
“Sai che ti dico?” sbotta, sbattendo le mani contro i fianchi e dandogli le spalle. “Io vado a farmi un panino.”  
“Fai come ti pare, ma adesso per colpa tua dovrò risolvermela da solo.”  
“Non sarebbe stata colpa mia se tu non avessi rifiutato di- oh, al diavolo. Questa conversazione sfiora il ridicolo. Fai come vuoi, basta che non lo fai qui.”  
Kagami scuote la testa, sollevando le mani al cielo e chiedendosi cosa abbia fatto di male nella sua vita precedente per meritarsi un ragazzo del genere. Si poggia sul bancone della cucina e affonda il viso sulle mani, sbuffando sonoramente.  
In realtà, anche lui dovrebbe prendersi cura di sé.   
Sobbalza, quando le mani di Aomine si chiudono a coppa sulla sua erezione. “Cosa-”  
“Lasciami vincere. Dai,” sorride felino, per quel poco che riesce a vedere con la coda dell’occhio. Sta per dirgli di andare a fare in culo, ma poi la sua lingua scivola lenta sul suo orecchio, tracciandone tutta la conchiglia. E con un gemito rauco, accetta la sua sconfitta e lascia sporgere il sedere verso il bacino dell’altro, che pronto lo priva dei pochi indumenti rimasti.   
Beh, almeno non sono contro il muro.


	31. Slipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nessuno dei due parla per secondi che sembrano infiniti; a Kuroko sembra che le voci degli altri studenti, fuori dalla sua stanza, stiano andando a rilento. Apre la bocca, la richiude, e quando la voce decide di venire fuori protesta per essere usata controvoglia, pungendogli la gola.  
> “O-Ogiwara-kun…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capiamoci che c’erano 163 prompt, prima di questo, e il mio corpo ha comunque sbraitato fino alle undici perché io scrivessi questo, tra tutti. Perché Ogiwara è una patata e merita di non essere dimenticata.   
> E il Teikou Arc fa malissimo, per cui avevo bisogno di scrivere qualcosa di dolce. E baw.
> 
> Il prompt è della Shichan, e recita così: OgiwaraKuroko, University!au in cui si ritrovano ad essere compagni di dormitorio. Voglio il fluff come se ne andasse della tua vita, sorella.

Non aveva voluto crederci, all’inizio.  
Durante la cerimonia di apertura aveva scorso una testa rossiccia, ma aveva pensato semplicemente che in fondo il Giappone era pieno di ragazzi più o meno trasgressivi che amavano immergere la testa nell’acqua ossigenata e darsi i colori più appariscenti. Kuroko aveva mandato giù il groppo in gola che gli si era formato istantaneamente alla vista di quei capelli, e aveva deciso che, tra tutti, era impossibile che quella persona a tre file da lui fosse il suo amico d’infanzia.   
Sarebbe stata una coincidenza troppo crudele.

Non vuole crederci.  
Rimane a bocca aperta, mentre il borsone che aveva tra le mani fino a quel momento incontra di colpo il pavimento. Dovrebbe dire qualcosa, _vorrebbe_ dire qualcosa, ma la sua voce muore in gola e il suo cervello si spegne.   
“Ehi, salve, sono il tuo nuovo compagno di…”  
Un altro borsone che cade. Questa volta, e non sa se sia la realtà o solo un’amplificazione dei suoi sentimenti, il tonfo è così pesante che rimbomba contro il petto e gli fa fermare il cuore. Nessuno dei due parla per secondi che sembrano infiniti; a Kuroko sembra che le voci degli altri studenti, fuori dalla sua stanza, stiano andando a rilento. Apre la bocca, la richiude, e quando la voce decide di venire fuori protesta per essere usata controvoglia, pungendogli la gola.  
“O-Ogiwara-kun…”

Kuroko sapeva che entrando all’università la sua vita sarebbe cambiata, ma non era pronto a niente del genere. E adesso, con Ogiwara davanti a lui al tavolino di un bar nel campus, non sa davvero dove guardare, per cui si limita a fissare il bicchiere ancora pieno di limonata e ad ascoltare il sangue che scorre rapido nelle orecchie.   
Vorrebbe scappare. Sente tutta la vergogna e il dolore che ha provato tre anni prima esplodergli nel petto di colpo, e non sa come sfogare la frustrazione, per cui si limita a giocare con le sue dita sotto il tavolo, mentre si trattiene dal mordersi il labbro per non dar troppa manifestazione del suo disagio.   
“Ehi,” sente, e di colpo alza il viso, e Ogiwara lo sta guardando con un mezzo sorriso sul volto, in mano un tramezzino che per un quarto si è sbriciolato sul suo mento - non è cambiato granché, allora, grazie al Cielo, “rilassati.”  
Non se sia la visione del suo viso sporco o quel sorriso accennato, a tranquillizzarlo. In ogni caso, sospira in modo forse troppo pesante, ma sente la pressione nel petto allentarsi, e finalmente può respirare di nuovo normalmente.  
“Ogiwara-kun, io-”  
“Non mi aspettavo di incontrarti qua, Kuroko. Davvero, è stata una sorpresa. Per un momento ho pensato di avere un’allucinazione,” ride imbarazzato, avvolgendo tra le mani il suo bicchiere di cola. C’è un altro momento di silenzio, meno denso, ma troppo carico comunque. “Mi dispiace, sai.”  
“Di cosa?”  
“Di non averti più scritto, dopo quella partita. Sono sparito come un coniglio, ma quando mi sono reso conto di quello che ti avevo fatto, pensavo fosse troppo tardi. Mi sento come se mi fosse stata data una seconda possibilità.”  
Il suo sorriso adesso è pieno, gli solleva gli zigomi appena sporgenti e gli fa brillare gli occhi. “Non sei l’unico, Ogiwara-kun;” risponde a mezza voce, prendendo in mano il suo bicchiere e dando finalmente un sorso.   
“Hai tanto da raccontarmi, eh.”  
“Abbiamo tanto tempo, adesso.”

Non stanno sempre vicini, durante le lezioni, perché per quanto Kuroko lo inciti ad alzarsi dal letto, Ogiwara sembra sempre restio ad abbandonare quello che ormai lui ha imparato a identificare come il suo habitat naturale. Alla quinta ripresa da parte del professore di pedagogia per il loro ritardo, durante la seconda settimana di lezioni, Ogiwara l’ha obbligato a giurare di lasciarlo a letto e non preoccuparsi, perché non può continuare a sentirsi in colpa per tutti i minuti preziosi che gli fa perdere. Kuroko si è ritrovato a malincuore a promettere di abbandonarlo al suo destino, e per un momento si è sentito come se l’orologio fosse tornato indietro in tutta fretta, e non avesse più diciotto anni, ma al massimo sette, quando Ogiwara lo obbligava a mangiarsi due chu chu pops per non vederlo svenire in mezzo al campo da basket. Il resto della giornata, comunque, lo passano sempre uno affianco all’altro, almeno quando possono. Non fanno parte dello stesso club - lui ha deciso di rimanere fedele al basket, anche se sa che non sarà facile per lui finire quanto meno in panchina, mentre Ogiwara ha preferito iscriversi al club di kendo - e spesso e volentieri Kuroko si rifugia nella lettura, quando seguono corsi separati e lui ha bisogno di staccare dal resto del mondo; per il resto, comunque, sono inseparabili. Kuroko gliene è estremamente grato.   
Sente ancora un groppo alla gola, ogni tanto, ma Ogiwara fa di tutto per non fargli pesare il passato, e lui fa di tutto per non fargli pesare il suo senso di colpa.   
Sa che è un azzardo pensare una cosa del genere adesso, ma si sente felice, al momento. Spera duri più di quanto è durata l’ultima volta.

Kuroko non sa decidere cosa apprezzi di più, se le giornate passate tra i banchi o i weekend in cui nessuno dei due torna a casa per fare compagnia all’altro.   
Ha comprato una scatola, qualche giorno prima, che si sta riempiendo rapidamente di bigliettini così stupidi che solo a pensarci gli viene da sorridere. Durante i corsi, Ogiwara sembra assolutamente incapace di non comunicare con lui, per cui non è strano che, ad un certo punto della giornata, Kuroko si ritrovi tra le mani una pallina di carta azzurra, o verde mente, con su scritti commenti più o meno stupidi sulla vittima sacrificale del momento, il più delle volte.   
_Il professor Watanabe ha la zip abbassata._  
 _Non so se sia più noiosa questa lezione o la zanzara che mi ha ronzato sull’orecchio per tutta la notte._  
 _La professoressa Endou è brilla, lo hai notato anche tu?_  
È fortunato ad essere capace di mascherare i suoi sentimenti con un’abilità fuori dal normale, perché altrimenti sarebbe complicato riuscire a non dimostrare irritazione o divertimento a seconda dell’umore, o dell’interesse che ha verso la lezione che stanno seguendo. Che poi, d’accordo, a volte vorrebbe davvero riuscire a prendere appunti in maniera decente, ma quando non riceve bigliettini sente un certo disappunto. È qualcosa che ancora non è riuscito a capire se gli piaccia o meno, ma considerando il prurito che gli viene nel petto quando non succede, immagina che la risposta sia anche piuttosto ovvia.   
Quando non sono a lezione passano i pomeriggi sdraiati al sole nei prati infiniti del campus, sotto i ciliegi in fiore, circondati dal chiacchiericcio vitale degli altri studenti. Spesso Ogiwara si appisola con un libro a coprirgli il viso, e Kuroko si perde più a guardare lui che a guardare il cielo. È sempre imbarazzante, perché quando poi lui si sveglia incrocia sempre il suo sguardo, e dopo il primo, goffo tentativo di spiegare perché lo stesse fissando, Ogiwara ha rinunciato a chiedergli una qualunque motivazione, e gli ha detto di continuare a fare pure come voleva, perché a lui di certo non dava fastidio.   
E così continua a fare.  
Il venerdì sera è il momento in cui il campus si svuota, lasciando gli edifici con un quinto degli studenti a viverlo. La prima settimana Ogiwara è tornato a casa dai suoi genitori, salutandolo con un abbraccio affettuoso e passando i successivi due giorni a scrivergli e chiamarlo come quando erano ancora ragazzini. Ma la seconda settimana, notando che Kuroko non aveva preparato la valigia perché i suoi genitori non erano in casa, così come non lo erano la settimana prima e non lo sarebbero stati sicuramente nemmeno la settimana successiva, aveva deciso senza possibilità di appello che sarebbe rimasto lì a anche lui, perché l’idea di saperlo da solo non gli piaceva affatto.  
Pensandoci bene, forse sono i weekend, i giorni che preferisce.

Kuroko è perso nei suoi pensieri, mentre la palla rimbalza sulla moquette, e il suono rimbomba nelle sue orecchie, nel petto, nella pancia. Lo scricchiolare delle scarpe lo accompagna verso il canestro - è solo, è un venerdì sera di quelli che passerà da solo, per cui tanto vale allenarsi finché qualcuno non si accorgerà che qualcuno sta giocando nella penombra dei lampioni sulla strada e non verrà a sbatterlo fuori. Si ferma nell’area di tiro, piega appena le ginocchia e tira, guardando la palla centrare il canestro e rimbalzare di nuovo a terra, rotolando poi fino al muro. La insegue, chinandosi per prenderla tra le mani e fermandosi solo un secondo, per riposarsi, per dare tempo alla sua testa di smettere di girare. Chiude gli occhi e i suoi pensieri scivolano alla notte che verrà, al silenzio che, ne è certo, gli farà sanguinare le orecchie. Riavere Ogiwara nella sua vita è un miracolo. È naturale sentirne così forte l’assenza?  
Apre gli occhi, e la prima cosa che scorge è un’ombra sugli spalti che si sporge e alza la mano per salutarla. “Ehi, fissato! Non credi sia ora di andare a mangiare qualcosa insieme?” arriva alle sue orecchie, e il cuore si ferma quando si rende conto che è il suo compago di camera a parlargli. Si avvicina a lui, stringendo la palla così forte che per un momento ha paura possa esplodere.   
“Ogiwara-kun, pensavo fossi tornato a casa.”  
“Stavo per tornare, infatti. Mi manca casa, ma davanti al treno mi sono reso conto che mi saresti mancato di più tu, e sono tornato indietro.”  
Sarà anche un fissato, ma in questo momento la palestra lo sta proteggendo, desaturando il rossore del suo viso con la poca luce che filtra dalle finestre. Vorrebbe ringraziarlo, ma l’unica cosa che fa è lasciare il pallone dentro la cesta, e correre verso gli spalti per raggiungerlo.

Non gli chiede mai di giocare con lui, è terrorizzato dall’idea di riaprire una ferita che ha fatto troppo male a entrambi. Si chiede, tuttavia, se la cosa sarebbe potuta essere evitabile, curabile in altro modo, invece che affidando il dolore all’ignoranza.   
Non crede lo saprà mai.

Accade a ridosso delle vacanze estive, la prima volta.  
Kuroko non ha idea né di che ore siano, né del perché sia ancora sveglio. Dà la colpa al caldo, ma in verità è probabilmente a causa del pensiero incessante che domani il campus chiude e per un mese non vedrà il viso del suo compagno di stanza se non via mail, visto che i suoi genitori hanno deciso di portarlo con loro in Corea proprio nelle uniche due settimane in cui sarebbero potuti vedersi, perché durante l’altra metà delle vacanze Ogiwara va dai suoi nonni a Kyoto. Sente una stretta allo stomaco, a pensarci, ma in realtà non può far nulla per impedire una cosa del genere, per cui passa dieci minuti buoni del suo tempo a ripetersi che non vale la pena sprecare ore di sonno per un pensiero che lo rende soltanto triste.  
Sarebbe andato avanti anche oltre, se non avesse sentito lo scricchiolare delle molle sotto il materasso di Ogiwara. Non apre gli occhi, non vuole spiarlo mentre magari sta andando in bagno, ma i passi sono pochi, leggeri, e alla fine c’è di nuovo lo scricchiolio delle molle a riempire l’aria, ma non sono quelle del letto di Ogiwara, no.  
Sono le sue.   
Trattiene il fiato in un singhiozzo, mentre sente l’altro sdraiarsi in quel poco spazio che il suo corpo lascia libero. Non sa cosa fare, se far finta di dormire o chiedergli se va tutto bene. Alla fine, sono i suoi occhi a decidere per lui, aprendosi lentamente. Nella poca luce che filtra dalle finestre; Kuroko riesce a vedere gli occhi di Ogiwara fissi sul suo viso.   
“Ogiwara-kun..?” bisbiglia, con una voce così bassa che a malapena s’è sentito lui stesso. Si allontana appena per fargli spazio, e l’altro sembra recepire un messaggio sbagliato, perché allunga un braccio verso la sua vita, ma non gli si avvicina.   
“Ti dà fastidio?” chiede, e c’è la punta di un qualcosa che Kuroko non sa definire, ma che sente l’urgenza di cancellare subito.  
“No, ma se stai sul bordo del letto rischi di cadere.”  
Le molle cigolano di nuovo, e Ogiwara gli si avvicina con urgenza, stringendo il braccio attorno alla sua vita con più forza, cercando un incastro confortevole nella curva della sua spalla, mentre sospira. Kuroko non chiede, Ogiwara non dà spiegazioni, ma lui non sente di doverne avere. Lo lascia libero di accarezzargli la schiena, di affondare la mano nei suoi capelli, perché per lui questa è una benedizione. Cerca il suo fianco anche lui, perché ha bisogno di ricaricarsi, prima di tornare a casa, ha bisogno di sentire quel corpo contro il suo quanto basta perché non ne dimentichi le forme, o l’odore, mentre sono lontani.  
Nessuno si chiede perché. Non ce n’è bisogno.

Bip.  
 _Spero che la Corea sia bella, perché quando ci siamo salutati non sembravi molto entusiasta. (´～｀；）_  
Kuroko sorride, incrociando una gamba sull’altra mentre la hostess annuncia un leggero ritardo sul suo volo. Cerca con lo sguardo i suoi genitori, persi a guardare le vetrine dei negozi, e poi si concentra sulla mail.   
_Non era una tua impressione, Ogiwara-kun. L’idea di passare due settimane con i miei genitori non mi entusiasta particolarmente. Sarà che sono anni che non passo così tanto tempo con loro tutto insieme._  
Invia, e stira le gambe quanto più può, fino a sentire i muscoli sfrigolare di piacere.   
Non hanno parlato di quello che è successo qualche giorno prima, forse perché nessuno dei due ne sentiva davvero il bisogno. Il giorno successivo si sono salutati con un abbraccio veloce e la promessa di scriversi, di tanto in tanto.   
È ovvio che il di tanto in tanto per Ogiwara equivalga a _domani e almeno una volta ogni ora da quando mi alzo a quando vado a letto_. A Kuroko va più che bene.   
Bip.  
Apre la mail e sorride, trovando la foto di un Maltese che lo guarda incuriosito.   
_Succhia tutto quello che puoi, Ingozzati di kimchi, di bibimbap, fai pagare tutto a loro e ricordati di portarmi un souvenir. A me e a Chira, o quando verrai a trovarmi ti morderà un piede. _  
 _Solo se me ne porterai uno tu da Kyoto. Il tuo cane è adorabile._  
Stavolta, il telefono vibra direttamente sulla sua mano.  
 _D’accordo. E comunque, tale padrone, tale cane._  
Scuote la testa, sorridendo. I suoi genitori stanno tornando dal duty free con una busta piena di cibarie per il viaggio, e nello stesso momento la hostess annuncia la revoca del loro ritardo, e invita tutti quanti a mettersi in coda per l’imbarco.   
_Siete entrambi molto carini, d’accordo. Adesso vado. Spero di trovare una connessione libera per poterti scrivere. Ti manderò delle foto._  
 _Cerca di divertirti. Io aspetto._  
E non è nemmeno partito, e già ha paura di dimenticarsi la sua faccia.__

__Non è mai stato così tanto contento della fine delle vacanze estive. Ha il telefono intasato di mail e foto, ma non ha il coraggio di cancellarne mezza, ed è nel momento in cui vede Ogiwara scendere dall’autobus e corrergli incontro che sente tutta la stanchezza di cui avrebbe dovuto liberarsi durante le vacanze passare di colpo. È un abbraccio così caldo che, per un momento, si chiede se non possa fare in modo che duri per sempre.  
“Sono felice di rivederti.”  
“Anche tu. Mi sei mancato più di quanto credessi.”  
È questo l’effetto che fa, stare lontani per tre anni? Se è così, accetta volentieri di aver passato un periodo così lungo lontano da lui.  
Rende tutto più caldo._ _

__La seconda volta che accade, Kuroko non si accorge subito della presenza di Ogiwara nel suo letto. Se ne rende conto solo quando i vetri della sua finestra tremano per via del vento, mentre fuori si scatena un temporale di fine estate, e lui apre gli occhi per ritrovarselo di fronte, le palpebre abbassate e la fronte stesa nell’estasi del sonno. C’è il peso dolce del braccio intorno alla sua vita, ma Kuroko non ha cuore di svegliarlo, per cui sorride, richiude gli occhi, e si lascia di nuovo cadere nel sonno._ _

__A volte sogna con troppa vividità.  
Il rimbalzo della palla è così forte da sovrastare la sua voce, la sua testa pulsa dove è ferita e gli fa vedere il mondo con colori falsati, troppo accesi, troppo fastidiosi. Urla, ma nessuno lo sente, nemmeno se stesso, e mentre gli occhi gli si riempiono di lacrime Murasakibara segna gli ultimi punti della partita, un auto-canestro che segna la fine di una partita resa ridicola da un punteggio voluto solo per divertimento.   
Vede il campo trasformarsi in un buco nero e mangiarsi tutto. I suoi compagni di squadra, la Meikou che cade a pezzi, il tabellone che segna un centoundici a undici che ride in faccia a lui, a Ogiwara, al suo amore per il basket. Grida, quando si sente risucchiato dal vortice nero e denso, grida così forte che, quando apre gli occhi e si ritrova catapultato nella realtà, non sente il cigolio delle molle del letto, né le ginocchia di Ogiwara che incontrano con troppa violenza il pavimento.  
“Kuroko? Kuroko ci sei?”  
Lui si gira, lo guarda, e il nodo alla gola che non è mai riuscito a mandare giù da quando è entrato all’università di scioglie e gli riempie la bocca di singhiozzi disconnessi, di mi dispiace sussurrati a metà.  
“Va tutto bene,” sussurra, e d’improvviso Kuroko si sente avvolto da un calore che fa male, mentre lo respira. Vorrebbe respingerlo, vorrebbe dirgli di non trattarlo così, che non se lo merita, che gli ha fatto troppo male perché possa volergli bene. Ma non fa nulla del genere. Non perché non voglia, no.   
Perché Ogiwara non glielo permetterebbe. Lo stringe così forte che gli fanno male le braccia, che si trova obbligato a sollevarle per abbracciare l’altro a sua volta pur di non sentire dolore. “Va tutto bene,” dice ancora, contro il suo collo. Non sa se sia un’impressione, ma sente l’umido delle sue labbra sulla sua pelle, ed è un gesto così profondo, così intimo che si sente scuotere.  
“Mi dispiace,” riesce a dire tra i singhiozzi.   
Ogiwara non lo lascia andare._ _

__Kuroko fa fatica a guardarlo negli occhi, il giorno seguente. Ma, contro ogni sua aspettativa, Ogiwara non lo obbliga a parlare; gli lascia il suo spazio, e se gli lancia bigliettini è soltanto per fargli notare la mutanda sporgente del professor Tanaka, e non per chiedergli cosa l’abbia turbato così tanto da non rivolgergli nemmeno la parola.  
Lo apprezza. Anche perché non può davvero spiegargli che il senso di colpa ha deciso di fargli visita nel cuore della notte e di fargli perdere il controllo dei suoi sentimenti.   
Si ritrova a sperare in un abbraccio. Di quelli di cui nessuno sa niente.  
Nemmeno loro._ _

__Il cigolio del letto è una benedizione.  
Ci sono notti in cui lo attende con pazienza e non arriva mai. Il più delle volte, succede sempre quando non se lo aspetta, quando la sua testa è occupata con nozioni di pedagogia o di linguistica, o quando è troppo stanco per pensare. Sta dando le spalle alla stanza, ma non importa, perché Ogiwara scivola nel suo letto come se quello fosse stato creato apposta per contenere entrambi, incastrando un braccio sotto il suo, accarezzandogli la pancia come se quella curva appena pronunciata esistesse solo per essere toccata da lui. Sente il suo naso sull’incavo del collo accarezzarlo, l’aria calda che dai suoi polmoni si fa spazio sotto la maglia leggera del pigiama.   
Il suo stomaco si stringe, il suo cuore accelera appena.   
“Sei sveglio?” arriva al suo orecchio, pacato e dolce come un cucchiaio di miele. Annuisce, lui, piano, senza muovere alcun’altra parte del corpo. Ogiwara gli si avvicina ancora un po’, e adesso la sua schiena poggia contro il petto più ampio dell’altro, e le loro gambe si incrociano per trattenere il calore.   
“Hai voglia di spiegarmi cos’è successo?” chiede, e nella sua voce non c’è pressione né pretesa, è una domanda semplice a cui può rispondere sì o no, e che non porterà a nulla di tremendo qualunque decisione lui prenda. Si morde il labbro, Kuroko, ora che non può essere visto, ma istintivamente si spinge di più contro l’altro, chiedendosi se sia possibile essere inglobati da un’altra persona per trovare rifugio. A livello figurativo, Ogiwara lo fa sentire così, adesso.  
Sì o no?  
“Non devi rispondere se non vuoi. Sappi solo che sono qui, se ti va di parlarne.”  
La sua gentilezza lo disarma. La carezza del suo naso sulla spalla lo disarma. Vorrebbe dirgli che non avrebbe dovuto prendere le distanze da lui, se avesse impedito ad Akashi di fare il suo gioco. Vorrebbe dirgli che ha ancora il polsino con sé, che non se n’è mai separato, che adesso è un po’ sbiadito e perde qualche filo ma fa ancora il suo lavoro. Vorrebbe dirgli che potrebbe passare ogni notte della sua vita così, perché gli piace sentire il suo petto contro la sua schiena, perché si sente protetto dalla sua stessa confusione nonostante sia lui, a confonderlo.   
Annuisce, di nuovo. Ogiwara risponde stringendolo più forte, lasciando scivolare la mano sotto la maglietta mentre continua ad accarezzargli la pancia.   
Chiude gli occhi e deglutisce, lasciando scorrere il tempo per pochi minuti, prima di dire qualcosa.  
“Se io avessi giocato quella partita, cosa saremmo adesso?”  
Ogiwara si ferma, e Kuroko ha paura che si allontani. Invece, per fortuna, ricomincia a toccarlo con dolcezza, e la sua pancia è un agglomerato di calore insopportabilmente piacevole.  
“Saremmo qui,” sussurra in risposta, allungando il viso sul suo collo. Kuroko sente la punta del suo naso accarezzargli l’orecchio. “Saremmo qui, perché ci siamo arrivati stando separati, ci saremmo arrivati comunque. Non sarebbe cambiato niente.”  
Kuroko sospira, cercando il braccio libero di Ogiwara nell’ombra e stringendogli la mano. “Ti ho allontanato dalla mia vita.”  
“Non sei stato tu, e lo sai. Non dire fesserie.”  
Il letto cigola, mentre Kuroko si sposta e prende il coraggio di voltarsi verso Ogiwara. Non vede granché, ma l’altro sembra sereno mentre lui parla. Non sembra perseguitato dal passato, non sembra ferito come una bestia caduta vittima di una trappola senza via di fuga. Continua ad accarezzarlo, stavolta sulla schiena, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. “Ti ho ferito.”  
“Mi ha ferito la mia ingenuità. Mi ha ferito il non poter giocare contro di te come ci eravamo promessi di fare. Mi ha ferito vederti piangere e non aver avuto il coraggio di rivolgerti la parola. Non mi hai ferito tu.”  
“Hai abbandonato il basket.”  
“Il basket era solo un mezzo per arrivare a te.”  
SIlenzio. Kuroko teme che il suo cuore stia battendo troppo forte persino per i suoi standard.  
“Kuroko,” sussurra, e lui può sentire il respiro caldo sulle sue labbra, “sono stato io a scappare. Sono stato io ad aggrapparmi a un’illusione. Tu hai fatto lo stesso, ma hai continuato. E io te ne sono grato, perché mi ha reso più facile superarlo. Ti ho seguito, sai, nelle partite con la tua squadra. Ho visto quanto sei diventato bravo. Ti ho visto sorridere, e sono stato felice. Sono stato ferito da tante cose, ma adesso fa parte del passato. E io non voglio più pensare al passato. Voglio pensare al presente, adesso.”  
Si sente benedetto, graziato, libero. Potrebbe trovare altri mille termini che definiscano la sensazione di leggerezza che sta lentamente prendendo possesso del suo corpo, ma si interrompe.  
“Kuroko,” lo chiama ancora Ogiwara, e quando lui dà un cenno con la testa, l’altro ci mette un momento prima di continuare a parlare. “... posso baciarti?”  
Sospira, stringendo la mano sulla maglia del pigiama di Ogiwara. Stringe le gambe con più forza su quelle dell’altro in un gesto involontario, e quando annuisce, Kuroko avverte chiaramente la sua testa tremare.   
Ma Ogiwara non smette di accarezzarlo, mentre gli si avvicina, e non smette di farlo nemmeno quando le loro labbra si incrociano, schioccando umide ogni volta che si dischiudono, si separano, si incontrano di nuovo. I loro sguardi si incrociano, e per quanto poco possa vedere, sa che Ogiwara si sta solo accertando che vada tutto bene, che sia consapevole di quello che sta succedendo. Kuroko, in risposta, chiude gli occhi e gli porge di nuovo le labbra, un invito che Ogiwara non tarda ad accettare. È appena più audace, stavolta, perché la bocca si apre appena di più, e le loro lingue si accarezzano, lente, attorcigliandosi quasi allo stesso modo in cui si attorciglia il suo stomaco, prima di lasciarlo con una sensazione di vuoto che sa di troppo pieno. Kuroko lo stringe con così tanta forza che Ogiwara ride sulle sue labbra, quando si separano.   
“Lo volevo fare dalla seconda media,” confessa, affondando il viso sulla sua spalla.  
Kuroko lo stringe a sé come meglio può, sentendo il cuore accattorciarsi nel petto dalla gioia.  
Non credeva fosse possibile provare qualcosa del genere.  
“Hai tanto da recuperare,” risponde, abbozzando un sorriso tra i suoi capelli.  
“Ho tanto tempo per recuperare,” ribatte, e di nuovo si baciano.  
Per fortuna, è venerdì._ _

__È la prima volta che apre gli occhi e Ogiwara è ancora nel suo letto. Lo guarda e sorride, perché lo trova adorabile anche così, con un filo di bava alla bocca e i capelli spettinati - non che i suoi siano meglio, comunque.  
Si prende qualche minuto per contemplarlo, per rendersi conto del calore che quel corpo appena più grande del suo emana, per ricordarsi dei baci che si sono scambiati fino ad addormentarsi, prima di accarezzargli la guancia. Lui mugola in protesta, e Kuroko lo bacia tra gli occhi. “Non c’è bisogno che ti svegli,” sussurra piano “è ancora presto.”  
E all’inizio Ogiwara gli dà retta, stringendosi contro il suo petto e sbadigliando silenziosamente, ma la cosa dura solo pochi secondi. Un bacio sul collo, uno sulla mascella, uno sulle labbra e il letto diventa una bolla confortevole, e il resto dell’universo non ne gode, perché è solo loro.   
Ogiwara sorride, e poi apre gli occhi. E davanti a Kuroko si apre un mondo nuovo._ _


	32. Look down, look down, You're here until you die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si sforza di mettersi seduto; il fatto che Midorima possa guardarlo dall’alto lo destabilizza. Ma lui non lo guarda, tiene lo sguardo basso sulla borsa, e in qualche modo Akashi gliene è grato.   
> “È in qualche modo bello vedere che non sei cambiato di una virgola.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so muovere Akashi. La vera domanda è: perché ho scritto dal POV di Akashi? Scusa Akashi.  
> AkaMido, r18, what if, Akashi ha un improvviso malore dovuto allo stress. Il medico che lo visita si rivela essere una vecchia conoscenza.

Ha ignorato i segni con una determinazione quasi sconsiderata, preferendo giocare piuttosto che fermarsi un momento per riposare, andando a cavallo all’alba piuttosto che dormire un po’ di più al mattino, quando apriva gli occhi e sentiva la spossatezza mangiargli i nervi. Ha preferito prendere un distensivo e ignorare il dolore ai muscoli per riuscire a mandare avanti l’azienda senza sentire il peso del dolore che gli opprime il petto, ma, evidentemente non è stata la scelta migliore da prendere. Se ne rende conto tardi, Akashi, quando la vista sfarfalla per un momento e i colori diventano troppo saturi per non costringerlo a strizzare gli occhi. Non dura molto, la sensazione di disagio che scuote il suo stomaco e risale rapida alla testa facendola girare. Il tempo di sentire il cuore accelerare e il suo viso farsi caldo, e nel giro di pochi istanti non sente né vede più niente.

“La ringrazio per il disturbo.”  
È la prima cosa che Akashi sente, quando riapre gli occhi e si scopre essere in camera sua. Non ha memoria del come ci sia arrivato, e sinceramente ha difficoltà a ricordare cosa sia successo prima che perdesse i sensi, ma se si sforza di pensare la testa pulsa, per cui rinuncia e aspetta che qualcuno gli spieghi cosa stia succedendo. Un mugugno d’assenso segue quelle parole, e la porta scorrevole che separa la sua stanza dal resto della casa si apre, lascia entrare l’aria fresco di un pomeriggio che va morendo, e poi si richiude con un colpo secco.   
Non ha la forza di guardare.   
“La tua ostinatezza non ti renderà onore, Akashi.”   
Apre gli occhi di colpo, senza muoversi. Vorrebbe poter pensare di essersi sbagliato, ma sa benissimo che non è una cosa che può capitargli. Sposta lo sguardo dal soffitto al lato del letto, e Midorima è lì, con la testa china sulla sua borsa che cerca qualcosa.   
“La mia ostinatezza è l’unica cosa che tiene in piedi l’azienda, Shintarou.”  
Si sforza di mettersi seduto; il fatto che Midorima possa guardarlo dall’alto lo destabilizza. Ma lui non lo guarda, tiene lo sguardo basso sulla borsa, e in qualche modo Akashi gliene è grato.   
“È in qualche modo bello vedere che non sei cambiato di una virgola.”  
Non ricorda da quanto tempo non lo veda. È quasi certo di aver definitivamente perso i contatti con lui alla fine delle scuole superiori, quando per Midorima si apriva una strada in salita per trovare il suo posto nel mondo, e lui era stato obbligatoriamente assegnato a uno che non voleva né apprezzava. Ha trovato consolazione nello shogi, per fortuna, ma non è mai stato sufficiente a scacciare la sensazione di insoddisfazione che ha caratterizzato la sua esistenza fino a quel momento. Guarda Midorima e si chiede perché.  
“Posso dire lo stesso di te.”  
Akashi lo osserva e, se possibile, lo vede ancora più alto di quando si sono visti l’ultima volta, slanciato verso il soffitto come se gli bastasse alzare una mano per toccarlo. I lineamenti del viso sono più definiti, ma non per questo più duri. A parte qualche segno di stanchezza attorno agli occhi, non è cambiato granché. Alle sue parole Midorima chiude gli occhi ed emette un suono che Akashi non sa come interpretare. Non si fa domande, comunque.  
“Mettendo i convenevoli da parte, mettiti seduto. Ricordi cosa è successo?” gli chiede, mentre con una mano gli fa cenno di sollevarsi la maglia. Si porta lo stetoscopio alle orecchi e si piega in avanti, appoggiando il disco sul suo petto.  
Akashi trattiene il fiato per qualche secondo, prima di parlare.  
“Vagamente. Ricordo solo un gran caldo, e la testa che ha girato un momento. Non mi sono accorto di perdere conoscenza.”  
Si perde a guardare le dita di Midorima, sempre così perfette, così curate. Per un momento passa davanti alla sua mente un flash di quando erano ancora ragazzini, e lui si perdeva a guardare quelle dita suonare per lui nell’aula di musica e si chiedeva a come poteva essere, averle addosso. Sente il cuore battere più forte per un istante.  
Non è l’unico ad accorgersene, ma nessuno dei due commenta.  
“Hai avvertito qualche fastidio, di recente? Non so, palpitazioni, capogiri.”  
“Entrambe le cose. E molta tensione muscolare, soprattutto al livello del collo. Ma ho dato la colpa al cavallo. Ho avuto un dolore al petto per svariati giorni, ma non mi sono preoccupato più di tanto. Non ho tempo di pensare a queste sciocchezze.”  
“Dovresti ascoltare il tuo corpo, invece di ignorarlo, Akashi.”  
“Le brutte abitudini sono dure da perdere.”  
Finalmente lo guarda. Le sue iridi verdi sembrano volerlo giudicare, ma Akashi sa che, per quanto si sforzi, Midorima non è capace di andargli contro. Non lo è stato alle medie, non lo è stato alle superiori, e non inizierà sicuramente adesso. Si sfila lo stetoscopio dalle orecchie senza interrompere il contatto visivo, lasciando cadere l’oggetto sul letto. “Non sei più un ragazzino. Alcune cose non puoi più permettertele, nemmeno tu.”   
“Prenderò in considerazione le tue parole, Shintarou.”  
“Ne sono felice,” risponde, prima di distogliere lo sguardo. “Come va, il lavoro?”  
“Che c’entra questo con il mio capogiro?”  
“C’entra.”  
Sospirano entrambi allo stesso tempo. È un peccato che Midorima non risponda al suo sorriso. “Va tutto come deve andare. Seguo i miei dipendenti, seguo le trattative, approvo le spese, i bilanci.”  
“In tutto questo hai del tempo libero?”  
“All’alba mi sveglio per andare a cavallo. Un tempo mi rilassava. Adesso lo faccio perché mi viene automatico.” Gli piace guardare l’espressione di Midorima cambiare impercettibilmente ad ogni sua parola. Gli piace vedere come il nervo del suo collo si tenda mentre stringe i denti e si trattiene dal dirgli qualunque cosa che sa potrebbe dargli fastidio, fosse anche solo una raccomandazione. Gli piace perché lo riporta indietro nel tempo, a quando Midorima nascondeva la sua cotta per lui dietro gli occhiali da vista e la freddezza che si è portato con sé per tutto questo tempo.   
Chissà se le cose stanno ancora così. “Adesso mi sento meglio, comunque.”  
“Perché il tuo corpo ha deciso che era ora di staccare la spina. Il malore è una conseguenza della vita che stai praticando, Akashi. Come medico, devo importi il riposo assoluto per almeno una settimana. Posso prescriverti qualcosa per dormire, se-”  
“E come amico?”  
“Mh?”  
“Come amico, cosa devi fare, Shintarou?”  
“Come amico posso solo dirti che dovresti ascoltarmi, per una volta.”  
Non è cambiato davvero niente. La sua capacità di imporsi su di lui è pressoché inesistente, e l’approva, gli piace, lo fa sentire ribollere. Lo strascico del malore sembra già un ricordo lontano.   
“Sai che non ti darò ascolto.”  
“Lo so benissimo, purtroppo. Ma questo è tutto quello che posso dirti. Come medico e come amico.”  
Akashi sorride, e lo avverte nell’aria che questo destabilizza quel povero uomo. Le sue iridi verdi sguizzano come rane di fronte al pericolo imminente, guardano ovunque men che verso di lui. “Shintarou.”  
“Mh?”  
“Perché sei a Kyoto? Sei l’ultima persona che mi sarei aspettato di ritrovarmi in camera.”  
Midorima non risponde subito. In compenso, il suo sguardo si ferma sulla porta, come se stesse contemplando l’idea di scappare. Non è difficile, sentirsi un coniglio in trappola in sua presenza. Sa che Midorima si è sentito così diverse volte, durante i loro ultimi incontri.  
“Non sarò qua per molto tempo. Mi hanno chiamato a sostituire il dottor Nakano per due settimane. Ho iniziato ieri. È una pura coincidenza.”  
“Non un segno del destino?”  
Lo ammira sinceramente affascinato, quel rossore leggero che si mangia la conchiglia pallida delle sue orecchie. Volta il viso quel tanto che basta a nascondetgli gli occhi, proprio adesso che Akashi non ha più bisogno di vederlo in faccia.   
“Non credo più a certe cose.”  
“Stento a crederlo. E il portachiavi appeso alla borsa dice il contrario.” Ciondola ancora contro la pelle scura del bauletto, la figura tondeggiante di un coniglio nero con gli occhi a forma di stella. “Ma forse è un regalo di tua sorella, o qualcosa del genere.”  
“Avverto del sarcasmo.”  
“No, Shintarou, perché dovrei?”   
Si allunga verso di lui, la mano più vicina che si avvolge attorno al polso sottile. Midorima si irrigidisce, al suo tocco, ma non lo rifiuta, non lo scaccia. “Hai ragione,” dice a mezza voce. “Adesso se non ti dispiace, io dovrei andare.”  
“Mi dispiace, in verità. Potresti sederti un momento?”  
Non osa disobbedirgli, anche se controvoglia. Si limita a sospirare e voltarsi per farsi poi cadere sul letto. “Non trattenermi più di quanto non sia necessario.”  
“Farò in modo di non trattenerti troppo a lungo.”   
Akashi gioca col torso della sua mano sinistra, accarezza col pollice le nocche, le prime falangi delle sue dita lunghe e ben curate. Sorride, mentre lo sguardo risale dal braccio al collo appena colorato di rosso, e si sofferma sui suoi occhi - guardano altrove, evitano il suo sguardo, ancora, imperterrito.   
Lo farà sciogliere.   
Stringe con più forza il polso e lo strattona appena, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio. Midorima sussulta sorpreso, ma non può fare davvero niente per evitare di cadergli addosso; fa in tempo giusto ad allungare il braccio libero per appoggiarsi alla testiera del letto.   
“Rilassati, Shintarou.”  
“Akashi, non-”  
Non ha intenzione di sentire il resto della frase. Allunga un indice sulle sue labbra, tastandone la morbidezza. “Non è una richiesta,” dice, a bassa voce, e quando si allunga verso di lui, lasciando scivolare l’indice sul collo, Akashi sa che per Midorima non c’è più niente da fare. Avvolge il suo viso tra le mani, poggiando le labbra sulle sue, senza chiudere gli occhi. Per quanto Midorima sia vicino, riesce comunque a vedere la sua pelle farsi ancora più rossa sul viso, e percepisce lo shock del bacio nel tremore leggero del suo corpo. Akashi sorride sulle sue labbra, mentre lascia scivolare una mano sotto il mento dell’altro. Lo obbliga a chinare la testa indietro e lui si allunga, seguendo il suo viso, scivolando in lui non appena la mascella di Midorima cede. Non importa quanto sia ritroso, alla fine lo convince a ricambiare il bacio, perché è sempre stato così, fin da quando erano bambini. Midorima non sa dirgli di no. Non ha mai imparato.  
In un momento, il mondo è totalmente capovolto. La stanchezza data dal malessere non c’è più, assorbita dalla voglia che rapidamente sta prendendo possesso del suo corpo. Il suo corpo non è più steso, le sue braccia non sono più stanche, la testa non è appesantita dai capogiri, dalle palpitazioni. L’unico pensiero fisso che ha ora è Midorima, lì col camice aperto sotto le sue ginocchia, col viso arrossato e le proteste che muoiono nel fondo della gola. Le sente vibrare tutte contro la sua bocca, quando la lingua si insinua dentro l’altro con troppa profondità e toglie il fiato ad entrambi. Sente le dita di Midorima stringersi attorno alla sua maglia con la stessa forza di un gattino appena nato, totalmente succube del suo potere, come è sempre stato, come sempre sarà.  
È quasi rassicurante, constatare con mano che, nonostante gli anni, le cose siano rimaste esattamente al loro posto.  
Quando le loro bocche si separano, Akashi è ipnotizzato dalla scia sottile di saliva che si spezza a mezz’aria e cade sul mento di Midorima. La lecca via con una lentezza estenuante, almeno per l’altro, mentre una gamba si piazza tra quelle dell’altro e spinge appena.   
“A-Akashi…”  
“Non hai davvero fretta di andare, vero, Shintarou?”  
Lo guarda mentre apre la bocca per protestare e sorride. Perché sprecare ossigeno inutilmente, quando dovrebbe sapere che non lo farà parlare? Torna sulla sua bocca come un avvoltoio, mentre il suo corpo ondeggia e la gamba preme contro il cavallo dei pantaloni. Vorrebbe poter fare con calma, far crollare quel muro pezzo per pezzo, ma per il momento gli basta una semplice crepa, qualcosa che poi possa aiutarlo a polverizzare tutta quella refrattarietà.  
Una fessura dove mettere le dita, e forzare per allargarla.   
Lo farà andare via prima di quanto voglia, lo sa perché, per quanto lo desideri, non può certo impedirgli di andarsene. E sa che Shintarou vorrà andarsene, quando la sua testa sarà affollata da pensieri che vorrebbe dimenticare, e da immagini che preferirebbe cancellare.   
Ma non importa. Vuole essere come veleno, entrargli in circolo piano, con calma, e farlo diventare un casino prima che Midorima possa rendersene conto. Non ha fretta.  
Sa che, quando ne avrà bisogno, lui tornerà. Basta un capogiro per ritrovarselo fuori casa.  
Lo sente diventare sempre più duro contro la sua coscia, lo sente ansimare contro la sua bocca, e per Akashi è come inalare cocaina. Chiude il bacio con uno schiocco sulle labbra. “Non ti tratterrò a lungo, per questa volta,” bisbiglia, sorridendo. Lascia scivolare una mano sul petto, ma non lo sfiora dove lo sa essere più sensibile. “Devi solo collaborare.”  
Midorima lo guarda, tiene i denti stretti, e Akashi è quasi certo di sentirlo ringhiare. Eppure basterebbe così poco a farlo scansare, perché nonostante gli anni lui non è riuscito a colmare la differenza nel loro fisico che li distingue fin da quando frequentavano le medie. Per quanto sembri magro, Midorima è più pesante. Ma lo rispetta troppo per fare davvero una cosa del genere.  
Gioca tutto a suo vantaggio, in fondo. Ed è per questo che riprende ad ondeggiare su di lui, e quando la coscia non lo soddisfa più, apre le gambe e si abbassa su di lui col bacino. Non riesce a trattenere un gemito, quando la sua erezione e quella di Midorima sfregano attraverso il tessuto dei pantaloni.  
“Akashi…”  
Sembra avere il disco incantato, quel pover uomo. Il suo nome è l’unica cosa che riesce a pronunciare, e lui ne è così felice che potrebbe sorridere di gioia, più che per il divertimento che prova a vederlo in queste condizioni. Preme con più forza il bacino contro l’altro e sospira così forte da trascinare Midorima con sé.   
È delizioso.  
“Smetti di resistere, Shintarou…” bisbiglia, e la sua voce si rompe sull’ultima sillaba di un nome che ha sempre amato pronunciare con lentezza per apprezzare il suo sapore sulla punta della lingua. “Smetti di resistere e…” Non riesce a finire la frase, un nodo alla gola che si scioglie un gemito più roco, più caldo.   
Alla fine, nemmeno lo stoico Midorima Shintarou può resistere alle sue provocazioni, ed è questo che soddisfa di più Akashi. Vedere la solidità di un uomo apparentemente freddo venire giù a pezzi per una semplice frizione attraverso i vestiti.   
Sente un calore fastidioso invadergli il viso e tendergli i muscoli, e sa che non gli manca troppo per raggiungere l’orgasmo. Dal canto suo, Shintarou sembra essere ormai prossimo al limite, lì che balbetta il suo nome mentre trattiene a stento i gemiti.  
“Lasciati andare,” sussurra sulle sue labbra, e di nuovo la sua lingua lo accarezza, i denti mordono la carne tenera, e mentre il suo bacino perde il controllo, il gemito di liberazione di Midorima riempie la sua bocca, vibra contro le sue guance, scivola nella gola.  
È come venire due volte.  
Si libera della tensione inarcandosi in avanti e premendo con forza la fronte contro la spalla di Midorima, la vista che si annebbia per qualche istante mentre la sua erezione pulsa seguendo il ritmo scoordinato del suo cuore. Si sente appagato e insoddisfatto allo stesso tempo, quando finalmente si lascia cadere di lato e sente l’umido del suo orgasmo impregnargli la biancheria.   
Un sospiro. È lui, o Midorima, o forse entrambi assieme. Non lo sa, ma nel momento in cui apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, vede la schiena dell’altro flettersi in avanti. Akashi puntella i gomiti sul materasso, alzando lo sguardo e seguendo i suoi movimenti. Si alza, le gambe ancora intorpidite dalla posizione, dall’orgasmo, da una situazione che probabilmente per lui è al limite del paradossale. Fissa le sue mani mentre chiudono il bauletto e stringono il manico, le braccia che cadono dritte lungo i fianchi come se non avessero più vita.   
Il rumore forte di un groppo che scende giù per la gola a fatica.  
“Riguardati.”  
La voce di Shintarou è spezzata. Per lui è musica.  
“Lo farò,” risponde soltanto, e Midorima non incrocia il suo sguardo, mentre gli dà le spalle e si dirige verso la porta. Sorride, Akashi, guardando la sua sagoma fermarsi un secondo di troppo contro la porta.   
Gli basta così poco, per far ritornare la sua pecora smarrita all’ovile.


	33. Amore ad alta quota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kilo. Alfa. India. Juliet. Ascar. Uniform. Seven. Mi ricevete? Passo.”  
> Silenzio. Kasamatsu si schiarisce la voce, mentre si sistema il nodo della cravatta. Kise invece solleva un sopracciglio verso la radio. “Non rispondono.”  
> “Ha detto Ascar, _capitano_. È Oscar.”  
>  “Lo so che è Oscar. Ho detto Oscar, infatti.”  
> “No, hai detto _Ascar_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A. Non so un cazzo di come funzioni la vita dei piloti nelle cabine di pilotaggio. Urge documentario. Sarà sempre e comunque troppo tardi.  
> B. NON LO SO.  
> C. Prompt di Alice, da cui è preso il titolo di questo abominio.

“Kilo. Alfa. India. Juliet. Ascar. Uniform. Seven. Mi ricevete? Passo.”  
Silenzio. Kasamatsu si schiarisce la voce, mentre si sistema il nodo della cravatta. Kise invece solleva un sopracciglio verso la radio. “Non rispondono.”  
“Ha detto Ascar, _capitano_. È Oscar.”  
“Lo so che è Oscar. Ho detto Oscar, infatti.”  
“No, hai detto _Ascar_.”  
Kise si gratta il collo, indeciso se insistere sul fatto che non ha sbagliato davvero o se è meglio lasciar cadere il discorso e provvedere a contattare di nuovo la torre di controllo. Alla fine, è Kasamatsu a decidere per lui, chinandosi verso il microfono e pigiando sul pulsante per aprire la comunicazione.   
“Kilo. Alfa. India. Juliet. Oscar. Uniform. Seven. Mi ricevete Seoul? Passo.”  
Un brusio che dura mezzo secondo. “Vi riceviamo, Kilo. Alfa. India. Juliet. Oscar. Uniform. Seven. Passo.”  
“Chiediamo autorizzazione ad entrare nello spazio aereo sud-coreano.”  
“Permesso accordato. Fate buon volo.”  
Kasamatsu si raddrizza sul suo sedile e stira le braccia. “Non ci voleva molto.”  
“Non sei il mio co-pilota per niente, Yukio-chan.”  
“Non usare quel nome mentre siamo a lavoro, idiota.”  
Kise ridacchia e si rilassa contro il sedile, allentando il nodo della cravatta. “Non c’è bisogno di prendersela così tanto, ci siamo solo noi qui dentro, e le assistenti di volo saranno occupate per un bel po’ a servire i passeggeri…”  
Il _clac_ della cintura che si slaccia riempie l’abitacolo per meno di un secondo, e Kise è libero di allugarsi verso il suo copilota, una mano che va a giocare con la fibbia che ancora tiene legato Kasamatsu al suo sedile. “Sono giorni che non facciamo l’amore, Yukio-chan…” sussurra sulle sue labbra, sfiorandogliele appena. Kasamatsu si ritrae, rigido sulla schiena.  
“E non ho intenzione di farlo ora,” sbotta, mentre le orecchie si colorano di rosso.  
“Oh beh, anche una sveltina mi va bene.”  
Sorride, felino, lasciando scorrere un dito sulla pancia compatta. Kasamatsu sta per dire qualcosa, lo vede da come si gonfiano rapidamente i polmoni, ma lui è più veloce e lo coglie in contropiede - adesso come fa nel resto della loro esistenza, d’altronde. La sua lingua scivola con naturalezza, dentro la bocca piccola e calda di Kasamatsu; sembra fatta apposta per stare lì. L’iniziale riluttanza si scioglie nel giro di pochi secondi, quando sente un sospiro rassegnato contro le sue labbra: Kise è consapevole del fascino che esercita sull’altro, e poco importa che quello si lamenti del fatto che sono a lavoro, e che non sono cose da fare mentre si ha sulle spalle la responsabilità di quattrocento persone. Alla fine, riesce sempre e comunque ad ottenere quello che vuole.  
“Aspetta, Yukio-chan…” sussurra sulle sue labbra quando si separano, la luce negli occhi di Kasamatsu che è già cambiata, carica di fame. Kise si raddrizza sulla schiena, inserisce il pilota automatico e si alza, allargando una gamba per sedersi a cavalcioni sopra il ragazzo.   
“Ryuota…”  
“Facciamo in fretta. Promesso.”  
Lo legge negli occhi già annebbiati di piacere, che vogliono la stessa cosa. Ha ben presente quanto Kasamatsu sia una persona ligia al dovere, ma in fondo è un essere umano anche lui, e non può negare di provare certi bisogni - e di certo non può nasconderli, soprattutto quando la sua mano si appoggia sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Stringe appena, rubando alle sue labbra un sospiro trattenuto a stento. Kise gli prende il viso tra le mani, cercando di nuovo la sua bocca mentre lascia il bacino libero di ondeggiare contro l’altro. Se non altro, entrambi sono tutto fuorché molli. Il bacio che si scambiano gli fa perdere cognizione del tempo. Passano attraverso una turbolenza, e se ne accorgono soltanto perché all’improvviso l’aereo sobbalza e i loro corpi pure, i loro corpi che sfregano uno contro l’altro con più forza.   
“Forse non è un buon moment-”  
Si sorprende delle mani di Kasamatsu che lo prendono per il collo, obbligandolo a tornare esattamente dove era pochi istanti prima. La sua bocca è invasa ancora una volta dal suo sapore, e Kise perde totalmente ogni remora che poteva aver avuto sentendo l’aereo sobbalzare. Rapidamente, sposta le mani sulla cintura di Kasamatsu, slacciandola e tirando la sua erezione fuori dalla costrizione dell’intimo. Sospira deliziato, sentendolo così duro tra le sue dita.   
“Kise…”  
“Ah, Yukio-chan, ti voglio sentire…”  
È lascivo come una quindicenne al primo amore, mordibo mentre stringe tra i denti il labbro inferiore del suo copilota. Gioca con la sua erezione mentre il bacino ondeggia, accontentandosi della frizione con le cosce dell’altro, per il momento.  
… un momento che dura davvero poco. Il suo sedere tende sempre più verso l’indietro, quando ricomincia a baciare Kasamatsu. Il rumore dei loro baci si mescola al suono umido della sua mano contro la carne bollente dell’altro e no, davvero, non è certo di poter resistere un minuto di più. Alla fine è un attimo, mettersi in piedi e lasciare cadere i pantaloni fino alle caviglie, lasciandoli appesi a un piede solo mentre torna a cavalcioni sopra Kasamatsu.  
“Dio, Ryouta, mi farai impazzire.”  
“Va bene se… impazzisci,” mormora, baciandogli il collo mentre si risistema su di lui. “Va più che bene.”   
Fortunatamente, Yukio non se lo fa ripetere due volte. Sente le sue mani muoversi lungo i suoi fianchi, stringergli il sedere con fare possessivo. Quasi lo obbliga a strusciarglisi contro, mentre sente due dita giocare con il solco delle sue natiche. “Non ti lamentare poi, se ti fa male.”  
“Non me ne lamenterò.”  
Eppure trattiene l’aria in un sibilo, quando sente il primo dito scivolargli dentro. Stringe i denti e cerca l’appoggio dell’incavo della sua spalla, sporgendo il sedere per aprirsi di più all’altro, per far passare rapidamente il fastidio iniziale. Ringrazia l’abitudine per sentirsi cedere subito. Non ci vuole molto, prima che prema la mano sul petto di Kasamatsu e gli imponga gentilmente di fermarsi. Non ha nemmeno bisogno di parlare, perché l’abitudine e il tempo hanno portato entrambi a capirsi a vicenda senza usare troppe parole. Quando Kasamatsu sfila le dita dal suo corpo, Kise sente l’insoddisfazione premergli contro il basso ventre, ed è un momento, prima che si spinga contro il petto di Kasamatsu e gli abbracci la testa, prima che si lasci scivolare lentamente sull’erezione dell’altro. È un gemito alto, quello che lascia la sua bocca mentre piega la testa all’indietro.   
Ama farlo mentre sono in volo. Nelle tratte intercontinentali, sentire Kasamatsu dentro di sé gli fa girare la testa più del solito, vuoi la pressione, vuoi il brivido di rischiare costantemente di essere scoperti. Ama spezzare le ore che separano Tokyo dalla loro destinazione così, mordendo le labbra del suo ragazzo, piegandolo ai suoi desideri quando più gli aggrada.   
Yukio gli va sempre dietro. Ed è bellissimo.  
Si muove contro di lui con una lentezza estenuante, mentre stringe le natiche e rimbalza sulla bocca di Kasamatsu con le labbra martoriate dai baci, dai morsi. Sente l’altro sussurrare il suo nome a ogni spinta, sente il suo bacino muoversi contro di lui e riempirlo ad ogni spinta, mentre attorno a loro l’aria si fa più densa. Kise affonda il volto nell’incavo della spalla di Kasamatsu e ne respira l’odore buono, quello nascosto sotto il deodorante neutro, quello coperto dal muschio del bagnoschiuma.   
Lo chiama così tante volte da perdere il conto, finché quelle cinque lettere non si confondono coi suoi stessi gemiti. Non ci prova nemmeno, a sopprimerli. Grazie al cielo, la cabina di pilotaggio è insonorizzata. Quando la mano di Kasamatsu avvolge la sua erezione, Kise perde totalmente il controllo. Si inarca verso l’altro, stringendogli il collo con le braccia, spingendosi contro il suo bacino con forza quasi violenta. Il suo unico pensiero è venire, è sentire il suo amato Yukio riempirlo, penserà dopo al resto.   
È la spinta con cui Kasamatsu si svuota in lui, che gli annebbia la vista. Bastano due colpi di mano e via, si lascia andare contro la spalla dell’altro, la schiena che trema e il suo bacino che spinge per riflesso in avanti, mentre il suo orgasmo si riversa nella mano di Yukio.  
Si riprende solo dopo aver riempito il collo di Kasamatsu di baci. Sorride, sentendo la sua mano scorrergli lungo la schiena. “Sei un casino,” gli bisbiglia all’orecchio, e Kise ride, gli bacia il mento, e si rimette dritto.  
“Sono il tuo casino preferito,” bisbiglia sulle sue labbra.   
In verità, se fosse per lui Kise starebbe sempre in volo, finché c’è Kasamatsu a fargli da supporto. L’amore ad alta quota è tutta un’altra storia.


	34. Lo shibari no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E fu solo quando Takao si trovò un pezzo di corda avanzata in mano e Midorima finalmente espresse il suo disagio sibilando un “Non respiro” stentato, che si resero conto entrambi che forse lo shibari non era cosa per loro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prompt è di Eli ed è lo stesso del riassunto arricchito con due parole in più  
> I'm so done.

Se non sapete cos’è lo shibari, qui: http://www.hikarikesho.com/ita/shibari.php. 

Midorima non amava granché dar retta a Takao, soprattutto quando, dal nulla, si alzava dalla sua sedia per prenderlo e trascinarlo davanti al computer, indicando compulsivamente qualcosa nello schermo che, con una puntualità da rasentare il ridicolo, gli scatenava una catena di brividi raggelanti lungo la schiena. Per questo, quando aveva sentito chiamarlo con fin troppa esultanza, aveva deciso inizialmente di ignorarlo, sperando che all’altro si smorzasse l’entusiasmo. Eppure, controllando l’Oha Asa quella stessa mattina, Midorima sapeva benissimo che non l’avrebbe passata mai liscia.  
E infatti.  
“Shin-chan, non mi hai sentito?”   
Takao aveva fatto sbucare la sua testa scusa dalla porta della sua camera con un sorriso tutto fuorché rassicurante, e lui aveva sospirato, pronto ad arrendersi al fatto che no, la sua giornata sarebbe stata tutto fuorché tranquilla.  
“Ti ho sentito, Takao. Ti ho volutamente ignorato.”  
“Ma non mi ignorerai più, dopo questo.”  
Non aveva nemmeno alzato il viso per guardarlo, nella speranza di farlo desistere. Quando invece avvertì distintamente la superficie ruvida di una corda fregare contro il suo collo, Midorima aveva realizzato che scappare da Takao, in fondo, era qualcosa di davvero impossibie. 

“Sarò il tuo Nawashi,” aveva detto Takao, e così era stato, alla fine.   
Che Midorima non fosse stato d’accordo nemmeno per un secondo, questo non aveva contato assolutamente niente.   
“Sei sicuro di sapere quello che stai facendo? Perché per quanto ne so io, non è una cosa che si fa su un uomo, questa.”  
“Tranquillo, Shin-chan! Ti ho mai messo in pericolo di vita?”  
“Innumerevoli volte.”  
Ma non era bastato a fermarlo.

Gli aveva dato carta bianca: l’unica condizione era di stare lontano il più possibile dai suoi genitali. Non aveva intenzione di ritrovarsi l’inguine, se non addirittura parti peggiori, irritate per colpa dell’irresponsabilità di Takao. Per fortuna, l’altro non aveva fatto troppe storie, ben felice di _decorare il suo corpo come una tela_ , a detta sua.   
A lui, sinceramente, pareva una cosa abbastanza ridicola.   
E ne aveva avuto conferma diverse volte, mentre sentiva le corde stringersi attorno al suo petto per niente formoso, alla sua vita non troppo stretta. “Sarà bellissimo, vedrai,” aveva esclamato con entusiasmo, passandogli la corda attorno al collo e baciandogli le spalle mentre lo faceva girare. Un nodo dietro la schiena, e già Midorima sentiva che la cosa non sarebbe andata a buon fine. La tensione della canapa non era troppa, ma sentirla premere contro la gola non era davvero la sensazione più piacevole del mondo. Aveva resistito, perché Takao sembrava così contento, con le labbra incollate alla sua schiena mentre faceva scorrere altre corde e altri nodi sul suo corpo; gli schiocchi dolci che rimbombavano nelle sue orecchie fungevano da anestetizzante per il fastidio, almeno per un momento.  
Ma poi la voce della ragazza dell’Oha Asa aveva risuonato con più forza nelle orecchie, e gli aveva ricordato che il Cancro era soltanto alla decima posizione, che non rappresentava certo un pericolo di vita ma nella vita non si poteva mai davvero sapere.  
E aveva resistito, tantissimo. Così tanto che, quando la vista aveva iniziato ad appannarsi, sulle prime non aveva osato lamentarsi come avrebbe fatto di solito. Si era ripetuto che era solo la tensione della corda nella gola, che presto si sarebbe accomodato alla sensazione e tutto sarebbe stato meglio - avrebbe dovuto esserlo, o Takao sarebbe morto sotto le sue stesse mani, una volta libero.   
Ovviamente, le cose non erano poi andate così bene. E fu solo quando Takao si trovò un pezzo di corda avanzata in mano e Midorima finalmente espresse il suo disagio sibilando un “Non respiro” stentato, che si resero conto entrambi che forse lo shibari non era cosa per loro.  
Per lo meno, secondo le parole di Takao.  
Per lui, non era stata roba fin dall’inizio. 

“Mi dispiace.”  
“Non ci provare.”  
Aveva deciso di dormire sul divano per protesta. Alla fine, si era ritrovato Takao in ginocchio a implorargli perdono. E lui aveva rifiutato di assecondare le sue richieste finché non si erano fatte le cinque del mattino, il sole aveva cominciato a mangiarsi l’oscurità della notte e l’Oha Asa aveva ribaltato totalmente la classifica dei segni, portando il Cancro al primo posto e lo Scorpione all’ultimo.   
Midorima aveva sospirato e, all’ennesima lagna intorpidita dal sonno pressante, aveva abbracciato la testa di Takao ed era rimasto così, dandogli la sua benedizione.   
“Niente più shibari.”  
“Niente più shibari, promesso.”  
E così, poi, dopo un bacio sulla fronte e uno sulle labbra si erano addormentati.  
Niente più shibari.


	35. Fuori nevica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui fuori nevica, la tv manda in onda programmi di dubbio gusto, e due tonti si fanno le coccole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di mughetto <3 Con richiesta di fluff e kotatsu caldi <33

Se fosse ancora giorno, il cielo sarebbe di un bianco spento. A notte inoltrata, ormai, ha assunto un colore opaco che si è mangiato le stelle e le ha trasformate in fiocchi di neve grossi come pugni. Se nevicherà tutta la notte, probabilmente l’indomani Tokyo sarà invasa da un candore che farà male agli occhi.   
La casa di Kuroko è piena delle risate che vengono dalla televisione, Gaki no Tsukai che è iniziato già da un buon quarto d’ora. Eppure, ogni volta che quel programma gli capita sott’occhio, Kuroko non riesce davvero a capire cosa ci sia di divertente nel vedere qualcuno essere punito solo per una risata. Alza appena lo sguardo, la sua testa pigramente poggiata sul ripiano del kotatsu, per ritrovarsi davanti i gomiti di Ogiwara. Risale, piano, e si scopre sorpreso nel vedere che nemmeno lui è particolarmente interessato al programma.  
Ci fosse qualcosa di meglio, in tv.  
“Sei stanco?”  
La mano di Ogiwara è meravigliosamente calda, contro la sua fronte. Scuote appena la testa, mentre stira le braccia sotto il kotatsu. In verità, non fosse per il programma che non trova particolarmente interessante, sta così bene che non ha davvero intenzione di muovere un muscolo.  
“No, tu?”  
Ogiwara gli sorride, ed è meraviglioso che abbia al suo fianco qualcuno capace di sollevare gli angoli della bocca per ogni minima cosa. Il fatto che siano ancora sporchi del riso mangiato a cena, poi, gli dà un’aria così innocente che per un secondo si sente persino sporco, a pensarlo carino. Sfila un braccio dal kotatsu e allunga la mano per pulirlo come meglio più, sentendo l’aria fredda della stanza pungergli i polpastrelli. “Assolutamente. Mi spiace solo che la tv sia così noiosa. Quando ero più piccolo era più divertente.”  
“Perché eri un bambino stupido.”  
Sa benissimo che un’altra persona si sarebbe offesa, ma Ogiwara no. Ogiwara assorbe qualunque cosa e la trasforma in quel suono cristallino che gli fa capovolgere lo stomaco, sentire le farfalle, e tutte quelle altre cose che ha sempre sentito dire da Momoi quando parlava di lui, durante le medie. “Non ero io stupido, eri tu un po’ strano.”  
“Potrei offendermi, Ogiwara-kun.”  
Si sente preso per la vita e strascinato verso il pavimento, e quando la sua testa poggia sul cuscino, aprendo gli occhi si ritrova davanti il viso arrossato per il calore del kotatsu di Ogiwara e no, non può davvero offendersi con una persona simile.   
La televisione rilascia risate eccessive.  
Sente il cuore battergli forte in pancia, il sangue scorrergli con troppa rapidità nelle orecchie. Nonostante non sia la prima volta che si ritrova col viso di Ogiwara così vicino al suo, Kuroko non può fare a meno di sentirsi come se fosse nuovo a certe esperienze, nuovo a un contatto così ravvicinato, nuovo al calore rilasciato non da un kotatsu, ma da un corpo diverso dal suo. Ogiwara gli accarezza un braccio finché non trova lo spazio tra quello e la sua vita, e ci infila un braccio per stringerlo a sé.   
Fuori nevica con forza. L’idea di rimanere intrappolati lì dentro, adesso, non gli dispiace poi così tanto. Chiudendo gli occhi, riesce a immaginare scorci di vita che non avranno mai, in cui tutto è bianco e loro non hanno bisogno di nulla se non di loro stessi.  
Chiudendo gli occhi, Ogiwara si allunga sulle sue labbra, prende quello inferiore tra i denti e ci gioca appena con la lingua, in un gesto che sa più di affetto felino, che di mero istinto umano. Che il cuore batta all’impazzata non è importante, perché in fondo è per questo che è vivo, è per questo che è lì, al caldo di un kotatsu con la mano di Ogiwara che gioca con il bordo della sua maglietta, con i suoi denti che stringono ma non fanno male. Finché lui sarà lì di fianco, il suo cuore potrà anche esplodere. Avrà sempre qualcuno pronto a ricostruirlo raccattandone i pezzi. Dischiude le labbra, poggiandogli una mano sul petto, sentendo che il suo, di cuore, non è da meno a battere come se avessero appena corso. Gli permette di scivolare in lui e Ogiwara accetta l’invito con l’educazione di un giovane davanti a un anziano, muovendosi piano, chiedendo il permesso a piccoli tocchi. Se mai impazzirà, un giorno, l’unica cosa che Kuroko vuole è ricordare il viso di Ogiwara fino all’ultimo giorno, e assieme a lui l’attenzione quasi reverenziale che gli ha sempre rivolto, nascosta alla bene e meglio dietro un sorriso troppo largo e troppo sincero. Per adesso, si gode il momento intimo di un bacio nella cucina di casa propria, di solito vuota e triste, e che adesso è così piena di sentimenti a cui non riesce a dare un nome per la vergogna che tra poco, ne è certo, non ci sarà più spazio.   
Non ci sarà più spazio per niente.   
Quando si separano, Kuroko attende un momento prima di riaprire gli occhi - quei pochi secondi che bastano perché il sapore della bocca di Ogiwara diventi solo una memoria flebile nella sua mente.   
Il cuore corre, la sua testa anche, e Ogiwara sorride ed è come se gli desse il permesso di continuare a lasciarsi andare. Perché in fondo va bene così, finché possono permetterselo. Va bene lanciarsi nel vuoto, se sotto c’è qualcuno pronto a prenderti. Kuroko cerca la mano di Ogiwara sotto il kotatsu e la stringe, sentendo il sapore dei primi ricordi riaffiorare sulla lingua - quello dei chu chu pops consumati sotto gli alberi frondosi in piena estate, quello del loro primo bacio dato dopo tanto, troppo tempo.   
C’è lo stacco pubblicitario, in televisione. Il jingle del Pocari, una promozione telefonica per coppie sposate, la preview di un qualche anime particolarmente violento che non ha alcuna intenzione di seguire. C’è Ogiwara che sfrega la testa contro la sua spalla ed emette versi degni di una bestiola. Gli fa tenerezza, così tanta che gli abbraccia la testa col braccio libero.   
È felice di averlo lì, perché fuori nevica e il mondo è freddo, e lui invece non è solo.


	36. Anatra al calvados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal gli sorride, e la carne sa di sangue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Eli: Hannibal, post prima serie, picnic attraverso le sbarre.  
> Ogni tanto scrivo anche cose diverse da Kurobas. Ogni tanto. Pochissimo. Per fortuna.

Will chiude gli occhi, e l’unica cosa che vede è lo sguardo sconsolato di Winston che lo guarda come se lo avesse tradito, come se gli avesse appena fatto il torto più grave del mondo. Stringe di più le palpebre e il ricordo si offusca dietro mille sprazzi di luce, l’emicrania che si mangia il suo cervello e lo lascia destibilizzato mentre torna alla realtà.  
La cella è fredda, inospitale. Lo fa sentire inumano.  
Non che il resto del mondo lo faccia sentire in modo diverso, comunque. Salendo sulla volante della polizia la sua umanità è probabilmente andata a farsi benedire. Ma mentre le sue mani tremano, Will pensa che adesso è davvero troppo stanco per far valere la sua parola. 

Sente il rumore del cancello vibrargli nelle orecchie. È quello a svegliarlo, assieme alla luce che filtra dai vetri giallastri dell’ospedale. Will apre gli occhi e si sente come immerso in una bolla. Probabilmente sta ancora dormendo. O forse no. Hannibal è davanti alla sua cella, più o meno. Ci sono due metri di nulla, a separarli. Precauzioni. Come se lui potesse davvero uccidere qualcuno.   
Potrebbe? Non ne ha più idea.  
“Will.”  
“Dottor Lecter.”  
Fa fatica a mettersi seduto, ma d’altra parte il suo visitatore non sembra avere gran fretta. Si regge a malapena sulle gambe. il dolore muscolare di una febbre che si protrae da giorni. “Cosa è venuto a fare qui?”  
“Volevo accertarmi che stessi meglio, scambiare due chiacchiere. Ti ho portato da mangiare.”  
L’occhio di Will scivola sul braccio destro di Hannibal, fino al contenitore che tiene in mano. Non gli chiede cos’è. Dopo tutto quello che è successo, non è nemmeno sicuro di volerlo sapere, né di volerlo mangiare. “Non credo lei possa darmi qualcosa di esterno all’ospedale, dottor Lecter.”  
“Ho un permesso speciale.”  
Frottole. Lo legge nello sguardo che gli rivolge, sicuro di sé solo per ostentazione. Lascia scivolare il contenitore nel vassoio e aspetta che sia lui a farlo tornare indietro. L’orecchio piccolo e tondo di - no, no, non era lei, no - Abigail gli torna alla mente per qualche istante, e quando si lascia cadere sulla sedia di fronte alle sbarre, la fame è già passata.  
“Mangerò con te. Per farti compagnia.”  
“Non ho bisogno di compagnia.”  
“Hai bisogno di tante cose, Will.” Tace, abbassando lo sguardo. Di questo ne è consapevole anche lui. Quando apre il contenitore, l’odore è così buono che nonostante la nausea sente la bocca cominciare a salivare. “E prima di tutto, hai bisogno di rimetterti in forze. Anatra al calvados. Buon appettito.”  
Will lo guarda, storce il naso, e si chiede quale forza lo trattenga dal vomitare. Alla fine, però, è la sua mano a muoversi, ad aprire il contenitore, a prendere la forchetta che lo accompagna e ad assaggiare la carne. Quasi si scioglie contro la sua bocca.  
È un sapore che non ha mai sentito prima. Non ha idea se gli piaccia o no. Ma è familiare, e questo lo preoccupa. Hannibal, di fronte a lui, lo guarda come si guarda un vecchio amico. Sorride, indicandogli la pietanza col mento, e dà il buon esempio mandando giù un altro boccone.   
Anatra. Essere umano. Non lo sa più. Non sa cosa abbia tra le mani, ma in fondo non sa nemmeno più cosa sia lui, per cui tutto perde totalmente di valore.   
Mangia, guardando Hannibal negli occhi. Non ha voglia di combattere, adesso. Perché in fondo il suo dottore ha ragione. Deve rimettersi in forze.   
Hannibal gli sorride, e la carne sa di sangue.


	37. Le pene del campeggio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuuga non ce la fa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titoli PROFONDISSIMI.  
> Prompt: Kiyohyuu - Questa tenda é troppo stretta per poter stare comodi.

Hyuuga non ce la fa.   
Può ricorrere alle tecniche di autocontrollo quanto gli pare - può incantarsi a contare le pecore, le capre, i granelli di polvere che volano davanti al suo naso e si depositano sulle lenti già sporche dei suoi occhiali - ma è tutto inutile, perché il nervoso gli sta mangiando i nervi ed è sicuro che tra poco esploderà. Kiyoshi si muove di fianco a lui, sospirando. Immagina che non sia confortevole nemmeno per lui - e come potrebbe, con quel metro e più di gambe che si ritrova? Fa caldo, non riesce nemmeno a stare dentro il sacco a pelo, ed è scomodo, e vorrebbe uccidere qualcuno.  
“La odio.” sbotta, senza pensarci troppo. Ancora un fruscio, e Kiyoshi si volta verso di lui, abbozzando un sorriso stanco.  
“Non è vero.”  
“Sì invece. La odio.”  
Non la odierebbe, Riko, se non avesse costretto tutta la squadra ad abbandonare la loro amata palestra per una sessione di allenamento intensivo in montagna. In verità, non la odia tanto per questo, quanto perché non si può oggettivamente pensare di infilare due giocatori di basket in una tenta grande due metri per due, soprattutto quando uno dei due supera abbondantemente il metro e novanta. È già abbastanza scomodo dormire in terra, figuriamoci poi se non c’è posto per muoversi. “Voglio tornare a casa.”  
“Improvvisamente sembri Kagami.”  
“Cosa vorresti insinuare?”  
“Che stai facendo i capricci. Facciamo così.”  
Hyuuga solleva un sopracciglio. Vorrebbe davvero vedere cosa sta facendo Kiyoshi, ma non è che il buio gli dia una mano. Sente il rumore di una zip sovrastare per un momento il cicaleggio degli uccelli notturni, e vede l’ombra di Kiyoshi muoversi. Salta sul posto, quando lo sente mettergli le mani sui fianchi e attirarlo a sé. “Tanto fa caldo, non abbiamo bisogno dei sacchi a pelo,” dice, incastrando le ginocchia dentro le sue e avvolgendogli la vita con un braccio.   
“Non vedo come questo possa risolvere il problema.”  
Un bacio sulla nuca. Maledetto lui.  
“Vedi che lo risolve. Adesso chiudi gli occhi e dormi, non voglio vedere i miei bambini morire sotto le tue grinfie perché non hai dormito abbastanza.”  
Sbuffa, Hyuuga, ma non risponde. Si abbraccia la vita come meglio più, fissando il vuoto davanti a lui e ripetendosi che tanto non servirà, che figuriamoci se dormirà adesso che il corpo di Kiyoshi preme contro il suo. Eppure, all’altro non ci vuole molto a rilassarsi e cadere addormentato; lo sente nel suo respiro fattosi più pesante e lento. Scuote la testa, bisbigliandogli un _idiota_ che l’altro non sentirà mai. E poi chiude gli occhi e pensa a maledire Riko un’ultima volta, prima di sentirsi sprofondare nel piacevole tepore del sonno.   
Questo non gli farà smettere di odiare Riko, comunque.


	38. Sulla febbre dell'eroe stupido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ogiwara-kun, che ti avevo detto, ieri sera? Di non fare l’eroe. E tu cosa hai fatto?”  
> “Ti ho dato la mia sciarpa.”  
> “E il tuo ombrello. Mentre nevicava. Hai fatto l’eroe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt della sorella: OgiKuro in cui Ogiwara ha la febbre e come tutti i bambini un po' fa i capricci, un po' vuole coccole e basta. Fluff perché sì *chu*

Kuroko non ricorda un inverno così freddo da quando, ancora bambino, aveva fatto un pupazzo di neve in giardino con sua nonna e quello era rimasto in piedi per giorni e giorni, senza perdere occhi o naso, senza scogliersi nemmeno un po’. Affonda il viso nella sciarpa mentre cammina per strada, e in una mano stringe una busta di plastica piena di paracetamolo e té.   
Avrebbe voluto passare la domenica a giocare a basket, ma in fondo fa così freddo e c’è così tanta neve che giocare sarebbe stato comunque impossibile.   
Fare l’infermiere non sembra un’idea così allettante, ma poco importa.

“Ogiwara-kun?”  
Bussa due volte alla porta d’ingresso, chiamando l’altro invano. Si ricorda, al terzo tentativo, che il suo cellulare ha vibrato mentre si dirigeva verso casa dell’altro. Infila la mano in tasca e trova un messaggio.   
_La porta è aperta, spingi un po’ e si apre_.   
E così fa. Il cigolio della porta è debole, ma spera basti a Ogiwara per fargli sapere del suo arrivo. Lo chiama, quando si ferma sull’ingresso per togliersi le scarpe, e in risposta riceve un mugolio sommesso che proviene dalla cucina. Sospira, sfilandosi il cappotto e appendendolo, prima di dirigersi verso la voce.   
Ogiwara è riverso sul divano, una pila di plaid a fargli da scudo dal freddo senza riuscirci davvero. Allunga il collo per guardarlo, ma invece che salutarlo tossisce, tornando a rannicchiarsi sotto le coperte. “Kuroko…” rantola con voce roca, trascinando l’ultima vocale finché ha fiato.   
Si sente già stanco.   
“Ogiwara-kun, che ti avevo detto, ieri sera? Di non fare l’eroe. E tu cosa hai fatto?”  
“Ti ho dato la mia sciarpa.”  
“E il tuo ombrello. Mentre nevicava. Hai fatto l’eroe.”  
Lui in protesta si lamenta e gli dà le spalle, mentre lui si lascia cadere sul pavimento. “È inutile che ti lamenti, sai che ho ragione.”  
“Ho la febbre a trentotto,” borbotta contro lo schienale del divano. Kuroko lo vede tremare appena, ma sa che se abbassa la guardia è finita.  
“Hai abbastanza lingua per poter parlare. Adesso girati e fatti vedere.”  
Lui obbedisce, mostrandogli un broncio che in un altra situazione lo avrebbe sicuramente fatto sorridere. Adesso, l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è sospirare e cercare di non essere troppo severo, mentre si allunga per poggiare la fronte contro quella di Ogiwara. “Sei un disastro,” sussurra, quando si allontana.  
“Non è un modo gentile di ringraziarmi.”  
“Io ti avevo avvisato,” ribatte, e si lascia ricadere sul pavimento, arrendendosi al fatto di avere a che fare con un bambino. “Ti ho portato qualcosa per abbassare la febbre, ma prima dovresti mangiare qualcosa. Hai fatto colazione?”  
Ogiwara scuote la testa in diniego, si schiarisce la voce, e lo guarda con uno sguardo così umido che a Kuroko si stringe il cuore. “Mi sono alzato dal letto per aprirti la porta, poi mi sono trascinato qua e non mi sono alzato più.”  
Gli viene spontaneo sollevare il braccio e affondare le dita tra i suoi capelli, scostandoglieli dalla fronte. “Ti preparo un té, ne hai voglia?”  
“Saresti un angelo.”  
Kuroko preme una mano contro il pavimento e si rimette il piedi, sorridendogli appena. “Sono sempre un angelo.” 

Due tazze di té nero e due fette biscottate dopo, Ogiwara pesa appena contro la spalla di Kuroko, la testa che di tanto in tanto ciondola in avanti per la pesantezza.   
“Sei sicuro di voler restare sul divano?”  
“Non ho voglia di fare le scale.”  
Kuroko sente il braccio dell’altro stringersi attorno al suo. Ha una vaga impressione che dietro la sua risposta ci sia un secondo fine - molto stupido, se pensa che comunque non lo mollerebbe nemmeno per un istante, adesso che è lì. Gli preme le labbra sulla fronte come meglio può, sentendo la pelle scottare contro di esse. L’involucro della pastiglia che gli ha dato è lì che prende polvere sul pavimento, assieme a un bicchiere d’acqua bevuto per metà. “Stai comodo?”  
Ogiwara annuisce, sfregando il naso contro la spalla. “Comodissimo.”  
Kuroko è sicuro che menta. Non lo vede nell’espressione rilassata del suo ragazzo, non lo vede nei suoi occhi umidi per la febbre. Una posizione del genere sarebbe scomoda per chiunque. Ma non ribatte, limitandosi ad accarezzargli la testa con la punta del naso. “Vuoi che accenda la tv? Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”  
Ogiwara tira su col naso un paio di volte, prima di rispondere.  
“Ho bisogno che tu resti qua e non faccia un passo. Puoi solo respirare, se proprio ti è necessario.” È un sollievo che abbia voglia di scherzare; anche se la febbre non è bassa, almeno non sta così male da dover stare per forza disteso a rantolare come fosse in punto di morte. Sfrega la fronte contro la sua spalla come un gatto desideroso di attenzioni, e Kuroko sbuffa divertito, poggiando una mano sulla sua testa.   
“Posso solo respirare?” chiede, e Ogiwara arriccia le labbra e scuote piano la testa.  
“No. Puoi anche farmi le coccole, se l’impulso è così forte.”  
Ha a che fare con un bambino troppo cresciuto. Non che non lo sapesse, ma constatare la verità ogni volta che gli si presenta l’occasione gli ricorda che lui non ha firmato per questo, quando ha deciso di passare il resto della sua vita affianco a quel ragazzo. Si china sul suo collo e gli lascia un bacio dove la pelle è appena sudata, sorridendo.   
“Sei un bambino.”  
“Sono malato.”  
“Perché sei un bambino.” Ogiwara sbuffa, e lui solleva la testa e gli pianta il mento tra i capelli, obbligandolo di nuovo a poggiarsi a lui. “Ma se fai il bravo, potrei assecondare l’impulso di farti due coccole.”  
“Era quello che speravo.”  
Lo guarda mentre si rilassa contro la sua spalla una seconda volta, mentre va a cercare la sua mano sotto le coperte. Gioca con le sue dita, gli accarezza il dorso con il pollice finché non si rende conto che il respiro di Ogiwara si è fatto appena più pesante. Kuroko sente il suo cuore stringersi, e mentre gli poggia un altro bacio sulla fronte, si chiede cosa farebbe, questo tonto, senza di lui. “Bambino,” bisbiglia tra i suoi capelli, e si poi lascia andare contro lo schienale del divano, gli occhi socchiusi e il respiro di Ogiwara a fargli da sottofondo.


	39. Per un babà

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Takao.”  
> “Takao.”  
> “Kazunari Takao.”  
> “Non dire il suo nome in mia presenza, Kagami, o ti mollo un pugno nei denti.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prompt è geniale, ma io scrivo cagate.  
> GEN - Dieci anni dopo la Winter Cup, la GoM, Kagami e Momoi si riuniscono, cone tutti gli anni, per una rimpatriata nella pasticceria di Murasakibara. I lavori sono quelli della what if. Se hanno un partner possono parlarne, ma non è presente. Improvvisamente, qualcuno fa coming out.

Kuroko sorride a Tomoko, che agita la mano con forza mentre si allontana assieme a sua sorella maggiore. È l’ultima bambina a lasciare l’asilo, in quel tardo pomeriggio di metà dicembre. Aspetta che sparisca dalla sua visuale e poi rientra nell’edificio, slacciandosi il grembiule sporco di acrilico e gesso per metterlo in una busta. Per fortuna, il suo capo gliene ha lasciato un paio di ricambio, perché di solito riesce a gestire l’energia dei bambini e a evitare di sporcarsi così tanto, ma oggi non c’è stato davvero verso. Gli darà una lavata a casa, e lunedì ricorderà ai bambini di non dare le manate sulla pancia del maestro per attirare la sua attenzione quando le loro dita sono sporche di qualunque cosa. Si lava le mani e guarda per qualche secondo il suo riflesso allo specchio, sorridendo. Per fortuna, la settimana lavorativa è finita, anche se in verità adesso gli aspetta una serata con bambini peggiori di quelli con cui ha a che fare tutti i giorni. Rientra nell’aula vuota per riprendere le sue cose, e il cellulare vibra sul tavolo, una bustina che lampeggia con insistenza sul led. Sorride, leggendo il nome di Kagami.  
 _Ho finito il turno ora. Passo a prenderti tra cinque minuti, aspettami!_  
Infila il cellulare in tasca, approfittando del tempo che gli è rimasto per mettere in ordine l’aula e far risparmiare fatica agli addetti alle pulizie.   
Quando esce dall’edificio, Kagami e Aomine sono in macchina che lo aspettano. 

La pasticceria _Le Lieu Heureux_ è sempre affollata fino all’orario di chiusura, quando qualcuno è costretto a stare davanti alla porta per avvisare gentilmente ai clienti in arrivo che non è possibile accoglierli nel locale. Loro tre sono seduti al tavolo in un angolo, Kuroko che manda giù un milkshake, Kagami e Aomine che non parlano d’altro dell’ultima partita della NBA andata in onda la scorsa notte. Dio li salvi tutti quanti dal basket, gli viene da pensare.   
Murasakibara fa capolino dalla cucina circa dieci minuti dopo il loro arrivo per salutare i colleghi che stanno andando via e sfilarsi quel cappello da cuoco che gli sforma un po’ i capelli, da quanto lo tiene. Ha la guancia sporca di panna, e quando se ne accorge semplicemente ci passa un dito e lo porta alla bocca, alzando le spalle. “Midochin e Kisechin?”  
“E chi diavolo lo sa,” sbotta Aomine, sventolando una mano all’aria. “Fanno dei lavori del cazzo, saranno ancora occupati.”  
“Ad Akachin non piacerà la cosa, non ha mai apprezzato i ritardatari.”   
Per quanto sappia quanto quella detta da Musarakibara sia l’assoluta verità, Kuroko solleva le spalle, bevendo un altro sorso di milkshake prima di replicare.   
“Ad Akashi non piacciono tante cose, ma non avrà di che lamentarsi considerando che è in ritardo pure lui.” Si alza un coro di assensi che lo fa sorridere. “Comunque staranno arrivando, non preoccuparti.”

Kise e Midorima arrivano assieme circa mezz’ora più tardi, quando ormai tutti, compresi Akashi e Momoi, si sono radunati attorno al tavolo sistemato da Himuro alla fine del suo turno. Ad Akashi non importa tanto, in realtà, ma non gli dedica che un mezzo saluto e uno sguardo poco rassicurante, mentre acchiappa tra due dita un bigné alla crema.   
“Avevo un paziente difficile.”  
“Anche io.”  
“Tu non sei un medico, Kise. Stai zitto.”  
C’è una risata generale, Kise sbuffa, ed è come se fossero lì da sempre.   
Ormai lo fanno ogni anno, da dieci anni a questa parte. Per quanto le cose siano cambiate, dalle scuole superiori, Kuroko non può fare a meno di sorridere nel vedere tutti quanti così rilassati e felici, come se fossero ancora ragazzini e non ci fosse nessun motivo per concreto per preoccuparsi - almeno, non quando sono tra quelle mura. È passato così tanto tempo ormai, da quando le strade di tutti loro si sono separate per poi ricucirsi ancora in qualche strano modo, che non gli fa più strano nemmeno vedere Kagami e Aomine nella stessa stanza, o Akashi sorridere quietamente come non faceva da troppo tempo. Si sta bene, lì dentro, anche se accade solo una volta l’anno, anche se ormai, con il lavoro e tutto quanto, il tempo è quello che è. Ciò che avanza della loro vita si raccoglie tutto attorno al tavolo color lilla di una pasticceria in centro Tokyo e a Kuroko, sinceramente, va bene così.  
Li osserva tutti, mentre chiacchierano animatamente. Kise sembra non riuscire a stare fermo, con quelle braccia che si allargano costantemente ad imitare gli aerei dove ormai passa la maggior parte del suo tempo. Ogni tanto Aomine lo minaccia di brandire il randello e darglielo dove non batte il sole, ma per fortuna Momoi lo tiene a bada - gli sembra di vedere i bambini del suo asilo quando giocano in giardino, e gli viene spontaneo chiudere il pugno davanti alla bocca e sogghignare. In verità prosegue tutto in modo davvero tranquillo, forse anche troppo.  
Probabilmente Murasakibara ha pensato la stessa cosa, per sparire dietro le porte della cucina e tornare con un vassoio pieno di babà.   
“Al rum,” dichiara, mentre lo poggia in mezzo al tavolo. Ci sono sei mani che si allungano ad afferrare uno, due pasticcini. Kuroko sospira.  
“Murasakibara-kun, non credo sia una buona idea.”  
Ma lui non gli dà retta. Né tutti gli altri, Kagami che si limita a dargli una gomitata al fianco e dirgli “E che sarà mai, un dolcetto al rum.”   
Non lo avesse mai detto.  
Non è il dolcetto al rum, il problema. Il problema, quello vero, è una testa di capelli verdi che a reggere l’alcool, benché in minima quantità, fa davvero schifo. E Murasakibara non ci va proprio leggero, con i suoi babà.  
All’inizio nessuno sembra rendersene conto. Midorima poggia la testa contro il palmo della mano e fissa tutti con un’aria così scocciata che Kuroko ha paura possa esplodere da un secondo all’altro. Non ci tiene, a dover recuperare i pezzi dell’amico una volta passato il momento, ma quando vede che non reagisce nemmeno alla voce molesta di Kise, Kuroko si chiede non si stia preoccupando troppo - magari è solo stanco, magari ha lavorato troppo, magari vuole andare solo a casa e si sta davvero sforzando tantissimo per non scattare in piedi.   
Però poi Momoi dice una parola di troppo. Gli sfugge che ha una relazione, adesso. Qualcosa di stabile, che la rende felice, e i suoi occhi brillano così tanto che da lì alle domande imbarazzanti di Kise su chi sia, cosa faccia, quando sia bello e quanto guadagni il passo è breve.   
Troppo breve.  
E Midorima manda giù un altro babà e manco se ne rende conto.   
Kuroko preme le mani contro il tavolo e si alza per andare in bagno.   
Quando torna, non ha idea di che cosa sia successo, ma Kise sta applaudendo e Midorima e in piedi. Aomine sembra non riuscire a chiudere la bocca, Akashi e Murasakibara sembrano chiusi nel loro mondo fatto di pasticcini, e per quanto riguarda Kagami beh, la sfumatura rossa del suo viso è certamente preoccupante.   
Ma non quanto Midorima.  
“Che succede?” chiede, rimettendosi a sedere tra Kagami e Akashi.  
“Midorimacchi è fidanzato!”  
“Mh, interessante,” risponde soltanto. Avverte il pericolo. Lo sente soffiargli sulle braccia e rizzargli i peli. Non andrà oltre.   
“Kise sta cercando di fargli dire chi è la povera sfigata, ma non sembra voler cedere.”  
“Sfigato sarai tu, idiota. Ronzi come un’ape attorno all’americano da anni e ancora non gli hai detto che te lo vuoi s-”  
La mano di Momoi arriva come una benedizione a premere sulla bocca di Midorima, ma non è certo che il danno non sia stato comunque fatto. La faccia di Aomine diventa più o meno dello stesso colore dei capelli di Akashi, con una bella sfumatura di rosso che sulle sue guance scure sembra ancora più accesa. Alza un sopracciglio, guardando Kagami. Non sembra aver capito.  
Deve essere l’unico, dentro quella stanza.   
“Calma, calma, Midorimacchi, non c’è bisogno di essere volgari. Adesso siediti, respira, e dicci chi è la fortunata.”  
“Sì, Shintarou, siamo tutti curiosi.”  
“Akashi-kun, non dovresti alimentare così il fuoco.”  
Akashi lo guarda e sorride in maniera così inquietante che Kuroko decide di non rivolgergli più la parola, almeno finché Midorima non si sarà calmato. Ma la vede dura. Sembra un pomodoro. Si chiede se entro la fine della serata arrossiranno tutti, prima o poi.  
Si chiede se ci arriverà, a fine serata.  
“... non è una fortunata.”  
“Vedi? Figurati se esiste una cretina che gli vada die-”  
“... non è una ragazza.”  
Silenzio. Sembrano aver improvvisamente perso l’uso della lingua. Si chiede se lo stupore sia perché Midorima è appena saltato fuori dall’armadio o perché effettivamente esiste davvero qualcuno disposto ad assecondare il suo carattere non proprio bellissimo. Confida nella seconda.  
“... Midorimacchi, sei sicuro?”  
“... Kisechin, non credo siano domande da fare, queste. Forse è meglio se porto il vassoio di là.”  
Avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima. Ormai il danno è fatto.  
“Come potrei non esserne sicuro.”  
“Non penso intendesse chiederti se fossi sicuro che non sia una ragazza, stupido,” ed è meravigliosamente inquietante, come spesso sia Aomine a fare da traduttore a Kise, “ti sta chiedendo se sei certo che ti piaccia il ca-”  
Stavolta Momoi non è così clemente. Guarda Aomine che si piega in due, un pugno in pieno stomaco che lo fa appassire come un fiore in piena estate. Per lo meno, Midorima si siede.   
“Sono certo di entrambe le cose. Perché Takao me lo ha fatto capire benissimo e-”  
Silenzio. Di nuovo.  
Kuroko vorrebbe andasse avanti per sempre.  
“Takao.”  
“Takao.”  
“Kazunari Takao.”  
“Non dire il suo nome in mia presenza, Kagami, o ti mollo un pugno nei denti.”  
Ha l’impressione che la cosa finirà col sangue. Deve trovare un diversivo. Deve distrarli, deve-  
“Anche io sono gay!” esplode Kise agitando le mani. Stavolta nessuno sembra sorpreso della cosa, comunque.  
“Davvero, Kise? Wowowo, che notiziona, non ce ne eravamo accorti,” sbotta Aomine, che adesso si tiene la pancia e occhieggia a Momoi con fare guardigno, “hai passato due terzi delle medie a sbavare dietro Tetsu e il resto della tua vita dietro il tuo senpai, non mi dirai che lo abbiamo capito prima noi di te. E comunque non ce ne frega.”  
Vuole scappare.

Takao viene a prendere Midorima verso mezzanotte, quando ormai lì Kise e Akashi se ne sono già andati e Aomine non osa più dire una parola, troppo preso a mantenersi lo stomaco per il dolore. L’unica cosa che riesce a dire è “Ma allora è vero,” perché poi lo sguardo di Momoi gli impedisce di andare oltre. Nessuno ha il coraggio di dire nulla, ma per il bene del mondo è meglio così.  
Salgono in macchina quando anche Momoi va via, Murasakibara che si offre di darle un passaggio visto che vivono nello stesso quartiere. Non vede l’ora di essere a casa, buttarsi sotto la doccia e abbandonarsi nel letto. Vuole dimenticare tutto, e anche piuttosto velocemente.  
“Ma… Aomine…”  
Perché non può essere a casa adesso?  
“Mh?”  
Vorrebbe tappare la bocca a Kagami. Può farlo. Deve farlo o sarà tardi per tutti.  
“La cosa che ha detto Midorima, sulle api… non è che tu-”  
“Kagami-kun, fermati. Sono arrivato.”  
Entrambi si voltano a guardarlo. “Tetsu, sei ubriaco anche tu? Ci vuole ancora un po’.”  
“La faccio a piedi. Non è un problema. Buonanotte, buon lavoro, prendetevi cura di voi, a presto.”  
Non aspetta nemmeno una risposta. Schizza fuori dalla macchina di Kagami come fosse una saponetta umida, chiudendo la portiera con forza e cominciando a correre come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita.  
Vorrebbe passare una giornata meno imbarazzante, con loro. Perché ogni volta deve sempre andare a finire così? Non sarebbe mai riuscito a sopportare di stare con qualcuno un secondo di più. La prossima volta vieterà a Murasakibara di portare qualunque cosa di alcolico in tavola. GLi vieterà di portare qualunque cosa e basta.


	40. Vita da gatti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante la giornata passa molto tempo da solo. La sua compagna gli lascia la finestra del primo piano aperta per metà, prima di uscire di casa: gli raccomanda ogni volta di fare la guarda alla casa, e di non perdere troppo tempo a bighellonare in cerca di una fidanzata durante la sua assenza. In realtà, non fa nessuna delle due cose - o meglio, di certo non va a caccia di fidanzate, quando salta fuori dalla finestra e zampetta sui muri di cinta delle case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt adorabile di anon: un giorno nella vita di KuroNeko.

Non ha mai un’idea precisa di quando la sua giornata inizi o finisca. Sa che a un certo punto il sole cala dietro le tende di casa, e per qualche istante la casa è vuota, spenta, finché il clic di un interruttore non arriva forte alle sue orecchie, e di nuovo la vista si fa un po’ sporca ma di nuovo colorata. La sua compagna di casa, una signora avanti con l’età e coi capelli raccolti sul collo, gli dà da mangiare a intervalli regolari, o meglio quando lui si siede davanti a lei e comincia a fissarla con il chiaro intento di comunicarle il suo disagio. Sa che è quasi ora di dormire quando, nonostante le lamentele, lei non si alza più dal divano, e allora l’unica cosa che gli resta da fare è acciambellarsi sulle sue gambe stanche e donarle un po’ d’affetto per averlo trattato bene anche oggi.   
Durante la giornata passa molto tempo da solo. La sua compagna gli lascia la finestra del primo piano aperta per metà, prima di uscire di casa: gli raccomanda ogni volta di fare la guarda alla casa, e di non perdere troppo tempo a bighellonare in cerca di una fidanzata durante la sua assenza. In realtà, non fa nessuna delle due cose - o meglio, di certo non va a caccia di fidanzate, quando salta fuori dalla finestra e zampetta sui muri di cinta delle case. C’è un posto dove gli piace andare, a giorni alterni. Ha imparato, col tempo, che ad andarci tutti i giorni non ottiene niente, perché spesso non trova la compagnia che cerca. Ma oggi è un giorno buono, per cui non si preoccupa, quando con un salto aggraziato atterra sul muro della casa di fronte alla sua e poi scivola in strada.   
L’edificio dove va ogni lunedì, mercoledì e venerdì è enorme, ma non sa dire con certezza se sia più o meno grande di casa sua. Di certo, dentro ci vive molta più gente. Quando arriva, la porta d’ingresso è sempre aperta, e lui ormai si sente autorizzato ad entrare. Si siede, educato, e aspetta che qualcuno lo noti - a volte ci vuole un po’. Forse è per questo che lo chiamano così.  
“Kuroko! Eccoti, finalmente.”  
Lui risponde rimettendosi i piedi e allungandosi verso la voce, gli occhi chiusi e la gola che comincia a vibrare. Non ci vuole molto, a sentire il peso leggero della mano del ragazzo dai capelli sbiaditi sulla sua testa. Gli piace, quando lo gratta dietro le orecchie, gli fa rizzare tutti i peli per la felicità.  
“Kagami, ancora con quel gatto?”  
“Aaah, non lo trovi adorabile? Vero, Mitobe? Gli ha persino dato un nome.”   
Lui li fissa tutti, camminando tra le loro gambe, il naso che trema appena a sentire il loro odore - è molto più forte di quello della sua compagna di casa, ma non gli dà fastidio, e in ogni caso ormai il suo cervello lo ha associato a coccole e cibo gratuito, per cui…   
Si lascia toccare un po’ da tutti, quando il ragazzo dai capelli sbiaditi si allontana verso la sua borsa, e l’intensità delle sue fusa aumenta man mano che aumentano le carezze sul suo pelo morbido, nero come la pece. Adora passare la maggior parte del tempo in quel posto, seduto su una panchina a guardare quei ragazzi giocare, a fissare con interesse la palla che, quando rimbalza, fa vibrare tutto il suo corpicino. Miagola un po’ per fare il tifo, un po’ per protesta, e quando vede tutti sparire dietro una porta diversa da quella da cui è entrato lui, si solleva e salta sul pavimento per seguirli. È piacevole stare con loro - non che la sua compagna non le piaccia, tutt’altro, ma ogni tanto vedere qualche faccia nuova gli piace, lo incuriosisce.   
Il ragazzo dai capelli sbiaditi fa con lui un buon pezzo di strada, chinandosi di tanto in tanto per dargli un pezzo del suo panino, o per fargli una carezza. Gli piace, lui. In realtà, è il motivo principale per cui ogni mattina, a giorni alterni, salta giù dalla finestra per recarsi fino a lì. Quando arrivano all’incrocio che ogni volta li divide, quello lo saluta con la più affettuosa delle coccole, congedandolo con un _ci vediamo presto_ e un sorriso.   
Non ha mai un’idea precisa di quando la sua giornata inizi o finisca. Ha però perfettamente idea di cosa la scandisca - la prima pappa quando il mondo diventa sbiadito e luminoso, la seconda pappa poco prima che la sua compagna cominci a russare leggermente sul divano, le visite alla palestra del suo amico e la pappa della sera, quando finalmente il mondo comincia a risultargli più chiaro. Il resto del tempo, in verità, lo occupa giocando con un topino che sembra essere morto ma immangiabile o dormendo sul divano, in attesa di un grattino tra le orecchie o vicino alla coda. La sua vita non è così emozionante, ma in realtà a lui va più che bene così.


	41. Sull'imbecillità di Aomine Daiki - Aokise version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si chiede perché sia successo: non ha mai perso tempo dietro questo genere di stronzate, e se avesse voluto avere una relazione con qualcuno sicuramente avrebbe ripiegato su Satsuki, e sarebbe stato anche contento della cosa. Invece no. Kise. Tra tutti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io non ho mai scritto Aokise e non so scrivere Aokise e mi dispiace tanto per chi shippa AoKise.  
> Il prompt: makingahashofme: Kuroko no Basket: Aomine/Kise; frasi da rimorchio - dove è Daiki che ci prova disperatamente con Ryouta (alla fine, però, riesce nella sua impresa ♡)

Aomine Daiki passa la maggior parte del tempo in cui saltava le lezioni a fissare le nuvole correre in cielo e a chiedersi perché, di tutte le disgrazie che sarebbero potute capitargli, dovesse essere condannato a subire la peggiore. Sulle prime aveva cercato di ignorare la cosa, di sopprimere i pensieri che riaffioravano alla mentre con sempre più insistenza, ma alla fine si era arreso al fatto che non c’era modo di sfuggire a una cosa del genere, e aveva deciso di assecondarla. Adesso la cosa sembra diventata abbastanza impossibile.  
Kise Ryouta è un’immagine costante che si forma dietro le sue palpebre ogni volta che le sbatte, e che rimane per intrufolarsi nei suoi sogni quando gli occhi è obbligato a chiuderli per dormire. Si chiede perché sia successo: non ha mai perso tempo dietro questo genere di stronzate, e se avesse voluto avere una relazione con qualcuno sicuramente avrebbe ripiegato su Satsuki, e sarebbe stato anche contento della cosa. Invece no. Kise. Tra tutti.  
Preme con forza i palmi delle mani sugli occhi e il sorriso accecante è lì, davanti a lui.

Kise è una persona frivola. Non eccessivamente, non quando è in campo: lì dà davvero il peggio di sé, con i suoi sguardi languidi rivolti alla tifoseria e quell’atteggiarsi da MPV che, in verità, è tipico di chiunque abbia fatto parte della Generazione dei Miracoli - l’unico a salvarsi è Tetsu, ma forse soltanto perché, alla fine, solo loro sono stati davvero consapevoli della sua presenza. Dismessa l’uniforme da partita, però, Kise diventa un panetto di pasta di zucchero così dolce da essere nauseabondo, un ammasso di bolle di sapone che vorrebbe far scoppiare mordendole una per una. Non ha idea se la sua sia un’immagine corrotta da quello che prova, ma certo è un qualcosa che dovrebbe provocarli una nausea impossibile da gestire, e invece ha come unico effetto di fargli sentire sì la pancia in subbuglio, ma non per malessere. Vorrebbe liberarsene, perché lo fa sentire stupido - si è persino coperto la testa con un turbante e gli occhi con un paio di occhiali da sole, pur di non farsi riconoscere durante una partita di allenamento della Kaijou. Ha provato a parlarne con qualcuno, cercando di tenersi sul vago, ma Momoi ha cominciato a fare qualche domanda di troppo, e per quanto Ryou sia un bravo ragazzo, il consiglio di preparare un bento per dichiarare il proprio amore non se la sente proprio di accettarlo. Amore poi. È soltanto una - com’è che si chiama, cotta adolescenziale? Non ha nemmeno idea di che cosa gli piaccia, in Kise.  
L’ammettere di provare qualcosa per Kise è già di per sé qualcosa di raccapricciante. Comunque, non ha idea di cosa fare per risolvere la cosa. Di dire tutto a Kise non se ne parla, ma d’altra parte, se non svuota il sacco con qualcuno sente che l’ansia che preme sul petto ogni volta che lo incrocia per strada - o ogni volta che chiude i suoi fottutissimi occhi, per quel che cont - esploderà uccidendolo. 

“Ehi Kise.”  
“Mh?”   
Sono seduti entrambi su una panchina di pietra ai bordi di un campo da basket inutilizzato da chissà quanto tempo, che prendono fiato mentre si riempiono lo stomaco di Pocari. In realtà, Aomine si è già pentito di avergli rivolto la parola: avrebbe dovuto limitarsi a riprendere in mano il pallone e fare un canestro, e lasciarsi copiare ancora un po’ da Kise così da renderlo più interessante, durante un’eventuale prossima partita. E invece no. No, perché è un idiota. “Aominecchi, che c’è?” chiede Kise, la testa china di lato e l’espressione seria.  
Panetto di pasta di zucchero, sì, certo. Ora come ora, tutto sembra tranne che dolce. Sente un nodo allo stomaco che gli vieta di pensare qualunque cosa di sensato.  
“Vorrei essere un semaforo.”  
“Scusa?”  
“... così potrei fermarti e io-” Si ferma prima di andare avanti, rendendosi conto di star facendo davvero, davvero una stronzata. Il suo cervello, in protesta, pulsa per il dolore sulla tempia destra, un avvertimento a non provarci mai più. “Niente. Prendi la palla, facciamo altri due tiri.”  
Kise sorride e si china per obbedire, ignorando per fortuna le sue parole, mentre lui si chiede perché stamattina non sia rimasto a letto a dormire.

“Kise?”  
Lo incrocia in pieno centro a Tokyo, per fortuna non all’ora di punta, o sarebbe stata davvero una barzelletta dai toni piuttosto imbarazzanti. Ha visto diverse volte Kise con addosso abiti diversi da quelli scolastici, ma a guardarlo adesso, con una camicia nera che gli abbraccia il busto e dei pantaloni di pelle nera che poco spazio lasciano all’immaginazione - ma soprattutto, guardandolo con cognizione di causa, buon Dio del Cielo - la bocca si secca, e subito si pente di averla aperta. Kise si gira, e con la pelle ancora sporca di trucco e l’aria un po’ sfatta sembra, se possibile, ancora più bello di quanto non lo sia già.   
“Aominecchi? Non mi aspettavo di trovarti qua!”  
“Coincidenze,” esclama, sollevando le spalle. _O una maledizione_ , pensa, sollevando appena gli occhi e guardando al cielo oltre i palazzi. “Eri a lavoro?”  
“Sì, ho appena finito. Ma tu?”  
“Mi si sono rotte le scarpe. Andavo a vedere se c’era qualche modello interessante e…” E lì si ferma, fissando Kise imbambolato per qualche secondo, prima di sentire il rumore si un interruttore nella sua testa. “Ti va di accompagnarmi?”  
Il viso di Kise si illumina come la lampadina immaginaria che ha spazzato via tutti i pensieri che si nascondevano nella penombra del suo cervello. “Assolutamente!”  
Non ha idea se abbia firmato o meno la sua condanna, ma è certo che è amaramente pentito di qualunque cosa le sue labbra abbiano pronunciato negli ultimi cinque minuti. 

Kise è in bagno, mentre lui è appoggiato al muro arancio del centro commerciale dove si sono imbucati. Continua a far sbattere la busta delle scarpe da basket contro le gambe, fissando il vuoto.   
Possibile che si sia innamorato sul serio? Si sente così disperato nel voler attirare la sua attenzione che si sente come se qualcuno si fosse impossessato del suo cervello e avesse deciso di mandarlo totalmente fuori dal suo personaggio. Sospira, scuotendo la testa. Queste son cose che accadono nei manga, non di certo nella vita reale.   
È la mano di Kise sulla spalla a riportarlo alla realtà. “Stai bene, Aominecchi?”  
“Eh? Sì, sì. Che dovrei avere?”  
“Non lo so, sembri sovrappensiero.”  
“No, no. Sto bene. Senti…” e si guarda attorno per evitare il suo sguardo e cercare parole di senso compiuto che non lo buttino nella fossa. “Ti va se ci fermiamo a bere qualcosa qui al bar?”  
“Nessun problema.”  
Perché spera sempre gli dica di no, e a un altro livello vede se stesso in ginocchio implorare Kise di notare quello che prova e dirgli qualcosa prima che possa fare danni irreparabili? 

Si trovano uno davanti all’altro, Kise che gli racconta di come vadano le cose a scuola, di quanto ami la sua squadra, di quanto Tetsu sia meraviglioso da qualunque punto di vista lo si guardi. Non c’è niente di nuovo nelle sue parole, Aomine è abituato a sentirlo blaterare della qualunque a una velocità inquietante, e non riesce nemmeno a sentirsi invidioso dello spazio che la sua ex luce occupa in quella mente un po’ bacata. Annuisce ad ogni sua parola, lui, mentre con una mano regge il bicchiere di cola già vuoto, e fa oscillare i cubetti di ghiaccio semisciolti lungo tutta la parete di vetro.   
Deve dirgli qualcosa - prima di tutto di smetterla di imbottirgli la testa di parole di cui non gli interessa sapere niente. Deve dirgli qualcosa di pregnante ma non ha assolutamente idea di dove prendere spunto per cominciare. La cameriera arriva a dieci minuti dal loro arrivo con due piatti di club sandwich. Lui ne prende uno, lo fissa, e cerca tra le uova e l’insalata la frase perfetta per dire a Kise quello che gli passa per la testa da un tempo non ben definito della sua esistenza senza fare la figura dell’idiota.   
Prende fiato.  
“Sai, non esiste… in nessuna lingua una parola che possa esprimere-” Si blocca, di nuovo. Guarda Kise allungare appena il collo verso di lui, e Aomine in tutta risposta prende uno dei tramezzini e lo morde, sentendo le briciole di pane sfregare contro la gola ma resistendo all’impulso di tossire. Fa una faccia disgustata, quando manda giù il boccone. Se stia dissimulando o meno, non ne è proprio convinto. “una parola che possa esprimere quanto schifo faccia questa roba. Dammi un sorso di cola, dopo te la ricompro.”  
Non ce la farà mai.

Ammette a se stesso di essersi innamorato davvero di Kise solo quando arriva a sognarlo per quattro notti di fila e a più riprese. Poco importa che si alzi dal letto ogni volta che riapre gli occhi, poco importa se non capisce se sia un sogno o un incubo, quello a cui il suo cervello lo sottopone ormai ogni notte. Sa solo che deve farsi forza e cercare di risolvere il problema, perché non ne può di svegliarsi di soprassalto con la bocca secca e un’erezione fastidiosa che non soddisfa mai ben volentieri.   
Allunga la mano sul comodino nell’istante in cui i suoi occhi si aprono per la terza volta nella stessa notte e il viso sorridente di Kise sparisce in un battito di ciglia, lasciando dietro di sé solo un’ombra. Afferra il telefono e lo apre, emettendo un grugnito di disappunto nel momento in cui la luce del display lo acceca. Ci mette un minuto ad abituarsi alla luce. Guarda l’ora, e in quello stesso istante si fanno le cinque - un orario del cazzo per scrivere a qualcuno, ma che cosa può fare, altrimenti?  
Cerca la mail di Kise tra i suoi contatti e con le dita ancora intorpidite dal sonno digita il messaggio, inviandolo con uno sbuffo troppo pesante e gettando poi il telefono da qualche parte nel letto. Ormai è troppo tardi per tornare a dormire, e in ogni caso il sonno sembra essergli totalmente passato, per cui decide di uscire dal letto e darsi una lavata, e poi magari scappare nel campo dietro casa a fare due tiri. 

“Di cosa volevi parlarmi?”  
Non si aspettava di trovare Kise sveglio, quando gli ha scritto la mail. Essendo domenica, aveva sperato che quello si perdesse a dormire il più a lungo possibile, ma prima di uscire di casa il telefono aveva vibrato, e adesso invece sono lì, di nuovo in quel campo seduti sulla panca di pietra a fissare il sole che, ancora dietro i palazzi, comincia a macchiare il cielo di rosa.   
Fa rimbalzare la palla contro il cemento un paio di volte, fermandola tra le mani appoggiandola poi sulle gambe. Fissa il vuoto e non muove mezzo muscolo del viso, per quanto abbia una voglia pulsante di mordersi le labbra e strapparsi la pelle di dosso. Deve farlo. Adesso. In ogni caso, se andrà male almeno si libererà di quella sensazione fastidiosa che lo accompagna da troppo tempo e lo rende nervoso come un bambino davanti a un giocattolo che non può avere.   
“Kise, senti. Mi sento già un idiota ad averti fatto venire qua a quest’ora, per cui abbi pietà di me. Ho provato a girarci attorno ma non è servito a niente, però sono abbastanza testardo da provarci un’ultima volta. Quindi. Se… supponiamo... ti chiedessi un appuntamento, la tua risposta sarebbe la stessa che daresti a questa domanda?”  
Con la coda dell’occhio vede Kise girarsi verso di lui, e Aomine non ha assoluta idea di dove trovi il coraggio di imitarlo e incrociare i suoi occhi. Sente il cuore battergli rapidamente in petto, ma cerca di far finta di niente mentre sorregge il suo sguardo.   
“Aominecchi,” comincia Kise, e la sua faccia è così seria che Aomine ha paura potrebbe morire da un momento all’altro d’infarto. Ma poi la sua espressione cambia e si contrae in una risata che nessuno dei due si aspettava. Kise poggia una mano sulla sua spalla mentre agita l’altra nell’aria, e ci mette un po’ prima di riprendere fiato. Per lo meno adesso Aomine non si sente imbarazzato, ma solo immensamente infastidito.   
“Beh, che c’è da ridere?”  
“Nulla, nulla,” risponde Kise, cercando di ricomporsi. “È solo che pensavo che quelle battute terribili lasciate a metà fossero frutto della mia immaginazione. Questa le batte davvero tutte.”  
Aomine non si è mai sentito particolarmente intelligente e non gliene è nemmeno mai importato troppo, di esserlo. Ma adesso, vorrebbe esserlo abbastanza da evitarsi una figura di merda colossale. Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa - vuole dissimulare, far finta che tutto quello che ha detto fino a oggi fosse frutto di un delirio da acidi o una presa per i fondelli ai danni dell’altro, non ne ha assolutamente idea - ma poi Kise poggia un dito sulle sue labbra e lo obbliga a stare zitto.   
“Aominecchi, se vuoi uscire con me, basta chiedermelo,” sorride. E non c’è nessun segno di scherno, nel suo viso. “Anche se devo ammetterlo, il tuo repertorio di frasi da rimorchio è particolarmente fantasioso.”  
“Non è colpa mia se su internet si trova la peggio merda,” spara, e si sente in colpa a mettere in mezzo internet che davvero, non c’entra assolutamente niente, ma nel giro di pochi secondi non ha più nemmeno il tempo di pensare a nulla.   
È un semplice bacio a fior di labbra, quello che Kise lascia sulle sue labbra, eppure ad Aomine basta perché il suo corpo vada in totale corto circuito. Di certo non gli permette di allontanarsi, quando sente la sua testa muoversi appena per abbandonarlo. Affonda una mano tra i suoi capelli, tenendolo vicino a sé, dischiudendo appena le labbra e invitando l’altro a fare lo stesso. A sapere che sarebbe stato così semplice, essere accettato assieme ai suoi sentimenti, di certo Aomine avrebbe evitato di rendersi ridicolo proprio davanti a Kise, di tutti. Ma ormai…  
“Allora,” mormora sulle sue labbra, quando si separano, “ci esci con me?”  
“Che domanda stupida.”  
È l’unica risposta che ottiene - senza ombra di dubbio la più sincera che Kise potesse dargli, e certamente l’unica che Aomine volesse sentirsi dire.


	42. Lacrimosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il suono cupo che ne deriva si protrae per pochi istanti, finché le pareti non lo assorbono, complici.   
> Non si era nemmeno accorto di stare ansimando.  
> “Suona, Shintarou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sento sporca come Midorima.
> 
> Akamido - nsfw, sopra il pianoforte. Ovo

È il torpore dato dal caldo asfissiante dei primi giorni di luglio, a fargli girare la testa. Sente il calore pizzicare sulle dita, gli occhi bruciare appena perché la luce è troppo bianca e troppo intensa, sui tasti del pianoforte nell’aula di musica. Midorima chiude gli occhi e lascia ciondolare la testa in avanti, trattenendo appena il fiato mentre comincia a suonare. Respira piano, mentre le sue dita vanno da sole e le sue orecchie si riempiono di musica che non aveva mai suonato prima: si muovono senza seguire un filo preciso sulla tastiera, guidate soltanto dall’istinto. Ascolta il calore del sole che batte sui suoi polsi bianchi; ascolta il cinguettio dei pettirossi e il chiacchiericcio dei ragazzi in giardino, suoni ovattati dal vetro spesso delle finestre, e su questo compone, improvvisa, senza sapere dove arriverà - nascerà e morirà tutto in quella stanza, nessuno si farà ascoltatore di quelle note, per cui non importa se una nota sembrerà fuori posto. Ci sarà solo lui ad ascoltarla.   
Continua così, indisturbato, riempiendo i polmoni d’aria e l’aria di note che salgono e scendono scale su scale, guidate dalle sue dita. La musica ingoia qualunque altro rumore - non ci sono più uccelli che cantano, non ci sono più voci troppo alte, troppo squillanti a distrarlo. Suona e sente il calore scivolargli nei polmoni, il sole circolare e spingere con forza nelle sue vene, scorrere fino alle dita, spingerle a continuare. Suona finché non sente le sue mani irrigidirsi appena, e quando la musica si interrompe, tutti gli altri suoni rifioriscono, portando con loro l’applauso lento di qualcuno dentro la stanza.   
Midorima apre gli occhi, sollevando lo sguardo verso la porta d’ingresso della stanza, Akashi poggiato contro lo stipite con le mani che, dopo l’applauso, scivolano lungo i suoi fianchi. “È un piacere stare ad ascoltarti,” dice soltanto, dandosi una spinta leggera contro il muro e azzardando qualche passo verso di lui.   
“Non ti ho sentito entrare.”  
“Me ne sono accorto.” Gli occhi di Akashi brillano, quando finalmente entra nel cono di luce che si espande sul pianoforte, facendogli ombra. Midorima li sente scorrere sulle sue braccia, percepisce il suo sguardo sulla punta delle dita. “Suoneresti ancora? Per me.”  
Sospira, guardando davanti a sé. Ha sempre odiato la propria accondiscendenza nei suoi confronti, lo stesso odio che guida le sue dita, mentre chiude di nuovo gli occhi e si lascia trasportare dalle sensazioni. Akashi porta con sé un suono diverso: non c’è più il tono allegro della melodia che ha smesso di suonare poco fa; è tutto più cupo, più basso, freddo come l’ombra sul suo corpo. Si muove sulle prime ottave, dando alla melodia un tono più lento, lasciandosi dettare il tempo dal tamburo che è diventato il suo cuore. Akashi ha su di lui un potere che non riesce a contrastare, ed è ovvio quando le sue dita scivolano sui tasti e producono rumore anziché musica, nel momento in cui le labbra sottili dell’altro incontrano la sua nuca scoperta.   
“Non ti fermare,” sussurra Akashi, e nella sua gola si forma un groppo che blocca l’afflusso di aria ai polmoni e obbliga il suo cuore a battere con più forza. Riprendere a suonare sembra impossibile, con le mani che adesso tremano, ma si sforza perché non dare retta ad Akashi gli provocherebbe una sensazione di disagio che non riuscirebbe a lavare via nemmeno dopo mille docce. La melodia è tremula, sembra lo specchio dei suoi sentimenti. Mentre suona, Midorima non riesce ad isolarsi come ha fatto poco prima - non riesce a tagliare fuori i suoni provenienti dal giardino della scuola, non riesce ad tenere lontano lo stridio della sedia contro il pavimento, mentre il corpo di Akashi aderisce al suo e le sue labbra continuano a muoversi sul collo. “Non ti fermare,” sussurra ancora, e il suo orecchio scotta, quando sente la punta della sua lingua accarezzargli lentamente la conchiglia, dal basso verso l’altro e viceversa, scivolando ancora sul collo. Sente i suoi denti chiudersi attorno alla pelle, la bocca succhiare con così tanta forza che Midorima pensa al segno che fiorirà sulla sua pelle, viola e così evidente che dovrà nasconderlo, in qualche modo. I suoi occhi non sono più semplicemente chiusi. Sono stretti così tanto che comincia a vedere stelle di mille colori, il dolore delle palpebre che non può alleviare, adesso. Suona, e la melodia stride contro le sue orecchie assieme al fruscio dei vestiti provocato dalle mani di Akashi che si muovono sul suo petto - quanto vorrebbe che la campana suonasse la fine dell’intervallo, quanto vorrebbe aver chiuso la porta a chiave, o non essere mai entrato lì dentro. Sente lo stomaco arricciarsi, quando percepisce l’allentarsi della cravatta e gli sembra meno difficile respirare, adesso. Le dita di Akashi gli accarezzano il collo, prima di sbottonare il colletto della camicia, e lo stomaco di Midorima si stringe così forte da fare male. Stringe il labbro inferiore tra i denti, perché non vuole piegarsi al dolore, perché non vuole piegarsi alle mani di Akashi che lo sfiorano dove non dovrebbero, il cuore che martella contro le sue dita. Pizzica sul petto, Akashi, e la scarica elettrica che ne deriva risale fino alla testa, prima di scendere in picchiata verso il basso ventre. Non è più sicuro nemmeno di quello che sta suonando, perché al suo orecchio arriva soltanto un’accozzaglia di accordi che si susseguono senza senso, intervallata dallo schiocco dei baci di Akashi sul suo collo, sulla pelle poco scoperta della sua spalla sinistra. Schiocchi che dalle orecchie scivolano in gola e cadono a peso morto sullo stomaco già provato dalle sensazioni che prova a causa di quelle mani che si intrufolano sotto i vestiti - fa di nuovo caldo, il sole che illumina entrambi, le dita che bruciano e non sa perché, se per il calore, se per lo sforzo. Non ha bisogno di sapere perché il suo viso sia in fiamme, invece.  
È succube, se ne rende conto ogni volta che i suoi occhi incrociano quelli di Akashi, ma ogni volta, in qualche modo, riesce sempre a sfuggirgli, forse senza farsi notare, forse perché lasciato libero, il topo preda di un gatto fin troppo paziente. Sente il rumore della zip dei suoi pantaloni sovrastare la musica, nelle sue orecchie, e quando la mano di Akashi scivola nel suo intimo Midorima non ce la fa più, e si piega sul piano affondando le dita nei tasti.   
Il suono cupo che ne deriva si protrae per pochi istanti, finché le pareti non lo assorbono, complici.   
Non si era nemmeno accorto di stare ansimando.  
“Suona, Shintarou.”  
Apre gli occhi, solo per un istante, e se ne pente quando vede la mano di Akashi muoversi tra le sue gambe. Si impone di riportarsi a una posizione eretta, le braccia tese verso il piano e le dita che ormai tremano, incapaci di premere i tasti come dovrebbe. Si concentra su qualcosa che conosce già, sulla Lacrimosa che trema sulle sue dita, che stona con l’aria pesa e allo stesso tempo sembra essere perfetta. Sente il sorriso di Akashi sul suo collo, e la mano sinistra muoversi contro la sua erezione ormai piena; deve imporsi di non sentire niente, di non cedere a quel piacere e lasciare andare il piano per affondare le unghie nelle braccia dell’altro. È così difficile continuare a suonare, perché il calore adesso è più intenso, sente la fronte inumidirsi di sudore, assieme al collo, assieme alla pancia. La mano di Akashi scotta e lo fa tremare, e Midorima odia così tanto sentirsi in balia di quel ragazzino che vorrebbe soltanto scrollarselo di dosso e scappare, chiudersi da qualche parte finché il suo cuore non si calma, evitarlo finché gli è concesso. E potrebbe farlo, grande com’è rispetto a lui. Potrebbe, ma non riesce, e si sente così stupido, mentre la schiena si inarca e la mano di Akashi si fa più veloce; si sente stupido perché non trova una via di fuga. Anche se scappasse, Akashi saprebbe come riprenderlo - è già successo, succederà per sempre.   
Sente l’erezione di Akashi premere contro la schiena, sente il suo respiro caldo contro la spalla. Coperta dalla musica incerta, la sua voce continua a chiamare il suo nome, stordendolo. È qualcosa che si porterà dietro per giorni, lo sa. Si inarca contro il piano, senza smettere di suonare, la sua memoria che comincia a vacillare e le dita che riprendono lentamente ad andare a caso. È un attimo, prima che pigi troppi tasti assieme, e la cupezza del suono si faccia carico dell’orgasmo che lo travolge, improvviso, scuotendolo di brividi.  
L’unica cosa che lo tiene connesso alla realtà è in braccio di Akashi stretto attorno alla sua vita. La stanza ripiomba nel silenzio. Non sa se non senta più le voci dei compagni di scuola perché tutti si sono ritirati nelle loro aule o perché il sangue scorre troppo rapidamente nelle sue orecchie. Non sa se quello che sente è il respiro affannato di Akashi o il suo, sa solo che vorrebbe non che tutto fosse finito, ma che non fosse mai successo.   
Lo schiocco delle labbra di Akashi sulla spalla lo fa rabbrividire. Se di piacere o meno, non ha intenzione di chiederselo.  
“Non dovevo essere io a perdere il controllo, Shintarou,” bisbiglia al suo orecchio, e solo adesso Midorima si rende conto che, contro di lui, Akashi non è più duro. “Cosa devo fare con te?”  
Sa di non essere obbligato a rispondere. Non ha il coraggio di aprire gli occhi, di guardarsi attorno, di vedere le mani di Akashi sporche del suo orgasmo. Non potrebbe reggere. Fissa il pianoforte con l’assoluta intenzione di non distogliere lo sguardo dallo strumento nemmeno se dovesse crollare il mondo, mentre alle sue spalle Akashi sposta lo sgabello e si alza in piedi. Sa che lo sta guardando. Sa che ride di lui senza mostrarlo.  
“Dovresti andare a pulirti, prima di tornare in classe.” dice, accarezzandogli una spalla, prima di allontanarsi. Solleva la testa giusto in tempo per vederlo buttare un fazzoletto nella pattumiera e aprire la porta, prima che la sua schiena scompaia davanti ai suoi occhi.   
Il suo cuore ha deciso di non rallentare. L’unica cosa che riesce a fare è chiudere di nuovo gli occhi e lasciar cadere la testa in avanti, l’aria che si riempie ancora, per l’ultima volta, di un suono disordinato e cupo. Vibra per pochi secondi, prima di dissolversi nel nulla.   
Non basterebbero mille docce a lavar via la sensazione di sporco che si sente addosso.


	43. Tentazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> È un pensiero così devastante da sfiancarlo, e nel momento in cui la sua mente allontana l’immagine di Kise nuda sotto il suo corpo, lei arriva per abbracciarlo da dietro, la tentazione che ha capelli d’oro e ciglia lunghe e scure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io e la rule63. Una storia d'amore.  
> Prompt: Tette. Easy peasy.

Kasamatsu non è solito perdersi in pensieri prettamente adolescenziali come il martellare costante dell’idea del sesso, delle donne, o Dio solo sa cosa; in questo si sente sempre e completamente diverso dal resto dei suoi compagni di squadra (o forse dovrebbe semplicemente limitare la cosa a Moriyama, che non fa altro che parlare di ragazze carine, ragazze prosperose, ragazze minute da far sparire tra le sue braccia). Non sente l’impellente bisogno di sapere cosa si nasconda dietro la divisa scolastica delle sue compagne di classe, tanto meno di scoprire le reazioni provocate da ogni tocco, di conoscere gli effetti di una carezza di troppo sulla schiena, sulle natiche, sulle cosce lisce e bianche.   
Eppure, quando sente il seno di Kise premere contro il suo collo, in uno dei suoi soliti slanci di affetto troppo invadente, Kasamatsu fa fatica a trattenersi dal deglutire troppo sonoramente; combatte contro se stesso per resistere alla tentazione di farsi troppe domande, sostituendo pensieri che si spingono troppo in là con l’indecenza con un rimprovero rivolto forse più a se stesso che non alla ragazza. Non è abituato a ricevere attenzioni di nessun genere, forse perché in un modo o nell’altro è sempre riuscito a rifuggirle. Ma Kise sembra fatta di miele appiccicoso, e poco importa se lui le imponga di stargli lontano, perché Ryouko torna sempre, costantemente, come se le sue parole le entrassero in un orecchio per uscire dall’altro. Può tentare di allontanarla quanto gli pare, ma alla fine torna, lei e il suo _senpai_ pronunciato con la voce più morbida e dolce che abbia mai sentito. E a quel punto gli viene impossibile, dopo una partita, dopo una lezione, dopo averla semplicemente incontrata per i corridoi della Kaijou, non pensare a cosa c’è sotto la camicia della divisa scolastica, a come i suoi seni tondi e non troppo grandi starebbero bene nei palmi delle sue mani. È un pensiero così devastante da sfiancarlo, e nel momento in cui la sua mente allontana l’immagine di Kise nuda sotto il suo corpo, lei arriva per abbracciarlo da dietro, la tentazione che ha capelli d’oro e ciglia lunghe e scure.   
“Kasamatsu senpai,” lo chiama, strusciando la guancia contro la sua, e lui la allontana e il suo stomaco si attorciglia in protesta, lamentandosi della privazione di affetto, di quella carne morbida che ogni volta preme contro la sua schiena e sembra fatta apposta per stare lì. Sospira, scuotendo la testa. E quando si volta, Kise è lì che sorride, e non ha intenzione di lasciarlo in pace.  
A volte ha paura di essere soltanto un ragazzo come tutti gli altri, unicamente preda dell’evoluzione del suo corpo. A volte, invece, ha paura che l’unica cosa di cui è davvero succube sia Kise, e il corpo di Kise, e gli occhi di Kise, e la voce di Kise.   
Non sa quale delle due cose lo spaventi di più.


	44. Dei miracoli del torpore mattutino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non ha il sonno leggero, Bokuto, anzi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho mai scritto di HQ!! per cui perdonatemi se non è il massimo ç___ç  
> Prompt: HQ!! - BokutoAkaashi - coccole mattutine appena svegli. Vai di fluff pesante, sis'.

Non ha il sonno leggero, Bokuto, anzi. Il più delle volte è raro che percepisca qualcosa, durante la notte e fino alle ore tarde della mattinata, almeno quando non è obbligato a lasciare il letto per andare a scuola, o per andare ad allenarsi in palestra. Per questo, quando in una domenica mattina di sole Akaashi si alza dal letto, facendolo pendere dalla sua parte, Bokuto si sorprende di ritrovarsi con gli occhi aperti, la vista annebbiata dal sonno e la luce fastidiosa che illumina la stanza che gli fanno vedere il suo compagno di squadra un po’ sbiadito.   
“Dove vai?” biascica, allungandosi sulla parte del materasso vuota ma ancora calda. Akaashi nemmeno si gira, sospirando appena.   
“Torna a dormire. Devo andare in bagno.”  
“Noooo…”   
Si sente ancora avvolto nel torpore mattutino, mentre alza pigramente il braccio per afferrare l’elastico dei pantaloni di Akaashi. Riesce ad agganciare giusto l’indice, prima che il braccio cada poi a peso morto sul materasso. Bokuto ridacchia appena, scorgendo l’intimo sotto il pigiama, ma Akaashi non fa una piega, limitandosi semplicemente a scuotere la testa. “Mi lasci andare?”  
“No, torna a letto, ho freddo.”  
A volte pensa che dovrebbe andare a dedicare una preghiera alle divinità, perché vedere Akaashi piegare le gambe per risedersi sul letto, in quel momento, a lui appare come un miracolo. Si premura di avvinghiare un braccio attorno alla sua vita; è ancora così intorpidito dal sonno che Akaashi potrebbe scacciarlo come niente, ma non lo fa. Non si oppone alla sua stretta, limitandosi invece a stendersi di nuovo accanto a lui. “Sappi che mi alzerò non appena la cosa si farà intollerabile.”  
“D’accordo, d’accordo,” borbotta in risposta, affondando il viso nell’incavo della sua spalla. Non sa con che forza riesca a sollevare una gamba, ma la lascia libera di cadere tra le gambe di Akaashi come se niente fosse, e l’altro non protesta per cui immagina vada bene anche a lui.  
Adesso sta decisamente meglio. Ciondola tra il torpore del sonno e quello del calore che il corpo dell’altro emana, ed è tutto così piacevole che pensare di riaddormentarsi lo fa sentire contrariato. Vuole restare sveglio il più possibile per godersi quel momento di pura follia che deve aver colto Akaashi - non si spiega altrimenti perché sia così accondiscendente.   
Forse anche lui è ancora intontito dal sonno.  
Bokuto accarezza il petto nudo, gioca pigramente con i primi, pochi peli che tracciano una linea sottile dallo sterno e fino all’ombelico. Lo sente emettere un verso che non ha davvero voglia di appurare se sia di piacere o di fastidio. Per quel che gli riguarda, finché non lo ferma lui continuerà ad accarezzarlo, perché è la prima volta dopo mesi che Akaashi gli si concede a quel modo, e sarebbe davver da stupidi non approfittarne.  
Apre appena gli occhi quando sente la mano dell’altro affondare tra i capelli ancora pieni di lacca dalla sera prima, districandosi tra le ciocce argentee per accarezzargli piano la testa. Bokuto sorride contro il suo petto, lasciando un bacio pigro persino nello schiocco che fa quando allontana le labbra.   
Se si addormentasse, vorrebbe continuare ad accarezzarlo così anche nei suoi sogni. In verità fa difficoltà a credere di essere davvero sveglio, perché è così raro che Akaashi gli dia retta che certe cose, in realtà, le ha davvero solo vissute nella sua mente. Lo bacia ancora, salendo con la bocca fino al cuore, e rimane fermo a sentirne il battito contro le labbra, appena irregolare nella sua velocità. Quando si appoggia contro di lui, Akaashi non smette di accarezzargli la testa, andando a scendere con le dita fino alla nuca e massaggiandogliela con una dolcezza quasi fuori dal suo carattere. Si sente così rilassato, protetto dalle coperte e dal braccio teso dell’altro sotto la sua testa, che potrebbe crollare addormentato da un momento all’altro.   
Fa fatica a sentirlo parlare, quando gli dice che davvero non riesce più a trattenerla e deve andare in bagno. Ma stavolta non lo abbandona con un sospiro seccato. Gli lascia un bacio sulle labbra chiedendogli scusa, e questa volta Bokuto non lo trattiene, aprendo pesantemente gli occhi solo per il tempo che gli serve a vederlo sparire dietro la porta scorrevole. Sorride, affondando il viso nel cuscino e respirando a pieni polmoni, e decide che può resistere cinque minuti senza fare il bambino viziato, che l’odore di Akaashi impresso nel suo letto può bastargli finché non torna.   
Non si rende nemmeno conto di scivolare di nuovo nel sonno. Ma in quel momento in cui resta sospeso tra la realtà e il mondo creato su misura per lui dal suo cervello, il letto si riempie e le labbra di Akaashi sulla sua fronte lo accompagnano dolcemente verso il suo meritatissimo riposo.   
È un miracolo, non c’è più ombra di dubbio.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara è abituato a sentirsi un passo indietro rispetto agli altri. Ha imparato, nel corso degli anni, che non c’è niente di male nell’essere ordinari - poco importa che quell’insegnamento se lo sia impartito da solo, sbattendosi con forza le mani sulle guance umide e rosse ogni volta per un motivo diverso, vuoi per la frustrazione, vuoi per la vergogna, vuoi per il nodo alla gola che non è mai stato capace di sciogliere se non attraverso il pianto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non l’ho betata e potrebbe essere orrenda e insensata, me ne rendo assolutamente conto e quindi intelligentemente metto le mani avanti. Prompt: Haikyuu. DaiSuga. “A child with a mole in the path of their tears is destined to have a sorrowful life full of them".

Sugawara è abituato a sentirsi un passo indietro rispetto agli altri. Ha imparato, nel corso degli anni, che non c’è niente di male nell’essere ordinari - poco importa che quell’insegnamento se lo sia impartito da solo, sbattendosi con forza le mani sulle guance umide e rosse ogni volta per un motivo diverso, vuoi per la frustrazione, vuoi per la vergogna, vuoi per il nodo alla gola che non è mai stato capace di sciogliere se non attraverso il pianto.  
“Va tutto bene. Va tutto bene, va-”  
A volte gli viene davvero difficile credere alle sue stesse parole, perché nella sua testa, per la maggior parte del tempo, non c’è nulla che vada davvero bene.

Non è sempre stato così.  
Sugawara fa fatica a ricordare il momento in cui ha sentito sulla lingua il sapore rancido e bruciante della banalità, della normalità, nel far quello che più gli piace, che fino a quel momento non aveva neppure considerato. È cominciata probabilmente all’inizio delle scuole medie, quando troppi bambini decidono di spogliarsi di innocenza e bontà d’animo per varcare il confine della - seppur infantile - belligeranza.   
“No, tu no,” gli aveva detto il capitano della squadra di pallavolo, e lui con un sorriso aveva accettato la panchina come se fosse la sua migliore amica, limitandosi a custodire nel petto i rari momenti in cui stava sotto la rete a palleggiare, e la panchina veniva lasciata da parte per il cuoio liscio e profumato della palla tricolore.  
Amava quell’odore. Amava la sensazione di secchezza che la palla gli lasciava dopo uno, dieci, cento passaggi. Non era talento, il suo - non lo è mai stato - ma Suga è sempre stato certo di essere lui, quello a dare più di tutti, quello a essere più felice in campo. Anche se non gli è mai bastato.   
A volte si fermava davanti allo specchio e sprecava manciate di minuti della sua esistenza a chiedersi perché. Perché gli ultimi minuti in gara non gli bastassero, perché davanti a lui ci fosse sempre qualcuno che ai suoi occhi non appariva più meritevole di quanto non lo fosse egli stesso.   
Non ha mai trovato risposta.

Non ama piangere.  
Ogni volta gli occhi gli diventano così rossi che è impossibile nascondere la verità, per cui ha imparato a indossare una maschera di sorrisi troppo larghi, troppo entusiasti, troppo sinceri a un occhio esterno.   
In realtà, il passaggio dalle scuole medie a quelle superiori è stato per lui come lo sgravio dalle spalle di un peso che non avrebbe sopportato ancora per molto tempo. Nessuno dei suoi vecchi compagni di scuola è poi finito alla Karasuno - se è successo in ogni caso non è capitato nella sua stessa classe, e questo a lui appare come la possibilità di un nuovo inizio.  
“Ehi, stiamo cercando nuovi membri per la squadra di pallavolo.”  
Un volantino e due occhi scuri. Sawamura Daichi riporta sulla sua fronte la scritta _salvezza_ -

A volte si lascia sopraffare dalle sensazioni, Koushi. Di solito capita alla fine di un allenamento, quando non importa quante conferme riceva dai suoi compagni, o dai senpai che, alla fine, lo fanno giocare molto più di quanto non facessero i compagni delle medie. Si trattiene qualche minuto di più, agita la mano per mandare via gli altri ridendo della sua inettitudine - ogni volta non trova una ginocchiera, o la maglia gli si è incastrata nella panchina, scuse stupide che però non sembrano destare sospetti nei suoi compagni, che con un sorriso imbarazzato lo salutano e abbandonano lo spogliatoio.  
La palla è la sua migliore amica, non la panchina. La stringe tra le braccia e ci poggia sopra la fronte, inspirandone l’odore a pieni polmoni. È arrivato nel momento peggiore, per la Karasuno. Ogni tanto gli capita di buttare un occhio agli striscioni consunti degli anni passati, accantonati in un angolo dello sgabuzzino perché nessuno li veda. _”È storia vecchia”_ , aveva detto uno dei senpai, un ragazzone robusto del terzo anno che probabilmente aveva giocato con la vecchia gloria che la squadra rappresentava. C’è un sottile strato di rassegnazione che aleggia nell’aria, durante gli allenamenti o gli incontri, e Sugawara non riesce a togliersi di dosso la sensazione di avere una responsabilità, in qualche modo.   
Sospira, e chiude gli occhi per far diventare il mondo nero.  
“Ehi, sei ancora qui?”  
Alza lo sguardo.   
Sawamura sorride, dietro la porta. “Sawamura-kun…”  
“Se non ci muoviamo, gli altri si prenderanno tutto quello che è rimasto da mangiare al Sakanoshita.”  
Immagina di vederlo andare via, ma non succede. Il ragazzo si limita a compiere qualche passo all’interno dello spogliatoio e ad allungargli la mano. “Andiamo assieme, mh?”  
I suoi occhi sorridono sinceri, e per la prima volta da quando era un bambino, Sugawara si sente accettato.

Palleggiare è qualcosa che nelle sue vene fa scorrere scariche elettrice anziché sangue. La sensazione è adrenalinica, gli fa girare la testa. Essere il connettore, la torre di controllo, il perno attorno a cui ruota l’azione lo fa sentire leggero, ironicamente. Non sente il peso della responsabilità, quando alza la palla appena distante dalla rete e Azumane la schiaccia con tutta la forza che ha in corpo. Adora il rumore che fa quando incontra il pavimento, adora il rumore delle scarpe che sfregano contro il parquet.   
Ama essere un supporto. Per quel poco che gli è concesso.

Sawamura - Daichi, perché gli ha espressamente proibito di chiamarlo ancora per cognome, alla fine del primo anno - sembra una persona costruita apposta per lui. Ha un occhio vigile, e Sugawara ha come l’impressione che sia troppo spesso puntato su di lui. La cosa non gli dispiace, comunque. È come avere addosso una coperta morbida, una benedizione del Cielo.   
“Daichi?”  
“Mh?”  
Mangiano nikuman sul tetto di casa di Daichi, le gambe che penzolano a mezz’aria e gli occhi che si perdono su un tramonto colorato di sangue. “Ho paura di non sapere qual è il mio posto.”  
“Mh?”  
Koushi si guarda la punta delle scarpe, mentre alza le gambe fino a pestare il sole. “Amo giocare. Amo giocare con te, con Asahi. Anche Nishinoya è un bravo giocatore. Ma a volte vi guardo e mi chiedo perché una persona normale come me dovrebbe…”  
“Suga, non continuare, per favore.”   
Si ferma, e non sa se sia per la mano sulla sua o per il tono di voce secco e deciso dell’altro. Scosta lo sguardo dall’orizzonte per guardarlo, sentendo il cuore accelerare appena.  
“Tu non sei normale, Suga. Non lo sei per niente. Sei il nostro palleggiatore. Una persona normale non potrebbe mai esserlo.” È così serio che gli viene da ridere. Gli occhi pizzicano appena agli angoli, ma attribuisce la colpa al sole, più che alle sue parole. “Non esiste qualcosa definibile normale, in quello che facciamo. Non siamo forti, forse, ma possiamo crescere. Non siamo la Shiratorizawa, e allora? Non siamo a un punto morto, siamo appena all’inizio. Ci evolveremo, io, te, gli altri. Ci evolveremo tutti e ti convincerai anche tu che essere normali, in campo, non vuol dire niente.”  
“Non avrei mai pensato che sentirmi dire che non sono normale mi avrebbe fatto piacere, un giorno.” E mente, e lo sa, perché in realtà per tutta la vita non ha desiderato altro che sentire queste parole. Perché lui non vuole essere normale, non vuole essere ordinario.  
Non vuole rimanere indietro.  
“Non stai per piangere, vero?”  
Gli viene automatico sfregarsi le dita sulle palpebre. “No, no. È il sole. Perché dovrei?”   
“Perché sei stupido.”

“Perché sei speciale.”  
Sugawara non ha idea del perché Daichi gli stia tenendo la mano, mentre sono sdraiati sul tetto ancora caldo a guardare le stelle. Agosto è agli sgoccioli e assieme a lui le vacanze estive, eppure la mano di Daichi è fredda, come se avesse paura, lui che Sugawara non ha mai visto cedere davanti a nulla.   
Gliela stringe, sperando di sentirla tornare calda presto.  
Solleva lo sguardo per cercare i suoi occhi scuri, ed è incredibile quanto riesca a leggerci dentro. Sospirano entrambi nello stesso momento, Daichi che torna a guardare le stelle ma si sposta, avvicinandosi un po’ di più. I loro gomiti sfregano, i loro petti si alzano e abbassano praticamente in sincrono.  
“Non credo.”  
“E invece sì.” Daichi si poggia su un gomito e fa scivolare la mano dalla sua, mettendosi di fianco e guardandolo negli occhi. “Tu non ti vedi in campo, Suga. Tu non puoi davvero capirlo. Quello che senti tu e quello che vedo io sono due cose diametralmente opposte, e non sono il solo a pensarlo. Asahi lo pensa. Noya lo pensa.” E il cuore di Sugawara si stringe perché non riesce a credere a mezza parola, e allo stesso tempo lo sente così pieno che potrebbe esplodere da un momento all’altro. Sarebbe una morte felice. L’altro poggia la mano sul suo braccio, e adesso sente le dita calde, piacevoli, rassicuranti. Sembra più rilassato, come se avesse tolto un tappo. Sugawara lo guarda e ne è affascinato. “Tu brilli. Brilli così forte che quando ti vedo giocare non vorrei mai e poi mai rimandarti in panchina. Perché sei bravo, Suga. Sei speciale. E vorrei davvero tu vedessi quello che vedo io.”  
Ringrazia il cielo color cobalto per nascondere il rossore che deve aver colorato le sue guance, ora che le sente accaldate. Incrocia lo sguardo di Daichi e si chiede se sia lo stesso brillare che vede in lui, quello che adesso luccica nelle sue iridi. Sospira, spostando la mano dalla pancia a quella che poggia sul suo braccio, e in silenzio la accarezza, chiude gli occhi e gode della sensazione sui polpastrelli.   
“Sei troppo gentile.”  
“E tu troppo stupido.”  
Si sente così bene, lì sopra, lontano dal resto del mondo, che non sente addosso nessun peso - non un’anima che lo giudichi per quello che fa, nessuno che si appoggi su di lui per la riuscita di un’azione in campo, nessuno che gli ricordi del mare di ordinarietà in cui ha fatto il bagno per anni. Si sente così bene, lì sopra, con Daichi che gli accarezza il braccio e in silenzio si china sul suo collo, che se potesse non si alzerebbe mai più. “Suga,” sussurra Daichi, e il suo respiro è accelerato, percepisce il fiato caldo contro il suo orecchio. “Credo di… volerti baciare.”  
Il fiato gli si blocca in gola, mentre riapre gli occhi. Non può vedere Daichi, può solo sentire la punta del suo naso sul collo, il suo respiro appena accelerato. Con un sospiro più pesante l’aria abbandona i suoi polmoni e la sua testa si piega in assenso.  
“Credo si possa fare,” risponde, e la sua voce tradisce l’emozione. Ma la risata di Daichi contro il suo collo è così dolce che non gli importa poi tanto, se l’altro sa che il suo stomaco sta facendo capriole strane e gli scuote il corpo.  
Non ha mai baciato nessuno, prima di adesso. Le labbra di Daichi pungono appena perché sono secche e screpolate, ma gli provocano un formicolio piacevole mentre lo sfiorano. È quando preme con un po’ più di forza, che il formicolio si trasforma in qualcosa di liquido e caldo che scivola dalla gola fino allo stomaco, e lì rimane a galleggiare. Non si è mai sentito così prima di adesso, nemmeno quando si è riscoperto capace di provare pulsioni sessuali, pochi anni prima. È tutto così intenso, ora, che la prima cosa che gli viene da fare d’istinto, quando Daichi gli accarezza la lingua con la sua, è di prenderlo per le spalle e allontanarlo di colpo. Non è sicuro che il cielo nasconda il suo rossore, adesso, perché non sono più le guance a scottare, ma tutto il viso e fino a scendere al petto. Daichi lo fissa per qualche secondo, e sembra così disorientato che Sugawara balbetta, alla ricerca di parole sensate da pronunciare. Ma prima che possa dire qualcosa, Daichi ride e scuote la testa. Lo fissa a bocca aperta, mentre la sua testa si svuota.   
“Daichi..?”  
“Scusa. Scusa, Suga. La tua faccia…” ride ancora, asciugandosi una lacrima all’angolo dell’occhio destro. “Non volevo spaventarti.”  
“Non-” si ferma e guarda dalla parte totalmente opposta, soffermandosi sulle luci fioche dei lampioni, su quelle delle finestre nelle palazzine che coprono l’orizzonte. “Non mi sono spaventato.”  
“Ah no?”   
“Non me lo aspettavo. Tutto qui.”  
Daichi gli scosta due ciocche dalla fronte, sorridendo quando la trova appena sudata. Sugawara è felice di poter dar la colpa al caldo - almeno, lo fa mentalmente; dubita in ogni caso che Daichi gli crederebbe. “Allora possiamo riprovare?”  
“Solo se non me lo farai pesare per tutta la vita.”  
“Ci posso provare.”  
Daichi si sistema meglio su di lui, mentre si riabbassa sulla sua bocca. Di nuovo le sue labbra secche, increspate in un sorriso, di nuovo quella sensazione di leggerezza alla testa che gli intorpidisce i sensi. La lingua di Daichi lo accarezza gentile, prima di chiedere il permesso di entrare nella sua bocca. Dischiude le labbra a fatica, la paura di reagire come prima che lo obbliga a sollevare le braccia e allacciarle attorno al collo dell’altro. Se ignora l’istinto di scappare a qualcosa più grande di lui, riesce a sopportare la tensione che si forma sul petto, che gli fa arricciare le dita dei piedi dentro le scarpe. Daichi si muove piano, lo invita a imitarlo, e quando finalmente la tensione si attenua risponde.   
Non avrebbe mai pensato che baciare qualcuno potesse provocare in lui una sensazione tanto forte. E per la prima volta, l’amore per la pallavolo vacilla sotto il peso di qualcosa di più forte.

Kageyama è bravo. Kageyama è tutto quello che lui ha tentato di essere da quando è entrato a far parte del club di pallavolo all’inizio delle scuole medie. Kageyama è il motivo per cui, alla fine, lui tornerà ad avere per migliore amica una panchina di legno laccato, e l’odore della palla diventerà soltanto un ricordo lontano.   
L’idea non gli piace, ma la squadra viene prima dei suoi stupidi problemi, e sorride, mentre mette in chiaro che lui non ha intenzione di lasciare il suo posto a qualcuno senza far nulla.   
Non sa se sta mentendo più alla squadra o a se stesso.

“Suga?”  
“Sto bene.”

Si allena a muro ogni volta che ha un minimo di tempo - a scuola, a casa, prima di tornare a casa dopo gli allenamenti. Stringe la palla con tutta la forza che ha e poi la lancia come se di quella forza non se ne facesse niente - perché non se ne fa niente, perché lui non è un attaccante, lui solleva la palla sulla rete per chi è pronto a schiacciarla. Kageyama e Hinata sono spettacolari, Kageyama è spettacolare, e lui si sente con il morale sotto le scarpe. Sorride alla palla sperando che questa ricambi, ma sa bene che non può permettersi di essere egoista, soprattutto quando è l’ultimo anno di scuola e l’ultima occasione per toccare il suolo di Tokyo con le sue scarpe, per lui e per i suoi coetanei.  
“Suga.”  
Sobbalza, e la palla scivola dalle sue mani per rimbalzare fino ai piedi di Daichi. Le sue spalle si abbassano, come se d’improvviso si fosse svuotato. Perché non può fare niente per constrastare qualcosa più grande di lui.  
“Oh, non mi ero accorto che eri ancora in palestra.”  
“Me ne sono accorto anche io,” risponde mentre si china per recuperare la palla, e il suo sguardo è così serio mentre si avvicina che sente un nodo formarsi alla gola, e fa così male che vorrebbe gridare. Ma si sforza di sorridere, come se Daichi non fosse capace di leggere nei suoi occhi.  
Lo vorrebbe tanto, in questo momento.  
“So cosa ti sta passando per la testa.”  
“Sai anche che è la cosa più giusta da fare, allora.”   
Abbassa lo sguardo, per niente intenzionato a fronteggiare quello di Daichi. Guarda come la punta delle sue scarpe si fermi a pochi centimetri dalle sue, e non ha il coraggio di fare un passo, mentre il sorriso viene riassorbito per lasciar spazio alla linea sottile delle sue labbra premute una contro l’altra.   
“Suga.”  
“No, Daichi. Kageyama è quello che stavamo aspettando, e lo sai. È… è quello che serve alla squadra per potersi risollevare. Sono stanco di sentire dalle altre squadre che siamo dei corvi che non sanno volare. Preferisco… preferisco lasciargli spazio. Abbiamo bisogno di risollevarci e io non sono capace di portarvi in alto.”  
Si vorrebbe prendere a schiaffi per mantenere un minimo di controllo. Non può. La palla rimbalza a terra nello stesso momento in cui Daichi stringe con forza le sue spalle e lo obbliga contro il muro, scuotendolo appena.   
“Non ti lascio indietro, Suga. Smettila.”  
“Se non lo fai non ci -”  
“Ci rialzeremo tutti insieme,” dice, e non capisce se sibili o stia urlando, perché il sangue scorre troppo veloce nelle sue orecchie rendendolo sordo. Alza il viso e trova gli occhi di Daichi, scuri, caldi, ma non capisce che espressione ci sia sul suo viso perché vede tutto annacquato e Dio, aveva giurato a se stesso di non piangere mai davanti a nessuno, e invece sta finendo col frignare proprio davanti all’ultima persona che vuole lo veda in quello stato. Tira su col naso e d’istinto solleva la mano per sfregarselo, riabbassando lo sguardo e fissando il collo di Daichi. “Ci rialzeremo assieme, perché io non ho alcuna intenzione di fare un passo senza di te.”  
Sugawara si morde il labbro con forza, stringendo così forte gli occhi da vedere bianco. Deglutisce a vuoto per non singhiozzare, mentre sente la melma densa e scura dell’ordinarietà riaffacciarsi alla porta, schiaffargli in faccia la realtà. Perché può impegnarsi quanto vuole, può trattenersi in palestra per più tempo del previsto e giocare da solo contro il muro, ma non serve a far sparire la sua banalità quando davanti a sé c’è qualcuno che supera le aspettative di chiunque, lì dentro. Sente le braccia di Daichi avvolgerlo e non riesce a trattenersi dal stringerlo con forza, mentre l’unico singhiozzo che si permette di far scappare si scioglie nella sua gola e lo priva del fiato per pochi secondi.   
“Perché sei così stupido, mh?” La voce di Daichi rimbomba nella sua testa, mentre le labbra si fanno spazio sulla sua fronte. “Smettila di farti tormentare da Kageyama. Lui è nato con qualcosa che non hai tu, ma non ho nemmeno io. E per quanto sia una spanna sopra di noi, per me, e non solo, sarai sempre il nostro palleggiatore, talento naturale o meno. Te lo ripeterò finché non ti entrerà in testa, che sei l’opposto di quello che credi. Prima o poi comincerai a darmi retta.”  
Sugawara fissa l’ombra distorta del piedino bianco stampato sulla divisa dell’altro, respirando a pieni polmoni per ritrovare la calma. Se Daichi non fosse stato lì avrebbe continuato a piangersi addosso per sempre.   
Vorrebbe potersi accettare per le proprie capacità. Chissà se prima o poi Daichi riuscirà a convincerlo.

Ha imparato - forse questa volta sul serio - che non c’è niente di male nell’essere ordinari, almeno non finché non si smette di credere comunque nelle proprie capacità. Per quanto essere un talento naturale non faccia parte del suo corredo genetico, alla fine può compensare con la pratica, finché non si lascia andare. Non importa se non può mandare la palla direttamente sotto la mano degli attaccanti, perché finché gli altri riusciranno a schiacciare i suoi passaggi allora non ci sarà niente di sbagliato o di inferiore, in quello che fa. Sorride, alzando i pollici in direzione dei suoi compagni, dopo che Asahi ha piazzato la palla tra due giocatori inermi.   
Essere un talento, in fondo, non è qualcosa di così importante.


	46. Sotto la coperta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Perché sei qua?”  
> “Perché non potevo lasciarti da solo in casa con questo tempaccio, Shin-chan. Lo sappiamo tutti che hai paura della neve. Fammi entrare, che fa freddo fuori.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon MidoTaka day!  
> MidoTaka - Sul divano, sotto la coperta, le mani viaggiano e avvengono incontri ravvicinati.

“Perché sei qua?”  
“Perché non potevo lasciarti da solo in casa con questo tempaccio, Shin-chan. Lo sappiamo tutti che hai paura della neve. Fammi entrare, che fa freddo fuori.”  
Midorima storce il naso, a quella novità. Ma decide di ignorarla per il bene comune. Takao si sfrega le mani, rosse per il gelo. Ci soffia sopra, e la condensa generata dal suo respiro si perde lì, proprio davanti al suo naso. Lo fa entrare per pietà - solo per questo.  
“Muoviti,” dice soltanto, e si fa da parte per vederlo piegarsi con la schiena e ringraziarlo per la sua magnanimità, prima di annunciarsi e togliersi le scarpe. Midorima guarda la sua schiena scomparire dietro il muro che divide il _genkan_ dal salotto poi, con un sospiro, richiude la porta d’ingresso alle sue spalle e lo segue.

Non c’è niente di interessante da vedere in tv, anzi. Per la maggior parte del tempo le immagini sullo schermo sfarfallano e spariscono lasciando spazio solo a un rumore bianco che Midorima trova fastidioso. Sbuffano entrambi nello stesso tempo, ma nessuno ci fa caso. Mentre lui cambia canale in cerca di qualcosa di vagamente guardabile, Takao si stringe sotto la coperta, lamentandosi di quanto freddo faccia nonostante il condizionatore sia acceso da ore per sollevare la temperatura.  
“Smetti di lamentarti o ti ci soffoco, con quella coperta.”  
Takao ride, e a lui si stringe lo stomaco mentre si sforza per non seguirlo. “Se vieni qua e lasci perdere la televisione la smetto, Shin-chan.”  
Ogni tanto la sua impertinenza raggiunge picchi insopportabili. Trova un canale che ancora non si è perso nel brutto tempo che avanza senza sosta sopra Tokyo, e poi si lascia andare contro lo schienale del divano, sentendo Takao mugolare in approvazione. “È che sei caldo, Shin-chan,” si giustifica immediatamente, e Midorima non può davvero replicare a nulla del genere. Entrambi si incantano sul monitor, Takao che batte la mano su un ginocchio a tempo di musica.  
Midorima pensa che va bene, stare così. In fondo non è male avere un po’ di compagnia con la bufera di neve in arrivo; non ammetterà mai di essere felice che Takao abbia pensato a lui in un momento del genere, perché tanto non c’è bisogno che l’altro si monti la testa pensando si essere importante. Stira le labbra e sospira, lasciando cadere le braccia sotto la coperta.  
Si irrigidisce appena. Le dita di Takao si muovono piano sulle sue, accarezzano le dita fasciate della mano sinistra con gentilezza. Eppure, quando Midorima si gira, l’altro non lo sta guardando, anzi: sembra essere completamente assorto nel programma che sta passando in televisione. Midorima fa per aprire la bocca, ma poi decide che non vale la pena lamentarsi per interrompere l’unico momento in cui quel rompiscatole sembra tranquillo, per cui si volta di nuovo verso la televisione, lasciando all’altro tutta la libertà di questo mondo.  
In fondo, è solo la sua mano sinistra.  
Sente il pollice di Takao scivolare tra il suo indice e il medio, andando a premere contro il centro del palmo. Lo massaggia, lento, e Midorima si chiede se si renda conto di quello che sta facendo, perché davvero, non sembra affatto, e non sa se la cosa lo irriti o, in fondo, gli vada bene. Sguscia via dall’incastro con le sue dita per tornare sul suo palmo, premere con il pollice mentre scende e scende fino al polso, dove si ferma appena. Forse sta prendendogli il battito cardiaco - lo spera, perché si sta sentendo strano, e non è sicuro di poter reggere questo gioco ancora per molto.  
In tv ci sono cinque ragazze che ridono delle loro povere vittime, ragazzi trasformati in donne per chissà quale motivo. Per un momento, l’immagine sfarfalla, e lì può cogliere il sospiro pesante di Takao. Lo guarda di sbieco, ma l’altro continua a fissare la televisione.  
Non ha idea di come si ritrovi ad avere le dita intrecciate alle sue senza che si sia lamentato una sola volta. L’immagine torna nitida, le ragazze riprendono a ridere, e lui non riesce a evitare di dar peso alla mano di Takao che stringe ritmicamente contro la sua, come in attesa di una risposta.  
“Shin-chan,” mormora a voce bassa Takao, senza guardarlo, sovrastato dalle voci della televisione. Si ferma due secondi e poi riprende. “Sei davvero tanto caldo.”  
Midorima lo sente comunque, e sorride stringendogli la mano in risposta, arrendendosi.  
Non ammetterà mai di essere felice che Takao sia lì. Forse solo a se stesso.


	47. wheels spin like they're riding on air.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ho perso il treno._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AoKuro - Insieme in bicicletta

_Ho perso il treno._  
Sospira, Kuroko, mentre digita quelle parole e scrolla le spalle, il treno che avrebbe dovuto portarlo a scuola che è ormai diventato un punto indefinito nell’orizzonte. Si augura di cuore che Aomine veda il suo messaggio prima di salire alla fermata successiva, o sarà un problema per lui riuscire ad arrivare in tempo. Sospira, decidendo che nel frattempo può permettersi di prendere qualcosa al distributore - nonostante sia ancora presto, il sole sembra già essere particolarmente forte. Di certo bere qualcosa di fresco non gli porterà alcun danno.  
Si lascia andare su una panchina fuori dalla stazione, le mani strette attorno alla borsa. Chiude gli occhi e sospira al sole caldo di fine giugno, ringraziando mentalmente per l’arrivo delle vacanze estive. Il frinire delle cicale scivola nelle sue orecchie e gli concilia il sonno, e Kuroko sa che se resterà ancora per molto finirà col sentire la pressione scivolargli sotto i piedi, e allora sì che sarà difficile alzarsi da lì.  
Il suono del campanello di una bicicletta lo desta dal torpore. Per fortuna.   
“Tetsu!”   
Solleva lo sguardo e incontra gli occhi di Aomine - sembrano brillare di una felicità inusuale, per essere una persona costretta a farsi tre chilometri di corsa per venire a prenderlo. Gli fa gesto con la mano di muoversi, e lui stira le gambe, sentendo il formicolio piacevole risalirgli fino all’inguine. Si alza e affretta il passo, inchinandosi appena per ringraziarlo prima di sedersi sul telaio.   
“Hai poltrito troppo, eh?” chiede Aomine, premendo il naso contro la sua testa. Poi, senza nemmeno attendere una sua risposta, si dà una spinta, e nel giro di una manciata di secondi la stazione diventa un puntino sull’orizzonte che poi viene inghiottito dal traffico mattutino. Kuroko si tiene al manubrio, la testa incastrata sotto quella di Aomine. Sorride, sentendo l’aria fresca sul viso appena sudato e sospirando di piacere. In verità, fosse per lui il treno non lo prenderebbe mai. Gli piace fare quel pezzo di strada assieme a Aomine, gli piace sentire la vibrazione del telaio contro le cosce, il rollare rapido delle ruote. Lo fa sentire libero, in qualche modo. Evita di mettere il suo compagno di squadra nella scomoda situazione di doverlo venire a prendere, ma in fondo è la rarità della situazione a renderla speciale, per cui non gli pesa più di tanto. Alza gli occhi al cielo per guardare le nuvole correre sopra le loro teste, e sorride della loro lentezza. Persino loro restano indietro, quando si tratta di Aomine.  
La Teikou è davanti a loro, il fischio del treno che in lontananza vibra nell’aria e viene rapidamente assorbito dal chiacchiericcio insistente degli studenti all’ingresso. Aomine oltrepassa i cancelli d’ingresso, corre al primo parcheggio disponibile senza nemmeno farlo scendere, prima. Quando smontano, Kuroko sente ancora il fresco dell’aria contro il viso e il cuore battere appena più veloce. Osserva Aomine chinarsi per legare la bicicletta e non si rende nemmeno conto di essersi incantato, quando la risata dell’altro arriva alle sue orecchie. La mano di Aomine si poggia sulla sua testa, scompigliandogli i capelli, e lui si ridesta dal torpore.  
“Che hai da sorridere tanto?” chiede, chinandosi appena per incontrare il suo sguardo. In risposta, lui si limita a scrollare le spalle - in fondo, la risposta la conosce già.


	48. La paura genera stupide pare mentali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vorrebbe potergli parlare. Sa che Suga negherebbe comunque tutto. Deve aspettare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt della Oducchan: Haikyuu, DaiSuga, "Kageyama potrà anche essere un setter più dotato, ma sei tu quello che voglio affianco. Sul campo. Nella vita. Per sempre"

Suga non riesce a guardarlo negli occhi. Daichi se ne è reso conto relativamente da poco, ma è qualcosa che gli fa venire l’amaro in bocca ogni volta che cerca un contatto che, il più delle volte, non avviene se non per caso.  
Non gli sta affatto bene.

Non dice niente. Quando tornano a casa, lascia che Suga mangi il suo nikuman in religioso silenzio. Lo guarda con la coda dell’occhio, e sa bene che l’altro sta probabilmente facendo lo stesso. È qualcosa di cui Daichi non si capacità, questo muro improvviso e denso che si è venuto a creare tra di loro. Nemmeno il ritorno di Asahi e Noya sembra averlo tirato su - qualunque cosa sia, deve stargli dando davvero il tormento.   
Vorrebbe potergli parlare. Sa che Suga negherebbe comunque tutto. Deve aspettare.

Quel ragazzo ha il dono della dissimulazione. Non è una buona cosa.   
Daichi lo osserva, e la sua risata fa un effetto strano. Rimbomba nelle sue viscere, ma non è una sensazione piacevole, quella che prova. È come se di colpo il mondo si fosse spento, è come se tutta la natura fosse morta, rinsecchita sul letto di un fiume che trascina tutto in mare aperto, dandole la libertà di perdersi dove gli pare. A Daichi sembra che Suga si stia rinsecchendo. Inutile dire che la cosa non gli piace.  
Non gli piace affatto.

“Suga.”  
“Mh?”  
I suoi occhi sono caldi e liquidi, foglie secche umide di pioggia. Daichi non lo capisce davvero - non sa se sia sul punto di piangere, o se abbia semplicemente sbadigliato e lui non se n’è accorto. “Stai bene?”  
Sorride, e sa già che sta per ricevere in risposta una menzogna.  
“Certo, Daichi. Ho sete, ti va se ci fermiamo un momento ai distributori?”  
Certo, Daichi. Certo, Daichi. Quello si allunga e gli sfiora le labbra, con una dolcezza che sa di caffé puro - troppo amaro.   
A volte vorrebbe prenderlo a pugni.

“Suga è strano.” È seduto sulla panchina, l’asciugamano attorno al collo e una bottiglia di Pocari che fa per sfiorare le sue labbra, se non fosse che ogni volta Daichi trova qualcosa di nuovo da dire. “Non sembra nemmeno lui.”  
Asahi lo guarda, alza un sopracciglio e volge lo sguardo verso il campo, diviso in due dalla figura di Suga perfettamente al centro, con Kageyama che alle sue spalle continua a passare palle come se scottassero. “Non ci avevo fatto caso. Avete litigato?”  
“No. Non che mi risulti, almeno.”  
Entrambi sospirano, e adesso smettere d guardare Suga alzare palle a ripetizione sembra essere diventato impossibile. Lo guarda buttare aria fuori dai polmoni con forza, e quando Asahi si alza dandogli una pacca sulla spalla lui decide che rimarrà lì ancora per un po’, ad osservare.  
Non può davvero pensare di fargliela sotto il naso.

Hinata è rumoroso, mentre insegue Kageyama con la scopa. Ci vuole un battito di mani un po’ troppo forte e un’esortazione da parte di Tanaka a muoversi a finire di pulire il pavimento se non vogliono rimanere a stomaco vuoto, perché smettano di battibeccare e tornino alle proprie mansioni. Daichi sospira, si gratta il collo, cerca Suga con lo sguardo e lo trova in fondo al campo, a raccattare le palle dimenticate da Yamaguchi. Vorrebbe avvicinarsi, ma non lo fa. Stargli col fiato sul collo non lo aiuterà certo a capire cosa gli passi per la testa.   
Aspetterà di farlo quando tutti se ne saranno andati. 

Casa sua non dista troppo dalla scuola. A volte capita che, uscendo di notte per sgranchire le gambe dopo cena, ci passi vicino, senza mai prestarle comunque particolarmente attenzione.  
Oggi è diverso. C’è la bicicletta di Suga, legata al cancello con una catena. Quella mattina si sono mossi di casa a piedi, per cui è impossibile che se la sia dimenticata lì all’uscita da scuola. Si avvicina alla recinzione in ferro solo per vedere che, in palestra, le luci sono tutte accese. Scavalca, sbuffando pesantemente. Questa gliela farà sicuramente pagare, in qualche modo.

La palla rimbalza contro il muro a ripetizione, come se ne andasse della vita di Suga, come se cadere sul pavimento significasse fallimento. Continua a compiere parabole alte sulla sua testa, fende l’aria fino a due metri e quaranta, prima di battere contro la parete e ricadere tra le mani di Suga. Ci sono nove palle, sparse sul campo.   
Sembrano lì per controllare che faccia il suo lavoro.   
Improvvisamente, a Daichi le cose appaiono molto più chiare.  
“Suga.”  
Sorride, quando lo vede sobbalzare sul posto e portarsi una mano al petto. Suga spalanca la bocca per urlare, ma quando incontra il suo sguardo la voce si blocca in gola, trasformandosi in un sospiro di sollievo. “Sei pazzo? Mi hai spaventato.”  
“Valeva la pena farlo,” risponde con un mezzo sorriso, e poi avanza. Non oserà scappare. “E il pazzo qui non mi sembro io.”  
“Mi stavo solo allenando.”  
“Perché?”  
Suga scosta lo sguardo, e stringe la palla a sé come se volesse farla entrare nel petto. “Perché ne ho bisogno.”  
“Perché?”  
Non ha intenzione di lasciarlo andare senza una risposta concreta.  
“Daichi, non-”  
“Suga, ho due occhi, e vedo benissimo. Per tua sfortuna, ho anche imparato a capire come funziona la tua testa, per cui non cercare di inventarti una scusa plausibile per cercare di giustificare il comportamento di questi ultimi giorni, perché niente potrà farmi credere che tu sia sincero.” Si rende conto di essere stato un po’ troppo duro, e schiarisce la voce come a voler cancellare quel tono così poco utile, in questo momento. “Sono preoccupato.”  
“Per cosa?”  
“Per te, idiota.”  
Gli viene quasi involontario, fare un passo verso l’altro, allargare le braccia per accoglierlo in un abbraccio che forse Suga nemmeno desidera. Sente il pallone premere contro il suo petto e vorrebbe darle un colpo per lasciarla cadere, ma soprassede. E in ogni caso, è Suga che la fa cadere non appena lui conclude il suo pensiero. Poggia le labbra sulla sua fronte e preme, preme, preme. “Fammi entrare nella tua testa,” sussurra piano, e Suga finalmente risponde all’abbraccio, abbandonando la testa sulla sua spalla quando allontana il viso dal suo per appoggiare il mento tra i suoi capelli.   
“È una stupidaggine. Non c’è bisogno di preoccuparsi così tanto.”  
“C’è da preoccuparsi eccome, se smetti di guardarmi in faccia quando ti parlo, Suga.”  
Lo sente irrigidirsi appena tra le sue braccia, ma quando le sue dita si poggiano sulla nuca e cominciano a muoversi, disegnando cerchi concentrici sulla sua pelle, Suga pare riprendere a respirare normalmente.   
“Voglio solo essere sicuro di esservi utile in campo come meglio posso.”  
“Cosa ti fa credere di non essere già utile così?”  
Suga non risponde subito. Si chiede se stia fissando le palle in mezzo al campo o la punta delle sue scarpe, se si stia torturando il labbro coi denti o se semplicemente il suo volto è contratto in quell’espressione tesa che vede da giorni.  
“Sono un anello debole. C’è qualcuno più portato di me, a svolgere il mio stesso compito. Ne sono felice, sul serio. Voglio che la squadra voli. Voglio arrivare alle Nazionali. Vorrei portarvici io, e non posso, perché non ne sono all’altezza. Non sono all’altezza di Kageyama.”  
“Suga, non- perché devi svilirti in questo modo?”  
“Non hai bisogno di me, Daichi. Lo sai tu, lo sa il coach, lo sanno tutti. Hai bisogno di qualcuno che sia un punto di riferimento e-”  
“E Dio, quanto sei idiota.”  
Le mani di Daichi scivolano sul viso di Suga, lo obbligano a sollevarlo perché non riesce a non guardarlo negli occhi, non riesce a non sapere che cosa ci sia scritto sulle rughe che si formano attorno ai suoi occhi quando corruccia la fronte. Poggia le labbra sulle sue e preme per entrare, preme per farsi scivolare in lui e strappare dalla sua bocca ogni altra parola stupida che Suga sta partorendo in fondo alla gola con un bacio che, spera, lo lasci senza fiato per parlare.   
Odia vedere Suga in quello stato.  
Si separano con uno schiocco, e il viso di Suga sembra disteso, e le sue labbra appena gonfie e umide gli fanno stringere lo stomaco, lo fanno così pesante che bam, finisce in fondo alla pancia.   
Va bene, quand’è così.  
"Sei un idiota. Davvero un idiota. Io conto su di te. Asahi conta su di te. Per quanto Kageyama sia bravo, sei tu il nostro pilastro. Sei il mio pilastro. E Kageyama potrà anche essere un setter più dotato, ma sei tu quello che voglio affianco.” Si interrompe solo il tempo di riprendere fiato. “Sul campo. Nella vita. Per sempre."  
Lo guarda negli occhi, e Suga sembra non essere più capace di togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Daichi sorride, mentre il volto dell’altro si colora rapidamente di un rosso acceso.  
“Potresti evitare di dire cose cose imbarazzanti.”  
“Dovevo vendicarmi in qualche modo per avermi fatto preoccupare.”  
Suga ride, e stavolta il suono ha tutto un altro sapore.


	49. Pain relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> È un mugolio lontano e sofferente, quello che fa aprire gli occhi a Kagami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Kagakuro. <3 E le noie del ciclo.

È un mugolio lontano e sofferente, quello che fa aprire gli occhi a Kagami.  
Stira le gambe, sentendo i muscoli tendersi e sbarazzarsi del torpore mattutino. Preme la mano sulla bocca per sopprimere uno sbadiglio altrimenti troppo rumoroso, e quando allunga il braccio per cercare il corpo di Kuroko affianco al suo, sente il sonno scivolare di colpo dal corpo.  
Oh.  
Guarda alla sua destra, trovando il letto vuoto. Accarezza le lenzuola stropicciate, sentendo il calore di Kuroko flebile e sul punto di sparire. Non deve essersi alzata troppo tempo fa, ma Kagami si stupisce di non averla sentita uscire dalla stanza. Guarda verso la porta, adesso, e la trova aperta per metà. Sbadiglia di nuovo, e quando la mascella si rilassa di nuovo si mette seduta sul letto, passandosi una mano tra i capelli sciolti prima di alzarsi e ciondolare fuori dalla camera da letto.  
“Kuroko?” chiama, buttando per prima cosa un occhio al bagno. Porta aperta anche lì, ma dentro non c’è nessuno. Avanza qualche passo verso la sala da pranzo per vedere una testa azzurra appoggiata sul bracciolo del divano. Un rantolo sfiora le sue orecchie, e Kagami di colpo realizza che cosa stia succedendo. Vede quella testa spostarsi quel poco che basta per sollevare lo sguardo verso di lei, e gli occhi di Kuroko parlano da soli. Quelli, e la sua faccia più pallida del solito.   
“Kagami-san.”  
Tende a dimenticarsi di quanto devastanti possano essere certi giorni per la sua ragazza. Sospira, le spalle che si abbassano appena mentre si avvicina al divano, e quando si lascia cadere nello spazio lasciato libero dal corpo di Kuroko, quella si piega appena su di lei per cercare conforto. Kagami non le nega una carezza che dalla testa scivola sul collo appena sudato. “Hai già preso qualcosa?”  
L’altra scuote la testa, le braccia strette attorno alla pancia e il viso che si contrae dal dolore a intervalli irregolari. “Mi sono alzata per rimettere. Dopo mi sono trascinata qui e non mi sono più alzata.”  
Kagami annuisce, emettendo un suono non proprio di approvazione. Si china per poggiare un bacio sulla tempia di Kuroko, poi le accarezza un fianco. “Dove hai le pastiglie?”  
“Sopra il comò.”  
Le viene in automatico alzarsi per tornare nuovamente in camera. Trova subito il blister, lì pronto ad essere usato, un bicchiere ricolmo d’acqua che non è mai stata bevuta. Si sente abbastanza stupida, Kagami, ad aver perso il conto dei giorni per strada - in verità, non ricorda nemmeno quando debba venire a lei, il ciclo. Non che di solito ne soffra tanto da dover esser certa di avere a portata di mano qualcosa di utile quando sta male, ma…  
Prende il necessario e torna in sala, chinandosi stavolta davanti al divano. Kuroko ha gli occhi chiusi e sospira a più riprese, trattenendo l’aria nei polmoni per cercare di rilassarsi. Sanno entrambe quanto sia inutile.   
“Ehi,” sussurra, e Kuroko apre gli occhi e lei sente qualcosa spezzarsi nel petto. Sa che non è una tragedia, per carità. Nel giro di qualche ora, al massimo entro domani, starà sicuramente meglio. È solo che non è abituata a vedere quel viso esprimere così tanta sofferenza. Non può nemmeno dire di capirla, lei che non nota davvero differenza tra i giorni di ciclo e il resto del mese. Kuroko annuisce lenta, e si trascina indietro col sedere per mettersi seduta. Ringrazia con un cenno della testa e prende dalle sue mani acqua e medicina, mandando giù entrambe in un colpo solo. Si tiene la bocca - sa che il dolore farà di tutto per farla riandare in bagno subito - e quando sente che il pericolo è passato lascia cadere la testa sulle mani per qualche istante.  
“Grazie, Kagami-san.”   
Sorride, per quel che può. Fa forza sulla pianta del piede e si allunga appena, poggiandosi con le labbra su quelle di Kuroko in un bacio rapido e leggero. “Ti preparo la borsa dell’acqua calda. Ti va un té?”  
“Sarebbe meraviglioso.”

La maggior parte del tempo la passano così, con Kuroko che abbraccia la borsa dell’acqua calda e si appisola a tratti con la testa poggiata sulle sue gambe, quando i crampi le concedono una tregua. Kagami non può far altro che assecondare i suoi bisogni; è persino uscita di casa in pigiama per andare a comprarle un milkshake alla vaniglia al Maji burger poco distante da casa, indifferente alle occhiate stranite della gente. Adesso perde tempo a guardare le sue dita un po’ tozze sparire tra quei capelli chiari, ignorando totalmente la televisione che trasmette una partita della NBA in differita. Il respiro di Kuroko è regolare e profondo, un sollievo per entrambe a ben pensarci. Vorrebbe chinarsi per baciarle la testa, ma teme che qualunque movimento brusco potrebbe interrompere il suo sonno, per cui si limita a scostarle continuamente le ciocche dagli occhi, a respirare il profumo buono e dolce del suo shampoo alla vaniglia. La sente mugolare appena, sotto il suo tocco, e spera sia per il piacere del gesto più che per un dolore improvviso. Le sue speranze, in realtà sono anche abbastanza vane.  
“Tutto ok?”  
“Pancia…”   
È un mormorio nascosto contro il suo basso ventre, quello che sente, ma non ha bisogno di sentirla per capire. Constata di avere le mani calde, prima di ordinarle di mettersi a pancia in su e lasciar scivolare la mano sotto la maglietta. Se è possibile, la pancia di Kuroko è ancora più calda della sua mano. Comincia a muoverla lentamente avanti e indietro, per compiere movimenti concentrici nell’area attorno al suo ombelico. Si perde nei suoi respiri profondi, l’addome che si alza e si abbassa contro il suo palmo; si perde nei mugolii di sollievo che scoppiettano nelle sue orecchie e le sollevano appena gli angoli della bocca. Ogni tanto cerca di buttare un occhio alla televisione, giusto per tener conto del punteggio, ma alla fine si arrende al fatto che non può davvero distogliere l’attenzione dagli occhi troppo grandi di Kuroko, e dalla sua mano appena abbronzata contro quella pancia bianca come il latte. Può sempre guardare su internet, più tardi. Passano così una decina di minuti abbondante, in cui per un momento sembra che l’altra si sia addormentata di nuovo.   
“Grazie.”  
Sembra, appunto.  
“Idiota, non ringraziarmi. Se non facessi almeno questo, a cos’altro dovrei servire?”  
Kuroko non risponde, ma il suo sorriso stanco vale più di qualsiasi frase di circostanza. Piega la testa per raggiungere la sua mano libera e ci lascia sopra un bacio, piccolo e dolce tra le sue dita. Kagami sente il viso scaldarsi appena, ed è ridicolo che dopo più di un anno ancora si imbarazzi di fronte a certi gesti d’affetto, sprazzi che ormai fan parte della sua quotidianità e a cui invece lei non si è abituata affatto - lo stesso effetto fa provare a chiamarla per nome, ma grazie al cielo la cosa è reciproca, e in fondo è l’abitudine a vincere sui convenevoli. “Grazie,” ripete ancora quella, e la sua voglia di stringerla forte viene soppiantata solo dalla preoccupazione di farle del male di cui al momento non necessita.  
“Smettila,” sbotta, guardando altrove.  
“Mi piace vederti imbarazzata,” replica, e se non può obbligarla ad alzarsi per farsi abbracciare, di certo può pizzicarle una guancia e prendersi una piccola vendetta. “Fa male, Kagami-san.”  
“Avresti dovuto smettere quando te l’ho detto la prima volta.”  
Sorride contro la sua volontà, ammorbidendo così la durezza delle sue parole. In risposta Kuroko si spinge appena con tutto il corpo verso di lei, e volta la testa per poggiare le labbra sulla sua pancia e tenerle premute contro la maglietta per tutto il tempo in cui il suo corpo si tende, colto da uno spasmo di dolore.   
Per fortuna, non dura tanto.   
“Hai bisogno di qualcosa?” chiede, chinandosi quel tanto che riesce per sfiorare una tempia con il naso.  
“Ho bisogno che tu stia con me,” replica lei.  
Per quello, ha tutto il tempo del mondo a disposizione.

Odia prendere Kuroko in braccio. Non per la fatica, ma per l’esatto contrario. Odia sentirla così leggera tra le sue braccia, perché ha sempre l’impressione che un po’ di forza in più sul suo corpo possa spezzarla in due, frantumarla in pezzi così piccoli da perderla di vista per sempre. Odia ancor di più il fatto di non essere riuscita a farle mangiare nulla di diverso da mezzo milkshake a metà giornata, e per quanto non sia la prima volta che capita, Kagami non è ancora riuscita a venire a patti col fatto che il ciclo, oltre ai dolori, porta con sé un’appetenza che a Kuroko fa tutto fuorché bene. Sospira, mettendola a letto. La guarda illuminata dalla luce della luna che filtra dalla persiana semiaperta, e va a mettersi qualcosa di comodo per la notte, prima di infilarsi nel letto e lasciar scivolare un braccio attorno alla sua vita - sa che a Kuroko piace, e in fondo così non potrà non accorgersi se qualcosa non va, durante il sonno.   
Sul comodino, un bicchiere d’acqua e un antidolorifico pronti ad esser mandati giù in caso di bisogno. Spera comunque che siano del tutto inutili, mentre poggia le labbra sulla sua fronte e sussurra un buonanotte che nemmeno lei sente. In fondo, hanno passato giorni peggiori.


	50. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La testa gira, gira, gira, è una trottola presa da un moto perpetuo, incapace di fermarsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cinquantesima fic di Nanodayolooo. Sono commossa.  
> HQ!, AsaNoya - "Il nostro respiro non ci basta e vogliamo il respiro di un altro. Vogliamo respirare di più, vogliamo il fiato di tutta la vita. [...] Si dice che la persona giusta è quella che respira allo stesso ritmo tuo." - pornfluff ♥

La testa gira, gira, gira, è una trottola presa da un moto perpetuo, incapace di fermarsi. Nishinoya lo mangia, risucchia tutta l’aria che stanzia nella sua bocca e non riesce nemmeno a raggiungere la faringe. Rimane senza fiato, con lo stomaco contratto che rende respirare ancora più difficile di quanto già non sia, con il sangue che scorre in vena così veloce che quasi si spaventa.   
Non è abituato. È abituato a ben altro, Asahi, lui che fa un passo avanti e due indietro, lui che preferisce abbassare la testa davanti a un problema e prendersi il suo tempo per riflettere, invece che prenderlo di petto. Questa frenesia, questo dover agire d’istinto, seguire l’impulso, inseguire l’aria, son tutte cose che a lui appaiono nuove e in un certo senso spaventose. Sono le mani di Noya a tenerlo aggrappato alla realtà, sono le sue labbra che scottano sulla sua pelle.   
Vuole la sua aria.   
“Stai con me,” sussurra il libero, e Asahi sente una voragine aprirsi sulla pancia e inghiottirsi lo stomaco, strizzarlo, restituirlo al mittente sotto forma di poltiglia. Stare con lui. E dove, altrimenti? Gli stringe la vita e lo ribalta, incastrando i fianchi tra le sue gambe muscolose e chinando il viso per baciarlo, i denti che sfregano sulle sue labbra e la lingua dell’altro che chiede di entrare nella sua bocca con un mugolio estasiato.   
Aria. Ironicamente, si sente meglio nel momento in cui non gli basta. Non importa che la testa giri e richieda ossigeno, perché è nel momento in cui se ne prima che si sente capace di fare qualunque cosa. È nel momento in cui lui annaspa e Noya fa lo stesso, che sa di essere nel posto giusto. È nel momento in cui un gemito sommesso lascia le sue labbra per scivolare nella gola dell’altro, che sa che non vorrebbe essere altrove. Le sue mani tremano, mentre scivolano dentro l’intimo di Noya in un movimento a specchio – Noya è lì che muove la mano e lo fa bruciare dall’interno. Il rumore umido che producono i loro movimenti è una corda che vibra nel centro del petto e lo scuote, e si pente di aver pensato di star bene senza aria perché annaspa, adesso. Ma anche Noya annaspa – Noya e il suo viso arrossato, Noya e la goccia di sudore che scivola con una lentezza estenuante dal mento e lungo tutto il collo, urlandogli _Ti prego, prendimi_. Parte dalla conca pronunciata tra le due clavicole e risale, raccoglie il suo sapore salato, e quando si sofferma sulla carne morbida della spalla per affondarci i denti, un gemito di Noya lo fa sobbalzare, e lui si allontana come se si fosse scottato.  
“Idiota,” sussurra al suo orecchio, e gli accarezza i capelli scombinati sulle spalle mentre l’altra mano continua a muoversi su un’erezione ormai piena e che sembra obbligarlo a inghiottire l’aria in tutta fretta, senza dargli il tempo di riempire davvero i polmoni.   
Non gli basta. L’aria nella stanza non gli basta. L’aria di un intero pianeta non gli basta. Vuole l’aria di Noya, vuole l’aria del mondo intero, perché sa che senza di quella non durerà abbastanza a lungo da stare in quel letto a lungo senza perdere i sensi, non potrà sopravvivere e basta. Si inarca su quel corpo piccolo e scolpito e trema, mentre lo libera dell’intimo e affonda le dita nelle cosce sode. Lui sospira, Noya sospira, ed è come se l’aria fosse divisa a metà non per la sua assenza, ma perché condividono lo stesso apparato respiratorio. L’aria entra ed esce dai loro polmoni allo stesso tempo, e se così non è, è comunque un’illusione troppo dolce per poterla ignorare. Essere una cosa sola, dicevano.  
Non pensava certo in questo senso.   
Ondeggia sul corpo di Noya e fa fatica a guardarlo, preso da un moto di pudicizia che fa sorridere l’altro. Le mani di Noya sono fresche adesso – forse è lui che sta andando a fuoco, in realtà è molto probabilmente, ma quel contatto è un sollievo per cui va bene, star bruciando.   
“Non sono di cristallo come te,” sospira mentre puntella i gomiti al materasso e solleva il viso per mordergli il labbro inferiore, e Asahi sa che è un invito, e sa che non può rifiutarlo.   
L’aria non è più importante, a questo punto.


	51. Il dolore dell'assenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non ha mai pianto davanti a lui. Forse una volta, quando ancora aveva sedici anni e una confusione infinita in testa su chi fosse, cosa gli piacesse, che strada avesse intenzione di affrontare - se avesse intenzione di affrontarla con lui, o di scappare verso lidi più sicuri. In ogni caso non è niente in confronto al quantitativo di lacrime che sta versando adesso sul camice del suo ragazzo.   
> Quant’è patetico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un prompt davvero allegro: Kiyoshi/Hyuuga. Jumpei, stupidamente, pensava che sarebbe stata solo questione di abitudine. Abituarsi al cigolio quando fanno le scale per arrivare al loro appuntamento. Abituarsi al colore e alla consistenza della plastica quando fanno gli allenamenti. Abituarsi alla mancanza quando fanno l'amore. Sbagliava. Non ci si abitua alla perdita di un arto, non quando quello fa urlare il tuo uomo di dolore pur non esistendo più.(implied!amputation, sindrome dell'arto fantasma)

Non ricorda come sia finito a fissare la sua mano sanguinante, né come sia successo che il vaso che è stato di fianco alla porta di ingresso di casa loro per a malapena tre mesi si sia distrutto in mille cocci davanti ai suoi piedi. Hyuuga alza il viso sullo specchio e si ritrova sconvolto. Trema con così tanta forza che ha paura stia per morire, e poi basta un battito di ciglia per vedere il riflesso del referto medico sul mobile d’ingresso, e il logo dell’ospedale che lo riporta alla realtà con troppa forza. La ferita sulla mano destra sanguina copiosa, ma non gli importa. La stringe con forza in un pugno e geme, ma non è il dolore del taglio che gli stringe lo stomaco e gli fa venire voglia di vomitare.   
È come essere morti.

*

Nessuno avrebbe pensato a una cosa simile, cinque anni prima. Quando alla fine Kiyoshi si era dovuto arrendere al fatto che il suo ginocchio aveva da lungo tempo smesso di essere collaborativo, tutti si erano rassegnati a vederlo in panchina, magari a fare da coach ai nuovi ragazzi della Seirin, ma in ogni caso non a figurarselo lontano dal campo da basket. E così era stato, in un primo tempo. Il suo terzo anno lo aveva passato affianco a Riko, coordinando la squadra nel miglior modo possibile. Per quanto la sua assenza gravasse sulle spalle dei titolari, alla fine tutti avevano trovato il loro posto nel campo, e Kiyoshi era stato abbastanza soddisfatto dei risultati da non rimpiangere assolutamente di aver preso posto in panchina. Ogni tanto non resisteva al richiamo della palla, ma era lì che Hyuuga poteva sentirsi come se le cose fossero ancora a posto.   
Nessuno avrebbe pensato a una cosa simile, cinque anni prima. Il problema al ginocchio non si era risolto nemmeno con l’operazione, ma Kiyoshi aveva stretto i denti e sorriso, perché in fondo, per quanto giocare a basket fosse uno dei suoi grandi amori a lui bastava essere capace di stare sulle proprie gambe, anche se barcollante. Eppure, quando aveva visto Kiyoshi stringere con forza i denti e accartocciarsi rapidamente su se stesso, stringendo con forza il ginocchio sinistro, la prima cosa a cui Hyuuga aveva pensato era che a certe cose non potesse mai esserci fine.   
Quello a cui non aveva pensato davvero era che in realtà la fine si trovava davvero dietro l’angolo.

“... non ho capito bene.” Apre e chiude la bocca, si sfrega il mento con forza, incrocia le braccia mentre cambia posizione una, due, tre volte, mentre cerca di rielaborare quello che ha appena sentito. “Potrebbe ripetere, per favore?”  
In realtà, Hyuuga non vuole sentire niente. E non sente niente, mentre prende in mano in referto e fissa le labbra del medico di fronte a lui come se fossero messaggere di disastri imminenti. 

*

È come essere morti.  
La sua mano è gonfia e scura, macchiata di un sangue che, se ne avrà voglia, pulirà più tardi. Al momento, i suoi occhi sono incollati ai fogli sparsi sul tavolo, referti di analisi e visite e altre analisi ancora che portano tutte verso un’unica direzione - una direzione che lui non vuole assolutamente accettare. Si passa la mano ancora sana tra i capelli corti e sbuffa, tirando fuori dai polmoni tutta l’aria che ha in corpo.   
Degenerazione dei tessuti nervosi. Grave insufficienza venosa. Altre cose che non riesce davvero a capire, non sa perché gli occhi sono troppo umidi o perché i termini siano troppo complicati per lui.   
Con che coraggio lo guarderà in faccia, d’ora in poi?

“Junpei. Smettila. Va tutto bene.”  
“Non va tutto bene. Smettila di dire che va tutto bene. Smettila di dire che-”  
Non ha mai pianto davanti a lui. Forse una volta, quando ancora aveva sedici anni e una confusione infinita in testa su chi fosse, cosa gli piacesse, che strada avesse intenzione di affrontare - se avesse intenzione di affrontarla con lui, o di scappare verso lidi più sicuri. In ogni caso non è niente in confronto al quantitativo di lacrime che sta versando adesso sul camice del suo ragazzo.   
Quant’è patetico.

Stupidamente, pensava sarebbe stata solo questione d’abitudine. Kiyoshi sorride, poco sembra importargli di quello che sta succedendo al suo corpo. Si sorregge sulle sbarre stringendo i denti, piega la testa quando il dolore è lancinante, ma quando la rialza non manca di mostrargli quanto sia forte, bravo, felice di essere lì, vivo. Il cigolio stona con i ricordi di Hyuuga, ma a Kiyoshi sembra andare bene, e in fondo non è lui quello che deve soffrire di più, tra i due. Ci vogliono mesi, prima che Kiyoshi riesca a stare in piedi sulle sue _gambe_ , e ci vogliono mesi prima che Hyuuga si abitui al cigolio che ha preso il posto dei suoi passi - gliene servono ancora parecchi, in realtà, forse tutta la sua vita. È un suono estraneo e che non gli riesce di apprezzare, nonostante dovrebbe mostrargli gratitudine.   
Hyuuga era seriamente convinto che, a lungo andare, quella presenza nuova sarebbe diventata routine. In fondo, Kiyoshi può di nuovo giocare a basket - non può fare sforzi eccessivi, di certo non può pensare di competere a livello agonistico, ma quando organizzano delle partite con i loro vecchi compagni delle superiori è sempre un piacere per gli occhi vederlo giocare. Per un momento, Kiyoshi sembra dimenticarsi di quanto gli è successo - e in verità, un po’ se ne dimentica anche lui. Basta non guardarlo dalla vita in giù.  
È strano, fare l’amore. Non sa bene in che senso, ma non è certo che sia del tutto negativo. Ha imparato ad andare oltre le cosce, a soffermarsi dove la novità ancora punge il suo cuore e lo fa fermare per qualche istante. Ma d’altro canto Kiyoshi non fa che ripetergli che va tutto bene, che non deve preoccuparsi, che non importa che il suo corpo sia diventato quello che è ora, perché finché Junpei gli resta affianco sarà sempre come se non fosse mai accaduto nulla di male, nella sua vita.  
Quanto può arrivare ad essere stupida, una persona?

A volte si chiude in bagno, fa finta di non sentirlo, giusto il tempo di riprendersi dal corpo al petto e mettere sul viso una maschera di calma controllata, fredda, quasi distaccata.   
Gli viene difficile. Gli viene difficile ogni volta, anche quando ormai dovrebbe essere abituato. Si stringe la pancia e piega le ginocchia, premendo la schiena contro la porta del bagno, e stringe i denti abbastanza forte da farsi male, ma non abbastanza da tagliare la carne. Si stringe la testa e geme come se il dolore fosse suo, non resistendo di fronte a quel macigno che gli comprime il petto. Ci sono volte in cui non riesce a trattenersi dal piangere, e quelle sono le peggiori perché si ritrova a maledire qualunque cosa - a maledire Hanamiya che ormai ha bollato come causa principale di ogni male, a maledire Kiyoshi per non essersi fermato prima, quando ancora poteva essere salvato, a maledire se stesso per non aver agito in tempo, per non averlo aiutato, per non averlo salvato da una condanna che si porterà addosso per tutta la vita. Si stringe la gamba sinistra e si chiede perché non sia capitata a lui, una disgrazia del genere.  
Stupidamente, pensava che sarebbe stata solo questione di abitudine. Abituarsi al cigolio quando fanno le scale per arrivare al loro appartamento. Abituarsi al colore e alla consistenza della plastica quando fanno gli allenamenti. Abituarsi alla mancanza quando fanno l'amore. Sbagliava. Non ci si abitua alla perdita di un arto, non quando quello fa urlare il tuo uomo di dolore pur non esistendo più.


	52. Primi baci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa di Pocari, manco a dirlo. Si chiede se quello sarà il sapore che sentirà ogni volta che lo bacerà - è assurdo come già pensi alla prossima volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Alicyana + Illatimes: Compilation di primi baci - Kagakuro, Aokuro, Aokaga, Aomomo, Kasakise, Midotaka, Akamido, Kiyohyuu

I. KagaKuro

Il sole è così caldo, adesso che filtra attraverso i vetri alti della palestra, che poco importa che sia inverno, davvero. È febbraio da una decina di giorni, eppure sembra già primavera, sulla sua pelle appena sudata, su quella pallida e morbida di Kuroko. La palestra è vuota, chi è il folle che verrebbe ad allenarsi in un giorno di vacanza - a parte lui, a parte Kuroko? Sorride, guardandolo mentre beve, seguendo con lo sguardo il pomo d’Adamo appena pronunciato che si solleva appena e poi si rilassa, quando il Pocari scivola giù per la sua gola.   
È un impulso a cui non può resistere.  
Kuroko si pulisce la bocca, lo guarda avvicinarsi e sorride, mettendosi dritto davanti a lui. Kagami lo squadra attentamente, e mentre si china appena in avanti sente un nodo stringersi forte allo stomaco e, insieme a quello, qualcosa di completamente inaspettato.   
Le dita di Kuroko sembrano così sottili, sulle sue spalle. Stringono con forza, però, obbligandolo ad abbassarsi ancora un po’, e quando fa per dire qualunque cosa Kuroko lo anticipa, poggiando le labbra sulle sue, il suo corpo che trema sulla punta delle scarpe. Sa di Pocari, manco a dirlo. Si chiede se quello sarà il sapore che sentirà ogni volta che lo bacerà - è assurdo come già pensi alla prossima volta. Ma in quel momento, Kagami pensa che deve rivedere le sue aspettative, perché lui pensava avrebbe sentito il sapore di quei dannati milkshake alla vaniglia che tutto fanno men che bene alla sua salute, e invece… È anche logico, che sia il sapore del Pocari a invadere la sua bocca in questo momento ma-  
“Kagami-kun.” La voce di Kuroko sulle sue labbra è solletico e carezza calda allo stesso tempo. Trattiene il fiato e lo guarda, i suoi occhi chiari che adesso sembrano meno vuoti e più vivi. Sorridono. Per riflesso, sorride anche lui. “Kagami-kun,” lo chiama di nuovo, e Kagami sa che non ha davvero nulla da dire. Avvolge le guance nelle sue mani, e quel viso pallido sembra improvvisamente così piccolo e fragile che non sa cosa tenga lontana la paura di fargli male. Lo bacia di nuovo, in una moltitudine di schiocchi leggeri, timidi, a cui non ha intenzione di mettere fine.  
Il suo cuore tambura con forza contro la cassa toracica, ma se ne preoccuperà più tardi.  
O forse no.

II. AoKuro

Aomine e Kuroko rimangono come due idioti a fissare il treno che, in lontananza, si trasforma sempre più rapidamente in un punto indefinito dell’orizzonte. Il cielo è scuro e arrabbiato, tuona senza interruzione da quando hanno messo piede fuori da scuola, e Kuroko prega in ogni lingua esistente che non cominci a piovere, perché è già una seccatura non tornare a casa in orari umani, figurarsi beccarsi un acquazzone quando il meteo non ha predetto mezza goccia d’acqua, per quella giornata. Aomine schiarisce la voce e guarda al cielo che si illumina a giorno per qualche istante, prima di scrollare le spalle e voltarsi verso la sua bicicletta, poggiata contro il suo fianco.   
“Beh. Direi che possiamo andare, no?”  
Kuroko guarda prima lui, poi la bicicletta, e china la testa di lato. “Andare dove?”  
“Non fare domande stupide, Tetsu,” esclama, inforcando la bicicletta. “Ti porto a casa.” Aomine batte la mano sul telaio, sorridendo. “Veloce, prima che scoppi a piovere.”  
Non se lo fa ripetere due volte.

Le sue speranze di arrivare a casa asciutto si sono fatte vane nel momento in cui, girato l’angolo e lasciatisi la Teikou alle spalle, un lampo ha aperto il cielo in due, e il tuono che ne è derivato subito dopo ha portato con sé una scarica d’acqua così violenta che Kuroko non ricorda di averne mai vista una simile in tutta la sua vita. La fortuna sembra essere comunque dalla loro parte, perché i semafori che incrociano - pochi, per fortuna - sono tutti verdi, ma non basta perché arrivino a casa di Kuroko immacolati. Quando dopo quindici minuti di pedalata arrivano a destinazione, infatti, ad entrambi sembra di essere appena usciti da una doccia fuori programma con i vestiti ancora addosso. È Aomine il primo a scoppiare a ridere, mentre lo guarda. Kuroko fa fatica a vederlo, perché la sua frangia ora è un ammasso di capelli umidi che gli copre gli occhi. “Non credere di essere messo meglio, Aomine-kun,” dice, il suo fare educato spezzato da un tono appena seccato. Si scosta i capelli dal viso e sente tutto quell’astio per il maltempo scivolare via in un colpo solo, perché Aomine ride, ride di cuore, e sinceramente Kuroko non pensa possa esistere al mondo suono più bello.   
“Sei uno spettacolo, Tetsu,” ride, asciugandosi una lacrima, come se potesse fare davvero la differenza. E poi si ferma, lo osserva mentre lui si inchina e la camicia non si stacca dal petto fradicio.   
“Grazie per il passaggio, Aomine-kun,” esclama, e quando si rialza gli occhi di Aomine sono diversi, più dolci e… c’è qualcosa di diverso, che gli fa saltare un battito. Lo guarda mentre porta le braccia dietro la schiena e si flette verso di lui, sfregando le labbra contro le proprie.   
Chissà se gli sta venendo la febbre, perché le orecchie scottano in maniera imbarazzante, al momento. Si separano con uno schiocco che sa di pioggia, ed è così dolce che Kuroko si riscopre a volerne ancora.   
Non deve nemmeno chiedere.   
“Sei uno spettacolo, Tetsu,” ripete Aomine, prima di schiocciare un altro bacio sulle sue labbra, e rubare tutte le parole che avrebbe voluto pronunciare in quel momento - “Sei imbarazzante”, “Ti ammalerai se non ti asciughi”, “Puoi entrare in casa e baciarmi finché non torna il sole.”  
Son tutte che cose che, comunque, Aomine capisce senza che lui le espliciti. 

III. AoKaga

È una cosa abbastanza stupida, a ben pensarci. Perché davvero, non è possibile che per via di una partita di basket siano finiti a stringersi con forza i vestiti, a respirare con forza l’uno contro il viso dell’altro. Kagami si sente intimorito ed eccitato allo stesso tempo da quella situazione. Non ha idea di cosa stia succedendo, ma Aomine ha superato di gran lunga la sua comfort zone e no, davvero, no, vorrebbe solo fare tre o quattro passi indietro, recuperare la palla e riprendere a giocare. E invece no. E non perché è Aomine a non staccarsi da lui.   
È _lui_ che non riesce a togliergli le mani di dosso.   
È quasi buio. La luce dei lampioni sul campo in cemento sfarfalla donando troppa luce alla scena, o troppo poca a seconda di come gli gira. Kagami deglutisce, e sente la testa girare per la stanchezza, o per la tensione - in verità non è sicuro di nulla, in questo momento. Fa per dire qualcosa, ma le parole muoiono in fondo alla gola secca, e in ogni caso sarebbe stato troppo difficile parlare, con le labbra di Aomine premute contro le sue.   
Eh?  
Sta sognando, probabilmente. Eppure, la sensazione fredda del palo del canestro contro la sua schiena è più che reale. Il corpo bollente e sudato di Aomine che preme contro il suo è _più che reale_. Poggia le mani sul petto dell’altro d’istinto, cercando di allontanarlo, e quando lo schiocco li separa Aomine lo guarda come se avesse appena offeso a morte qualcuno a lui molto caro.  
“Che diavolo stai facendo?”  
“Sto cercando di baciarti, pezzo di stronzo.”  
La risposta lo lascia così spiazzato che quando Aomine si butta di nuovo sulle sue labbra, non lo rifiuta più. Avvolge le dita attorno al palo, piegandosi in una posizione strana, le gambe appena divaricate e Aomine che ci si spinge dentro con forza, mentre con una mano gli avvolge la guancia e con la lingua accarezza le sue labbra.   
Perché sta cercando di baciarlo? Che ha fatto? Stavano giocando a basket fino a due minuti prima e adesso stanno- oh, Dio, lui non è nemmeno-   
“Vuoi usare quella lingua o no?” sbotta Aomine e, di nuovo, prima che possa dire qualcosa si ritrova a sentire la lingua dell’altro spingere dentro la bocca, accarezzare la sua, entrare così tanto che a un certo punto sente la punta solleticargli la gola, e allora sì, che lo allontana con forza, tossendo come un malato di tisi e premendosi la mano contro la bocca. “Volevi uccidermi?!”  
Aomine non ha forze per rispondere. Sbuffa, scuote la testa e si allontana. “È meglio se torniamo a giocare, va’,” dice, e per una volta Kagami si trova d’accordo con lui.

IV. AoMomo

Aomine vive immerso nelle sue riviste di modelle dai seni troppo prosperosi, ma che a lui non dispiacciono affatto. Il problema che gli si pone davanti ogni santo giorno, tuttavia, lo lascia sempre con un sapore amaro in bocca, perché non è davvero possibile che per quanto ami le tette grandi lui arrossisca come un bambino a fare qualunque genere di pensiero non proprio decente su Momoi.  
Perché deve rimanere costantemente fregato? Ha la possibilità di rendere i suoi sogni realtà solo appoggiando la testa sul suo petto morbido, e invece preferisce nascondersi dietro una vena di sarcasmo che prima o poi finirà col farla scappare.   
“Dai-chan, ti muovi o no?”  
Momoi gonfia le guance, sulla cima delle scale mobili. Agita una busta piena di cosmetici e lui guarda al cielo, butta le mani nelle tasche della felpa e imbocca le scale.   
Come se avesse bisogno di tutta quella roba, poi.

Il cielo si illumina a giorno per qualche istante, prima che il rombo di un tuono in lontananza faccia voltare entrambi l’uno verso l’altro. Momoi stringe il suo braccio e sbuffa, obbligandolo ad accelerare il passo - “Non ho intenzione di bagnarmi, muoviamoci.”  
E lui non può fare che obbedire, come sempre. Alla fine, non hanno davvero bisogno di correre, perché casa di Satsuki è in fondo alla via, e il traffico sul marciapiede scorre così veloce per la stessa paura che ha la ragazza che non ci impiegano più di cinque minuti a ritrovarsi di fronte alla porta di casa Momoi. Aomine si piega e poggia le buste a terra, sentendosi sfiancato. Stare dietro ai bisogno di Momoi è peggio che giocare tre partite di seguito contro i suoi ex compagni, questo è poco ma sicuro.   
Tuona di nuovo, stavolta con più forza, sopra le loro teste. Aomine alza lo sguardo per ritrovarsi di fronte un cielo che porta terra, di un arancio spento e preoccupante. “Sarà meglio che mi muova, se non voglio farmi una doccia fuori programma. Beh,” dice, rimettendosi in piedi e facendo schioccare la schiena, “ci vediamo domani a scuo-”  
Il bacio che Momoi lascia sulle sue labbra è uno schiocco che ha lo stesso rumore del suo cervello che si spegne senza possibilità di tornare a funzionare. Non dura tanto, è un tocco leggero e rapido, ma tanto basta a mettere a tacere il suo cervello. Satsuki sorride, piegandosi per prendere le sue cose. “A domani, Dai-chan,” dice soltanto, e senza dargli il tempo di replicare - di chiedere spiegazioni - gli dà le spalle e chiude la porta, lasciandolo come un idiota a prendere le prime gocce di pioggia di una giornata che sta ormai morendo.  
Sospira, lasciando uscire tutta l’aria dai polmoni, e quando fa per voltarsi, la porta alle sue spalle si apre di nuovo, e Momoi lo prende per il cappuccio della felpa, trattenendolo. “La mamma ha fatto i teriyaki burger. Entra, su.”  
Si chiede perché succeda a lui.   
Si risponde che può pensarci tranquillamente dopo cena.

V. KasaKise

Passano dieci minuti buoni seduti nella panchina dello spogliatoio, Kise col viso affondato tra le mani e la schiena che continua a tremare e Kasamatsu che non riesce a guardarlo, mentre tiene poggiata la mano sulla schiena e ogni tanto la muove per dare all’altro un minimo di conforto.   
“Non è la fine del mondo,” sussurra il capitano, ed è così strano non alzare la voce con quel bambino troppo cresciuto, non imporsi in modo duro sul suo frignare. In verità, Kise sembra davvero non aver incassato il colpo come avrebbe dovuto. Si stringe la pancia, quando i palmi delle sue mani non premono sugli occhi, e per quanto cerchi di articolare qualche suono, alla fine quello muore sotto un singhiozzo di troppo. “È solo un torneo. Ne puoi vincere ancora un’infinità.”  
Kise scuote la testa, e Kasamatsu ferma la mano per prendere di nuovo fiato. “Kise, guardami.”  
Di nuovo Kise fa cenno di diniego, chiudendosi su se stesso. A Kasamatsu basta perché la sua pazienza cominci a vacillare. È un momento. Gli stringe la spalla e lo strattona appena, e Kise si ammansueta, si solleva di un poco e lo guarda, con gli occhi gonfi e umidi di lacrime. “Se stai piangendo per me, devi smettere adesso.”  
“Senpai…”  
“Non ho bisogno delle tue lacrime. Ho bisogno che tu mi dica che sei un idiota che smetterà di piangere adesso, perché non ha nessun motivo valido per farlo. Hai giocato bene. Abbiamo giocato tutti bene. Non abbiamo niente da rimproverarci.”  
Kise ci prova, a dire qualcosa. Ma apre la bocca a vuoto, prima di stringere gli occhi con forza e lasciarsi andare a un lamento che Kasamatsu non sa se sia doloroso o fastidioso. In ogni caso, va soppresso.   
Dura persino troppo, per i suoi gusti. Le labbra di Kise tremano contro le sue, ma non impiegano molto ad acclimatarsi alla nuova situazione, a schiudersi appena quando lui preme con più decisione. Lo accarezza con la lingua, giusto un assaggio, prima di separarsi con lui in tutta fretta e passarsi il dorso della mano sulle labbra, come se bastasse ad annullare il gesto, a dargli meno valore.  
Non lo guarda. Sente lo sguardo ambrato dell’altro sulla sua faccia e non riesce davvero a dedicargli nemmeno mezza occhiata. “Beh, almeno hai-”  
“SENPAI!” strilla, e improvvisamente Kasamatsu si pente del gesto che ha appena fatto - o così, per lo mento, fa credere a se stesso. Kise gli si aggrappa al collo e lui guarda al soffitto, abbozzando l’ombra di un sorriso sulle sue labbra. Beh, per lo meno non sta più piangendo.

VI. MidoTaka

A Takao non è mai passato nemmeno per l’anticamera del cervello di provare anche solo a sfiorare un braccio di Midorima, figuriamoci baciarlo. Per quanto si prenda delle libertà nei suoi confronti, sa benissimo che ci sono dei limiti che non può varcare, perché altrimenti la pena da scontare sarebbe la morte e no, ci tiene ancora a vivere.   
Eppure, ci sono momenti in cui non riesce a non fissare le labbra della guardia tiratrice e a perdersi in pensieri poco leciti - pensieri che in realtà non si spingono troppo oltre quel bacio che sembra agognare da più tempo di quanto non sia effettivamente consapevole, perché anche solo formulare qualcosa che vada oltre lo fa vergognare di se stesso, almeno un po’.  
Il resto della squadra si è allontanato dagli spogliatoi già da dieci minuti, lui che è pronto da ancora prima ed è seduto sulla panchina con una gamba a riposare sul ginocchio, il piede che ciondola nel vuoto, le labbra increspate mentre fischietta il jingle di una pubblicità televisiva. Aspetta Shin-chan solo perché ha perso per l’ennesima volta a jan-ken-pon ed è costretto a tirare il richshaw fino a casa sua; e per fortuna ha ottenuto il permesso straordinario di parcheggiarlo a casa Midorima, perché non sarebbe davvero riuscito a trascinarlo fino a casa sua.  
Cosa non si fa per amore.  
“Perché sorridi?”  
La voce di Midorima lo riporta bruscamente alla realtà. Non se n’era nemmeno reso conto. Non smette comunque di sorridere, limitandosi ad alzare le spalle e mettersi in piedi, la tracolla che scivola un paio di volte dalla sua spalla, prima che trovi finalmente il suo spazio. “Pensavo solo che sei una persona davvero fortunata, Shin-chan.”  
Midorima lo guarda in modo curioso, ma Takao decide che non ha altre parole da spendere per lui, e si dirige fuori dallo spogliatoio. O almeno, ci prova. La mano di Midorima preme con forza sulla sua spalla e lo obbliga a restare fermo sotto la cornice della porta. Takao non sa se la cosa gli piaccia o meno, ma non si gira.   
“Cosa vorresti dire?”  
Si passa una mano sul viso, sbuffando divertito. Quando imparerà a tenere la lingua a freno? “Nulla in particolare, Shin-chan. È solo che non lo trovi tutti i giorni, l’idiota che ti porta in giro su un carretto per mezza Tokyo senza nemmeno sbuffare. Se non è amore questo-”  
Si ritrova a interrompersi perché Midorima lo obbliga a voltarsi, e non riesce nemmeno a realizzare cosa succeda che le labbra morbide di Shin-chan premono contro le sue, mandandogli il cervello in tilt.   
No, seriamente, che diavolo?  
Quando si separano, Midorima sta guardando tutto tranne che lui. Gli viene da sorridere, mentre cerca l’appoggio del muro. “... Shin-chan, a sapere che bastava così poco…”  
“Stai zitto e andiamo.”  
Ride, e obbedisce. Avrà tutto il tempo di prenderlo in giro mentre tornano a casa.

VII. Akamido

Sospira, socchiude gli occhi. “Lasciati andare, Shintarou,” ordina Akashi, e Midorima obbedisce, docile come un cane addestrato, la schiena che preme contro il muro della sala di musica, il corpo di Akashi che, sulle punte, si allunga e ondeggia sul suo, mozzandogli il fiato, rendendogli la testa leggera e lo stomaco pesante. È un tocco leggero, il primo che dà. È uno sfiorarsi di labbra che non gli dà nessun tipo di appagamento, ma che mangia tutta l’aria davanti alla sua bocca. Akashi sorride, lo sente sulle sue labbra, e poi lascia alla lingua l’onere di bagnarlo, piano, e adesso sì che sente qualcosa. È un brivido violento lungo la schiena, quello che lo obbliga ad aggrapparsi alla sua vita stretta e a sospirare nella sua bocca. È la prima volta che prova qualcosa del genere. È la prima volta e ne ha una paura tremenda.   
Aggrapparsi ad Akashi sembra solo peggiorare le cose. 

VIII. KiyoHyuu

È il desiderio di vedere quel viso sempre duro e serio sciogliersi in qualcosa di nuovo, che fa a venire a Kiyoshi voglia di baciare Hyuuga. È il formicolio che prova sul petto ogni volta che ci pensa, il pensiero che si insinua nella sua mente e resta lì, a circolare per giorni, a fargli compagnia nei suoi sogni. Non ha idea di cosa provi il capitano per lui - è solo certo di una sottile patina di nervosismo che lo avvolge ogni volta che prova ad avvicinarsi, la stessa che lo porta a chiudere la porta del ripostiglio alle spalle quando entrambi sono dentro, e il resto della Seirin sta pulendo il pavimento e scambiandosi gli ultimi saluti.  
“... Kiyoshi, cosa diavolo-”  
“Posso baciarti?”  
Glielo chiede a secco, così, senza avvertimenti. Hyuuga lo fissa con fare vago, le labbra dischiuse che a volte scattano - si aprono, si chiudono, vorrebbero articolare suoni che, alla fine, non sono altro che versi senza senso.   
Chi tace acconsente, dicono.   
In verità, Kiyoshi avrebbe preferito sentire almeno una parola, ma decide che non può avere tutto dalla vita. Si china sul viso dell’altro, trattiene il labbro inferiore di Hyuuga tra le sue, ed è lo schiocco delle loro bocche che si separano che fa rinsavire il capitano della Seirin, che prontamente acchiappa una palla da basket e gliela sbatte in testa.  
“Esci fuori da qui!” strilla, sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi, e Kiyoshi obbedisce rapido, ridendo mentre corre fuori dal ripostiglio, e poi dalla palestra, attirando gli sguardi incuriositi del resto della squadra.   
Ci deve riprovare, prima o poi. Per adesso si farà bastare la sensazione piacevole che aleggia ancora sulle sue labbra - e la sopravvivenza che ha guadagnato scappando dall’ira di Hyuuga che, sicuramente, non gli permetterà di vivere per i prossimi dieci giorni almeno.


	53. Un titolo prima o poi arriverà.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A: Yukio-senpai （´・｀ ）♡  
>  Messaggio: Sei libero dopo cena? Avrei bisogno di parlarti._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prompt è della Shichan e io l'ho reso di merda ma fai poi uguale.
> 
> AU!TakaoKasamatsu - dopo anni di silenzi, Takao si è dichiarato a Yukio, il vicino di casa più grande di lui che ha sempre ammirato (e non solo). Stanno insieme da quasi un anno, e non sono mai andati "oltre". Takao non voleva abbassarsi a tanto, ma crede proprio che sfrutterà l'imminente compleanno e la propria sfacciataggine. Dammi porn *heart*

Ci sono volte in cui Takao riesce a gestire le sue emozioni in modo magistrale: sono le volte in cui si sente più fiero di se stesso, e quelle in cui spesso si ritrova ad illudersi di essere andato oltre, di essersi lasciato indietro il peso di un’emozione che, in realtà, non è mai stato capace di controllare davvero come vuol far credere a se stesso.  
Ci sono volte, invece, in cui Takao non riesce a contenere nulla di quello che preme contro il petto e si ritrova ad abbracciare il cuscino del suo letto, a stringerlo e morderlo così forte da aspettarsi di sentirlo lamentarsi da un momento all’altro. Sono quelle in cui non riesce a smettere di ridere di se stesso mentre frigna come una ragazzina, al pensiero di aver buttato già troppi anni della sua vita dietro qualcosa di così assurdo come una cotta che sarebbe dovuta esser già passata da quel pezzo. Se ripensa alla prima volta che ha sentito il suo stomaco diventare di piombo, quasi gli vengono i brividi.   
Si rigira nel letto senza lasciare il cuscino, stringendolo con un braccio solo mentre l’altro si muove sul letto alla ricerca del cellulare. Non ce la fa più. Davvero, si sente quasi esplodere, ed è certo di non poter andare avanti così ancora per molto. Ha aspettato abbastanza.  
Apre il cellulare e apre l’applicazione della sua e-mail, trattenendo il fiato mentre apre la finestra per scrivere un nuovo messaggio. Sarebbe meglio morire adesso, piuttosto che sputtanarsi in quel modo, ma dubita che andrà all’altro mondo smettendo di respirare finché il suo corpo non comincerà a ribellarsi. Fallirebbe in partenza.   
“Ok, ce la puoi fare,” si dice, e scrive.

_A: Yukio-senpai （´・｀ ）♡  
Messaggio: Sei libero dopo cena? Avrei bisogno di parlarti._

Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato.  
Kasamatsu rappresenta qualunque cosa che Takao non è mai riuscito a diventare, nonostante gli innumerevoli sforzi per sopprimere la sua natura e dar spazio a qualcosa che non poteva davvero venire fuori. Kasamatsu è l’uomo ideale, il modello da seguire - vorrebbe dire il fratello che non ha mai avuto, davvero, ma non sarebbe onesto proprio per nulla. Takao lo adora. Oserebbe quasi dire che lo ama, se non fosse che il pensiero lo fa imbarazzare in modi che non ha mai provato prima. Ha contato gli anni a partire dall’inizio di quella condanna, e tra qualche settimana si concluderà il quarto. Quattro anni persi dietro a un uomo che Dio solo sa perché se lo è ritrovato come vicino di casa, poco importa che sia così da tutta la sua esistenza. Quattro anni persi a morire dietro a una persona che nella sua testa è sempre stata irraggiungibile. Almeno, fino a due minuti fa.  
Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato. Al momento, in realtà, fa davvero fatica a credere a quello che ha sentito.  
“... puoi ripetere, scusa?”  
Kasamatsu fa fatica a guardarlo. Per quando le sue braccia siano ferme lungo i fianchi, la sua testa non fa che muoversi, gli occhi che guardano oltre la sua spalla, o totalmente lontano dalla sua figura. Si schiarisce di nuovo la voce, prima di parlare.   
Passano pochi secondi, e a lui sembra di aver appena vissuto un’esistenza intera.   
“Ho detto… ho detto che va bene. Che accetto le tue parole. Che-”  
Takao non lo fa nemmeno finire di parlare.

È strano, le prime volte che escono come coppia, e non come amici. È strano perché in fondo non cambia poi molto - vanno in un bar in centro, bevono un cappuccino assieme e parlano del più e del meno, senza scambiarsi effusioni, senza dirsi parole morbide. Il cambiamento vero lo nota quando si trovano insieme in luoghi appartati, quando per strada non c’è nessuno e le dita di Kasamatsu sfiorano le sue, Takao non capisce mai se per pura distrazione o meno. Non che gli importi poi molto, comunque. Il vero cambiamento è quello che li accoglie ogni volta che sono uno in casa dell’altro e il silenzio li copre come una mantella pesante, mentre loro si sdraiano sul letto e si stringono le mani così forte che il sangue smette persino di circolare, a un certo punto. Sembrano bambini, più che ragazzi nel pieno di un bombardamento ormonale: nessuno dei due ha mai pensato di andare oltre le carezze, oltre le coccole che, fuori di casa, non si concederebbero nemmeno se qualcuno puntasse loro una pistola alla tempia. I baci sono il confine più intimo che varcano. Ogni volta è un avvicinarsi lento, un toccarsi fugace che solo dopo un’infinità di minuti e di occhiate piene di imbarazzo diventa qualcosa di più serio. A Takao piace baciare Kasamatsu. Sa di liquerizia, il più delle volte, quelle che gli vede mettere in bocca di tanto in tanto quando sono fuori casa, o quando lui gli va incontro all’uscita da scuola. Più lo bacia e più vuole baciarlo, e ogni volta che si separano sente un velo di frustrazione attanagliarglisi all’inguine, implorante come un neonato a stomaco vuoto. Si chiede se Yukio prova lo stesso.   
Non ha il coraggio di chiederglielo.

L’impulso di toccarlo, a volte, è più forte di lui. Si manifesta nella mano che si sofferma più a lungo nella sua spalla, in una carezza di troppo sulla coscia da sotto il tavolo. Si vieta categoricamente di dire o fare qualunque cosa a riguardo, e il risultato è spesso una fastidiosa erezione che pulsa per essere soddisfatta, una volta tornato a casa. Non dovrebbe esser così imbarazzante, chiedere al proprio ragazzo di provare ad avere un rapporto meno casto, magari nemmeno troppo esagerato. Ogni tanto butta giù una battuta stupida, ride mentre gli dà una pacca sulla spalla quando prova a entrare in argomento fallendo miseramente. Takao non riesce proprio a vedersi mentre chiede a Yukio una cosa del genere. E intanto il suo povero corpo paga. Non sa se potrà andare avanti così ancora a lungo. 

È una giornata di luglio calda, particolarmente afosa. Takao sente le lenzuola appiccicarglisi addosso, e sente che in un attimo balzerà giù dal letto per scappare in bagno e farsi una doccia gelida. Non ama particolarmente l’estate. Se deve essere sincero, in realtà, non la ama proprio per niente. Se non fosse per il compleanno di Yukio, sinceramente ne farebbe tabula rasa, di quella stagione inutile.   
… il compleanno di Yukio.   
Ha bisogno davvero di una doccia. Di una doccia lunga possibilimente ghiacciata per punirsi di ciò che ha pensato per meno di un secondo.

Deglutisce.   
I genitori di Kasamatsu sono via per qualche giorno, in un resort sulla baia di Sagami. Sa benissimo che, sgattaiolando fuori di casa e andando da lui non troverà nessun altro, in casa. Non sa di preciso perché gli sia venuta in mente un’idea tanto subdola, ma in fondo si ripete sempre che tentar non nuoce - ha portato bene quando si è dichiarato, perché non dovrebbe adesso. Di certo Kasamatsu non lo ucciderà. Forse gli scoppierà a ridere in faccia, ma non crede, sarebbe una cosa così fuori dal suo personaggio che gli farebbe domandare chi è davvero l’uomo con cui ha scelto, se mai sarà possibile davvero, di passare il resto della sua vita.   
… l’idea che possa ucciderlo diventa improvvisamente più concreta.  
Esce fuori di casa cercando di far meno rumore possibile per non svegliare sua madre, camminando in punta di piedi almeno finché non abbandona il ciottolato. Arrivare a casa di Yukio mangia circa tre minuti della sua vita, e stare davanti alla sua porta d’ingresso se ne divora altri dieci. Decide di chiamarlo, perché per quanto possano essere le undici e mezza di notte, non è detto che sia sveglio, e non ci tiene davver a fargli venire un infarto.   
Il telefono squilla a vuoto per tre volte, prima che la chiamata trovi una connessione pochi metri più in là.   
“Kazunari? Che succede?”  
“Sono sotto casa tua, mi apri?”  
La serratura elettronica scatta nemmeno cinque secondi più tardi. Takao spinge la porta con un sorriso sulle labbra che cancella, almeno apparentemente, ogni traccia di tensione che gli pervade il corpo. Mentre si toglie le scarpe, vede Yukio fermarsi sullo stipite della porta e sorridere appena.   
“Non ti aspettavo.”  
“È stato un lampo di genio dell’ultimo minuto,” risponde, rizzandosi in piedi e raggiungendolo per dargli un bacio all’angolo della bocca. “Mi dispiaceva pensarti da solo, e in fondo vivo qua di fronte, non è che sia andato troppo lontano,” ride poi, cingendogli la vita e fregandogli il naso sul collo.  
“Come siamo premurosi.”  
“Colgo della sottile ironia o sbaglio?”  
“Assolutamente no.”  
Kasamatsu gli lascia un bacio sulla testa, prima di stringerlo in vita a sua volta e accompagnarlo verso il salotto. “Ti fermi molto? Se vuoi puoi restare a dormire.”  
“Ci speravo, in realtà.” Si fanno cadere entrambi sul divano, i piedi di Takao che si stendono in avanti mentre sprofonda. Cerca con la mano la coscia dell’altro, e lo stesso fa con lo sguardo, sorridendo appena incrocia le sue iridi chiare. In verità, non sa assolutamente come introdurre l’argomento al ragazzo, e non capisce se sia per vergogna o semplice pudore. Forse non dovrebbe semplicemente dire niente. In fondo, questo genere di cose arrivano sempre da sole, se devono arrivare. O forse no. La sua mano risale per cercare quella di Yukio, e quando la trova tentenna appena, prima di far scivolare le dita tra le sue.  
“Kazunari,” sussurra Yukio, ma Takao non solleva lo sguardo, perso tra le loro dita incrociate. Se lo guarda adesso, capirà cosa gli sta passando per la testa, e se gli riderà davvero in faccia allora morirà lì, cadrà a pezzi e piangerà come un bambino di cinque anni a cui han tolto dalle mani il suo giocattolo preferito. Yukio non continua a parlare, però. Takao sente il suo sguardo addosso, e sa che sarà così finché lui non si deciderà a ricambiare.   
“Mh?” borbotta, sperando possa bastare perché l’altro vada avanti senza per forza volerlo guardare in faccia.   
Non funziona, _ovviamente_. Yukio non lo chiama di nuovo per nome, come fa di solito quando vuole la sua attenzione e lui si lascia desiderare, no. Lo prende per il mento e lo obbliga a voltarsi verso di lui, e quando Kazunari incontra i suoi occhi, il brivido che gli percuote la schiena è davvero difficile da ignorare. “Kazunari,” ripete ancora, e stavolta è intenzionato ad andare avanti, “tu non mi stai dicendo qualcosa.”  
“Assolutamente no,” lo scimmiotta. Kasamatsu lo lascia andare, ma non è convinto delle sue parole, Takao lo legge nelle labbra contratte. “Volevo solo stare un po’ con te, ma se questa è la tua accoglienza, posso anche tornare a casa,” dice, incrociando le braccia e dandosi per offeso. Deve risultare poco credibile anche questa volta, perché quando smette di parlare le labbra di Yukio si increspano in un sorriso.   
“Quanto sei stupido,” esclama, prima di sollevarsi dal divano. “Vado a prepararti un té.”  
E prima che possa dire una parola, Kasamatsu è già sparito dietro la porta della cucina.

Takao allaccia le braccia attorno al collo di Kasamatsu, baciandogli la guancia calda, l’angolo della bocca, le labbra. “Buon compleanno,” sussurra, prima di premere ancora sulla sua carne morbida, facendosi strada con la lingua. Sospirano entrambi quasi allo stesso tempo, quando Yukio risponde al bacio e cerca con le mani la sua vita. Takao non ha idea di quanto tempo perdano a restare così, sul divano a baciarsi, a deliziarsi l’uno delle risposte dell’altro ai tocchi di una lingua calda. Sa solo che, quando l’idillio si spezza, accade troppo presto.   
“... che c’è?” chiede, e spera che il tono della sua voce non sia né troppo piccato né eccessivamente carico di entusiasmo, o aspettativa, o Dio solo sa cosa potrebbe interpretare l’altro. Kasamatsu lo fissa, solleva una mano per accarezzargli una guancia, e impiega secondi che a Takao paiono anni, prima di dire qualcosa.  
“Continuo a pensare che tu stia nascondendo qualcosa.”  
Takao, a quel punto, non sa più davvero come comportarsi. Alla fine, decide che prendere le mani dell’altro e lasciarci un bacio su entrambi i dorsi sia un inizio patetico, ma che lo aiuta a trovare il controllo.   
“... io vorrei chiederti se ti fidi di me, ma è di un banale che mi fa venire il voltastomaco. Puoi fare finta che te lo abbia chiesto e dirmi sì o no? Così so se posso andare avanti, perché non ho assolutamente intenzione di mettere a parole qualcosa che coi fatti renderebbe molto meglio.”  
Osserva come il viso di Yukio si imporpori rapidamente, partendo dal collo e risalendo fino alla radice dei capelli. Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, e a Takao fa così tenerezza che non riesce proprio a trattenersi dal riprendere di nuovo possesso della sua bocca, denti che sfregano contro il suo labbro inferiore. Sente quel briciolo di timore che lo aveva accompagnato fino a quel momento cominciare a sciogliersi per abbandonarlo, e ne è sollevato.   
Vuole davvero dare a Yukio tutto quello che può.  
Si separano con uno schiocco leggero, quando Takao preme contro le sue labbra e lo lascia poi libero di parlare. Se è possibile, Yukio è ancora più rosso.   
“... potevi dirmelo da subito, invece di fare l’idiota.”  
Adesso è lui, ad evitare il suo sguardo. Per quanto il suo tono leggermente duro gli faccia mancare un battito, Takao sa che, alla fine, è solo per via dell’imbarazzo se gli si sta rivolgendo a quel modo.  
“... quindi il tuo è un sì o un no?” dice, chinando la testa arrivando a poggiarla sullo schienale del divano. Yukio sbuffa con forza.  
“... sì,” risponde, e a Takao potrebbe scoppiare il cuore. Non fa in tempo nemmeno a reagire che l’altro è in piedi e lo guarda, la mano tesa verso di lui. “Andiamo in camera.”

Le lenzuola - quelle che Takao ha eliminato del tutto da camera sua, accantonate su una sedia perché non ha intenzione nemmeno di rischiare di avercele addosso anche solo per un istante - sono già attorcigliate sul fondo del letto, spinte via dai loro piedi quando si sono sdraiati e, abbracciandosi, hanno ripreso da dove avevano interrotto. Non sa se sia la prospettiva di quello   
che sta per succedere ad elettrizzarlo, ma adesso che ha in qualche modo ricevuto la benedizione di Kasamatsu le sue mani non riescono a stare ferme, scivolano sotto la maglietta di Yukio e toccano, toccano come se ogni centimetro fosse fondamentale da sfiorare, come se la sua pelle fosse così calda da non potersi trattenere troppo a lungo su uno stesso punto. Ha caldo ovunque, Takao, complice l’estate, complice i sospiri di Yukio che dentro la sua bocca si sciolgono come zucchero, così languidi da attorcigliargli lo stomaco. Insegue la sua lingua quasi con affanno, perché sente la necessità di fare tutto e subito e baciarlo e toccarlo assieme non gli è mai sembrato così difficile. Yukio gli stringe le spalle, o i fianchi, non lo sa bene pure lui perché ogni volta che se ne rende conto il posto è cambiato. Takao si appoggia al gomito e si solleva, aiutandosi con la gamba che trova il suo spazio tra quelle di Kasamatsu.   
Un attimo di respiro. Gli occhi di Yukio sembrano più scuri, adesso, complice la poca luce nella stanza, quella di una abat-jour sulla scrivania di fianco al letto, complice l’eccitazione rimasta conficcata tra cuore e stomaco per troppo tempo. Takao si china a baciarlo sulla radice del naso, prima di seguirne il profilo e perdersi per l’ennesima volta tra le sue labbra. Sente il suo nome, per un momento, ma finisce nel fondo della sua gola assieme al respiro dell’altro. Adora il modo in cui Kasamatsu freme sotto le sue mani, come si pieghi appena contro di lui quando lo sfiora sull’aureola sensibile, quando in un moto di fame si china sul suo collo e lo bacia, lo morde senza fargli male. La sua mente ha partorito le peggiori fantasie, quando si procurava piacere da solo tra le mura della sua camera, ma adesso che stanno prendendo sostanza ha quasi paura di fare qualcosa di troppo avventato. Si ferma per un momento e recupera fiato, stringendo il labbro inferiore tra i denti prima di parlare.  
“È la mia prima volta,” sussurra, così piano che a malapena riesce a sentire lui stesso la sua voce. Deglutisce, e sente Yukio fare lo stesso. È il segno del loro amore infinito, pensa sorridendo. Yukio gli porta una mano alla testa, cerca a fatica il suo viso e ne bacia il mento, e Kazunari può sentire le sue labbra piegarsi in un sorriso, ed è questa la cosa che gli importa di più.   
“Non c’è fretta,” risponde. “Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo.”  
Vorrebbe poterlo vedere negli occhi, vedere la stessa emozione che sente nella sua voce riflessa nelle sue iridi. Gli viene spontaneo stringerlo con forza e ridere, premere le labbra sulla sua tempia, mentre il cuore batte così forte che ha paura persino di morire. Non sarebbe comunque orribile, mettere fine ai suoi giorni tra le braccia di Yukio, ma in fondo è così tanto presto che non gli andrebbe bene. Ha voglia di dirgli mille volte ti amo, perché sarebbe così bello vedere il suo volto imbarazzato.  
Pensa che lo dirà.  
“Ti amo.”  
Ed è un sussurro che fa irrigidire Yukio per un attimo, che gli imporpora le guance. Hanno lo stesso effetto di ciò che ha detto prima che si facessero inghiottire dalla penombra della camera da letto, quelle due parole che, in effetti, non ha mai pronunciato prima di ora. Il viso di Kasamatsu è contratto in modo così tenero che Takao si china e bacia la pelle corrugata tra le sopracciglia. E poi si ferma, irrigidito dalla reazione dell’altro.   
“Anche io.”  
Adesso capisce perché nessuno dei due le abbia mai pronunciate. La stretta allo stomaco lo coglie alla sprovvista e lo fa mugolare, non sa bene per quale motivo. Sa solo che adesso sente il viso andare a fuoco e la testa girare, ed è terribilmente imbarazzante e piacevole allo stesso tempo che l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è baciarlo ancora - ormai ha perso il conto. Le mani scivolano da sotto la maglia di Kasamatsu per poi sollevarla, sfilandola per buttarla in un angolo a caso della stanza. Mentre il suo cuore batte in petto come un martello, Kazunari passa dalla bocca a baciargli il petto, a mordere la pelle sotto la clavicola, prima di andare ad accogliere un capezzolo tra le sue labbra. Ripete il gesto più volte e solo per sentire la voce dell’altro incrinarsi in un gemito ogni volta - Kasamatsu si scioglie sotto la sua bocca, Takao si scioglie sopra di lui. Non ha idea di fin dove osare, lui che ha avuto esperienze solo con se stesso, ma sa che i baci non fanno male ovunque essi vengano dati, per cui abbonda mentre dal petto si sposta verso l’ombelico, seguendo la linea degli addominali scolpiti. La pelle di Yukio è calda contro le sue labbra, trema ad ogni respiro, che si fa via via più rapido man mano che scende sotto l’ombelico, e poi fino all’elastico dei pantaloni del pigiama.La lentezza con cui lo fa scivolare sulle sue cosce, Takao non sa se sia data dalla voglia di stuzzicare l’altro o dal timore di far qualcosa di sbagliato. Osserva l’erezione latente dell’altro ancora avvolta nell’intimo, sentendo lo stomaco fare una capriola e diventare piombo. Lentamente, vi lascia scorrere il palmo della mano per percorrerme la lunghezza, la voce di Yukio che, strozzata, fuoriesce a tratti dalla sua gola. Più che il desiderio di vederlo nudo, a Takao preme sentire quel suono all’infinito, perché non ricorda di aver sentito niente di più bello. Sospira, inarcandosi, e quando sfila via anche le mutande è un attimo, prima che le sue labbra si chiudano attorno all’erezione di Yukio e comincino a leccarla, piano. Lo sfregare della sua carne calda e salata contro la lingua gli fa girare la testa, il suo sapore è nuovo, l’odore inebriante. Socchiude gli occhi e lascia all’istinto il compito di guidarlo, perché pensare serve a poco, in casi del genere. È la sua testa, a dettare il ritmo, lei e i sospiri di Kasamatsu che si fanno più brevi e frammentati, suoni gutturali che gli rimbombano nel cervello e mandano scariche di eccitazione al basso ventre. Non gli ci vuole molto, ad abbandonare l’erezione di Yukio per abbassarsi i suoi di pantaloni, e ritornare alla sua posizione quando una mano trova posto tra le sue gambe. Sospira di sollievo contro la pelle bollente di Yukio, che in risposta allunga le mani sulla sua testa, affonda le dita nei capelli corvini e si rizza sulla schiena per incollare gli occhi ai suoi.  
Takao si sente avvolto in una bolla calda da cui non vuole uscire. Se prima teneva le palpebre basse, adesso non riesce a staccare gli occhi da quelli di Yukio, l’azzurro chiaro delle sue iridi che adesso sembra essere diventato oro, sotto la luce giallastra dell’abat-jour. Sorride con lo sguardo, e questo imbarazza Yukio e incita lui a continuare. Tra la mano che si bagna e le cosce dell’altro che premono contro la sua testa, Takao è sicuro che non resisterà ancora a lungo.   
Sente il cuore battergli a mille. Sente il viso prendere fuoco mentre la vista si riempie di uno sfarfallio biancastro, e le sue labbra si stringono e succhiano sulla punta dell’erezione di Kasamatsu per riflesso. L’orgasmo lo scuote con forza, mentre il bacino spinge contro la sua mano - mentre quello di Yukio spinge contro la sua bocca e sfrega contro la sua gola. Deglutisce, mandando giù i suoi stessi sospiri e strappando a Yukio un gemito più forte, e si vergogna di se stesso per essere venuto per primo, lui che in fondo non si è toccato che per pochi minuti. Quando riapre gli occhi, Yukio gli sorride, a metà tra il divertito e qualcosa che non ha mai visto prima nei suoi occhi. Takao non riesce a sentirsi quello sguardo addosso, e sentendo le guance avvampare con più forza, lascia che la sua bocca accolga del tutto l’erezione dell’altro, deglutendo ancora una volta, trascinando la punta umida con sé. Lo sente nella presa che si è fatta più forte tra i suoi capelli, che anche lui ormai è al limite. Bastano pochi movimenti della mano, una suzione più forte, e la voce di Yukio si scioglie in un modo dolce e nuovo, che Takao dubita dimenticherà mai.   
Si riscopre a desiderare di sentirlo per sempre. 

Non ha idea di che ore siano. Hanno passato il resto della serata a baciarsi pigramente sulle labbra, finché Yukio non ha chiuso gli occhi e si è lasciato andare al sonno, e Takao non è riuscito a seguirlo. Il cuore continua a battergli nel petto con forza, non sa se per l’emozione di ciò che è successo o per il desiderio di ripetere l’esperienza ancora, e ancora, e ancora. Si ranicchia contro il petto dell’altro, cercando l’appoggio del suo braccio. Prova a chiudere gli occhi, ma dietro le sue palpebre non c’è altro che il viso di Yukio contratto di piacere e le sue labbra gonfie dei suoi baci. Sospira e si arrende al fatto di essere disperatamente innamorato. Bacia il fianco di Yukio e poi si impone di dormire, mentre sente la pressione leggera della mano dell’altro contro i suoi capelli.  
“Dormi,” sussurra pigramente Kasamatsu, e Takao non può far altro che obbedire, baciandogli il mento e sperando che il sonno venga presto a portarlo con sé.


	54. Sulle mutande di Riko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “... puoi ripetere, Teppei?”  
> “Non ascoltarlo,” interviene, deciso a mandare a monte tutta questa stronzata. “Lui e il capitano della Touou sono pazzi. Pazzi. Ti prego, non dargli corda. Il caldo gli ha dato alla testa.”  
> “Vorrei davvero capire che accidenti state blaterando.”   
> “È davvero meglio che tu non capisca.”  
> “Perché cavolo volete _le mie mutande_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delirio. 
> 
> Prompt: La gara alla sauna era finita in pareggio perché il bagno doveva chiudere e Imayoshi e Mitobe erano ancora li. Fu così che Kiyoshi propose di continuare la sfida proponendo una prova di coraggio: la squadra che fosse riuscita a portare per prima un paio di mutandine della coach/manager sarebbe stata la vincitrice. KiyoshiHyuugaRiko.

“Tu… tu non ragioni! La sauna ti ha fatto male, ti si è rinsecchito il cervello!”  
Kiyoshi alza le spalle e ride, sistemandosi l’asciugamano intorno alla vita. “E dai, che c’è di male nel divertirsi un po’? Al massimo le prendiamo da Riko, non che non sia mai successo prima.”  
“Non che- sai che ti dico? Vai da solo, io non mi metto in mezzo. Mi ci hai messo tu in mezzo, io non voglio assoluamente essere-”  
“Messo in mezzo. Ma poi non pensi che Imayoshi riderebbe della tua mancanza di coraggio?”  
Hyuuga si sente un idiota, a sentirsi colpito e affondato. Come se venire sotterrato da Riko di lì a una decina di minuti non sia già abbastanza.

La verità è che ha accettato d’impulso, perché non ha davvero dato adito alle parole del suo compagno di squadra finché non ha visto il viso di Sakurai diventare bianco come un lenzuolo e Imayoshi annuire con fin troppo vigore, e lui aveva già alzato la mano per istinto realizzando solo un secondo più tardi l’entità del danno che aveva appena contribuito a creare. Così adesso non può davvero tirarsi indietro, perché altrimenti non solo Kiyoshi gli farà pesare questa cosa finché campa, no, ci sarà pure il capitano viscido e inquietante della Touou a dare i suoi cinque centesimi.   
Spera solo che Riko sia clemente e capisca che, in tutto questo, lui non è che una povera vittima. Perché a lui, davvero, non sarebbe saltato in mente nemmeno per un secondo di scivolare nella stanza della coach per… per…  
Non riesce nemmeno a pensarci.  
“Ricordami perché lo stiamo facendo,” sibila a bassa voce, premendo con forza una mano contro la forte per impedire al senno di fuggire.   
“Per difendere l’onore della Seirin,” risponde Kiyoshi, e la cosa peggiore è che ci crede davvero, in quello che sta dicendo.  
“In che modo difendere l’onore della squadra _rubando un paio di mutandine a Riko_?”  
“Non lo so. Però ormai siamo in ballo, Hyuuga. Smetti di fare domande e coprimi le spalle.”  
Oh beh. Almeno non è lui a dover entrare in camera di Riko per rovistare nella sua borsa.   
In verità, pochi minuti più tardi scopre che avrebbe preferito essere nascosto tra lo zaino di Riko e la penombra della sua camera, piuttosto che fuori a fronteggiare il suo sguardo incuriosito.  
Hyuuga sa già che diventerà iracondo da qui a dieci secondi, essendo generosi.  
“Hyuuga-kun. Posso sapere che ci fai davanti alla mia camera? Avevi bisogno di qualcosa?”  
“Ah, Riko!”  
Sente la morte incombere sulla sua testa. La accoglierà come un’amica, sperando che sia rapida e clemente.  
“... Teppei? Che accidenti state-”  
“Non è che potresti darci una mano?” chiede Kiyoshi, e Hyuuga spera di tutto cuore che non osi dire mezza parola sulla gara con Imayoshi o - “Ci servirebbe un paio di mutande. Imayoshi-san è già partito a caccia delle sue, e non possiamo permetterci di perdere. Puoi prestarcene un paio delle tue? Te le riportiamo, dopo.”  
Silenzio. Hyuuga sente il sangue gelare nelle vene, quando il suo sguardo si posa sulle guance infuocate di Riko e le sue mani strette in due pugni che probabilmente riceverà lui.   
“... puoi ripetere, Teppei?”  
“Non ascoltarlo,” interviene, deciso a mandare a monte tutta questa stronzata. “Lui e il capitano della Touou sono pazzi. Pazzi. Ti prego, non dargli corda. Il caldo gli ha dato alla testa.”  
“Vorrei davvero capire che accidenti state blaterando.”   
“È davvero meglio che tu non capisca.”  
“Perché cavolo volete _le mie mutande_?”  
Alle sue spalle, al sicuro nella stanza, Kiyoshi ridacchia. Hyuuga giura su dio che la prossima volta che gli capiterà nudo sotto mano, gli farà provare l’ebrezza di essere lavato con la spugna abrasiva dove non batte il sole. “Kiyoshi ha sfidato il capitano della Touou e siccome sono due deviati-”  
“Non sono deviato, stiamo solo giocando. Chi porta per primo un paio di mutandine della coach si attesta a squadra più forte e vincitrice della sfida.”  
“Quale sfida?!”  
La morte, la morte lo sta abbracciando. Spera gli spezzi il collo di netto, così non soffrirà - non troppo. “Quella della sauna.”  
“... non so davvero se ridervi in faccia o riempirvi di botte fino a vedervi morti, ma non ho intenzione di perdere una sfida contro la Touou nemmeno se si tratta delle mie mutande. Hyuuga, levati.”   
Hyuuga strizza gli occhi, quando la mano di Riko si poggia sulla spalla, perché teme il peggio nel momento stesso in cui lei lo tocca. Ma, per sua fortuna, succede solo che la ragazza entra nella stanza e accende la luce per favorire Kiyoshi nella ricerca dell’intimo.   
Quasi non riesce a crederci, di essersela scampata con così poco.  
“Riko, sei sicura di-”  
“Il fatto che io stia acconsentendo a fregarmi un paio di mutande non vuol dire che voi non la pagherete, quando torneremo a scuola. Preparatevi, perché desidererete morire.”  
Oh. Beh. Almeno la morte avrà l’aspetto familiare e confortevole della palla da basket - o di quaranta giri dell’intera scuola, il che potrebbe essere persino peggio del collo spezzato.  
“Grazie, sei un angelo,” e il bacio che Kiyoshi schiocca sulle labbra di Riko scuote lo stomaco di entrambi, perché la sfumatura che prendono le orecchie della ragazza combacia perfettamente col calore che sta invadendo con prepotenza la sua faccia. Kiyoshi sguscia fuori dalla stanza, si ferma davanti a Hyuuga, e lui non sa cosa frulli nella testa dell’altro, ma anche lui riceve un bacio. Non ha nemmeno il tempo di metabolizzare che Kiyoshi è già lontano, con le mutandine a righe rosa e bianche strette in una mano e la sua voce a intonare un inno alla vittoria.   
Lui resta indietro. Riko anche.  
“Beh. Tu non me lo dai, un bacio?”  
Ancora si chiede perché non gli abbia spezzato il collo.


	55. Luce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koga amava il suono della sua voce, perché era l’unico a sentirla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Koga amava il suono della sua voce, perché era l’unico a sentirla.  
> Sta cosa fa schifo in modi innominabili

“Mh? Tu dici, Mitobe?”  
Kuroko rimase in silenzio, alle spalle dei suoi senpai, a sistemare le palle dentro la cesta in mezzo al campo, pronto a portarle nel ripostiglio. Per quanto fosse certo che Koganei non fosse pazzo, lui non aveva sentito nessuno esprimere un parere riguardo a qualcosa, men che meno dalle labbra di Mitobe. Non era nemmeno sicuro avesse mai detto una parola, da quando lui era entrato nella squadra. Osservò i suoi senpai interagire, Mitobe che annuiva con fervore, muoveva le mani per accompagnare le sue espressioni facciali. Koganei guardò lui, poi di nuovo Mitobe. Gli venne spontaneo abbandonare la cesta per avvicinarsi.  
“Va tutto bene?” chiese, chinando appena la testa di lato. In risposta ottenne un sorriso da Koga, e la mano affettuosa di Mitobe tra i capelli.   
“Mitobe dice di vederti stanco, e si stava offrendo di finire il lavoro per te, così puoi andare a riposarti,” disse, l’altro che alle sue spalle annuiva con forza. Kuroko rimase per un momento a fissare entrambi. Era una sensazione strana, sentirsi improvvisamente calcolati quando fino a poco tempo prima nessuno sembrava nemmeno notarlo, in campo. Inclinò la schiena in avanti in segno di rispetto, impossibilitato a trattenere un sorriso che, agli occhi altrui, sarebbe probabilmente apparso più come una smorfia, o lo spasmo di un muscolo facciale.   
“Grazie,” si limitò a dire, prima di allontanarsi verso la panchina.   
Sedendosi, Kuroko si perse per un momento a guardare l’espressione dei suoi compagni di squadra. Pensò, tra sé e sé, che se Koga era _davvero_ capace di sentire il suono della sua voce, doveva esserci qualcosa di così profondo tra loro da risultare incomprensibile al resto del mondo. C’era la luce, negli occhi di Koga, ed era una luce così calda e luminosa che ne rimase colpito persino lui; e quel bagliore si rifletteva negli occhi di Mitobe per un motivo che anche lui conosceva terribilmente bene. Così come Kuroko appariva invisibile alla maggior parte delle persone attorno a lui, Mitobe era incapace di attirare l’attenzione altrui con la voce: sapeva benissimo cosa si provasse ad essere ignorati dal mondo non per cattiveria, ma per una semplice mancanza di presenza, in qualunque sua forma. Guardare Koga brillare così forte gli scuoteva il petto, perché aveva qualcosa che nessuno aveva, né in quella squadra, né probabilmente fuori da quel posto.  
Koga amava il suono della sua voce, perché era l’unico a sentirla. E allo stesso modo Mitobe amava lui, perché nel silenzio che lo avvolgeva - lo stesso silenzio di cui era pregno il suo mondo - aveva qualcuno a cui rivolgersi, a cui aggrapparsi, e non poteva esistere davvero nulla di più bello.


	56. Casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mi dispiace, Shuu,” dice, e la voce è così strozzata, mentre abbassa lo sguardo sui piedi, che molto probabilmente Shuuzo nemmeno ha capito che cosa ha detto. Tuttavia, quello risponde comunque: Tatsuya vede il movimento della sua testa con la coda dell’occhio, un cenno secco di diniego che lui non ha idea se lo sollevi o lo affossi ancora di più.  
> “Non è colpa tua.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: HimuNiji - Dicono che 'casa' è dove si ha un motivo per tornare o dove si lascia una parte di sé: "Ce ne hai messo di tempo", "Non sono mai andato via, Shuu".

Quando deve lasciare Los Angeles, quando suo padre lo mette davanti all’ignobile obbligo a dire, se non addio, un arrivederci a tempo indeterminato a quella che per anni è stata sua casa, Tatsuya sente un nodo allo stomaco che preme contro il petto e gli impedisce di respirare come dovrebbe. Arriva all’improvviso, come un ospite sgradito e inaspettato, la sensazione nauseabonda che lo pervade quando, davanti a una valigia, deve decidere cosa portare con sé e cosa lasciarsi indietro. Ironico che quello che vuole lui in ogni caso debba lasciarlo lì dove si trova.

“Mi dispiace, Shuu,” dice, e la voce è così strozzata, mentre abbassa lo sguardo sui piedi, che molto probabilmente Shuuzo nemmeno ha capito che cosa ha detto. Tuttavia, quello risponde comunque: Tatsuya vede il movimento della sua testa con la coda dell’occhio, un cenno secco di diniego che lui non ha idea se lo sollevi o lo affossi ancora di più.  
“Non è colpa tua.”  
La voce di Shuuzo è ferma, priva di inflessioni che gli facciano capire cosa provi davvero. Tatsuya in verità non ha bisogno che si esprima, perché sa benissimo cosa passi nella testa dell’altro, sa che c’è da una parte suo padre in un letto d’ospedale e dall’altra il vuoto che presto lo obbligherà ad affrontare. Si sente orribile per così tante cose che decide di stare in silenzio, la testa tra le gambe e lo stomaco stretto. La mano di Shuuzo sfiora la sua schiena nel momento in cui lui solleva le spalle e trattiene l’aria nei polmoni, contanto fino a otto nel vano tentativo di soffocare il singhiozzo che si agita nella gola, e le lacrime che vogliono accompagnarlo.   
“Non è colpa tua, Tatsuya,” ripete ancora, e lui sa che nella voce di Shuuzo non c’è nessuna nota di rancore. La tristezza che sente flebile tra le parole è, in fondo, la stessa che prova lui. Non si trattiene, quando sente l’impulso di abbracciarlo. A conti fatti, Nijimura è stata l’unica persona, dopo Taiga, con cui è riuscito a legare davvero in America, e non è un mistero che quello che prova per lui vada oltre qualsiasi concezione di amicizia.  
Per fortuna, la cosa sembra reciproca. Shuuzo solleva un braccio per stringerlo in vita, cerca l’incavo della sua spalla e respira a pieni polmoni, come se fosse l’ultimo abbraccio, come se dopo non ci fosse più niente. Tatsuya vorrebbe farsi inglobare dal suo corpo, ma sa fin troppo bene che è un desiderio sciocco, infantile e, soprattutto, irrealizzabile.  
Gli si aggrappa comunque.

Trasferirsi a Akita, riprendere gli studi in una scuola nuova. Non ha particolare bisogno di avere qualcuno a cui aggrapparsi per tirare avanti, ma quando ha saputo che Atsushi Murasakibara ha studiato alla Teikou e ha condiviso con lui un anno e qualcosa di scuola e partite sempre vittoriose, non è riuscito a non stargli vicino.  
Non è Shuuzo, ma ci va vicino, in un modo tutto suo.

Dicono che casa è dove si ha un motivo per tornare o dove si lascia una parte di sé.   
Per lui valgono entrambe le cose. 

Dopo due anni non ha idea di cosa troverà, una volta messo piede a Los Angeles. Di amicizie, in quel posto ne ha lasciate ben poche. Ci sono pezzi di cuore sparsi qua e là in luoghi significativi per lui, ma niente di più. Il pezzo più importante, lui, non sa nemmeno che fine abbia fatto. Lui e Shuuzo si sono sentiti in modo saltuario, complice la lontananza, complice l’ospedale che si è mangiato gli ultimi anni di un uomo che era ormai diventato incapace di stare sulle proprie gambe.  
Il suo cuore batte in gola quando, abbandonati i bagagli nel suo vecchio appartamento, saluta suo padre ed esce, lasciando ai piedi l’onere di condurlo verso l’unico posto dove vuole stare in questo momento. Forse ha fatto un errore, a non avvisare Shuu del suo ritorno, forse arriverà davanti alla sua casa per trovarla abbandonata - forse perderà un pezzo di cuore, in tutto questo, e sarà così grosso che non potrà più riprendersi. L’aria di Los Angeles non è cambiata, mentre percorre quelle che sono state le sue strade - le _loro strade_ \- per quei due anni e mezzo in cui nel mondo poteva succedere di tutto, che a loro non sarebbe mai importato. C’è il sole che viene inghiottito dai grattacieli, sagome nere davanti a uno sfondo arancione e troppo luminoso, c’è l’aria calda e densa, che si appiccica alla pelle e non va più via; c’è il 7-eleven di fronte al parco più chiassoso che abbia mai conosciuto - quello dove si è fatto la pelle, dove è cresciuto con Taiga, quello dove Shuuzo gli ha rivolto lo sguardo la prima volta. Non è cambiato niente, non troppo almeno, per cui forse c’è speranza.  
Corre finché non scorge il cancello rosso e familiare di casa Nijimura, corre finché non sente fitte di dolore alla gola, lui che non dovrebbe sentire la fatica dopo nemmeno due chilometri. Il tamburo che è il suo cuore batte con troppa forza, e in quel momento Tatsuya spera quanto meno che Shuu sia l’ultima cosa su cui poggerà i suoi occhi, prima di morire.  
Si ferma, suona il campanello alla cieca senza nemmeno controllare che la targhetta reciti ancora lo stesso cognome, e si piega sulle ginocchia per riprendere fiato.  
Il ronzare della serratua automatica viene coperto dal brusio nelle sue orecchie, colpa del sangue che scorre troppo in fretta. Non percepisce nemmeno il rumore dei passi, troppo occupato a calmare il dolore alla gola, troppo occupato a riprendere fiato.  
“Ce ne hai messo di tempo,” sente, infine, e quello basta a fargli sollevare la testa, che gira per un momento, gli offusca la vista e lo fa dubitare di ciò che è arrivato alle sue orecchie. Fa per aprire la bocca, quando finalmente riprende il controllo del suo corpo, ma un’ondata di calore lo avvolge sotto la forma delle braccia di Shuuzo attorno al suo collo e, Dio, se gli è mancato tutto questo. Si raddrizza a fatica, un po’ per la stanchezza, un po’ per il peso morto di Shuuzo su di sé, e lo stringe in vita, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi andare in quello spazio confortevole appena sopra la clavicola, dove il profumo dell’altro si concentra e diventa estasi. Bacia la pelle, preme le labbra finché diventando insensibili, quando si sforza di sorridere, di non far tremare la voce come se fosse una ragazzina alla prima cotta.  
“Non me ne sono mai andato, Shuu,” risponde, finalmente, e poco importa se la sua voce è tremula, perché in ogni singola parola è racchiusa la sua verità. Perché Shuu è il suo motivo per tornare in America.   
Perché Shuu è casa.


	57. Tomodachi Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Kagami è perplesso, e a Kuroko non frega assolutamente nulla.  
> Feat Tomodachi Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di un bravo anon *faccia angelica*: Kuroko gioca a Tomodachi life.  
> Quel gioco mi sta ciucciando il cervello.

“... che stai facendo?”  
Kuroko piega la testa all’indietro, quando sente la voce di Kagami. Alza appena le sopracciglia, solleva il 3DS appoggiato sulle sue gambe e poi torna a piegarsi sulla consolle, come se quella fosse una risposta sufficiente.   
“Sto creando Kagami-kun,” aggiunge, giusto per essere sicuro che il messaggio arrivi al destinatario, ma quelle parole sortiscono un effetto opposto rispetto a quello che si era aspettato.   
“Scusa?”  
Kuroko sospira, lo guarda negli occhi, e agita la consolle. “È un gioco, Kagami-kun, non preoccuparti. Non ti sto clonando per qualche ragione illecita.”  
“Non mi fido granché.”  
Kagami gli si siede di fianco, la testa che si allunga sulla sua spalla mentre fissa il monitor. Kuroko lo sente sbuffare, quando finalmente realizza che quell’ammasso relativamente orrendo di pixel sullo schermo superiore del 3DS è davvero lui. “Perché sono così brutto?”  
“Credimi, Kagami-kun, meglio di così non potresti venire.”  
“Io non ho quelle sopracciglia!”  
“Sono quelle più simili alle tue che ho trovato - e in ogni caso tu non hai le sopracciglia normali, Kagami-kun, quindi non puoi lamentarti. Personalmente, io trovo ti somigli,” dice, e nel farlo sposta lo sguardo dall’avatar sorridente dello schermo al viso del suo partner, che non sembra essere troppo felice del complimento appena ricevuto.  
“Stronzate,” sbotta infatti, e si alza facendo scricchiolare la panchina. “Muovi il culo e andiamo ad allenarci, forza.”  
“Salvo e arrivo,” e torna a fissare lo schermo, il carattere della copia di Kagami che prende forma davanti ai suoi occhi. Tipo espansivo e dinamico. Vedendo l’originale saltare da una parte all’altra come un canguro con la palla da basket sottobraccio, direbbe di averci proprio preso.

Kuroko è affascinato.  
Non è mai stata una persona che apprezzasse i videogiochi - ricordi d’infanzia pieni di Lara Croft morte saltando da un dirupo o dilaniate dalle tigri lo hanno segnato con forza per diversi anni, prima che decidesse di ridare al mondo virtuale una possibilità comprando l’ultimo gioco della serie di _Animal Crossing_. L’amore per quel gioco fondalmentalmente stupido, ma senza nemmeno l’ombra di una goccia di sangue, lo hanno portato probabilmente nella sua giusta direzione, tant’è che quando i suoi occhi si sono poggiati sulla confezione di un gioco tutt’altro che normale, _Tomodachi life_ , Kuroko non ci ha pensato due volte a comprarlo.  
È stato indubbiamente il migliore acquisto della sua esistenza. Il suo alter ego è, se non identico, abbastanza simile da fargli paura: timbro di voce piatto, voce per niente squillante, modi di fare che rasentano la realtà. Kagami, d’altra parte, è il suo esatto opposto nella vita reale così come in quella virtuale. Per questo, quando vede la sagomina rossa gongolare per aver fatto amicizia con la versione pixellata di se stesso, Kuroko sente le guance accalorarsi appena, e un sorriso flebile prendere forma sulle sue labbra.  
“Che hai da sorridere, ora?”   
Kuroko solleva lo sguardo e fissa Kagami per qualche istante. Il sorriso si allarga ancora un po’, perché al ragazzo viene istantaneo pensare a quanto diversa sia stata la prima volta che si sono incontrati, lì a mettersi le mani addosso e a promettersi di diventare i numeri uno del Giappone.  
“Kagami-kun mi ha appena chiesto di essere suo amico. Penso siamo compatibili, perché ho accettato subito,” risponde, e nel farlo solleva la consolle e la mostra al compagno, il piccolo Kagami che balla sul posto e emana fiori come se fosse la rappresentazione stessa della felicità.  
“E ti serviva un gioco, per saperlo?”  
Kuroko risponde con una scrollata di spalle.

La vita del piccolo Tetsuya, su Tomodachi Life, prende pieghe del tutto inaspettate.   
Non è sorpreso nel vedersi andare al parco divertimenti con Kagami, ogni tanto; è l’equivalente del loro andare in palestra ad allenarsi, probabilmente. Adora passare minuti eterni a fissare i due andare sulle giostre, o sulle montagne russe, a volte si chiede persino come sarebbe andare sulla ruota panoramica - non tanto per passare del tempo con Kagami, ovviamente, quanto per ammirare Tokyo da così in alto, perché deve essere uno spettacolo. Se non è il parco è la fontana, o la torre panoramica, ma in ogni caso nulla che possa dargli da pensare a qualcosa di strano.   
Non è davvero un caso che Kuroko abbia dimenticato di cambiare sesso a Kagami, all’inizio del gioco. Non lo è, ma non ha mai espresso la cosa ad alta voce perché in fondo, maschio o femmina, Kagam è sempre Kagami. Ma quando vede un cuoricino rosa svolazzare nella finestra del suo appartamento, a Kuroko viene il batticuore, e sulle prime non ha idea del perché.  
Sennonché…  
“Kuroko, stai bene?” sente, la voce di Kagami che gli accarezza le orecchie. Non riesce comunque ad alzare lo sguardo dallo schermo - sono al parco, nel gioco, esattamente nel posto dove si trovano ora in quel momento - perché deve vedere come si conclude la cosa, deve sapere.  
Oh.  
“Kuroko?!”  
Quando la scena finisce, e un tripudio di cuori esplode sullo schermo superiore del 3DS, finalmente Kuroko alza lo sguardo, e nota subito la preoccupazione riflessa negli occhi di Kagami. Quel che non si spiega è perché sia preoccupato.  
“Che c’è, Kagami-kun?”  
“Sei diventato rosso tutto d’un colpo. Stai bene?!”  
Oh. _Oh_. Kuroko riabbassa lo sguardo di colpo, osserva Kagami che per l’ennesima olta da quando ha giocato, balla ed emana gioia e fiori di dubbi colori, cercando le parole giuste per non spaventare Kagami in più di un senso.  
“... Kagami-kun mi ha appena chiesto di diventare il suo fidanzato.”  
“... SCUSA?!”  
Il momento di silenzio che segue è imbarazzante. Kuroko vorrebbe davvero precisare che Kagami non deve preoccuparsi di nulla, ma al momento la sua bocca sembra rifiutarsi di articolare qualunque genere di suono. Alla fine, dopo aver fissato un punto imprecisato davanti a sé per qualche secondo, decide che mini-Kagami può smettere di ballare sullo schermo e magari, magari, può dedicarsi a qualcun altro, almeno finché il Kagami in carne e ossa non si riprenderà dallo shock.   
“... e quindi… siamo…”  
“Fidanzati. Sì,” e la voce raschia contro la sua gola, e sembra sul punto di… non lo sa nemmeno lui, sul punto di cosa sia. Sa solo che quando Kagami poggia una mano sulla spalla per usarlo come leva e si mette in piedi, la punta delle sue orecchie è arrivato ad omologarsi perfettamente col colore dei suoi capelli. “... Kagami-kun?”  
“Sono stanco di restare qua. Andiamo al Majiba, offro io.”  
E Kuroko sorride.

Non sa come sia successo.  
Forse è stata il milkshake alla vaniglia sul mento, ad aver fatto nascere in Kagami un moto di affetto nei suoi confronti. Forse è stata la relazione improvvisa dei due Mii a fargli aprire gli occhi, ma in un momento in cui lui era distratto, Kagami gli si è stretto attorno al collo e gli ha sussurrato parole che ancora fa fatica a ricordare. E adesso, _non sa bene come sia successo_ , sono entrambi spamparanzati sul letto di casa di Kagami, lui con le braccia tese verso l’alto e il 3DS che salva la partita, e Kagami che lo guarda con la curiosità di un felino.  
“Ma… questo gioco…”  
“Sì.”  
“... di preciso cos’è?”  
Kuroko lo guarda, mentre chiude la consolle e la lascia cadere tra i loro corpi. “Un simulatore di vita. Crei i personaggi, e loro interagiscono secondo la loro volontà.”  
“... e diventano amici.”  
“Sì.”  
“... e si fidanzano.”  
“Sì.”  
“... e potrebbero pure sposarsi, no? Tanto per non farsi mancare niente.”  
“Sì. Si sposano, hanno anche dei bambini.”  
“... questo forse non volevo saperlo.”   
Kagami si lascia cadere sulla schiena, e adesso è Kuroko a fissarlo mentre lui guarda il soffitto. Sembra stia pensando a qualcosa di importante. “... Kagami-kun?”  
“... hai detto secondo la loro volontà, giusto? Quindi… il… Kagami del gioco ha scelto di sua spontanea volontà di… fidanzarsi con…”  
“Sì.”  
“Mh.”  
Silenzio. Kuroko si allunga verso di lui, sfrega il naso contro il collo e chiude gli occhi. “Kagami-kun, non hai fatto quello che hai fatto solo per imitare un mucchio di pixel di un simulatore virtuale, vero?”  
Sbuffa divertito, vedendo di nuovo le orecchie diventare rosso fuoco, come poche ore prima. Kagami si allontana appena, quel poco che gli basta a mettersi su un fianco per guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Tu ci sei nato, così idiota, vero?”  
È una risposta più che sufficiente.


	58. 20 anni più tardi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tornato!”  
> Non riesce a smettere di ridere, mentre Hyuuga lo guarda alzando un sopracciglio - probabilmente sta per chiedergli che razza di problemi abbia a farsi la barba al pomeriggio, lui che è così abituato alla routine, che non vuole vedere mezza cosa fuori posto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ci speravo più. *ride  
> Prompt anonimo: 20 years later.

C’è il cantare delle cicale che scivola tra le ante aperte di una finestra e riempie l’aria, quasi portando una ventata di freschezza, uno spiraglio di speranza per una sera non troppo afosa. Scivola nelle orecchie di Kiyoshi con dolcezza, riempie i suoi sogni confusi per riportarlo con dolcezza alla realtà. Strizza gli occhi un paio di volte, nel tentativo di riabituarsi alla luce del sole, mentre riprende coscienza del suo corpo - il ginocchio non fa più tanto male, adesso che si è riposato. Con i movimenti di chi è ancora intorpidito dal sonno, Kiyoshi si mette seduto per allontanare le coperte attorcigliate tra le sue gambe, prima di portare una mano al ginocchio e massaggiarlo con gentilezza. Cerca con lo sguardo la sveglia, sorridendo nel vedere che ormai sono quasi le sei, e che Hyuuga sarà di ritorno tra non troppo tempo. Senza mettersi troppa fretta, poggia i piedi sul pavimento e sospira per il contatto piacevole con il freddo delle mattonelle. Resta così finché la sensazione non si attenua e il caldo comincia a risalire lungo i suoi polpacci, e decide che ormai può anche tentare di tornare al regno dei vivi.  
Il suo orologio emette un suono, le sei che scoccano mentre lui varca la soglia del bagno. È da qualche giorno che trascura il suo aspetto, la barba ispida che comincia ad essere troppo lunga. Sorride mentre si passa una mano sul petto e pensa che Junpei non si farà baciare, se rincaserà trovandolo in quello stato.   
In fondo, può occupare qualche minuto radendosi.  
Viene sorpreso dal rumore della serratura che scatta quando il suo riflesso somiglia più a Babbo Natale che a Kiyoshi Teppei, ma ciò non lo ferma dal poggiare il rasoio sul lavandino e dimenticarsi di chiudere il rubinetto, mentre esce dal bagno a petto nudo e persino il dolore al ginocchio che lo accompagna da giorni sembra essere qualcosa che non gli appartiene.   
“Ben tornato!”  
Non riesce a smettere di ridere, mentre Hyuuga lo guarda alzando un sopracciglio - probabilmente sta per chiedergli che razza di problemi abbia a farsi la barba al pomeriggio, lui che è così abituato alla routine, che non vuole vedere mezza cosa fuori posto. Non fa in tempo a parlare, comunque. Kiyoshi è più veloce, mentre si piega sulle sue labbra e lo bacia, poco importa che lo sporchi; che si arrabbi pure, tanto sa come porre rimedio.   
“Smettila, idiota!” fa in tempo ad esclamare, prima che Kiyoshi stringa il labbro inferiore tra i denti e lo accarezzi appena con la lingua. Lo obbliga contro la porta d’ingresso, stringendolo per i fianchi e cercando il calore del suo corpo, l’odore di sudore che gli solletica le narici, gli fa girare la testa, lo fa sentire accaldato nel petto. Ci vuole un po’, prima che Hyuuga risponda, ma quando succede finalmente Kiyoshi si sente in pace con se stesso, e fa niente se il ginocchio comincia di nuovo a fare male, poco importa se ormai la schiuma da barba è più addosso al suo ragazzo che non a lui. Il sapore di Hyuuga sulla punta della lingua basta a renderlo felice.  
Almeno, finché Hyuuga non lo obbliga ad allontanarsi, mani strette sulle sue spalle e uno sguardo che fa solo finta di essere duro.  
“Hai trentasei anni, per amor del cielo. Non puoi almeno aspettare che mi sia cambiato? O che ti sia levato quella roba dalla faccia?!”  
“No.”  
“Ovviamente no.”  
Lo sa, che Hyuuga sta faticando per trattenere un sorriso. Lo sa perché la fretta con cui lo allontana non può voler dire altro, mentre scuote la testa e si allontana pulendosi la faccia con la mano, disgustato. Kiyoshi non si preoccupa di sorridere, invece. Perché per quanto le cose abbiano preso una piega diversa da quella su cui aveva fantasticato per anni - operarsi e poter giocare come professionista, trasferirsi in America, cose che non sono mai andate in porto perché il suo ginocchio, nonostante tutto, non ha mai smesso di tormentarlo -, per quanto le cose siano diverse, adesso, l’unica cosa che voleva ci fosse davvero è un punto fermo nella sua vita, che vive sotto il suo stesso tetto, che allena i bambini di una scuola elementare e, alla fine della giornata torna sempre lì, sempre da lui.  
Sorride, mentre corre dietro Hyuuga e gli chiede se voglia fare l’amore, sentendosi dare dell’idiota, sentendo lo stomaco attorcigliandosi, sentendo che alla fine, questa, è l’unica vita che vale davvero la pena di essere vissuta.


	59. Just a ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La prima volta che Kagami lo incontra non gli dà poi troppa attenzione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hogwarts!AU. KagaKuro. Kuroko non è altro che uno dei fantasmi della torre.  
> Non chiedetemi cosa sia e quale sia il senso. Nella mia testa ce lo aveva.

La prima volta che Kagami lo incontra non gli dà poi troppa attenzione. Piegando la testa di lato, ancora turbato dall’apparire improvviso di ogni genere di pietanza davanti al suo naso, non bada più di tanto alla presenza che sbuca improvvisa alle spalle del nuovo compagno di fronte a lui, perché tanto di persone con scarsa presenza sembra esserne pieno il castello, e prima o poi si abituerà anche a quello.

La seconda volta che Kagami lo incontra, lui è in ritardo per la prima lezione di Pozioni e non ha assolutamente idea di dove andare. Urla, quando si ritrova il ragazzo di fronte a sé, facendo affidamento a tutto il suo equilibrio per non cadere a terra prolungando il suo ritardo.   
“Che accidenti-”  
“L’aula di Pozioni è da quella parte,” dice l’altro, senza fargli finire la frase. Kagami si guarda attorno, segue il dito con lo sguardo e riconosce nella piccola porta dall’altra parte del cortile l’ingresso. Quando si volta per ringraziare il ragazzo, quello è già sparito.

Succede così per altre volte che Kagami non riesce più a contare sulla punta delle dita. Ogni volta che si perde, quel ragazzo pallido dai capelli color del cielo gli mostra la vita, quasi come se fosse il suo angelo custode. Kagami non è mai riuscito a chiedergli nemmeno il suo nome, ma è certo di averlo visto aggirarsi per la sala comune dei Grifondoro, qualche volta, ignorato dal resto degli studenti.   
Vuole sapere chi è.

Quel giovane sfugge al suo sguardo e alle sue mani per mesi come un’ombra si dissipa davanti a troppa luce. Arriva Natale, dicembre si esaurisce e gennaio porta con sé il vero inverno, Cristo muore e risorge col nascere dei fiori e così per un anno, per due, per tre, senza che Kagami riesca a chiedergli come si chiami, senza capire perché gli appaia di fronte praticamente ogni giorno per regalargli un sorriso spento e poi svanire, adesso che non si perde più per i corridoi. La voglia di conoscerlo non si è affievolita, e Kagami sente qualcosa in lui che gli muove lo stomaco e gli riscalda la faccia; ma è qualcosa a cui non sa dare un nome, e pensa che non saprà mai definirlo.

Gli viene in mente per caso in un pomeriggio di fine primavera, mentre il vento tira alto e freddo sulla Scozia scompigliandogli i capelli. Se quel ragazzo arriva sempre nei momenti più inaspettati, se lui sparisse, verrebbe a cercarlo?  
Aspetta che tutti vadano a letto per sgusciare fuori dalla sala comune e correre verso la torre di Astronomia, mandando a quel paese il coprifuoco, guidato unicamente dal suo cuore quasi in preda agli spasmi - spera di non morire adesso che potrebbe avere una possibilità di soddisfare la sua curiosità, perché sarebbe davvero terribile.  
Per fortuna non succede nulla del genere.  
Kagami riprende fiato, le braccia incrociate sul marmo freddo della torre e le stelle ad illuminarlo dall’alto. Annaspa, piegando la testa e guardando sotto il suo braccio, e aspetta. E aspetta, e aspetta ancora, finché il suo cuore non si calma e i suoi occhi percepiscono la presenza debole e quasi impalpabile di quella persona.  
“Non andare,” bisbiglia, stringendo gli occhi.   
“Prenderai freddo, se resti qui, Kagami-kun.”  
Si volta di scatto. Il cuore riprende a battere rapido, quando il suo cervello realizza di essere appena stato chiamato per nome - il suffisso onorifico scivola sulla lingua di quello sconosciuto con troppa naturalezza, e solo ora Kagami si accorge dei suoi tratti orientali, il taglio dei occhi, leggermente incurvati verso il basso, inconfondibilmente giapponese. Sorride, senza muovere un passo. Ai suoi piedi, nessuna ombra.  
Sembra essere lui un’ombra stessa.  
“Come sai il mio nome?”  
“So molte cose di te, Kagami-kun.”   
Di nuovo. Kagami inarca un labbro verso l’alto, ma è teso come una corda di violino. Non si muove, la schiena che poggia al marmo e gli occhi incollati a quelli dell’altro. Quasi sembrano riflettere le stelle.   
Forse è magia.  
“Non trovi anche tu ingiusto, che tu sappia così tanto di me e io invece non sappia nemmeno il tuo nome?”  
Chiude gli occhi per un istante.   
Quando li riapre, il ragazzo non è più davanti a sé. Si guarda attorno, spaventato, solo per ritrovarsi poi un ciuffo di capelli azzurri ad un palmo di naso. Non ne sente l’odore, non ne avverte la presenza.   
“Mi chiamo Kuroko. Nessuno mi ha mai fatto capire con così tanta insistenza di aver notato la mia presenza. Mi rende felice, se devo essere sincero. Non sono abituato ad essere visto.”  
“Che razza di vita triste hai vissuto fino ad ora? Sei nella mia stessa casa, non posso credere che nessuno ti abbia mai dato un minimo di attenzione.”  
Il sorriso sul volto del ragazzo - Kuroko - si incrina appena. Non lo guarda più negli occhi, non ci vede più le stelle, è tutto scuro e denso che per un momento Kagami ha paura di essere inghiottito nel nulla.  
“Non è triste, la mia esistenza. Sto bene anche così. Ma sono felice che tu mi abbia visto come io ho visto te. Anche se la mia non è definibile vita.”  
Lo sguardo di Kagami scivola sul corpo di Kuroko, lo guarda con un’attenzione che prima, a causa della fretta, a causa della curiosità, non aveva mai notato. Kagami riesce a notare il profilo dei mattoni della torre sul suo petto, a vedere le venature delle piastrelle sui suoi piedi. Apre la bocca, la richiude, e ripete il gesto per diverse volte, finché Kuroko non poggia una mano sulla sua spalla e lui la sente gelare.  
“Io sono un fantasma.”  
“Tu mi prendi in giro.”  
“Assolutamente no.”   
Ed è improvvisa, la sensazione di freddo che Kagami sente nel suo corpo quando Kuroko fa un passo verso di lui e _entra_ nel suo petto mozzandogli il fiato per un istante che sembra lungo tutto il resto della sua vita. Strabuzza gli occhi e boccheggia come un pesce fuor d’acqua, finché non sente il suo cuore vibrare alle parole dell’altro, e i suoi polmoni riempirsi di nuovo d’aria.   
“Mi credi, adesso?”  
Si stringe le mani al petto, Kagami, finché Kuroko non le oltrepassa e di nuovo lo guarda con le stelle negli occhi, punti luminosi che si riflettono nelle sue iridi vuole - si chiede come sia possibile, lui che ormai dovrebbe esserci abituato, alle cose incredibili.  
Passa un silenzio tra di loro che Kagami non riesce a quantificare. Kuroko non sembra comunque avere fretta.  
“Perché io? C’è tanta gente più interessante di me, più intelligente, più attenta. Perché io ti vedo e gli altri no? Perché sei venuto qui sapendo che ci sarei stato io?”  
“Perché mi ricordi qualcuno, Kagami-kun. Qualcuno che non c’è più da molto tempo.”   
A guardare il suo viso giovane piegarsi in una smorfia di dolore, Kagami si sente pugnalato al petto a tradimento. È quasi certo che, se potesse, Kuroko potrebbe piangere da un momento all’altro. Solleva la mano per toccarlo, ma non riesce a farlo, semplicemente perché non può. “Ti spavento, Kagami-kun?”  
Un fantasma. Chi non sarebbe spaventato?   
Beh, ha visto troppe cose strane per esserlo davvero.  
“... no. No, assolutamente.”  
“Posso restare con te finché non torni in dormitorio?”

“Puoi restare con me per sempre.”


	60. Light.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami non ha mai prestato attenzione a certe cose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko no Basket, KagamixFem!Kuroko, pargolo in arrivo di Rotina bella <3

Kagami non ha mai prestato attenzione a certe cose. Non si è mai fermato troppo ad ammirare la bellezza dei bambini, non ha mai perso qualche minuto del prezioso tempo dedicato invece al basket per sorridere di fronte al calore emanato da una madre - forse per via dell’assenza della sua, forse perché troppo preso dalla sua stessa esistenza, in realtà non ne ha assolutamente idea. Eppure, adesso, non riesce a tenere la bocca chiusa di fronte al miracolo che si sta compiendo davanti ai suoi occhi. Ci sono volte in cui Kuroko gli sembra una creatura celestiale, seduta sul divano con lo sguardo basso sulle sue mani piccole e avvolte in una pancia che si gonfia lentamente. Sono le stesse volte in cui, a fatica, manda giù un groppo in gola che scivola dritto al cuore e lo fa sentire troppe cose allo stesso tempo - angosciato, impaziente, fortunato.   
Spesso gli viene da piangere.  
Per fortuna, Kuroko cancella tutto con un sorriso.

“Stai bene?”  
A volte ha paura che si spezzi. Lui non sa cosa voglia dire tenere un peso che ti gonfia la pancia, non sa cosa voglia dire svegliarsi la mattina con le forze che mancano e la nausea che ti avvolge la bocca e corre su e giù per lo stomaco. Non sa se sia normale, ma è convinto di no, poco importa se Kuroko cerca con tutte le sue forze di fargli capire il contrario - è come essere tornati indietro nel tempo, è come quando erano ragazzini e lei sveniva o vomitava al minimo sforzo.  
L’unica cosa che può fare per aiutarla è tenerle la fronte ed evitare che si sporchi i capelli.   
“Sto bene,” risponde dopo minuti che sembrano anni, e Kagami si chiede come possa sorridere anche dopo uno sforzo che sembra succhiarle via le forze in un istante. Lui annuisce, non insiste, e con tutto l’amore che può darle la sorregge e la porta sul divano. A lei basta un té caldo per rimettersi in sesto, a lui serve una giornata intera.

Quando chiudono il mondo fuori dalla loro camera da letto, Kagami passa minuti infiniti a toccarle la pancia, a premere sperando di non farsi notare per vedere se percepisce un movimento. La pelle è morbida e calda, tesa, rosa. Kuroko lascia i capelli sparsi sul cuscino e l’odore che emanano è quello di un posto felice. “Kagami-kun,” lo chiama, e lui alza il viso e cerca i suoi occhi, ma li trova chiusi.   
“Mh.”  
“Credo sia ancora presto, perché scalci.”  
Sbuffano insieme, lui perché è stato notato, lei per il divertimento. Kagami affonda un braccio sotto il cuscino e si avvicina un po’ di più, sente il calore di lei accarezzargli la pelle. “Lo so.”  
“Che bugiardo.”  
Kuroko apre gli occhi, e a Kagami viene da piangere. Non sa perché si senta così emotivo, in fondo non è lui che sta portando avanti una gravidanza. Né è colpevole, certo, ma non paga.   
O forse è così, che Dio vuole punirlo.   
“Tetsumi.”  
“Dimmi, Kagami-kun.”  
Arrossisce appena, ringraziando il cielo che le serrande siano abbassate. Apprezza che lei non lo chiami per nome, perché l’unica volta in cui è capitato lui ha smesso di parlare per un’ora, e pure dopo è stato difficile fargli dire qualcosa. Si schiarisce la voce, chinando la testa abbastanza da sfiorare la spalla di lei con la guancia. “Pensi che sarò un buon padre?”  
Il tempo che passa tra la sua domanda e la risposta di Kuroko è infinitesimale.  
“Sarai il padre migliore del mondo.”  
Un bacio sulla fronte e il cuore che batte a mille.   
Lascia riposare la mano sulla pancia e stavolta non si trattiene con ferocia dal piangere. In fondo, una lacrima non può far male a nessuno.

La dispensa è già piena di omogeneizzati, il bagno di pannoloni. Kuroko ride, e Kagami è felice così. Se la sua apprensione può essere fonte di gioia, ben venga l’apprensione.

A volte sogna di Kuroko, e del bambino, e della loro vita felice.   
A volte sogna di Kuroko, e di un bambino che nasce morto, e di una felicità che cade a pezzi. Sono le volte in cui si sveglia di soprassalto e, nella penombra notturna, trova gli occhi di Kuroko a riportarlo alla realtà. “Va tutto bene,” sussurra, e lui non fa un briciolo di fatica a crederci. Annuisce, piano. Cerca l’addome tondo di Kuroko e ci poggia la mano, cerca le labbra di lei e ci poggia le sue.   
“Va tutto bene,” sussurra ancora, e i suoi sogni riacquistano serenità in uno schiocco di dita.

Kuroko è fragile. Kuroko è forte. Kuroko è troppe cose che cozzano prese per quelle che sono, e che trovano perfetta collocazione in lei. Anche se il suo corpo minuto è deformato, anche se fa fatica ad alzarsi, se ha le gambe gonfie, anche se ha voglia di _oden_ in piena estate, quello che il suo corpo sta compiendo è un miracolo che Kagami è sicuro non riuscirebbe a compiere. È questa consapevolezza a non farlo crollare quando lei si tiene la pancia e le sue gambe si bagnano, quando lo guarda con spavento e alle prime contrazioni sussurra “ho paura”.   
Lui non ha paura, perché lui sa di cosa è capace la persona che ama. Lui non ha paura perché ha fiducia in quel corpo minuto capace di creare la vita, perché sa che per quanto il dolore sia straziante, Kuroko resisterà e nel momento in cui lei smetterà di gridare ci sarà il pianto del loro bambino a cancellarne il ricordo. Se lo ripete in continuazione mentre Kuroko è in sala parto, ma il suo cuore non smette di martellare come un tamburo, troppo forte e troppo a lungo, finché un infermiere arriva e lo salva da morte sicura. Quello non ha nemmeno bisogno di parlare.   
Non hanno nemmeno discusso del suo nome. Ironicamente, l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è che quell’essere minuscolo, avvolto in un telo bianco e già avido del seno materno, brilla di luce propria. È la banalità dell’emozione che gli regala il nome perfetto per quella creatura, è merito di una vita passata a sentirsi definire una luce: adesso che ne ha una davanti sa quanto il mondo si sia sbagliato, fino a quel momento.   
Kuroko sorride e il suo cuore si scioglie.   
“Non piangere, Taiga. Adesso sei un papà,” dice, chinando la testa verso il bambino. “Hai visto? Brilla come te.”  
“No. Brilla come te.”  
La voce esce strozzata dalla gola, ma non gli importa. Potrebbe piangere davanti a tutti, in questo momento. Non gli importa. Tutto quello che ha sempre desiderato è davanti ai suoi occhi. Il resto, per quanto gli riguarda, può anche smettere di esistere.


	61. They were kids that once I knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ib, personaggio a scelta, "They were kids that i once knew" (Dead hearts - Stars), della Mana <3

Sorride. Non ha scelta che sorridere, adesso che stringe la mano di una persona che potrebbe essere sua sorella gemella. La solitudine le mangia il petto, ma Mary resiste, perché non è sola, adesso. Guarda Ib come se fosse la sua salvezza, guarda Ib sapendo che sarà cibo per la sua anima. Pensa al sangue che si lascerà alle spalle quando sarà troppo tardi per entrambe, quando fingere di essere felice sarà troppo difficile e lascerà spazio a quella parte di sé che non riesce a soffocare, che non riesce a far sparire. Stringe la mano piccola e fredda di Ib e guarda nei suoi occhi grandi e spaventati, e già sente l’acquolina in bocca al pensiero di sentire il suo sangue bollente scorrere tra le sue dita. Lo odia, lo ama, a volte pensa di essere davvero confusa come vuol far credere alle vittime sfortunate del suo gioco crudele. Nessuno fiata, dentro quelle stanze. Ib è troppo occupata a cercare di portare a casa la pelle ed evitare quelli che, a conti fatti, sono i resti dei bambini che ha trascinato con sé, che per poco tempo sono stati il suo sollievo, che hanno cercato la morte senza volerlo.  
Bambini a cui presto si unirà anche Ib. Trattiene il respiro - o meglio, simula un’azione che in realtà non può nemmeno compiere, perché Mary non esiste, Mary non è come Ib, o come Garry, o come quei bambini sventrati e riversi sul pavimento. È solo acrilico su una tela, una fantasia di un pittore folle, o forse no. È una di quelle cose che non potrà mai capire.  
Ib si volta con gli occhi pieni di paura, apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma incespica sulle sue stesse parole.  
Mary sorride.  
Forse, potrebbe salvare Ib. Forse potrebbe evitarle di entrare a far parte dei bambini che una volta ha conosciuto, e che adesso non ci sono più.


	62. Di temporali e amori ai primi passi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non ha mai avuto un animo particolarmente coraggioso - non ha mai cercato nemmeno di esserlo, in realtà, più che altro perché sa sarebbe una partita persa in partenza. È per questo che alla fine si trova bene con Seijuurou: lui compensa del tutto la sua mancanza di temerarietà, in cambio di un equilibrio mentale che nel suo compagno sembrava essere cosa rara, fino a poco tempo fa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Akafuri: per colpa di un temporale Furihata e Akashi passano il loro primo appuntamento a casa di quest'ultimo, che ne approfitta per cercare di coccolare un Furihata terrorizzato. <3

In realtà è una fortuna che il temporale sia scoppiato sopra le loro teste quando ancora si trovavano nei pressi della casa di Akashi. Non che qualcuno dei due avesse pianificato di restare chiuso da qualche parte per tutta la giornata per il loro primo appuntamento: semplicemente, il tempo aveva giocar loro un tiro meschino, e la perturbazione temuta per settimane alla fine era arrivata quasi inaspettata dopo un silenzio troppo prolungato, agitando gli alberi e facendo vibrare la terra con tuoni che, ne era sicuro, Furihata non aveva mai sentito prima di quel momento.   
In realtà è una fortuna che il temporale sia scoppiato quando ancora si trovavano nei pressi della casa di Akashi, ma Kouki mai avrebbe pensato di trovarsi di fronte una reggia - casa sua in confronto, non si vergogna più di tanto ad ammetterlo, sembra una topaia, forse qualcosa di più, ma senza esagerare. Quando mette piede dentro la residenza di Akashi, si chiede se stia seguendo l’etichetta alla regola, se verrà sgridato per aver portato con sé l’acqua che ha inzuppato i suoi vestiti, ma Seijuurou sorride e lo invita a non preoccuparsi, e così prova a fare.  
In realtà, al momento ha qualcosa di ben più importante a cui pensare.  
“Vuoi una tazza di té, Kouki?” chiede Akashi, e lui annuisce, forse con troppa forza. Il sorriso sul viso di Akashi si allarga appena, e quando sparisce dietro la porta, Furihata si sente improvvisamente solo. E spaventato.  
Non ha mai avuto un animo particolarmente coraggioso - non ha mai cercato nemmeno di esserlo, in realtà, più che altro perché sa sarebbe una partita persa in partenza. È per questo che alla fine si trova bene con Seijuurou: lui compensa del tutto la sua mancanza di temerarietà, in cambio di un equilibrio mentale che nel suo compagno sembrava essere cosa rara, fino a poco tempo fa.   
Stringe le mani sul tavolo d’ebano, scuro come la notte. Guarda le sue dita e gli sembra di colpo di essere troppo pallido, vuoi per il contrasto, vuoi perché fuori dalle finestre la luce viene mangiata rapidamente dalle nuvole in corsa. Alza lo sguardo e basta un secondo, perché la sua voce esca di colpo dalla gola in un urlo strozzato - le finestre tremano assieme al pavimento sotto i suoi piedi, subito dopo il fulmine che ha illuminato la stanza a giorno. Bastano pochi secondi, e Akashi è di nuovo nella stanza con le braccia attorno alle sue spalle mentre lui è troppo indaffarato ad affondare il viso tra le mani.   
“Non tremare, Kouki. Non c’è bisogno. Sono qui.”  
Ha voglia di dirgli di tacere, che lui non può capire, che le persone come lui non possono controllare la paura che fa vibrare il cuore e tremare la pelle, ma non potrebbe mai prendersela con Akashi per una cosa simile. Kouki sa che è un suo problema, anche se non sa come risolverlo. È comunque una fortuna che abbia le braccia di Akashi a stringerlo con forza. Stringe gli occhi e scatta, quando sente un altro tuono rombare con forza. Tuttavia, adesso è meno difficile da sopportare. “Respira piano,” gli ordina Akashi, e lui, obbediente, esegue. Riempie i polmoni finché non sono saturi, trattiene l’aria finché il suo stesso corpo gli impone di lasciarla andare. Una volta, due volte, finché il cuore non riprende a battere ad un ritmo accettabile, e i suoi occhi trovano la forza di riaprirsi.   
Akashi gli è scivolato di fianco. Quando si volta per cercare il suo sguardo, trova l’ombra del suo sorriso ad accoglierlo. “Va meglio?” chiede, e lui fa per aprire la bocca, prima che un altro tuono faccia vibrare le pareti. Non urla, stavolta, ma gli viene spontaneo cercare riparo nel petto dell’altro, e di stringerlo con tutta la forza che ha in corpo - non troppa, ma quella ha. Sente Akashi sbuffare divertito, quando il rumore si trasforma nuovamente in silenzio e, assieme a quella risata sommessa, si sente il fischio della teiera in lontananza.   
“Non è divertente ridere delle paure altrui, Akashi.”  
“Mi stai forse sgridando, Kouki?”  
In risposta, lui non può che abbassare lo sguardo ed essere succube della vergogna che gli colora rapidamente le guance. Sono due dita di Akashi sotto il mento a fargli risollevare la testa. Sono le sue labbra a sopprimere l’ennesimo urlo che altrimenti avrebbe interrotto l’atmosfera. Seijuurou non lo obbliga ad accoglierlo, ma lui lo lascia entrare nella sua bocca. In cambio, chiede solo di potersi aggrappare a lui. Come fa sempre, del resto.   
Mentre lo bacia, Kouki si chiede come farebbe, senza quella figura forte al suo fianco. Lui che è nato piagnone e che probabilmente ci morirà, non sa come abbia fatto a penetrare quello scudo che gli aveva incusso terrore la prima volta che i loro sguardi si erano incrociati. Pensare di essere arrivati a quel punto, adesso, gli provoca un solletico al petto che non riesce a mandare via per giorni, una volta che gli si instaura.   
È felice, con Akashi.   
Quando si separano, è certo di vedere un guizzo di gioia negli occhi dell’altro, e si sente stupido quando allontanando il volto dal suo chiede: “Sei felice?”  
Akashi si volta verso la finestra, osserva la pioggia battere con violenza contro i vetri e il suo sorriso si allarga. “Non potrei essere più felice di così,” risponde, e quando Kouki si ritrova a dover far nuovamente affidamento alle sue spalle, quando col naso sfiora il suo petto e sente il suo odore buono inebriargli i sensi, capisce la felicità di Akashi.   
In fondo, il loro primo appuntamento non sarebbe mai potuto andare meglio di così.


	63. Di momenti imbarazzanti e Aomine che è stupido come sempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “C’è un motivo particolare per cui hai voluto vedermi oggi, Aomine-kun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt amabile della baekjob: AoKuro. Aomine non è più la luce di Kuroko, ma può ancora essere il suo ragazzo.

È il chiacchiericcio continuo all’interno di uno Starbucks poco lontano dalla Touou a fare da sfondo a quello che altrimenti sarebbe un silenzio troppo imbarazzante da sopportare, per Aomine. Mentre guarda con insistenza le sue dita avvolte in un bicchiere di carta pieno di mocaccino al caramello salato, si chiede chi glielo abbia fatto fare, di chiamare Tetsu quel sabato pomeriggio e dirgli di farsi vivo da quelle parti. Avrebbe potuto spendere il resto della sua giornata in un modo più produttivo - magari dando delle craniate al muro della palestra per riuscire a smettere di pensare continuamente a quegli occhi freddi, magari pregando alla sua testa di smettere di formulare pensieri su pensieri su pensieri, uno più sconveniente dell’altro. Alla fine, è riuscito solo a mandare quel messaggio. Altrettanto alla fine, Tetsu è venuto davvero. E adesso, Aomine non riesce nemmeno a guardarlo negli occhi. Non sa da quanto tempo siano lì, non ha guardato l’orologio quando sono entrati nel locale, né tanto meno ha il coraggio di guardare adesso. Gli sembrerebbe maleducato. Irrispettoso. Tutte cose di cui comunque fino a quel momento non si è mai eccessivamente preoccupato, e di cui adesso si pente amaramente. Respira a pieni polmoni, allargando le narici e facendo finta di star per dire qualcosa per spezzare il silenzio, mentre Tetsu succhia il suo frappuccino alla vaniglia - niente che abbia a che fare con i milkshake alla vaniglia di Majiba, si vede dalla sua espressione appena contrariata mentre tira su la bevanda e la ingoia. Aomine non ha il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi, ma questo non gli impedisce di perdersi nel colore rosato delle labbra dell’altro.   
Deve dire qualcosa. Riprende fiato, stavolta con più determinazione, e si prepara ad articolare la parola più difficile da pronunciare.  
“Tets-”  
“Ti va se ci spostiamo altrove?” chiede Kuroko, e Aomine si sente spiazzato, con la bocca ancora aperta e una ‘u’ che ciondola dalle sue labbra. Finalmente solleva lo sguardo oltre il naso, solo per scoprire che a quanto pare non è l’unico incapace di poter guardare l’altro negli occhi. Tetsu guarda fuori dalla vetrata che dà sulla strada, tamburella con le dita sul bicchiere di cartone ad un ritmo cadenzato. Aomine stringe le labbra e annuisce con un cenno del capo, ma è quasi certo che Tetsu si accorga del suo assenso solo perché si allunga per prendere la tracolla dalla sedia di fianco a entrambi. Saltano giù dallo sgabello assieme, Tetsu che gli cammina davanti e che saluta con voce ferma i camerieri del locale, lasciandosi poi abbracciare dal freddo invernale di una Tokyo che ancora non ha visto la neve, quest’anno.

Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, da Tetsu.   
Guarda la sua schiena mentre quello si china sulla sua borsa e ne estrae una palla, e quando si volta per mostrargliela finalmente Aomine incrocia il suo sguardo, e non è una buona cosa, a giudicare dal vuoto che sente nel petto, prima che il cuore riprenda a battere con troppa forza. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, che quel ragazzo fosse ancora capace di leggerlo come se gli fosse entrato in circolo, come se il binomio Aomine-Tetsu, in fondo, non si fosse mai spezzato.   
È bello sognare.   
“Giochiamo, Aomine-kun.”  
E lui esaudisce il suo desiderio. Il rimbalzo della palla sull’asfalto gli provoca un brivido lungo la schiena, il suono degli ansiti di Tetsu mentre cerca di stare dietro al gioco gli capovolge lo stomaco, apre i cassetti della memoria che ha tenuto chiusi per troppo tempo. Il cuore pesa nel petto ad ogni passaggio, ad ogni canestro, perché quel gioco così perfetto gli ricorda qualcosa che adesso è soltanto un ricordo lontano, inarrivabile.   
Tetsu non è più la sua ombra, e lui non è più la sua luce.

Non ha idea di quanto tempo passino a giocare - di quanto tempo Aomine perda a chiedersi perché, alla fine, siano dovuti arrivare a separarsi e farsi male, prima di potersi ritrovare. Quella mattina, mandando un messaggio a Tetsu, aveva ben chiare le parole da dire, ma adesso che ha giocato con lui, che ha riassaggiato il sapore di una sintonia che mai avrebbe voluto perdere, ha idea che non ci siano più parole che valga la pena dire. Non servirebbe.   
Ci pensa mentre sono entrambi seduti sulla panchina, Tetsu con le ginocchia al petto per non disperdere calore, e lui che con non-chalance gli mette una giacca sulle spalle. Fragile com’è, se lo immagina a combattere con una febbre fastidiosa nel giro di poche ore. E prevenire è meglio che curare, si dice.   
Perché non sappia applicare il concetto a se stesso, Aomine non ne ha davvero idea.  
Fa per aprire bocca, ma prima ancora di poter pronunciare anche solo una lettera del suo nome, Kuroko lo interrompe, di nuovo. Si volta e aggancia il suo sguardo, spegnendo ogni sua volontà sul nascere.   
“C’è un motivo particolare per cui hai voluto vedermi oggi, Aomine-kun?”  
Il cuore di Aomine perde un altro battito, che va ad accumularsi agli altri spariti durante il corso della mattinata. Alle loro spalle il sole comincia a sparire dietro i palazzi, e il cielo si colora di un rosa tenue che sfumerà presto nel blu cobalto della notte. Aomine si morde le labbra, si guarda attorno, e si sente come una bestia selvatica in trappola, per rendersi conto poi che alla fine anche lui è stanco di scappare dai suoi stessi pensieri.  
“Avevo bisogno di vederti il prima possibile, sì, “ risponde, smettendo di guardare quegli occhi chiari per fissarsi i palmi delle mani. “A dire la verità, non avevo niente di preciso in mente. O meglio, lo avevo, ma ho preferito dimenticarmene fino ad ora.”  
Tetsu sorride. Aomine lo vede con la coda dell’occhio, ma tanto gli basta a fargli sentire le guance pizzicare dal calore - sente terribilmente il contrasto, adesso che l’aria è fredda e punge contro la sua pelle. “Hai paura di me, Aomine-kun?”  
“Sei un idiota, Tetsu? No che non ho paura di te,” esclama, ma poi si ferma con la bocca ancora aperta, senza respirare, senza fare nulla. Ci pensa due secondi, e quando chiude la bocca realizza che no, non ha paura di Tetsu, ma forse ha paura di qualcos’altro. “È che non so come spiegartelo.”  
“Una parola per volta, Aomine-kun. Io non ho fretta.”  
Una parola per volta, parla facile lui. Nessuno ha idea di ciò che gli frulla per la testa da quando ha visto il Seirin vincere contro il Rakuzan alla Winter Cup. Nessuno, nemmeno Satsuki - anche se ha avuto la sensazione che non avesse bisogno di ricevere alcuna spiegazione, lei che sembra avere lo stesso talento innato di Kuroko nel leggerlo come un libro aperto. Come si fa a spiegare a una persona a cui hai fatto tanto male che sei un idiota e vuoi rimediare, che non vorresti più la sua amicizia ma qualcosa che probabilmente non potrà darti in ogni caso, e quindi meglio l’amicizia che nulla? Perché se qualcuno glielo avesse spiegato a tempo debito lui ne sarebbe stato felice, ma ha l’impressione che adesso sia un pelo troppo tardi.   
“Una parola per volta. Detta così sembra una cosa semplice.”  
“Oh no, non lo è. Ma da qualche parte bisogna cominciare, non credi anche tu?”  
“Suppongo tu abbia ragione,” risponde rassegnato, e passa a guardare la punta delle sue scarpe, rilassando le spalle e inspirando a pieni polmoni. Conta fino a tre. Dovrebbe bastare, per mettere in ordine qualche parola. Il resto, magari, verrà poi da sé.  
“Non so se iniziare dall’inizio, ma credo che a rigor di logica sia la cosa più giusta da fare, no? Beh. Volevo chiederti scusa, prima di tutto.”  
“Per cosa, Aomine-kun?”  
Aomine solleva un sopracciglio, guardandolo di sbieco. “Lo sai benissimo.”  
“Ma io voglio sentirmelo dire.”  
Sta rivalutando improvvisamente ogni parola che aveva intenzione di dirgli. Ma in fondo ha ragione lui, inutile che tenti di girarci attorno. “Ok. Ok, d’accordo. Mi dispiace per quello che è successo alle medie. Mi dispiace di averti messo da parte, mi dispiace averti detto che i tuoi passaggi mi erano inutiili. Non volevo ferirti, ma so di averlo fatto. E mi dispiace. Non ho avuto abbastanza coraggio da affidarmi alla squadra. Non ho avuto abbastanza coraggio da affidarmi a te. E credo sia stato l’errore peggiore della mia vita, almeno fino a questo momento, e me ne sono reso conto quando ho iniziato a pensare ad un’altra cosa.”  
Si ferma. Deve respirare, e calmarsi, perché sta cominciando a sentire lo stomaco contorcersi e non è una bella sensazione. La mano di Kuroko si allunga sulla sua, ne accarezza il dorso freddo col pollice e Aomine non sa se sia una benedizione o una condanna. “A cosa?”  
Deglutisce. Dirlo non sarà assolutamente facile. “Quando vi ho visti giocare la prima volta, tu e Kagami, io non ho provato altro che fastidio. Battervi è stata una magra consolazione rispetto alla sensazione di nausea che sentivo allo stomaco. C’ero io al suo posto, fino a qualche mese fa, ero io che brillavo grazie a te. Quello era solo un idiota che ha avuto la fortuna di incontrarti. Che ha avuto la fortuna di trovare qualcuno capace di tirare fuori il suo potenziale. E lo odiavo, e ho odiato te, per una manciata di ore che mi sono sembrate troppo lunghe, e troppo brutte.” Deve fermarsi, è inutile. Se prova a parlare in continuazione ha paura, non lo sa, di svenire, o piangere, o qualcosa di assurdo per cui no grazie, ha già dato durante quella stupida finale. “Io ero la tua luce, Tetsu. Per quanto possa aver comunicato il contrario, dicendoti quelle parole, io ero felice di essere la tua luce. E non sentirmi più parte del tuo mondo mi ha fatto crollare il pavimento sotto i piedi. Essere bravo, essere forte, tutte cose che non riuscivano ad assopire il dolore della tua mancanza.”  
La mano di Tetsu si stringe attorno alla sua. Il pollice ora scorre sul palmo della sua mano, percorre la linea della vita in continuazione. Guarda la sua mano, Tetsu, e in realtà è meglio così per entrambi.  
“Ci ho messo un po’, a capirlo. Ma quando l’ho realizzato, l’idea mi ha colpito come un treno in corsa. Sai, Tetsu, io non lo so cosa tu pensi di me. Non so se sono ancora da qualche parte nella tua testa, se mi consideri quanto meno tuo amico.”  
“Aomine-kun, ora sei tu a dire idiozie. Tu sei sempre stato nella mia testa. Puoi chiedere a Kagami-kun, se vuoi, lui te ne darà conferma.”  
Tetsu sorride, ma continua a non guardarlo. Vede le sue orecchie arrossarsi, ma Aomine non fa domande, perché non se ne sente in diritto. Annuisce con un gesto della testa, si perde per un momento a fissare quel pollice pallido che si muove sulla sua mano, e si lecca le labbra nel tentativo di trovare le parole giuste per dirgli quello che conserva nel cuore da troppo tempo.  
“Non gli chiederò assolutamente nulla,” sbuffa, divertito, e quando vede Kuroko sollevare la testa sa che può continuare a parlare. “Insomma, io non so davvero come dirtelo, Tetsu. La verità è che tu non sei mai uscito dalla mia testa. Nemmeno quando ho provato a cacciarti. Sei rimasto lo stesso. E io mi sono aggrappato a quel pensiero, anche se l’ultimo ricordo di te è la tua faccia piena di lacrime. Forse è stato quello a darmi la forza per capire, io non ne ho davvero idea ma… Tetsu. Io non sono più la tua luce.” Si ferma. Respira. Trattiene l’aria. La butta fuori e ricomincia. Kuroko lo osserva con una curiosità che quasi sembra famelica, pende dalle sue labbra come se dalle sue parole dipendesse la sua vita - quello che poi Aomine pensa per sé. Riempie i polmoni d’aria e va avanti. “Io non sono più la tua luce, ma mi chiedevo se… se potessi tornare a far parte della tua vita. Come prima.”  
“Non sei mai uscito, Aomine-kun.”  
“Oh, Cristo, non è questo che volevo dire.” Aomine si gratta la testa con nervoso, e si guarda attorno per cercare di nuvo la via di fuga. Si ricorda che non può scappare solo perché Tetsu gli stringe la mano, adesso, ed è così piccola e calda che vuole tenerla sempre stretta alla sua, sempre, sempre, sempre. “Quello che volevo chiederti era se ci fosse la possibilità di… essere qualcosa di più, che un amico. Voglio essere ancora la tua luce ma… non nel senso di prima.”  
C’è un momento di silenzio così imbarazzante che Aomine medita se sia il caso di suicidarsi nel modo più rapido possibile per scappare all’umiliazione a cui sta rovinosamente andando in contro. Ma poi Tetsu ride, ed è una risata così dolce, così pacata e contenuta che Aomine non può impedirgli di continuare. Si incanta a fissarlo con le orecchie che ormai vanno a fuoco e la mano che si stringe ancora di più attorno a quella pallida di Kuroko, aspettando che dica qualcosa. Qualunque cosa.  
“Aomine-kun, mi stai chiedendo di essere il mio ragazzo?”  
Odia la sua schiettezza. E la ama, ma questo è un altro discorso. Alza gli occhi al cielo ed evita il suo sguardo - medita di farlo per tutta la vita, da questo momento in poi.  
“Qualcosa del genere,” borbotta. E quando fa per arrendersi al fatto che ha dato a Tetsu un motivo per prenderlo in giro fino alla fine dei tempi, questo gli prende li viso tra le mani - una è meravigliosamente calda, l’altra così fredda da fargli venire l’impulso di stringerla tra le sue - e lo costringe ad abbassarsi. Gli occhi di Tetsu brillano come la neve accarezzata dalle prime luci del mattino, azzurri e pallidi, eppure così caldi da farlo quasi sciogliere.   
“Non sei mai andato via dalla mia testa,” gli ripete, sorridendo, “né dal mio cuore. L’unica cosa che mi ha permesso di arrivare fino a questo punto è stata la voglia di vederti sorridere ancora una volta giocando. E ci sono riuscito, ed è il regalo più grande che potessi farmi. Sei nel mio cuore, Aomine-kun. Lo sei sempre stato.”  
Sorride. Vorrebbe piangere, al momento, ma crede che sorridere basti e avanzi. Il resto lo fa il suo cuore che batte all’impazzata, il resto lo fa il sorriso di Tetsu che lo scioglie dall’interno.   
“Questo è un sì, Tetsu?”  
“Potrebbe,” risponde l’altro, poggiando la testa contro la sua.  
E a Aomine tanto basta.


	64. Istinto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nijimura l’ha promesso a se stessa quando ha deciso di stare al fianco di quella creatura, che non avrebbe ceduto all’istinto, che la sua natura animale non avrebbe mai preso il soppravvento sulla sua umanità.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt della Mughetto *v*: una storia piccina piccina a tema fem!NijiAka con sottofondo il mondo dell'omegaverse!

Nijimura l’ha promesso a se stessa quando ha deciso di stare al fianco di quella creatura, che non avrebbe ceduto all’istinto, che la sua natura animale non avrebbe mai preso il soppravvento sulla sua umanità. Se lo ripete con costanza, come se in testa avesse un disco rotto - _non cedere non cedere non cedere non cedere_ \- mentre stringe Akashi al petto e gli occhi con la stessa forza. Ignora l’odore buono che proviene dal suo petto, che penetra con forza nelle sue narici e cerca di incantarla. Ogni sospiro di Akashi, ogni supplica, scivola nelle sue orecchie come miele, mangiandosi lentamente tutta la sua forza di volontà. Poco importa che Nijimura le ripeta di non pensarci, poco importa che le dica con voce ferma di ignorare gli impulsi che sta provando. Sa che è impossibile, che il richiamo che sente Akashi è troppo forte per essere ignorato, che non può vietarle di sentire quell’impulso che urla nelle sue viscere e ordina al suo cervello di essere presa, marchiata, legata a lei per sempre.   
“Voglio rispettarti,” le aveva detto il giorno in cui le aveva aperto il suo cuore, “non voglio legarmi a te soltanto perché è la nostra natura ad imporcelo.” E ci crede ancora, a quelle parole, ci crede nonostante la bava alla bocca, nonostante l’istinto che le fa quasi perdere il controllo della mandibola e stringere le dita attorno alle vesti dell’altra non per proteggerla, ma per violarla. _Respira_ , si ripete, mentre Akashi la prega con voce lagnosa, la implora di liberarla dall’oppressione che il suo corpo prova durante il calore.   
Non può.   
“Resisti,” sussurra, e il suo naso si sposta dal collo ai capelli, sperando che l’odore dello shampoo sedi le sue voglie, che sopprima l’odore di sesso che la chiama, quasi la _invoca_. “Resisti,” ripete ancora, e apre per un istante gli occhi sui capelli color fuoco di Akashi, odiando se stessa per i desideri che le scaldano il corpo, odiando Akashi per essere così invitante, odiando la bestialità su cui si basano i rapporti in quel mondo che non sopporta più di vivere.  
“Resisti,” e di nuovo chiude gli occhi, chiedendosi perché ogni volta quella tortura sembra durare sempre un po’ di più.


	65. Senza luce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un’ombra senza luce è come un angelo senza ali. Appena spicca il volo, si sfracella al suolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt della Oducchan: Kuroko no basket: un'ombra senza luce è come un angelo senza ali. Appena spicca il volo, si sfracella al suolo. (Kuroko non prende bene il distacco da Aomine. Perdere anche Kagami, poi, è il colpo di grazia).

È il silenzio che fa male più di ogni altra cosa. È il silenzio che si mangia ogni briciola di calma, che vanifica ogni tentativo di ripetersi che non sarà solo, che troverà un appiglio in qualcosa - in fondo, se è riuscito una volta perché mai non dovrebbe farcela una seconda? Il tempo scivola via dalle dita, scappa e aumenta la distanza, e aumenta il silenzio.  
“Torno in America,” sussurra Kagami con la voce rotta. Kuroko non capisce se sia commosso, o se sia devastato. Confida nella prima, si augura la seconda.  
Non sarebbe solo.

L’inverno è troppo freddo, e il basket ha portato lontano da sé le uniche persone per cui ha sentito il cuore battere con forza - quello per cui ha dato tutto, e quello con cui ha trovato la propria forza, prima di capire che in realtà era solo il riflesso del ruggito di una tigre incapace d’esser controllata. L’America dista un oceano e lui non è capace di aspettare per qualcuno che non tornerà mai. Ognuno ha imboccato la sua strada, e lui è bloccato in una vita che non vuole vivere.

Kagami, alla fine, è solo il prodotto di un rewind a scoppio ritardato. Certo, le motivazioni cambiano, i rapporti son diversi, ma quando il risultato alla fine è lo stesso a chi importa delle differenze? Nel momento in cui Aomine lo ha lasciato indietro, Kuroko si è sentito inutile, insignificante. Ha smesso di essere speciale come il suo compagno di squadra gli ha fatto credere per abbastanza tempo perché sentirsi così diventasse un’abitudine. Aomine si era perso nella sua stessa abilità, Kagami si perderà nel suo futuro.   
Lui si perderà nella sua stessa ombra. 

Andare in America sarebbe una follia. Verresti mangiato vivo. Non sei tagliato per essere un giocatore professionista. Non hai resistenza, non hai abilità. Sei un supporto. Sei stato un supporto. Ora puoi prendere polvere. Va bene, se ti fermi, ma non possiamo portarti con noi.  
Sei inutile.  
Sei un peso.

Apre troppo spesso gli occhi pensando a certe cose a volte con la voce di Kagami, altre con quelle di Aomine. L’effetto è sempre lo stesso. Quando Aomine si è dimenticato di lui, assieme ai suoi passaggi, Kuroko non ha fatto altro che pregare che quel dolore alla bocca dello stomaco sparisse. Quando Kagami si è avvicinato, il dolore s’è attenuato.  
Ha pensato davvero di essere guarito.   
Quando Kagami lo ha abbandonato, quel dolore alla bocca dello stomaco ormai aveva lasciato spazio a qualcosa di così scuro e denso da non lasciar spazio nemmeno a un briciolo di speranza. A che serve la speranza, se quello che hai tra le mani scivola come sabbia e si perde nell’aria per non farsi più riacchiappare?

La sua salvezza risiede in un blister di farmaci antidepressivi, nel sonnifero rubato dal comodino di sua madre e un bicchiere di varechina che gli sembra acqua. Fa schifo e brucia, quando lo manda giù, ma il dolore che sente è attenuato dall’intorpidimento degli antidepressivi. Le troppe gocce di sonnifero perché se le ricordi, le manda giù piangendo.  
 _Kurokocchi è morto._  
Dei due, è Aomine a leggere il messaggio per primo. Aomine è il primo a prendere a pugni la prima cosa che gli viene a tiro, Aomine è il primo a urlare come se qualcuno gli avesse appena strappato il cuore dal petto. È una sentenza, quella di Kise, è un giudizio che peserà sulla sua testa finché avrà fiato per respirare. Kagami osserva, fuori dalla cucina, senza rendersi conto che, nella tasca del pantalone, anche io suo cellulare ha appena vibrato. Non chiede cosa sia successo. Osserva Aomine lasciarsi cadere a terra, e prende il telefono.   
Dopo, non ha più voglia di fare niente.

Un’ombra senza luce è come un angelo senza ali. Appena spicca il volo, si sfracella al suolo.


	66. Di caffé e batticuori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dopotutto, penso che potrò bere dopo di te, se non ti dispiace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io ho letto Ten Count ieri, ok? Ok.   
> Prompt della Shichan: Kurose/Shirotani - ogni volta che guarda quella lista, Shirotani si sofferma sempre lì: non sul vuoto accanto al 10, ma quel "sharing drinks". Vuole, ma forse non vuole. Però, e si sente male ad ammetterlo, pensa di volere ciò che comporta il bere.

“Dopotutto, penso che potrò bere dopo di te, se non ti dispiace.”  
Inizia sempre così. Con Kurose, con Mikami, con chiunque abbia la sfortuna di accompagnarlo nei momenti liberi dal lavoro per una pausa ristoratrice. Un caffé intonso sul tavolo, un bicchiere d’acqua, non è importante che cosa ci sia davanti al suo naso: il suo problema gli impedisce di toccare qualunque cosa di cui lui non sappia la provenienza, e quindi il livello di pulizia. Inizia sempre così, che uno dei poveri sfortunati - Kurose, in questo caso - mentre regge la tazza in mano, sorride e fa un cenno col capo, e poi manda giù un sorso di caffé/cioccolata/qualsivoglia cosa mentre lui guarda.   
Mentre lui pensa.  
È fortunato, Shirotani, che una cosa del genere capiti solo con Kurose - non ha proprio idea se fortunato sia la parola giusta, ma cercando di vedere la cosa in positivo non gli viene in mente termine migliore. Lo è perché se capitasse con chiunque, questa _cosa_ , probabilmente smetterebbe persino di uscire di casa. Fissa le labbra di Kurose accarezzare la ceramica della tazza, o il vetro del bicchiere e _ba-tump_ , il cuore inizia a galoppare e lui ha un momento di mancamento. Alla fine, la sua voglia di risolvere il suo disturbo scivola ai piedi, lasciando spazio all’ansia che lo coglie quando l’idea di un’infinità di batteri che gli scivolano in gola o nel polmoni invade la sua testa, e la bevanda resta nel suo bicchiere, con sommo rammarico di entrambi.  
Non crede ce la farà mai.

Guarda la sua lista ogni giorno.   
Ogni volta che guarda quella lista, Shirotani si sofferma sempre lì: non sul vuoto accanto al 10, ma su quel "sharing drinks". Un tempo non si sarebbe mai aspettato che una cosa del genere gli avrebbe dato seri problemi, ma adesso che si trova davanti alla possibilità di superare quell’ostacolo, il solo pensiero gli fa ribollire il sangue nelle vene. Arrossisce, chiudendo l’agenda e sepellendo la lista tra le pagine. Quando alza il volto e incrocia il suo stesso sguardo allo specchio si vergogna di sé, distogliendo lo sguardo e diventando, se possibile, ancora più rosso.   
Vuole, ma forse non vuole. Si sforza di pensare che non c’è nulla di male nel bere dallo stesso bicchiere di una persona che conosce, ma alla fine la nausea lo pervade e sente di non poterci fare nulla.  
È una causa persa in partenza. Eppure, la cosa gli procura un fastidio non indifferente. Perché non è il bere dallo stesso bicchiere, perché in sé è un’azione che potrebbe anche non fare per tutta la vita e vivrebbe bene lo stesso. No. Si sente male ad ammetterlo, ma pensa che il problema stia nel volere ciò che comporta il bere. Ha reminescenze delle scuole medie, quando le persone scoprono di poter provare sentimenti diversi dall’egoismo fine a se stesso e cominciano a guardare al resto del mondo con la curiosità dettata dagli ormoni, in cui ragazzi e ragazze si scambiavano le lattine di soda e arrossivano in quel modo dolce che solo gli adolescenti sono capaci di mostrare. Un bacio indiretto.   
Un bacio indiretto con Kurose come lo farebbe sentire? Ci pensa mentre entra in cucina e si lascia cadere sul divano. Un bacio con Kurose gli farebbe forse schifo, per quanto in verità senta la carne delle labbra quasi pulsare di desiderio al solo pensiero, ma un bacio indiretto…  
“Ah, Dio, a cosa sto pensando…”  
Scuote la testa, abbracciandosi le spalle e piegandosi su ste stesso. Non vorrebbe pensare a cose del genere, non vorrebbe e basta, perché lo fanno sentire sporco, la pelle gli prude, e il sangue scorre troppo forte nelle vene perché lui possa sopportarlo ancora per molto. Sente il respiro accelerare, e la testa gira come una trottola. Deve controllarsi. Deve respirare.  
“Kurose-san…” bisbiglia mordendosi il labbro.   
Eppure, sarebbe così semplice.

“Non bevi?”  
Shirotani guarda la sua tazza, guarda Kurose che non mostra emozioni, sbircia nei suoi occhi trovando quel bagliore nascosto che tenta di invogliarlo a sfondare un muro che a lui sembra invece invalicabile. È la stessa scena che si ripete come ogni volta: sente le guance accaldarsi, spinge la tazza ancora piena di caffé verso di lui e sorride senza più guardarlo negli occhi.   
“Puoi prenderne un sorso, se vuoi. Berrò dopo di te.”  
Stavolta ce la può fare. Guarda Kurose dischiudere le labbra e sorseggiare il caffé con una lentezza che trova estenuante. Shirotani si perde a guardare il pomo d’Adamo muoversi ogni volta che deglutisce, sente una strana acquolina farsi strada nella sua bocca, ma non è voglia di bere. È qualcosa di più sottile, incomprensibile, quasi inquietante.   
Piacevole.   
Si perde troppo a pensare a come definire le sensazioni che si mescolano all’altezza dello stomaco, perché Kurose adesso è lì che gli prende una mano e lo obbliga ad abbracciare la tazza, con un sorriso appena accenato che a Shirotani fa perdere qualche anno di vita. “Bevi,” sussurra, e la sua voce è così suadente che lui obbedisce meccanicamente, accostando le labbra alla tazza.   
Beve. Beve, e il disagio lotta con l’emozione. Un pezzo di muro cade mentre nella sua mente un miliardo di batteri invade bocca, stomaco, sangue, polmoni, e forse da lì a qualche secondo morirà, non può esserne certo. Un pezzo di muro cade e il cuore batte troppo forse, chissà se per un’infezione istantanea o perché, semplicemente, in quello stesso punto Kurose ha appoggiato le sue labbra pochi istanti prima e lui beve un caffé che, usando l’immaginazione, sa un po’ delle labbra dell’altro.   
“Va tutto bene?” chiede Kurose, e Shirotani può solo annuire senza sapere se sta mentendo o no. _È solo un sorso di caffé_ , pensa, _non morirò per un’inezia del genere_.  
Forse non per i batteri. Forse per il troppo batticuore sì.


	67. Dell'idiozia di Kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise-kun è un idiota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Alice: KiKuro - La mirabolante storia di tutte le cose che Kise ha provato per conquistare il cuore di un assolutamente disinteressato Kuroko, e di come alla fine ci sia riuscito nel modo più banale del mondo. Kurokopov

Kise-kun è un idiota.  
Non che sia una novità: in realtà, è una realtà sotto gli occhi di tutti. Se mi si chiedesse di paragonare Kise-kun a un animale, sarebbe sicuramente un cane di grossa taglia, magari un labrador un po’ tonto, incapace di valutare i danni che può fare con la sua stazza quando si lancia addosso alle persone per far le feste. Kise-kun è colloso, a tratti troppo melenso, oserei dire persino fastidioso. A volte persino il suo modo di parlare è irritante - non biasimo Kagami-kun quando sente gli istinti omicidi nei suoi confronti.  
Ma è Kise-kun, e quindi in fondo va bene così.

L’esasperazione che provoca vedere Kise-kun corrermi in contro ogni volta che mi capita anche solo per sbaglio di incrociare la sua strada è così evidente da essere persino ridicola. Poco importa che chi lo nota gli dica di smettere, che non è educato, che non sono modi: Kise-kun piagnucola sperando di cavarsela, e il problema è che il più delle volte ce la fa, ad abbindolare la gente. Lui non ha idea di come dimostrare il suo amore se non lagnandosi e mettendo in evidenza la sua capacità di poter esaudire qualunque tuo desiderio con un semplice schiocco di dita - il che potrebbe risultare affascinante, se non fosse invece estremamente odioso. Kise-kun è terribilmente materialista. C’è stata una volta in cui ha voluto per forza regalarmi un peluche gigante. Inutile dire che non entrasse nemmeno dalla porta d’ingresso. Non è servito a nulla dirgli che comunque non avrei mai potuto tenerlo, lui ha insistito così tanto perché lo accettassi che alla fine, beh… ho accettato. Ho dormito abbracciato a quel peluche per settimane, prima che riuscissi finalmente a trovargli una collocazione decente. Ovviamente, Kise-kun ha pensato soltanto a quanto fosse bello immaginarmi abbracciato a un orso grande quattro volte me. Un’altra volta ha voluto per forza che andassi a cena con lui, e Dio, è stato profondamente imbarazzante. Kise-kun non capisce che c’è un limite alla decenza: lui lo supera e basta, senza farsi problemi, e senza nemmeno pensare di starne creando agli altri. Ricordo con terrore gli sguardi sconvolti degli altri commensali mentre cercava, senza successo, di imboccarmi. Spende i suoi risparmi per regali che non voglio, anziché pensare a se stesso (però devo dire che il pallone da basket che mi ha regalato due setitmane fa è stata cosa gradita). Ha imparato a dire _ti amo_ in italiano (o almeno credo) solo per cercare di conquistare il mio cuore, ma l’unica cosa che ha conquistato è stata una risata troppo fragorosa da parte di Aomine-kun, mentre Kagami-kun quel giorno è quasi morto strozzato da uno spaghetto di soia che anziché scivolare per l’esofago ha trovato una trachea pronto ad accoglierlo. Per San Valentino mi ha fatto trovare sul banco un mazzo di rose bianche che non ho saputo giustificare a nessuno.  
Non serve a nulla dirgli di smetterla: per quanto lui sia convinto che basta tirare fuori qualche soldo dalla tasca per entrare nelle mie grazie, Kise-kun manca di una cosa troppo importante perché si dia una calmata.  
La consapevolezza che non c’è bisogno di nessuna di queste cose.

È un giorno in cui non succede nulla di particolare, a ben vedere, quello in cui Kise-kun riceve una sorta di conoscienza intriseca che gli fa trovare la pace dei sensi - leggasi: un qualcosa di vagamente simile a un bacio. Non ho ricordi molto vividi di quel giorno, perché il dolore alla caviglia era troppo forte, così come la nausea che mi impediva di muovermi. È in quel giorno particolare che Kise-kun smette di essere un cane di taglia troppo grossa e mostra l’essere umano nascosto sotto tutto quel pelo ipotetico; è il primo che accorre in mio soccorso, il primo che, senza dire una parola, lascia scivolare un braccio sotto le mie ginocchia e l’altro a sostenere il busto. “Starai meglio, Kurokocchi,” dice, e quella volta il suo storpiare il mio nome non mi crea nessun fastidio. Non mi abbandona mai: durante la lastra in ospedale, durante la fasciatura - persino quando è ora di tornare a casa, a tarda sera, non mi affida alle attenzioni di Kagami-kun. Mi ordina di salirgli sulle spalle, e io lo faccio, perché glielo devo.  
Kise-kun è un idiota. Ma è un idiota caldo, dalla schiena larga e rassicurante. Kise-kun è capace di donare amore disinteressato, quando il suo cervello è sconnesso dal resto del corpo. Una cosa molto triste, a ben vedere, ma in fondo lo sarebbe se si stesse parlando di una persona normale. Ma qui si parla di Kise-kun.  
Del mio Kise-kun.  
Per cui va bene, alla fine. Si merita un bacio, per questo. Forse anche due, non so; di solito non tengo il conto. È dolce vedere il suo viso sciogliersi, è dolce vedere i suoi occhi ambrati carichi di commozione. E dire che è solo un bacio.  
“Sei un idiota, Kise-kun.”  
E lui non si offende mai. Sorride, alza una mano per accarezzarmi il viso, e ricambia i miei baci come se fosse una questione di vita o di morte.  
“Ti amo tanto, Kurokocchi,” dice, e io non so davvero più che fare.  
Il mio stupido Kise-kun.


	68. Di stomaci stretti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tredici anni, Midorima guardava ad Akashi come se fosse l’obiettivo da conseguire, il traguardo da raggiungere, l’ideale da perseguire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promptino amabile: KnB, AkaMido - Midorima ha sempre nascosto i suoi sentimenti per Akashi dalle medie. Quando però viene a sapere che Akashi parteciperà ad un matrimonio, si chiede se davvero vuole lasciarlo andare.

A tredici anni, Midorima guardava ad Akashi come se fosse l’obiettivo da conseguire, il traguardo da raggiungere, l’ideale da perseguire. Per quanto fosse ben capace di andare avanti per la propria strada senza sentire l’impulso di emulare qualcuno, Shintarou non poteva fare a meno di guardare di sfuggita quella schiena ricurva sulla scrivania, a perdersi nelle sfumature rosse dei suoi capelli e a chiedersi ingenuamente se prima o poi lo avrebbe raggiunto, senza pensare ad altro che al proprio rendimento scolastico.

A quattordici anni, davanti alla lenta rovina di quell’esempio che non era più davvero sicuro di voler seguire, Midorima si chiedeva se quel qualcosa che di sbagliato c’era in Akashi potesse essere in qualche modo derivato da un suo comportamento. Erano domande dettate puramente dal ritrovarsi di fronte a qualcosa di troppo grande da affrontare per un adolescente, e dalla totale incapacità di poter fare qualcosa per aiutare l’altro - altro che, a quanto pareva, non aveva davvero bisogno del suo aiuto. A tredici anni, Midorima sentiva qualcosa annodarsi alla base dello stomaco, mentre giocava a shogi con Akashi, ma non era ancora capace di dargli un nome.

A quindici anni anni, di fronte a quella che poteva essere considerata a tutti gli effetti una dichiarazione di guerra, Midorima sentiva un pezzo del suo cuore scheggiarsi, e cominciava a rassegnarsi all’idea di aver perso qualcuno di prezioso.

A sedici anni, davanti agli occhi di Midorima c’era un Akashi che sorrideva, un Akashi che non vacillava, un Akashi che liberava la sua anima di un peso che lui non era mai stato capace né di vedere né di sopportare, mentre stringeva la mano piccola di Kuroko e lo ringraziava. Di fronte ai suoi occhi, Akashi riacquistava la sua identità, tornava ad essere quello per cui Midorima alzava lo sguardo durante le lezioni, quello per cui suonava quando si trovavano insieme nella classe di musica, quello per cui sacrificava tempo prezioso allo studio per perdersi tra le pedine di un gioco che, per quanto poco istruttivo potesse essere, li teneva legati. Davanti allo sguardo della sua squadra, Midorima sentiva i pezzi del suo cuore tornare al loro posto e realizzava che il nome di quella sensazione all’altezza dello stomaco lui l’aveva sempre conosciuta, ma non era mai riuscita ad accettarla perché troppo assurda, troppo astratta.  
L’amore per Akashi gli aveva frantumato di nuovo il cuore nel momento stesso in cui aveva osato pronunciare il suo nome a mezza voce dagli spalti del palazzetto, e Akashi aveva cercato il suo sguardo come se lo avesse sentito.   
Non glielo avrebbe mai potuto dire.

“Shin-chan, ultimamente mi sembri più triste del solito. Sicuro che vada tutto bene?”  
“Chi si fa gli affari suoi campa cent’anni, Takao.” 

Ha ventisette anni quando, dopo anni di silenzio, Midorima riceve una lettera da Akashi.   
Dentro non c’è nulla di buono: se ne accorge dalla grossezza della busta, dalla carta color panna decorata con pizzi e una gemma di plastica perlacea che riflette blandamente la luce del sole. Trattiene il fiato, mentre rilegge l’indirizzo e prega che ci sia un errore - qualunque errore va bene, purché cancelli la sensazione orribile che si sta facendo spazio nel suo petto.  
L’Oha Asa lo aveva avvertito.  
Si chiude la porta alle spalle e ne cerca l’appoggio, mentre le sue dita tremano e il suo cervello smette di pensare.   
_A Midorima Shintarou._

__

Akashi Seijuurou e XXX  
Annunciano il loro matrimonio  
Kyoto, 12 Luglio 20xx

Il resto delle parole è un mucchio di inchiostro nero che non ha interesse a decifrare.

Il tempo è crudele. Passa lento, ma quando Shintarou si rende conto che luglio è alle porte si chiede che fine abbiano fatto i giorni, come li abbia passati, che cosa sia successo nel frattempo.   
Ha risposto ad Akashi - come poteva non rispondere? - ma nel frattempo il desiderio di bruciare l’invito, bruciare gli abiti comprati apposta per il matrimonio e sbattere la testa al muro nel vano tentativo di perdere memoria delle ultime settimane gli ha impedito di scrivergli qualcosa di più concreto di un _grazie per l’invito_ che, a conti fatti, vuol dire tutto e non vuol dire niente. Potrebbe mancare per qualunque motivo, se solo volesse.  
Potrebbe mancare e lasciare che la storia continui a fare il suo corso senza che Akashi sappia che cosa prova per lui. Shintarou si fissa la punta delle scarpe e deglutisce a vuoto, chiedendosi se sia la cosa migliore da fare. Sicuramente lo è per Akashi.  
Sicuramente non lo è per lui. E allora chi salvare?

Ha una lattina di oshiruko in mano e la pazienza che si assottiglia mentre Takao ride al suo fianco. Ha voglia di spremergliela in faccia, la lattina, poco importa che sprechi da bere, poco importa che la bevanda sia ancora bollente, chi sentirebbe la mancanza di quella faccia da schiaffi?  
“La pianti?”  
“S-scusa Shin-chan,” ride, asciugandosi una lacrima, “è che sembri così _disperato_ …”  
Vorrebbe rispondere alla sua risata con un pugno dritto del naso, ma la verità è che ha ragione, ed è questa la cosa peggiore di tutte. Lui è davvero disperato.  
“Non so cosa fare,” bisbiglia, e Takao di colpo smette di ridere e l’aria sembra così pesante da essere irrespirabile. Shintarou sente lo sguardo del suo ex compagno di squadra solleticargli la base del collo, e lui sente la voglia di piangere montargli nel petto. Sorride, sollevando appena la testa e guardando davanti a lui. “Non so davvero cosa fare.”  
Si riscopre ad odiare il silenzio. La risata di scherno di Takao era migliore della pacca patetica sulla sua spalla.

L’undici di luglio grava sul suo petto come un macigno, che gli toglie il fiato e gli impedisce di pensare in maniera razionale. La tenuta degli Akashi sembra infinita, dietro il muro di cinta che fa ergere a malapena una torre. Manda giù aria che gli raschia la gola, mentre allunga il dito sul campanello e lo ritira per un paio di volte, almeno finché il cancello davanti a lui non si apre da solo con uno scatto della serratura. Shintarou rimane imbambolato a fissare l’ingresso, e solo dopo qualche secondo reagisce all’evento spingendo il cancello e mettendo piede nella tenuta. Akashi è a pochi metri da lui, con le braccia conserte e un sorriso triste sul volto.   
Non era così che se lo aspettava. Si aspettava di vedere un viso stirato, raggiante, di trovarlo a braccetto di una futura consorte che lui avrebbe dovuto imparare quanto meno a rispettare, per amore di Akashi.  
Per amore di Ak-  
“Shintarou. Non ti aspettavo.”  
“Non dire idiozie. Non ho suonato. Sapevi che ero lì.”  
“Ops. Mi hai scoperto.”  
“Perché?” chiede, rimanendo fermo sulla porta, ed è Akashi che gli si avvicina, lento e regale. Gli si ferma a pochi metri, quel tanto di spazio che Akashi non ha mai invaso, l’unico che gli abbia mai lasciato.   
“Cosa, perché?”  
“Perché sapevi che sarei venuto?”  
“Perché ti conosco, Shintarou,” e Midorima lo guarda, sente lo stomaco stringersi, il cuore battere così forte che l’intera cassa toracica vibra. Se lo immagina allungare le mani sul suo viso, prenderlo dolcemente per obbligarlo ad annullare la distanza tra le loro bocche, ma non accade niente del genere. Akashi mantiene le braccia incrociate, mantiene il sorriso triste, e Midorima si chiede perché sia lì.   
“Se mi conosci, sai anche perché sono qui,” e al suo cenno di assenso, lui annuisce, “perché vorrei davvero capirlo anche io.”

“Mio padre non mi ha mai lasciato libertà su nulla. Non mi ha lasciato libertà nemmeno su questo.”  
È un bisbiglio appena accennato sulle sue labbra, quello di Akashi. Le parole non restano a lungo nell’aria, perché quello se le rimangia, incastrandole tra le loro bocche.   
Akashi non sa di niente - non c’è il sapore di frutta ad addolcire le sue labbra, non c’è l’odore dei fiori di ciliegio a profumare la sua pelle, tutte quelle stronzate che gli capita di leggere nei manga di sua sorella sono fandonie a cui non doveva aggrapparsi per sviluppare le sue fantasie. Akashi sa di carne ferita, di labbra spaccate che chissà quante volte hanno perso sangue. Profuma di talco e seta, profuma di qualunque cosa che Shintarou vorrebbe imprimersi sulla pelle, e che semplicemente non può. Annaspa, mentre tenta di prendere aria, mentre sente le dita di Seijuurou affondare nei suoi capelli e sospirare contro la sua guancia. Lo stomaco è così stretto che teme non riuscirà mai più a mangiare; nella sua mente il nome di Akashi mischiato al suo rimbalza come la pallina di un flipper impazzito.  
“Perché non me lo hai detto prima?” gli chiede, e Midorima sente la nota di dolore impressa nelle sue parole. Non è rancore, non è un rimprovero, è il sincero dispiacere di chi sente l’unica possibilità di salvezza scivolare via dalle dita - è quello che sente lui mentre lo stringe e si chiede perché debba sopportare una cosa del genere.  
“Ho avuto paura.”  
“E adesso non ne hai?” chiede, e lo guarda negli occhi. Midorima deglutisce, lo bacia, e la voglia di piangere si scioglie sulle sue guance.  
“Da morire.”

 

Sta per perdere Akashi per sempre, eppure si sente come se avesse conquistato qualcosa - forse perché in fin dei conti è così. Si accarezza le labbra distrattamente, mentre la donna al fianco di Akashi sorride - non è amore, quello nei suoi occhi, è mero interesse. Midorima è sicuro che non ci sia amore, in quel rapporto; è sicuro che non ce ne sarà mai.   
_“Posso essere tuo, Shintarou,”_ gli ha bisbigliato all’orecchio mentre gli stringeva i fianchi e gli si imprimeva dentro, _“posso essere tuo quando vuoi. Sei in ritardo, in ritardo mostruoso, ma sei arrivato. E sono qui, e sarò tuo per sempre.”_  
Non sopporta gli applausi felici degli invitati - persone che non ha mai avuto il piacere di conoscere, persone che non vedrà fino al prossimo evento eclatante, forse il funerale di Akashi senior, se per una volta la fortuna è dalla sua parte. Si alza dal suo posto ed esce all’aria aperta, tenendosi una mano sul petto e chiedendosi perché non abbia permesso alla paura di muovere i suoi passi quando ancora c’era una possibilità, quando Akashi poteva essere suo davvero, e non in questo modo.  
Deve accontentarsi. Di per sé, è già un miracolo sapere che i suoi sentimenti sono in qualche modo ricambiati.  
Deve accontentarsi.  
Cerca un punto nascosto nell’immenso giardino, e si abbandona contro il muro con le mani sul viso, e il cuore che gli esplode in petto.  
 _Deve_ accontentarsi.


	69. Della stupidità di Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime non ha mai passato troppo tempo a dar peso a tutto ciò che sta attorno a Oikawa, semplicemente perché, da che ha memoria, per il suo amico è sempre stato così: alzarsi e splendere di luce propria, circondato prima una miriade di bambine e ora da un cumulo di adolescenti non meno adoranti è sempre stata la norma, più che l’eccezione. Per questo, alla fin fine, ha sempre preferito ignorare la stilla di gelosia in fondo al petto, perché la trova piuttosto stupida, oltre che inutile.   
> Essere gelosi di Oikawa? E perché mai?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt della Shicchi: OiIwa - Oikawa è più dell'idiota che flirta con le sua fans, ma per Iwaizumi è più comodo pensare di no e ignorare il flirt che Tooru indirizza a lui. Almeno finché la cosa non sfugge di mano (dichiarazione + fluff/hurt/comfort).

Hajime non ha mai passato troppo tempo a dar peso a tutto ciò che sta attorno a Oikawa, semplicemente perché, da che ha memoria, per il suo amico è sempre stato così: alzarsi e splendere di luce propria, circondato prima una miriade di bambine e ora da un cumulo di adolescenti non meno adoranti è sempre stata la norma, più che l’eccezione. Per questo, alla fin fine, ha sempre preferito ignorare la stilla di gelosia in fondo al petto, perché la trova piuttosto stupida, oltre che inutile.   
Essere gelosi di Oikawa? E perché mai?  
A volte rimane nel suo banco a riguardare gli appunti di letteratura giapponese, con la faccia di Tooru che si interpone tra lui e i fogli e sorride con quell’espressione da schiaffi che Iwaizumi ha desiderato veder sparire dalla sua vista innumerevoli volte. Altre volte, semplicemente non regge il chiacchiericcio alto e fastidioso delle ragazze che gli sbavano dietro come se fosse davvero la persona più figa della scuola, e si alza dal suo banco per fare una passeggiata in corridoio ed eclissarsi in giardino per cinque minuti, il tempo di sentire i nervi distendersi e la sua voglia di prendere a calci il culo di Oikawa dissolversi nell’aria. O almeno, così crede.   
Ci sono momenti in cui guarda Tooru e sa che dietro quell’atteggiamento tremendo c’è qualcosa di buono. Sa che dietro ogni sguardo gentile e ogni frase sussurrata con un velo di malizia c’è una persona intelligente, che ha sicuramente tanto da dare - o per lo meno, di questo vuole convincersi - e tanto di interessante da dire. Ma è in quei momenti che preferisce far finta che in fondo, Oikawa fa lo stupido semplicemente perché lo è, e non per chissà quale mistico motivo.   
Perché abbracciarlo davanti a tutte le sue fan - perché di fan assatanate si parla - è un modo molto ovvio di dimostrare la propria stupidità, almeno a suo parere. Quello, e sentirsi chiamare _Iwachan_ col tono alto di un bambino che non ha ancora capito che il suo posto nel mondo è lontano da lui.

Ci sono momenti, tuttavia, in cui le galline che vanno dietro Oikawa non esistono. E quelli sono i momenti peggiori, perché cose come la stupidità non esistono più. Sono quei momenti in cui Tooru è concentrato sulla palla, in cui si riscalda a muro e schiaccia come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita. Sono quei momenti in cui, quando lui è stanco, Tooru si avvicina con una borraccia e gli sorride in quel modo splendido che di solito riserva a chi gli lascia messaggi d’amore quotidiani nell’armadietto delle scarpe. A lui che di solito lascia l’impronta della scarpa sul suo posteriore, Oikawa non dedica altro che il suo nome storpiato del suffisso e biascicato come se stesse per morire, per cui vedersi di fronte qualcosa di simile è uno spettacolo che, in realtà, sta diventando piuttosto frequente.   
“Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro oggi, Iwachan,” gli dice, passandogli una mano tra i capelli, e Iwaizumi è indeciso tra strappargli gli occhi o lasciarsi annegare in quel dolore dolce che sta prendendo forma alla bocca dello stomaco.

“Mi piaci tanto, Iwachan.”  
Hajime si irrigidisce appena, voltandosi per guardarlo mentre davanti a loro il sole affoga ne grigio spento dei palazzi. “Non dire idiozie, stupido. Non sono cose che si dicono così apertamente e alla leggera.” Oikawa mette su uno dei suoi soliti bronci, guarda altrove, e se non fosse per la luce rossastra che colora le strade, Iwaizumi potrebbe quasi giurare che la punta delle sue orecchie è leggermente rossa.   
“Non è detta alla leggera,” sbotta quello, e la sua voce gli arriva alle orecchie quasi distorta, infastidita. Si limita a scrollare le spalle e a riprendere il cammino, intimandolo di seguirlo prima che il sole sparisca del tutto e facciano tardi per cena.

È corso via non appena ha sentito il richiamo delle ragazze provenire dagli spalti, e Oikawa si è girato per dare loro tutte le attenzioni del caso. Non ha idea del perché ultimamente certe sceneggiate gli fanno venire il voltastomaco; o meglio, un’idea ce l’ha, ma è così terrificante che non vuole nemmeno provare a prenderla in considerazione. È talmente preso a cercare di calmare la sua irritazione che non si accorge di due braccia che scivolano sulle sue spalle e lo stringono appena, un mento appuntito che preme contro la sua testa per un istante, prima di scivolare di lato.  
“Iwachan, va tutto bene?” chiede Oikawa, il suo respiro caldo che gli accarezza la guancia e lo fa rabbrividire. Iwaizumi non sa come reagire, perché se da una parte vorrebbe prenderlo a calci fino a farlo implorare di risparmiarlo, dall’altra aleggia il piacere per essere riuscito ad attirare la sua attenzione nonostante quelle oche starnazzanti. In mezzo, lo stomaco ignora qualunque reazione possibile per stringersi in una morsa che lo fa sospirare appena.   
“Sto bene. È solo un crampo al polpaccio,” si inventa così su due piedi, ma sa che Oikawa è abbastanza intelligente da capire che è una balla bella e buona. Per fortuna, lo asseconda.   
“Trattati bene, lo sai che sei prezioso,” risponde allora l’altro, e Hajime non sa cosa lo lasci più spiazzato, se quelle parole dette con una dolcezza quasi nauseabonda o il fatto che prima di uscire dagli spogliatoi Tooru lascia un bacio sulla sua guancia.

Tooru Oikawa sta _flirtando_ con lui. Alla fine non ha potuto far altro che accettare la cruda verità, perché altrimenti non potrebbe pensare a un modo per scappare dalle sue grinfie. Si sente strano, a essere dalla parte di chi cade nella trappola delle sue lusinghe - ha resistito per anni, e adesso ci casca come un bambino che crede che il bubusettete si mangi una persona intera anziché nasconderne solo il viso. Respira, inspira, cerca il controllo dove non c’è, mentre Tooru gli passa una penna e sorrise, gli offre metà del suo pranzo e sorride, gli alza sempre la palla e _sorride_. “Stai bene, Iwachan?”, “Prendi una gomma, Iwachan, hai bisogno di zuccheri!”, “Bella partita, Iwachan!”, “Ti va se torniamo assieme, Iwachan?”, sono tutte frasi che gli sono state rivolte così tante volte, nella sua vita, che aveva pensato non ci avrebbe più fatto caso, e adesso invece non fa altro che sentirle quasi a ripetizione, e a percepire qualcosa che prima non c’era, lì in mezzo, non c’era davvero.  
Sta impazzendo, non c’è altra soluzione. Non vuole subire passivamente il flirt, non vuole subire e basta. Ed è il pensiero che gli martella con più costanza nella testa finché un giorno, all’ennesima richiesta di Oikawa, Hajime sbotta e stringe i pugni, guardandolo dritto negli occhi come se fosse una belva feroce pronto a divorare la preda.  
“Devi smetterla.”  
“Di fare cosa?”  
Iwaizumi si massaggia le tempie e sbuffa una volta, e poi un’altra ancora, mentre si chiede perché non possa semplicemente schiacciare un bottone da qualche parte dietro la testa e spegnersi - o spegnere Oikawa, il che sarebbe un favore per la nazione intera.   
“Di trattarmi come se fossi una di quelle ragazze che ti viene dietro.”  
Fa davvero fatica a controllare la voce, Iwaizumi. Vorrebbe essere calmo, freddo, distaccato, e invece sente il tono farsi incerto mentre cerca di scandire le parole alla bene e meglio per non doverle ripetere una seconda volta. Nel frattempo, il cuore ha preso a battergli nello stomaco, ed Hajime è sicuro che se non si muove, nessuno lo salverà dall’attacco di cuore in arrivo.   
Il viso di Oikawa si colora di una tonalità che a Iwaizumi non piace. Sta già per ritrattare quanto detto - solo per il quieto vivere, si ripete mentalmente - quando Tooru mette di nuovo su il broncio e incrocia le braccia al petto, e stavolta non è sera, stavolta il sole di mezzogiorno brilla nel cielo domenicale come se fosse in procinto di esplodere.   
Sono rosse, quelle orecchie.  
“Non ti facevo imbecille fino a questo punto, Iwachan. Io non ti tratto come se fossi una delle mie fan. Io ti tratto come se fossi Iwachan.”  
E solo Dio sa cosa questo dovrebbe significargli.   
“Non è quello che vedo io.”  
“Perché sei un imbecille. Te l’ho detto,” sbotta, mentre scioglie le braccia e queste cadono lungo i fianchi. Tooru fa un passo verso di lui, ed è inquietante, perché ha negli occhi uno strano luccichio, la scintilla della determinazione che di solito brilla solo quando giocano una partita importante - è la scintilla che vede scoppiettare quando di fronte a loro c’è la Karasuno e la mente di Oikawa è occupata solo dal nome di Kageyama. “Iwachan, io non so più come fartelo capire. Ti assisto dopo ogni allenamento, e non capisci. Divido il cibo con te, e non capisci. Ti dico che mi piaci, e _non capisci_! Io non so davvero cos’altro devo fare per farti capire che sono serio. Perché sono serio, Iwachan. Sono terribilmente serio.”  
Hajime lo fissa come si guarderebbe un alieno. Apre la bocca, la richiude, e mentre stringe i denti realizza che è terrorizzato, all’idea che lui possa piacere a uno come Oikawa, perché è una cosa che va oltre le sue aspettative e non può accadere davvero.   
Non può.  
“Smettila di prendermi in giro,” sbotta, e il tono di voce di alza più di quanto vorrebbe, dissipandosi nell’aria quando i suoi occhi incrociano quelli di Tooru e sembrano quasi feriti. “Devi piantarla,” riprende, e non da all’altro nemmeno il tempo di rispondere che gli dà le spalle, e prende la strada di casa ignorando che cosa l’altro abbia intenzione di fare.  
“Sei un idiota!” sente alle sue spalle, e Hajime non sa se credergli o no, ma non importa.

Non ha alzato nemmeno le tapparelle, quando è tornato a casa. Non c’era nessuno ad accoglierlo, quando è rientrato, e Hajime ha interpretato questo come un segno del destino. A passi veloci s’è diretto in camera sua, e senza nemmeno premurarsi di chiudere la porta ha cercato il conforto del suo letto.  
Non vuole né vedere né sentire nessuno. Al diavolo gli allenamenti, al diavolo il telefono che vibra nello zaino, al diavolo i compiti per l’indomani.  
Al diavolo Tooru.   
È stanco di essere preso in giro. Ed è stanco di prendersi in giro. Ne avesse le forze riderebbe di se stesso: chi è l’idiota che può davvero entrare nel cuore di Oikawa? Solo perché lo conosce come le sue tasche non significa che abbia un passpartout che gli permetta di arrivare dove le sue ammiratrici non riescono.   
Passa i minuti avvolto nel silenzio accogliente di casa sua, mentre sente lo stomaco attorcigliarsi e la voglia di piangere farsi spazio su per la gola. Non ricorda l’ultima volta che ha pianto, ma sicuramente non lo ha mai fatto per una cosa tanto sciocca come l’amore.   
Sbuffa, divertito. Amore. Quando mai.  
Il rumore del portone di casa che si chiude arriva alle sue orecchie, ma nessuno si annuncia, nessuno saluta. Non che gli importi, al momento. Potrebbe anche essere un ladro e lui non farebbe una piega. Chiude gli occhi, pregando di addormentarsi in un mondo dove Oikawa non è stupido - utopia, a ben pensarci, ma sognare in fondo non costa nulla. Ci riesce quasi, se non fosse per la mano che scivola lungo il suo fianco e il letto che scricchiola sotto il peso di un altro corpo.   
“Che diavolo-”  
“Shh, Iwachan;” sente, e il suo viso prende fuoco quando, dopo pochi secondi, realizza che è Tooru, quello che si sta stringendo a lui nel suo letto. Non ha le forze nemmeno per divincolarsi.  
“... come hai fatto ad entrare?” chiede con uno sbuffo, sentendosi di colpo debole. Oikawa ridacchia sulla sua nuca, e lui sente lo stomaco vibrare.   
“Ti ricordi quando sei andato a Kyoto e mi hai lasciato le chiavi per innaffiare le piante? Ecco, ho fatto una copia. Per i casi di emergenza.”  
“Per i casi di emergenza, certo,” ripete, scuotendo appena la testa. Cosa poteva aspettarsi in fondo da una persona del genere?  
Cala di nuovo il silenzio, e stavolta Iwaizumi non sa dire se sia confortante o meno. Sa che è strano, sentirselo addosso mentre la mano di Tooru gli accarezza la pancia e il suo naso sfrega contro la nuca.   
“Iwachan. Vorrei che tu mi ascoltassi.” In risposta, mormora qualcosa che nemmeno lui riesce a sentire. Oikawa deve aver capito, invece, perché non si fa problemi a continuare. “Ti ricordi cosa mi hai detto quando avevamo dodici anni e io ti avevo detto che il tuo nuovo taglio di capelli faceva schifo? Mi hai detto che ero una persona insensibile, che dovevo mettere un filtro tra bocca e cervello e che ero uno stronzo. Sai, è stata la prima volta che qualcuno mi chiamava stronzo, quella. Ho pianto tantissimo, sentiti un mostro. Comunque, il punto non è questo. Il punto è che mi conosci, Iwachan. Sai che io quel filtro non l’ho mai messo. Non credo di aver mai mentito a qualcuno. Persino con le mie fan sono sincero. Loro meritano di essere volute bene, e calcolate, e trattate come principesse. E se lo sono con loro, non vedo perché non dovrei esserlo con te.”  
Iwaizumi sospira, mentre le labbra di Tooru si appoggiano sulla sua nuca ed emettono uno schiocco leggero, che gli scoppia nella testa e gliela allegerisce. Gli viene quasi istintivo, cercare la mano che si muove in cerchi concentrici sulla sua pancia.   
“Insomma,” continua poi, “quello che vorrei tu capissi è… che mi piaci, Iwachan. Mi piaci come il pane al latte, e tu lo sai che ne vado matto. Mi piaci come la pallavolo, mi piaci più di tutte le cose più belle del mondo messe assieme. E non sono mai stato così sincero come adesso.”  
Oikawa trattiene il respiro. O forse è lui che ha smesso di funzionare e non se ne rende conto. Puntella un gomito contro il materasso, tenendosi su di esso per voltarsi e ritrovarsi col viso sorridente e appena arrossato di Oikawa illuminato appena dalla luce proveniente dal corridoio.   
“... stai parlando sul serio?” chiede, con la voce così bassa da sembrare spezzata.  
“Sì. Assolutamente.”  
A quel punto, Hajime non sa più davvero cosa dire. Si umetta le labbra, mentre sente il viso accaldarsi. L’unica cosa che riesce a fare è lasciarsi scivolare di nuovo sul materasso, stavolta rimanendo supino, e farsi sovrastare da Oikawa: quello gli accarezza il naso con la punta del suo, prima di abbassarsi ancora un po’, quel tanto per riuscire a sentire il respiro sulle sue labbra.   
“Mi piaci davvero tanto, Iwachan.”  
E gli viene spontaneo, a Iwaizumi, abbracciare quel collo mentre l’altro preme contro le sue labbra. Gli viene spontaneo schiudersi al contatto, mentre sente la voglia di prendere Oikawa a calci scivolare fino a pieni, e poi dissiparsi nel nulla quando le loro lingue si sfiorano inesperte, quasi timide. Non ha granché idea di cosa debba fare, ma decide di affidarsi all’altro, per una volta, perché per quanto senta i suoi muscoli tendersi per il nervoso, il contatto non è affatto spiacevole. Sospira deliziato, quando Oikawa approfondisce il bacio, e solo quando finalmente si separano con uno schiocco dolce Iwaizumi si rende conto di essere a un passo dalla morte per infarto. Apre gli occhi per trovare quelli di Tooru fissarlo con insistenza, il rossore totalmente scomparso e una sicurezza disarmante che si fa spazio sul suo viso. L’unica cosa che Hajime riesce a fare, dopo il bacio, è semplicemente di affondare il viso tra le mani e grugnire di disperazione.  
Tooru ride, e lui si sente morire dentro, fuori e tutto attorno.  
“Sono felice che anche Iwachan ricambi,” risponde al suo gesto, e Iwaizumi sente le sue labbra premere contro il dorso della sua mano sinistra.   
“Idiota,” dice semplicemente, e spera sinceramente che tanto basti a far capire all’altro che ha ragione, che ricambia da anche troppo tempo - e che gli nasconda invece quanto, alla fine, l’unico idiota tra i due sia lui.


	70. Di milkshake salvavita.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima sente il suo cuore battere all’impazzata, il respiro accelerare, le mani sudare come se fuori fosse agosto, nonostante novembre avanzi a grandi falcate e il freddo si impossessi ad ondate dei suoi muscoli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io odio Elisabetta. Sia messo agli atti.  
> Prompt per il KuroMido day: l'oggetto fortunato del giorno di Midorima è un Vanilla shake. Purtroppo al Maji burger li hanno finiti e l'ultimo l'ha preso proprio-

Midorima sente il suo cuore battere all’impazzata, il respiro accelerare, le mani sudare come se fuori fosse agosto, nonostante novembre avanzi a grandi falcate e il freddo si impossessi ad ondate dei suoi muscoli.   
“C-come sarebbe a dire che…”  
“Mi dispiace, signore, sono davvero desolata,” esclama la ragazza di fronte a lui - non potrà avere più di ventun’anni - inchinandosi ripetutamente. “Purtroppo non avremo milkshake alla vaniglia fino a domani. Sono davvero davvero desolata.”  
Non è la prima volta che succede: non è la prima volta che l’Oha Asa gli comunica il suo oggetto fortunato e lui non riesce a procurarselo. Rimane imbambolato davanti alla cassa pensando che in fondo la soluzione è semplice: deve solo cercare di tornare a casa sano e salvo, e chiudersi in camera senza uscirne fino al giorno dopo, senza mangiare o bere qualunque cosa gli capiti sottomano perché potrebbe essere potenzialmente mortale. Nemmeno si congeda, lasciando la povera cassiera nel panico più totale, e poi ciondola verso l’uscita chiedendosi se riuscirà a sopravvivere alla malasorte che gli si appollaierà alla spalla non appena varcherà quella porta.   
Non ci arriva, alla porta. Sbatte contro qualcosa, ma ci mette qualche istante a rendersi conto che non è una cosa, quanto l’unica persona che, effettivamente, avrebbe potuto sbattere contro di lui in un posto simile.  
“K-Kuroko.”  
“Salve, Midorima-kun.”  
Midorima si irrigidisce, guardando il viso del suo ex compagno di strada. Nota la goccia di milkshake che sosta sulle sue labbra - la vede mentre Kuroko la lecca via - prima che il suo sguardo scivoli tra le mani dell’altro e _veda_.  
“Kuroko,” ripete, e l’interpellato piega appena la testa di lato.  
“Sì, Midorima-kun?”  
“... è un milkshake alla vaniglia, quello?”  
Lo vede, come Kuroko stringe la stretta attorno al bicchiere. “Sì,” risponde soltanto, e Shintarou sa che c’è dell’altro, dopo quella semplice sillaba. Qualcosa che potrebbe suonare come _e non te lo darò per nulla al mondo_. Non sa come affrontare la cosa. Si guarda attorno, chiaramente in difficoltà, e poi si china sull’orecchio di Kuroko e deglutisce.   
“Ho assolutamente bisogno del tuo milkshake.”  
“Te lo puoi scordare, Midorima-kun.”  
Le sue mani sudano ancora di più. Il suo respiro si fa frettoloso, annaspante quasi. “Non costringermi a implorarti.”  
“Non servirebbe a nulla. Questo è l’ultimo milkshake della giornata, non posso davvero dartelo, mi dispiace.”  
“Ma potrei _morire_ , se non ne bevo almeno un sorso. Devi aiutarmi, Kuroko.”  
Kuroko lo fissa per qualche istante. A Midorima sembra di vedere Dio, pronto a decidere la sua condanna. Alla fine, le spalle dell’altro si abbassano. “Se è solo un sorso, penso possa andare bene.”  
Non riesce a credere che Di- Kuroko gli abbia concesso la clemenza. Lo guarda porgergli la cannuccia, e poco prima che Midorima possa poggiarvi le labbra e ricevere la grazia divina si blocca, arrossendo di colpo.  
Non può. Non può davvero farlo.  
“... Midorima-kun?”  
Midorima solleva lo sguardo. Gli occhi di Kuroko lo scrutano come se volesse scoprire cosa c’è nella sua testa, come se sapesse già cosa lo preoccupa, mentre la sua mano si agita invitandolo a prendere il suo sorso. Lui deglutisce, trattiene il fiato.  
“Non posso.”  
“Ne va della tua vita, Midorima-kun. Ti prometto che una volta uscito da qui, dimenticherò quello che è successo.”  
Il problema è che lui non è sicuro di volere che Kuroko dimentichi. Alla fine però non può dargli torto: se non beve almeno un sorso di milkshake non riuscirà ad arrivare vivo a casa, per cui, stringendo gli occhi, lo ringrazia di fretta e succhia, sentendo la bevanda dolce solleticargli la lingua e salvargli la vita.   
Kuroko sbuffa divertito.   
“Posso accompagnarti fino a casa, se vuoi,” dice poi, mantenendo la solita faccia di bronzo che Midorima conosce ormai troppo bene. “... per assicurarmi che raggiunga casa tua incolume. Puoi prendere un altro sorso, per strada.”  
“Ricambierò,” balbetta allora in risposta, sicuro di essere ancora rosso come un peperone. Kuroko annuisce e gli dà le spalle, accompagnandolo fuori dal Majiba.  
Dentro di sé, Midorima è già morto di imbarazzo.


	71. Di crimini contro l'umanità - ossia Kagami pompiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine ha sempre amato il suo lavoro, almeno fino a questo momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto di Eli: If!AoKaga. Durante una missione in cui una banda di yakuza è rimasta intrappolata in un palazzo in fiamme, Kagami impiega ad uscire dall'edificio più del tempo necessario, e Aomine contravviene agli ordini andando a cercarlo fra le fiamme. Lo trova stremato mentre trascina un omaccione svenuto verso l'uscita, e dopo averlo aiutato a metterlo in salvo lo trascina nel primo vicolo e gli fa una parte tanta accettandosi che sia tutto intero con le proprie mani (e altre parti del suo corpo).. La cosa è breve ma intensa perché le loro squadre sono nelle vicinanze. Finisce a okonomiyaki dopo una bella strigliata dei rispettivi capi per la loro incoscenza. Uniformi mandatorie, wall sex di quello duro, Tsundere!Caring!Aomine e Sorry/NotSorry!Kagami.

Aomine ha sempre amato il suo lavoro, almeno fino a questo momento. Non gli è mai dispiaciuto troppo mettersi in pericolo, più per la botta di adrenalina che riceve ogni volta che insegue qualcuno o si vede una pistola puntata contro, che per senso civico. Ma al momento l’unica cosa che gli scorre nelle vene assieme al sangue è la paura che gli fa tendere i muscoli delle gambe e gli fa battere il cuore all’impazzata.   
Non sa bene a chi attribuire la colpa del suo nervosismo, se a Kagami o al gruppo di imbecilli della yakuza che, nel tentativo di mandare a fuoco il magazzino di un negozio di lusso, è rimasto intrappolato nell’edificio trasformandosi d’improvviso in una massa di bambini piagnoni troppo cresciuti e terrorizzati all’idea di finire arrosto. L’unica cosa che sa è che non ha idea di per quanto tempo potrà convenire alle regole e restare al suo posto, al limitare delle transenne che delimitano l’area incidentata. I colleghi di Kagami stanno ancora tentanto di spegnere l’incendio, ma le loro facce preoccupate non gli infondono davvero nessuna fiducia. Perde cinque minuti di tempo a chiedersi se non sia il caso di agire, perché il fumo che esce dalle finestre del magazzino è nero e denso, e ha idea che se non si muove ad uscire da lì, Kagami potrebbe restarci pure per sempre, per quel che ne sa. Alla fine, Aomine decide di avvicinarsi a uno dei pompieri che ha appena dato il cambio a un collega per gestire la pompa idrica - non ha idea di come approcciarlo perché davvero, qualunque cosa gli dica, ha paura di una risposta che non gli piacerà.  
“Ohi, avete intenzione di lasciare Kagami lì dentro?!” chiede, e si rende conto che il tono della sua voce è troppo alto e troppo piccato perché l’altro non lo guardi con troppo timore, ma che cosa dovrebbe fare? Sorridere? Quello si toglie il casco e china la testa, lo guarda come se sperasse di impietosirlo con quella faccia smunta e sudata.   
“Non possiamo entrare,” risponde soltanto, e poi il suo sguardo si sposta verso l’edificio, e Aomine in quel momento si chiede perché sia ancora lì. Una finestra esplode di fronte a loro, lanciando scheggie di vetro davanti all’ingresso.  
“Beh, se non andate voi ci andrò io,” sbotta, e corre verso la porta fumante lasciandosi cadere la fondina alle spalle e sperando di non trovare quell’idiota di Kagami carbonizzato in mezzo al nulla.

“Kagami!”  
Non sa cosa lo inquieti di più, se l’odore acre del fumo o la sua voce che riecheggia tra le ceneri di quel pellame pregiato che ormai è solo un ricordo. Non sa quante stanze abbia visitato, quanti scalini abbia percorso per trovare quell’idiota del suo ragazzo, ed è sicuro che ora sia solo paura, quella che scorre nelle sue vene, e non sangue. Non gli piace, la sensazione che si sente addosso; non gli piace e ha paura che da un momento all’altro il panico prenderà il sopravvento e si ritroverà piegato in due a vomitare per l’ansia. “Cazzo,” sbotta, appoggiandosi al muro e coprendosi il viso con la manica della camicia per riprendere fiato. Chiude per un momento gli occhi e davanti a lui si creano gli scenari peggiori.   
Non ha tempo per perdersi in pensieri negativi. Lentamente, riprende a camminare tra i detriti e si addentra verso il centro dell’edificio, tre piani sotto i suoi piedi e altri due ancora da esplorare. È quando sta per andare al quinto piano, che sente il gemito sommesso di qualcuno e si ferma, guardandosi attorno.   
“C’è nessuno?” chiama, riallungandosi sul piano e abbandonando l’idea di salire al quinto piano. Aomine sente uno scricchiolio provenire dalla stanza alla sua destra, e ne segue il rumore come se si trovasse in una trappola e quella fosse la sua unica via di fuga. Sventola una mano davanti ai suoi occhi come se potesse davvero servire a dissipare la nebbia di fumo che gli si para davanti, anche se sa benissimo essere totalmente inutile. Segue il rumore indistinto che si fa spazio tra il crepitio di alcuni fuochi ancora accessi ma deboli, finché quello non si trasforma in un colpo di tosse, poi due, e lui accelera il passo.   
Kagami davanti a lui è irriconoscibile, col viso sporco di sangue per metà, la visiera del suo casco di protezione sollevata per chissà quale motivo stupido. “Idiota!” sbraita, forse persino troppo adirato per i suoi stessi gusti, mentre fa slalom tra i detriti e raggiunge l’altro. Kagami strabuzza gli occhi, quando lo vede. Aomine sa benissimo che in una situazione diversa adesso si ritroverebbe sommerso di insulti, ma anche fosse non gli importerebbe. Il suo cuore, adesso che lui ha potuto vedere Kagami vivo con i suoi occhi, ha ripreso a battere a un ritmo umano - o forse no, è davvero troppo felice per capire qualcosa.  
“Che diavolo ci fai qui dentro!?”  
“Sei dentro da più di un quarto d’ora, dovevi essere fuori da un pezzo e quegli idioti non venivano a cercarti.” Nota solo ora, che Kagami trascina un peso morto sulle sue spalle. Non ci pensa due volte a metterglisi di fianco e ad aiutarlo a sostenere l’uomo. “E tu rischi la pelle per un idiota del genere, io non posso crederci.”  
Kagami sbuffa, ma sorride, anche se stanco. “So fare il mio lavoro,” dice, tossicchiando tra una parola e l’altra.  
“Sai anche come farmi prendere un infarto, questo non ti autorizza a infliggermi una tortura del genere, stupido. E adesso portiamo questo cretino fuori da qua.”

Non ragiona, Aomine, quando Kagami finalmente consegna il delinquente ai suoi colleghi. Finalmente si sente in diritto di prenderlo per il collo della giacca e trascinarlo lontano da quel trambusto, in un vicolo deserto dove non verrà nessuno - gli agenti e i pompieri troppo occupati ad assicurare i criminali alla gisutizia, i civili a tenersi alla larga dal pericolo quanto più possono.   
“Aomine, cosa-”  
Non gli dà nemmeno il tempo di parlare. Adesso che sono lì, da soli, adesso che sente l’odore del fumo addosso a Kagami e non nell’aria che lo circonda, solo adesso si rende davvero conto del terrore che si è appropriato del suo corpo fin troppo a lungo, della paura di dover tornare a casa senza un pezzo della sua vita che gli ha tenuto lo stomaco stretto fino a quel momento. Sbatte contro la sua bocca, il dolore dei denti che cozzano che risale fino al naso e poi sparisce da qualche parte tra occhi e cervello, quando la lingua trova il suo spazio tra le labbra di Kagami e scivola dentro, provocandogli un sospiro di sollievo.  
È ancora lì. Respira, reagisce, è ancora lì.   
“Tu non ti rendi conto-” sussurra sulle sue labbra, mentre il suo corpo si muove da solo, aderisce a quello dell’altro e si imbratta di cenere e odore di fumo. Non gli importa, perché l’adrenalina che ha ancora in circolo deve essere scaricata da qualche parte, e le mani di Kagami che dalla schiena scivolano al suo sedere non lo aiutano per nulla. “Tu non ti rendi conto di quanto mi hai fatto spaventare, stupido idi-”  
Stavolta è Kagami che si spinge contro la sua bocca, che gli morde un labbro e lo succhia sentendo il sapore di un caffé trangugiato in tutta fretta prima che uscisse dall’ufficio, e dando a lui il retrogusto di fumo che sa sarà difficile da mandare via. Geme, incastrando una gamba tra quelle dell’altro e ancheggiando come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita. Sente le sirene in lontananza, un altra camionetta dei vigili del fuoco che arriva per dare supporto ai colleghi di Kagami, e d’istinto si spinge ancora di più contro il ragazzo, le mani che in tutta fretta forzano l’elastico dei pantaloni di Kagami e scivolano dentro la sua biancheria.   
Aomine odia essere lì: al momento, preferirebbe di gran lunga essere sotto il getto caldo della doccia con Kagami contro le piastrelle e i suoi gemiti a spezzare l’aria; al momento, preferirebbe essere nel letto con Kagami sotto di lui che chiama il suo nome con la poca aria che lui gli permette di avere nei polmoni.   
Vorrebbe essere lontano da lì, a casa. Ma non può aspettare, non ce la fa, ed è per questo che si spinge con insistenza, e lascia che le sue mani si spingano dietro e stringano le natiche di Kagami così forte che probabilmente gli resterà il segno, più tardi. “Se lo rifai,” mormora, e il suo fiato è corto almeno quanto quello di Kagami, mentre abbozza un sorrido, “se solo ci riprovi la prossima volta ti riempio di botte.”  
“Certo, Aomine. Certo,” replica l’altro, ma Aomine non è sicuro di aver capito bene, perché il sangue sta correndo troppo veloce nelle sue vene, e la frizione delle loro erezioni ormai piene gli tende tutti i muscoli e si mangia ogni pensiero. Kagami si muove verso di lui, mentre Aomine cerca di farsi spazio tra le sue natiche, due dita che entrano senza troppa grazia nell’altro e spingono, lente. Decide che non c’è più tempo per le parole, non c’è più tempo da perdere, e qualunque cosa Kagami abbia intenzione di dire viene mangiata impietosamente dalla sua bocca, le parole schiacciate contro la gola dalla sua lingua. Le dita si fanno spazio nell’altro, e lui è certo che non gli ci vorrà molto prima di venire.   
Kagami ondeggia tra le sue dita e il suo ventre, e quando lo sente stringergli i fianchi Aomine sa che è al limite della sopportazione - “Le cose che ti faccio non appena arriviamo a casa…” sussurra a denti stretti e poi non è capace di articolare alcun suono, solo un gemito che soffoca sulla spalla di Kagami, sulla sua divisa arancione che gli sporca il naso.   
Non sa cosa farebbe senza di lui.

Aomine si pulisce un orecchio con nonchalance, mentre il suo capo gli ricorda che se fa un’altra stronzata del genere si ritroverà a dover girare per Tokyo in mutande e sulle mani per implorarlo di non togliergli il lavoro. Storce le labbra e guarda al soffitto, sperando che la lagna finisca presto, e che per lo meno Kagami stia subendo lo stesso trattamento, perché altrimenti sarebbe davvero ingiusto. Quando finalmente il boss lo lascia andare, Aomine si alza ringraziando gli angeli e tutti i santi, soprattutto quando, aprendo la porta, si ritrova la faccia di Kagami di fronte alla sua.  
“Come è stato?” chiede, facendo un cenno. Kagami scrolla le spalle, alzando le sopracciglia.  
“Non lo so. Non stavo ascoltando.”  
“È per questo che ti amo,” gli dice, avvicinandoglisi. “Andiamo a casa, va’,” sogghigna poi, dandogli una pacca sul sedere. Kagami ride, ancora sporco di fuliggine, ma va tutto bene, alla fine.  
“Andiamo a casa.”


	72. Di separazioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando quella lettera arriva a casa loro, c’è un silenzio denso come fango a pesare sopra le loro teste. Mentre Daichi la scarta, Sugawara sa benissimo che, da qualche parte prima della fine della giornata uno dei due crollerà - Daichi, probabilmente - e che l’altro dovrà stare lì a fare da spalla e far finta che non faccia male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Odu promptò: DaiSuga; uno dei due deve trasferirsi all'estero per lavoro. La distanza è insopportabile, almeno finché l'altro non lo raggiunge.

Quando quella lettera arriva a casa loro, c’è un silenzio denso come fango a pesare sopra le loro teste. Mentre Daichi la scarta, Sugawara sa benissimo che, da qualche parte prima della fine della giornata uno dei due crollerà - Daichi, probabilmente - e che l’altro dovrà stare lì a fare da spalla e far finta che non faccia male.   
Non è una brutta notizia, quella che contiene la lettera. Il postino ha messo la busta nelle mani di Daichi con un sorriso che quasi gli sfiorava le orecchie, congratulandosi con lui prima ancora che l’altro sapesse che cosa contenesse. A Daichi è bastato leggere il mittente per sapere cosa fosse. E adesso lui è imbambolato davanti al foglio, e Suga lo guarda e sorride come si sorride a chi ti ha appena rovesciato addosso un catino carico di odio.  
“Allora? Dove ti spediscono?” dice, rompendo il silenzio. Daichi ci mette un po’ di tempo a sollevare lo sguardo e cercare i suoi occhi. La sua bocca si piega in un sorriso che pare una presa in giro per entrambi.  
“Bangkok,” risponde, e due parole sono sufficienti a intaccare il cuore di Suga e cominciare a smantellarlo pezzo per pezzo. “Tra cinque giorni.”  
È strano, vedere gli occhi di Daichi velati di lacrime che entrambi sanno benissimo non scenderanno. Suga fa qualche passo in avanti, quello che gli basta a raggiungere il suo ragazzo, a sfilargli la lettera dalle dita per poggiarla sul tavolo, prima di avvolgere Daichu tra le sue braccia.   
“Congratulazioni,” bisbiglia, cercando di trattenere il nodo che ha in gola dal sciogliersi. Affonda una mano tra i capelli e bacia la fronte di Daichi. Il _mi dispiace_ che arriva flebile alle sue orecchie gli spezza definitivamente il cuore.

Il modo in cui fanno l’amore, quella sera, potrebbe essere definito con un’unica parola, che Suga odia ma che non può fare a meno di associare costantemente alla sensazione nauseabonda che gli rimescola lo stomaco, al cuore che batte contro la cassa toracica come se volesse scappare e alle sue mani che stringono le spalle di Daichi come se non ci fosse null’altro di degno per cui vivere.  
Disperazione.  
Pensa che non è la fine del mondo. Pensa che ci saranno altre occasioni per sentire le mani di Daichi scivolare sul suo petto e accarezzargli i fianchi, pensa che ci saranno mille altri momenti, nella loro vita, in cui Suga potrà stringere il suo viso tra le mani e sentire il sapore della bocca di Daichi contro la sua. Pensa che la mancanza del suo corpo caldo potrà sopportarla, in un modo o nell’altro, che al bisogno sostituirà l’attesa, che ripiegherà su se stesso per colmare le proprie necessità.   
Pensa che non ce la farà, a stare senza Daichi per così tanto tempo. Apre le gambe per lasciare all’altro modo di incastrarsi su di lui, e la frizione del suo corpo contro l’erezione che fa fatica a diventare piena gli scuote ancora lo stomaco, e gonfia il nodo alla gola che non ne vuole sapere di sciogliersi. Le labbra di Daichi sono calde contro il suo viso, un bacio su quello stupido neo, un bacio sulle sue labbra, e giù a scendere fino al collo. Si ferma, lo sente respirare il suo odore. Nessuno dei due ha voglia di andare fino in fondo, eppure è l’unica notte che possono concedersi prima di chissà quanto tempo - potrebbero essere pochi mesi, così come un anno, così come per tutta la vita. Daichi dondola contro di lui, il bacino che ondeggia sopra il suo, e Suga non riesce a fare altro che cercare la sua testa e abbracciarla nel tentativo di tenerlo intrappolato lì per sempre.   
“Koushi,” mormora Daichi, e il suo nome si spalma contro il suo petto e vibra nella sua cassa toracica. “Koushi, va tutto bene,” continua, e a Suga sembra quasi che abbia riflettuto sulle parole da dire, e che quelle pronunciate non rispecchino quelle che invece ha ancora in testa. Lui lo bacia dove può, tra i capelli appena umidi e la fronte scoperta, ma non risponde, semplicemente perché se aprisse bocca scoppierebbe a piangere come un bambino, e lui non è un bambino, lui è una colonna, lui è la forza.  
Disfa l’abbraccio per far continuare a Daichi il persorso di baci umidi sul suo corpo - è così triste, che si fermi sul suo cuore, perché è l’unico muscolo che non può controllare, è l’unica parte di lui che al momento mostra la sincerità di un desiderio che Suga non vuole provare. Vorrebbe sussurrarglielo tra i capelli, di non andarsene, di restare con lui, ma ormai la testa di Daichi è troppo lontana.  
“Ti amo,” si limita a dire, ed è la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, che quelle parole non sanno d’amore, ma di addio.

Davanti al lungo serpente che porta ai controlli pre-imbarco, Suga si sente come se il pavimento d’improvviso non si trovasse più sotto i suoi piedi. Aggrapparsi a Daichi gli viene spontaneo, sciogliersi tra le sue braccia gli sembra l’unica cosa da fare - è così scorretto, mostrarsi tanto debole di fronte alla persona che ama, ma non ha davvero idea di cos’altro possa fare, in quel momento. Daichi poggia le labbra sulla sua fronte, respira a pieni polmoni, e Suga sa che in quel respiro c’è un carico di parole che l’altro non può dire, o non ci sarebbe più nessuno a fargli da spalla. È Suga a sussurrare mi dispiace, questa volta, e ogni singola lettera punge la sua lingua come un ago sporco di veleno.

Bangkok non è così lontana. In aereo sono cinque ore e mezza o poco meno. Daichi vive nel passato, per qualche ora, ed è una fortuna perché così Suga non deve preoccuparsi di disturbarlo nel cuore della notte prima di andare a dormire. A volte, andare avanti senza pensare alla sua assenza è facile: ci sono i momenti in cui Suga sorride pensando che in fondo si tratta del loro futuro, ci sono momenti in cui il suo tempo è così pieno che non ha davvero un momento per essere triste. Asahi e Tanaka lo invitano costantemente a casa di uno o dell’altro per una cena a base di schifezze e troppo alcool, Hinata e Tobio lo chiamano per fare una partita di pallavolo nel weekend con la loro vecchia squadra del liceo, Kiyoko lo porta al cinema quando nessuno degli altri è libero per poterlo salvare dalla sua solitudine. Ma Suga non può sempre contare sull’aiuto degli altri, e ci sono volte in cui non può contare nemmeno sull’aiuto di se stesso. 

“Sei sicuro di stare bene?”  
Suga fissa il calendario davanti ai suoi occhi senza davvero guardarlo, mentre stringe più forte il cellulare e annuisce. Gli angoli della bocca gli si sollevano ormai in automatico - non può fingere di stare bene se non sorride, perché ha imparato che senza il movimento dei muscoli facciali la voce sembrerà sempre triste e vuota - più o meno come si sente lui in quel momento.  
“Si, Daichi. Sto bene, va tutto bene. È stata solo una giornata stancante, sai come sono fatti i ragazzi… tu stai bene?”  
“C’è talmente tanto tempo da fare che anche se volessi star male non potrei permettermelo.” Daichi ride, oltre la cornetta, e per Suga è un toccasana e una stretta al cuore allo stesso tempo. “Mi pensi, ogni tanto?” continua poi, e Suga si morde un labbro - sorridi, sorridi - e poi risponde.  
“In ogni momento della giornata.”

Ci sono volte in cui è impossibile, fingere che vada tutto bene, e sono le volte peggiori. Sono quelle in cui Daichi è troppo occupato con il suo lavoro per potergli mandare un messaggio, sono quelli in cui Suga magari si trattiene un minuto di troppo in bagno, e quando torna trova sul cellulare una chiamata persa e un messaggio che recita sempre la stessa cosa - _Sono in riunione, cerco di chiamarti appena finisco_ \- e via, ad aspettare ore di fronte a un telefono che non squilla, con una coperta sulle spalle e la voglia di strapparsi gli occhi dal viso perché smettano di lacrimare.  
Sono giorni in cui se non esiste per Daichi, Suga non riesce ad esistere per nessun altro. Le suonerie che riempiono il silenzio non sono mai quelle che lui desidera sentire, quelle per cui recupererebbe un briciolo di dignità - odia non essere capace di tirarsi su da solo quasi quanto odia l’incapacità di appoggiarsi agli altri in momenti come quello in cui, se solo potesse, resterebbe nel suo letto a respirare un profumo che ormai non si sente più da troppo tempo, tra le lenzuola.  
Si sente stupido. Eppure non può fare a meno di raccogliere le ginocchia al petto e stringerle nell’unico abbraccio che vuole ricevere in quel momento, quello datogli da se stesso. Stringe i denti e cerca conforto nel suo stesso calore, chiedendosi perché debba fare così male.

_Bloccato in ufficio. Thongchai ha fatto saltare in aria una fotocopiatrice, ci vuole del genio per fare simili danni. Ti chiamo appena torno a casa._

_Mi manchi, Koushi. Mi manca la tua faccia gonfia al mattino, è la cosa che mi manca di più in assoluto. Non il sesso, non baciarti. Mi manca aprire gli occhi e sapere che sei affianco a me. L’ho sempre dato per scontato, più delle altre cose. E adesso che non ci sei la cosa fa male. Svegliarsi è insopportabile. Non trovarti nel letto è insopportabile. Non sentire la tua voce impastata di sonno, non vedere il suo viso contrarsi pigramente quando sorridi. Le cose più impensabili sono quelle che mancano sempre di più. Sapevo mi saresti mancato. Sapevo mi saresti mancato tanto, ma non così tanto da sentire lo stomaco contrarsi ogni volta che penso anche solo al tuo nome. Mi manchi, e non te lo dico a voce perché l’ultima cosa che voglio è sentirti piangere e sapere di esserne la causa._

_Ti ho spedito un regalo, alla vecchia maniera. Spero arrivi presto._

Il postino sorride radioso, una settimana dopo il messaggio che lo ha tenuto sulle spine fino a quel momento. Consegna la lettera in mano a Koushi e ammicca, mentre lui guarda il mittente e sente il cuore perdere un battito. Quasi si scorda di salutare il postino, quando rincasa e si appoggia alla porta, troppo curioso di sapere cosa c’è dentro la busta per potersi sedere sul divano. Trema, quando vede cosa c’è dentro. Deve portarsi una mano alla bocca, o il suono dei suoi singhiozzi sarà così forte da spaventare l’intero vicinato.  
Sono passati sei mesi, da quando ha visto Daichi per l’ultima volta.   
Sono giorni che stanno per finire.

_Ho provato a chiamarti, ma non rispondi. Ho controllato il codice di tracciamento della lettera, mi dice che ti è stata consegnata. A me invece hanno consegnato il letto matrimoniale, per cui muoviti ad arrivare, e porta tutto quello che ti è fondamentale, perché non ti lascerò più tornare a casa. Ma nemmeno per sbaglio. Non vedo l’ora che arrivi il fine settimana. Ti verrò a prendere con mille palloncini bianchi e uno striscione imbarazzante. Lo scriverò in giapponese, così nessuno capirà - o almeno lo spero. Ti farò piangere così tanto che ti pentirai di aver sprecato così tante lacrime in mia assenza. Ti amo. Muoviti ad arrivare._


	73. Di gente scema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Non ti fa mica bene preoccuparti così tanto.”  
> “Stai zitto, Lev.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HQ!!, LevYaku - Lev finisce in infermeria perché alla stupidità non c'è mai fine. Yaku vorrebbe abbandonare al suo destino un idiota che sbatte la testa perché troppo alto, ma il suo buon cuore non glielo permette. (mommy!Yaku \O/)

Yaku ci prova a salvare il suo suo stupido compagno di squadra che sembra prossimo a una collisione con lo stipite alto della porta. Ci prova seriamente, allungando la mano per fermarlo prima che sia troppo tardi, perché il modo in cui Lev fa ondeggiare la testa è inquietante. Ma quello è troppo impegnato a ridere con Kuroo di quanto Shouyou sia basso e sembri una carotina ambulante, mentre agita le braccia e fa versi inconsulti- e quell’altro idiota _sa benissimo_ a cosa Lev sta andando incontro, ma non perderebbe mai un’occasione per farsi una grassa risata.  
E infatti.  
Il rumore che riempie il corridoio è così inquietante che Yaku ha paura che quell’idiota di Lev si sia spaccato la testa. Lo guarda mentre barcolla pericolosamente verso di lui, due passi che coprono troppo spazio perché Yaku sia pronto a prenderlo senza cadere rovinosamente sotto di lui. “Fa’ attenzione!” sbraita, senza nemmeno pensarci troppo, e allunga le braccia per non far cadere Lev, per quanto la sua bassezza possa essergli di sostegno. Il lamento che proviene dalle labbra di Lev sembra lo stesso dei cani del suo vicinato che decidono di ululare alla luna tutti assieme - niente che comunque possa coprire la risata imbecille di Kuroo, che indica entrambi come se fossero la migliore candid camera mai vista in una vita intera.  
“Siete due _imbecilli_ ,” e non sa davvero dove guardare, perché non ha il coraggio di guardare Lev in faccia, e se fissasse Kuroo probabilmente gli partirebbe un sinistro che poi non saprebbe come giustificare di fronte al preside della scuola. Accompagna Lev sul pavimento, facendolo sedere, e prima di controllare che sia ancora tutto intero si volta verso il capitano della squadra e sibila un “sparisci, prima che ti ci faccia sbattere io, contro lo stipite della porta, e credimi che non sarà piacevole.” Aspetta che Kuroo se ne sia andato, prima di dedicarsi al suo stupido kohai.  
“Perché sei così deficiente?”  
“Non è colpa mia,” e si lagna, mentre tira su col naso e cerca di toccarsi la fronte; Yaku si chiede davvero se non sia il caso di lasciarlo al suo destino e fregarsene, per una volta. È l’occhio lacrimoso di Lev che lo trattiene lì, il viso corrucciato che lo fa sembrare un bambino troppo cresciuto ancor più del solito. Con un sospiro pesante, stringe il polso e lo allontana dalla fronte. Non sembra troppo grave, ma la pelle rotta e un goccio di sangue stia cominciando a rotolare pericolosamente verso il naso dell’altro bastano a Yaku per metterlo comunque in allarme.  
“Riesci ad alzarti? Ti porto in infermeria.”  
“Solo se mi ci porti in spalla.”  
“... vedo che non stai così male. Magari ti lascio qui.”

Non ha idea di come sia possibile che Lev abbia un potere del genere su di lui. In momenti come questo, lui vorrebbe semplicemente andare avanti per la sua strada e continuare a vivere serenamente, e non ritrovarsi a fare la babysitter a un bambino alto come un armadio che non sta fare nulla di diverso dal ridere, battere le mani e frignare quando qualcosa non gli va a genio - un bambino, appunto.  
Dall’altra parte della tenda, l’infermiera di turno sta facendo a Lev una ramanzina di cui Yaku si appunta mentalmente i punti salienti per poi ripeterli all’altro fino alla nausa quando saranno soli. In verità, al momento, Yaku non riesce a smettere di torturare i lembi della sua giacca, troppo impegnato a chiedersi perché ci stiano mettendo così tanto tempo. Quando l’infermiera finalmente abbandona il letto di Lev per farlo passare, Yaku non sa se sentirsi sollevato o meno. Si limita ad alzarsi, a porgere un inchino profondo e salutarla, mentre lei si congeda con un gesto della mano e un sorriso gentile che sembra dirgli di non preoccuparsi.  
E dire che ormai anche lei dovrebbe sapere quanto Lev possa essere pericoloso per se stesso.  
Aspetta che la serratura della porta scatti, prima di aprire la tenda. Sospira così forte che qualunque voglia di dire qualcosa scivola via col suo fiato, e piuttosto che parlare si lascia scivolare sulla sedia e incrocia le braccia sul letto, affondandoci la testa. Non passano nemmeno cinque secondi che la mano di Lev è già sulla sua testa.  
“Non ti fa mica bene preoccuparti così tanto.”  
“Stai zitto, Lev.”  
Vorrebbe sbattergli la testa contro il muro, così, per assicurarsi che il trauma cranico ci sia. Invece no, si ritrova a far scivolare un braccio da sotto la sua testa per andare a cercare il braccio di Lev, e stringergli il polso con così tanta forza che si rende conto di stare esagerando quando l’altro gli tira appena i capelli per attirare la sua attenzione.  
“Non volevo farti preoccupare. Non è colpa mia, Kuroo è stupido.”  
“E tu sei dieci volte più stupido a farti trascinare,” borbotta, sollevando appena la testa. Lev ha un cerotto imbottito sulla fronte. Se non fosse che ha avuto il terrore di vedergli la testa aprirsi in due, Yaku avrebbe riso di lui. “Sembri il personaggio imbecille di un qualche spokon.”  
“Magari lo sono,” e la risata di Lev è debole e dolce, mentre le dita lunghe si stringono alle sue e Yaku si chiede perché, ogni volta, sia sempre lui quello che rimane fregato. Si porta il braccio di Lev sotto il mento, e piega la testa perché le sue labbra possano poggiarcisi sopra.  
“Beh, cerca di esserlo di meno. Mi farai morire a vent’anni, di questo passo.”  
Non lo vede, Yaku, ma è sicuro che Lev lo stia fissando, perché sente un formicolio insistente alla base del collo che gli fa venire voglia di mordergli il braccio. Ma si trattiene, continuando a far rimbalzare le labbra sulla pelle che ancora sa di sudore e fatica, la bacia piano e si sofferma solo per sentire lo schiocco umido quando si separa dal suo braccio.  
Non sa perché il destino abbia deciso di lasciargli in dono uno studentello stupido come Lev, ma sa di certo che non potrebbe fare a meno della sua idiozia, adesso. “Quanto te la senti di alzarti dimmelo, mh?”  
“Sì, mamma,” ride l’altro, piegandosi sulla sua testa e baciandola.  
No, decisamente non può più farne a meno.


	74. Never mind, I'll find someone like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nella sua testa ci sono ancora le sue parole gentili, intrise di un’educazione che a quell’energumeno non è mai appartenuta. Forse è quello che gli ha fatto più male, vederlo irrigidirsi e trasformarsi in una persona che lui non conosce, vederlo stringere i denti e bisbigliare un mi dispiace troppo sentito e troppo doloroso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone like you - Adele: Kuroko non è ricambiato, eppure la vita va avanti lo stesso.  
> E io ho totalmente cannato il prompt ma non odiarmi.

_You know how the time flies,  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives,  
We were born and raised in a summer haze,  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

Kuroko si perde a fissare il nulla sopra la sua testa, chino sull’inferriata che lo protegge da un salto nel vuoto. Guarda il cielo senza vederlo davvero, le nuvole che coprono il sole a tratti, rendendo la terrazza più fredda - come se non lo fosse già abbastanza, accarezzata costantemente dal vento.   
C’è qualcosa che si muove in fondo allo stomaco, rotola senza sosta da non sa più nemmeno quanto. Si impone di ignorarla, di non pensare, la sua faccia che tradisce la solita impassibilità con cui affronta ciò che non gli va a genio. Sente la pelle screpolata delle sue labbra contro la lingua, e gli viene istintivo continuare a giocare con le pellicine, gli viene spontaneo strapparle con i denti per poi accarezzare la carne rovinata e che sa di metallo. Stringe il ferro con forza, le nocche che sbiancano sotto la pressione della sua stretta. Sente un nodo alla gola che fa male - non riesce nemmeno a respirare con calma, la sua pancia che si solleva e si abbassa tremando sotto la camicia della divisa di scuola.   
Non pensava sarebbe stato così doloroso; c’è ancora dietro le sue palpebre l’ombra scura della pelle di Aomine, i suoi occhi spenti che guardano altrove, incapaci di trovare parole giuste per non spezzarlo - alla fine, per quanto siano stati burrascosi, i momenti vissuti insieme prima del loro incontro dopo la Winter Cup, Aomine ha mantenuto quella riverenza nei suoi confronti che non è mai riuscito ad esprimere a parole, quella premura nei suoi confronti che adesso Kuroko riesce a trovare persino fastidiosa. Incrocia le braccia sull’inferriata e ci affonda la testa, sentendo il metallo fresco accarezzargli la fronte bollente, e scuoterlo di brividi. Nella sua testa ci sono ancora le sue parole gentili, intrise di un’educazione che a quell’energumeno non è mai appartenuta. Forse è quello che gli ha fatto più male, vederlo irrigidirsi e trasformarsi in una persona che lui non conosce, vederlo stringere i denti e bisbigliare un mi dispiace troppo sentito e troppo doloroso.  
Non riesce nemmeno a piangere, non sa se perché non ne valga la pena o perché non ci riesce. Col cuore stretto al petto, si stringe ancor di più in se stesso, aprendo gli occhi solo per vedere la punta delle sue scarpe sporgersi oltre la protezione e restare sospesa nel vuoto. Certo, non si aspettava niente di diverso. Non è mai stato convinto che Aomine potesse ricambiare i suoi sentimenti, eppure questo non ha permesso di attutire il colpo. Forse è stata colpa dei bei tempi andati, colpa di una relazione che troppo spesso veniva fraintesa dagli altri, e per cui alla fine anche lui si era fatto trarre in inganno. Sentirsi rifiutati dopo aver covato per anni qualcosa che nemmeno lui era sicuro di volere non lascia dietro sensazioni felici. Stringe i denti, solleva appena il viso per guardare oltre l’orizzonte, e non ha idea di quanto tempo Kuroko passi in quella posizione. A ridestarlo è la mano di qualcuno sulla sua spalla, e non gli ci vuole poi tanto a capire che si tratta di Kagami.  
“Ehi, che ti prende? Cominciavo a chiedermi se fossi morto.”  
Non risponde, perché sa che aprendo la bocca scoppierebbe a piangere. Scuote la testa, mettendosi poi dritto sulla schiena e senza smettere di fissare l’orizzonte di fronte a lui. Fa un passo indietro, senza mollare la recinzione, e riempie così tanto i polmoni d’aria che può sentire il cuore batterci contro, e fare male. Rimane immobile in quella posizione, e Kagami fa lo stesso. Non si sposta, non cerca di portarlo via, continua a mantenre la mano sulla sua spalla- Kuroko lo vede fissare davanti a se con la cosa dell’occhio, forse nel tentativo di capire cosa attragga così tanto la sua curiosità.   
“Non so cosa sia successo,” esordisce poi, quando il silenzio diventa troppo prolungato e troppo denso, “ma vederti così non mi piace davvero per niente. Se hai bisogno di stare per i fatti tuoi, torno dentro, ma non pensare che io abbia voglia di vederti così per tutto il giorno. Ti comprerò un milkshake, quando usciamo da scuola. E te lo farai bastare, d’accordo?”  
L’unica risposta che riesce a dargli, preso dallo spavento improvviso di restare da solo, è voltarsi di scatto per allungare un braccio e fermarlo prima ancora che possa davvero andarsene. L’espressione sul viso di Kagami è così destabilizzante che Kuroko si chiede che faccia gli stia mostrando, in quel momento.   
Di tutte le cose, di certo non si sarebbe aspettato di essere abbracciato da Kagami. Lo sente rigido, mentre lo stringe, e la cosa gli suscita una tenerezza tale da soffocare per un momento il dolore. Si sente così al sicuro, in quell’abbraccio goffo, che alla fine gli viene naturare sciogliersi in un singhiozzo a cui poi ne segue un altro, e poi un altro ancora.   
“Qualunque cosa sia, non potrà essere così terribile,” borbotta Kagami, e Kuroko scuote la testa, sentendosi un po’ preso in giro, un po’ sollevato.  
“Sei un insensibile, Kagami-kun.”  
“Però vedi? Stai ridendo. La vita va avanti lo stesso.”  
Si sente un idiota, Kuroko, a farsi consolare dalla persona più inadatta a interagire col prossimo nell’intero universo. Ma non si sposta, non ci pensa nemmeno, e finché Kagami avrà voglia di raccogliere le sue lacrime non sarà di certo lui a farsi indietro.


	75. Fuori dalla porta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perché lui e non Furuya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Shicchi: Daiya no Ace, MiSawa - A volte persino Eijun può perdere l'ottimismo. A volte succede che guardi il numero sulla schiena di Furuya e pensi che è la prova schiacciante di quello che vale. Guarda Miyuki con Furuya, in campo, e quella è la conferma; ma quando Miyuki lo tocca in quel modo non fa che pensare: "troppo? O troppo poco?"

Ha la mente annebbiata, Eijun, eppure non riesce a capire da cosa. Ha lo stomaco ingarbugliato, troppo pieno di sensazioni scomode che non sa come vomitare fuori. Distende le gambe, poi le ripiega, sentendo la fatica dell’ennesimo allenamento gravargli sui muscoli dissiparsi quando la sua bocca si dischiude per lasciar sfuggire un gemito nemmeno troppo trattenuto.   
Sente qualcosa al livello del petto, un buco nero che si sta mangiando qualunque pensiero positivo sia stato capace di ponderare fino a quel momento. Lo stomaco si stringe, mentre i flash dell’ultima partita rimbalzano sulle sue palpebre come palle colpite con troppa forza dall’avversario e lo mandano in tilt. C’è coach che lo manda fuori e fa entrare Furuya, c’è il numero undici che gli sventola davanti e gli ricorda che la loro distanza è troppa persino in una cosa stupida come un paio di cifre sulla schiena. C’è il suo tiro troppo imperfetto che Miyuki continua a prendere nonostante tutto, quel sorriso largo e rassicurante che, Eijun pensa, a lui è stato rivolto così poche volte da non ricordare nemmeno che effetto faccia. Venti è un numero troppo basso e Furuya sembra irragiungibile, lui che riesce a prendere la parte migliore di Miyuki in campo e provoca in Eijun un bruciore di stomaco che gli fa venire la nausea.  
Ha la mente annebbiata, Eijun, eppure non riesce a capire da cosa, se per il pensiero di non valere quanto Furuya o per le mani di Miyuki che si muovono lente lungo la linea scolpita dei suoi addominali, nel buio della sua camera rimasta vuota perché i senpai hanno deciso di passare la serata insieme in camera di Jun tanto per dargli fastidio. Le sente scivolare verso il basso, un brivido che gli scuote la schiena e gli fa girare la testa. Eijun sospira e nemmeno se ne rende conto, mentre le sue braccia si piegano perché le mani possano poggiarsi su quelle di Miyuki e seguirne il percorso fino all’elastico dei pantaloni.   
Eijun non riesce a trovare un equilibrio, un pezzo di terra ferma dove sostare e cercare risposta alle sue domande: ogni tocco di Miyuki gli infiamma la pelle, gli tende i nervi, lo obbliga quasi a piegare il collo all’indietro solo per sentire le labbra screpolate dell’altro sfiorargli il collo, grattarlo coi denti. Si chiede perché Kazuya si trovi lì, a fargli da cucchiaio grande mentre ondeggia contro di lui - non sembra avere altra intenzione che toccarlo, senza andare oltre, limitandosi a trovare un minimo di conforto nell’ancheggiare contro il suo sedere. Si chiede perché, tra lui e Furuya, alla fine Miyuki decida sempre di scivolare nel suo letto, di stringerlo in vita senza condividere con lui troppe parole, limitandosi ad enunciare ovvietà come sei troppo teso, o smettila di pensare, cose che Eijun non potrebbe controllare nemmeno volendo. Il suo cuore perde un battito, quando la mano di Miyuki scansa la sua per intrufolarsi dentro la biancheria. Eijun sente l’elastico scivolare lentamente sulla sua erezione ormai piena, agitandogli lo stomaco e obbligandolo a portarsi una mano alla bocca per la vergogna.   
“Non devi preoccuparti,” bisbiglia Miyuki al suo orecchio, accarezzandolo piano con le labbra, “dubito ti sentirebbero.”  
Vorrebbe mandarlo al diavolo, ma è troppo occupato a non emettere suono, mentre il fruscio dei vestiti invade le sue orecchie e sembra essere alto troppi decibel perché possa essere sopportabile. Gli viene istintivo aggrapparsi al polso dell’altro, mentre la voce scappa e la faccia gli si infiamma. Non ha torto, Miyuki, a dirgli di non preoccuparsi: la musica chiassosa che i loro senpai stanno ascoltando arriva così nitida alle sue orecchie, adesso, che probabilmente non sentono nemmeno le loro voci, figurarsi la sua. Non ha torto, ma non gli importa, perché se Miyuki la può sentire, tanto gli basta per sentirsi andare a fuoco. Per quanto cerchi di trattenerlo, Miyuki ha comunque la meglio, mentre percorre la sua lunghezza col palmo della mano, portando con sé la pelle sottile, prima di chiudere le mani a coppa e stringere appena per farlo sobbalzare nel letto.   
Perché lui e non Furuya? Perché sprecare del tempo prezioso con una persona che vale venti, anziché con chi potrebbe aspirare ad essere il numero uno? Si chiede se Furuya non sia inarrivabile persino per Miyuki, se alla fine lui sia unicamente un ripiego, un contentino per non stare troppo male. Stringe il labbro inferiore tra i denti, mentre Miyuki comincia a masturbarlo e si sporca della sua eccitazione troppo accentuata, umida e calda nella sua mano. “Dio, Sawamura…” sussurra sulla sua spalla, prima di prendere la fronte e sospirare come Eijun fa quando pensa a lui, come Eijun fa quando lo stomaco è troppo attorcigliato su se stesso e lui ha bisogno di lasciarsi andare al suo stesso istinto. Apre gli occhi solo per abbassare lo sguardo e vedere il braccio di Miyuki scivolare dal suo fianco dentro i suoi pantaloni nella penombra della sera, e li richiude subito, perché è una cosa troppo grande da sopportare, perché per lui Miyuki è troppo, ed è convinto che per l’altro sia l’esatto opposto.   
Non potrebbe mai essere troppo, lui, per uno come Kazuya.  
Vorrebbe essere Furuya, vorrebbe restare Eijun, vorrebbe essere qualcuno capace di essere all’altezza della persona che adesso si muove dietro di lui con una frenesia che di solito non gli è propria, qualcuno degno di stringere le natiche e dare modo all’altro di provare un piacere più intenso, qualcuno degno di provocare in lui le stesse sensazioni che Eijun prova in quel momento. Non si rende nemmeno conto di star chiamando il suo nome, quando il suo bacino prende a muoversi senza un ritmo, preso solo dal movimento di Miyuki dietro di lui, e tra le sue gambe. Quando viene, Eijun si sente come se qualcosa fosse improvvisamente esploso dentro di lui. Per quel poco che vede la vista si annebbia, e stringe cosi forte il braccio di Miyuki che chissà, forse potrebbe persino riuscire a spezzarglielo.   
Ansima, irrequieto. Allegerisce la presa quando si rende conto che anche l’altro ha smesso di muoversi contro di lui e adesso è un peso morto sul suo fianco che prova a stringerlo senza riuscirci.   
Perché lui e non Furuya?  
“Sei rumoroso, quando pensi,” e sembra quasi che Miyuki stia rispondendo alla sua domanda. “La maggior parte delle domande che ti poni sono inutili. Lasciale fuori da questa stanza.”  
Eijun apre gli occhi, e fissa davanti a lui. Non ha idea di come sentirsi, e non sa nemmeno se sarà capace di dar retta alle parole di Kazuya. Ma può provare a lasciare le sue paranoie fuori da quella porta, per il momento. Può provare.


	76. Di indiscrezioni inesistenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris sente nell’aria che qualcosa non va.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Umbra: Daiya no Ace, Chris/Eijun, di Chris che vorrebbe mantenere un minimo di discrezione sul suo rapporto con Eijun ma è dura quando Eijun non sa cosa voglia dire fare silenzio quando sono a letto (;D).

Chris sente nell’aria che qualcosa non va. Più che non andare, è come se di colpo si fosse reso conto di essere osservato con occhi diversi dai suoi compagni di squadra, che lungo i corridoi della scuola o durante gli allenamenti lo guardano ammiccando in un modo che a lui è del tutto nuovo. Non ha idea del perché Ryousuke ridacchi quando i loro sguardi si incrocino, o perché Kuramochi gli dia una pacca sulla spalla e lo chiami campione. Lui, per educazione, è portato ad annuire, a sorridere, a ringraziare, ma nella sua testa si formano una serie di punti di domanda che non sa se troveranno mai risposta. Per il momento, decide che non è il caso di preoccuparsi.

Si chiede come Eijun riesca a trovare la voglia di condividere con lui qualche momento di intimità dopo gli allenamenti, se abbia una batteria di riserva che tira fuori solo quando stanno insieme o se sia semplicemente fatto così, né più né meno. Hanno appena finito di fare la doccia, e di lì a poco li aspetta la cena in mensa, eppure Eijun non ha battuto ciglio, quando ha chiesto permesso e si è intrufolato nella sua camera di soppiatto.   
“Eijun, non credi che…”  
Non riesce nemmeno a finire la frase che si ritrova con le braccia di Eijun avvolte attorno al collo, le labbra gonfie che disseminano il suo collo di piccoli schiocchi. “No, non credo, Chris-senpai,” risponde, come se conoscesse a menadito la fine di quella domanda - non che sia strano, in fondo Chris gliela fa praticamente ogni sera. Eijun lo trascina con dolcezza verso il letto, finché le sue ginocchia non si piegano sul materasso, e Chris è obbligato a seguirlo.   
Se deve essere sincero, trova che Eijun sia una persona estremamente pericolosa. Dopo aver vissuto per anni costruendosi addosso una corazza impossibile da scalfire, sapere che c’è qualcuno capace di passare oltre con tanta facilità lo spiazza, facendolo sentire vulnerabile. L’influenza che Sawamura ha su di lui è tale che gli viene impossibile resistere, e le sue difese vengono a meno quando, preso dal momento, quello pronuncia il suo nome dritto sul suo orecchio, e il fiato caldo lo investe prendendogli le budella e attorcigliandole come meglio crede. Chris non sa assolutamente capire se volesse qualcuno del genere, ma Sawamura è arrivato ed è entrato nella sua vita quasi senza nemmeno chiedere permesso, dapprima con una prepotenza degna di chi si crede di meritare un riconoscimento che non gli appartiene, e poi con una riverenza quasi imbarazzante. Adesso, a distanza di settimane, sentire le sue labbra contro le proprie, accogliere la sua lingua e lasciarsi trasportare dall’impeto del momento gli sembra una cosa naturale, ma a ben pensarci, fino a poco tempo prima anche solo pensare a qualcosa del genere sarebbe stato assolutamente fuori discussione. Eijun quasi miagola, quando Chris alla fine si decide a mettere da parte l’imbarazzo.   
In fondo, nessuno morirà se faranno un po’ di ritardo.  
“Un momento,” mormora Chris sulla bocca di Eijun, e per quanto l’altro lo guardi col broncio di un bambino offeso lo lascia andare, permettendogli si prendergli le gambe e portarle dolcemente distese sul letto. “Così va meglio, no?” chiede, senza aspettarsi davvero una risposta. Poi gli sale sopra a cavalcioni, scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte e lasciandoci un bacio a fiori di labbra.   
A Eijun basta per essere felice.  
C’è sempre una sorta di frenesia, quando il tempo manca e nessuno dei due ha davvero voglia di lasciare l’altro a mani vuote. È una fortuna che nessuno di loro abbia indosso la maglietta - è qualcosa che fanno sempre, quella di girare mezzi nudi per il corridoio una volta usciti dalle docce; ormai è quasi prassi per tutta la squadra. È una fortuna perché nessuno dei due perde troppo tempo a spogliare l’altro, e quel poco che risparmiano possono usarlo per dedicarsi l’uno all’altro. Chris affonda di nuovo sulle labbra di Eijun, mentre le sue mani scivolano lungo il petto, e fino la pancia. Si perde ad accarezzarlo per tutto il tempo del bacio, finché le loro labbra non si separano e Chris può scendere sul collo e morderlo senza lasciare il segno.   
“Eijun…”   
È solo un sospiro, eppure il modo in cui reagisce l’altro è meraviglioso, i peli delle braccia che si rizzano e il bacino che si solleva per cercare il suo. Sorride contro il suo petto, Chris, mentre risponde ai suoi desideri e abbassa appena i fianchi, quel poco per sentire il rigonfiamento nei pantaloni di Eijun muoversi contro il suo.   
Ed è un attimo.  
Non se lo aspetta, Chris; nonostante non sia la prima volta che perdono tempo prezioso a toccarsi, piuttosto che a prepararsi per qualunque attività post-allenamento, ogni volta che sente la voce di Eijun alzarsi il suo cuore perde un battito per lo spavento, più che per l’emozione. Sospira, scivolando lungo il petto. Sente il cuore di Eijun battergli contro le labbra, e per un momento questo gli fa dimenticare di ciò che è appena successo, riempiendogli lo stomaco di una sensazione calda e piacevole. Chris si lascia trasportare dal momento, avvolge il capezzolo con le sue labbra prima di accarezzarlo con la lingua, ed è in quel momento che Eijun alza di nuovo la voce, chiamandolo per nome mentre affonda le mani tra i suoi capelli mossi.   
Oh.  
 _Oh._  
“Eijun…” sospira, sollevando lo sguardo, e stavolta non c’è niente di erotico nel suono della sua voce, ma solo un velo di realizzazione misto ad inquietudine. Quello ancora sospira, un po’ troppo rumorosamente, ora che Chris ci fa caso, e lo guarda con occhi così pieni di amore che a lui si spezza quasi il cuore, a fermarsi. Eijun storce un sopracciglio, quando capisce che l’altro non ha intenzione di continuare.  
“C-Chris-senpai…?” si limita a balbettare, quasi intimidito, con il viso arrossato e un’erezione che continua a pulsare con insistenza contro il suo inguine. Chris sospira, lasciandosi cadere al suo fianco e allungandosi verso di lui.   
“Eijun…” esordisce, senza sapere con certezza cosa voglia davvero dirgli. “Eijun… non credi che dovremmo essere… non saprei… più discreti?”  
“P-più discreti, senpai..?”  
Chris non sa davvero cosa provare. Al momento è indeciso tra la voglia di tappargli la bocca con la mano e quella di stringerlo al petto con quanta più forza può, non sa bene se per soffocarlo o se per puro e semplice amore. Lascia scivolare la mano tra le gambe dell’altro, strizzandolo appena dove la sua carne è più dura. È istantanea, la reazione di Eijun, il gridolino eccitato che emette mentre si inarca appena in avanti, puntellando i gomiti sul materasso, le palpebre abbassate e la bocca chiusa in una ‘o’ adorabile.  
“Più discreti,” dice, ma la sua voce è talmente bassa che non è sicuro l’altro l’abbia sentito. Gioca con l’elastico dei pantaloni dell’altro, lasciando la sua mano libera di fare un po’ quello che gli pare, e quando le sue dita si stringono sull’erezione di Eijun - e quello comincia a gemere e contrarsi contro la sua mano, deliziandolo dei suoni migliori che la sua bocca possa produrre - Chris si ferma - di nuovo - stavolta perché la consapevolezza lo colpisce di colpo. Non si ferma più, ormai, ma solo perché non vuole che l’altro pensi cose non reali - è capitato una volta, che Chris non se la sentisse di andare avanti, e ne conserva ancora il ricordo fresco nei suoni che non riesce più a sentire a causa della voce troppo alta di Eijun che pensa gli abbia danneggiato i timpani per sempre.  
Il problema, semmai, sarà uscire da quella stanza quando Eijun sarà abbastanza sazio di lui. 

Fa di tutto per non incrociare lo sguardo dei suoi compagni di squadra, ma a quanto pare non sembra nemmeno esserci così tanto bisogno di tutto quello sforzo. La cosa divertente è che non importa se lui evita di guardarsi attorno, c’è sempre qualcuno che arriva e gli batte una mano sulla spalla, avendo almeno l’accortezza di tacere. Solo Miyuki ha il coraggio di avvicinarglisi e chinarsi sul suo orecchio, a bisbigliare qualcosa che, per fortuna, Eijun pare non sentire.   
Chris diventa rosso come il pomodoro che rotola sul suo piatto, incapace di continuare oltre. L’unica cosa che riesce a fare è alzare su un Sawamura che non sembra non saper bene cosa fare, se guardare Miyuki in cagnesco o lui con tutta la preoccupazione di questo mondo.  
“Eijun…” riesce a bisbigliare, con la bocca secca. L’altro annuisce, pronto a qualunque cosa.  
“Dimmi, Chris-senpai.”  
Chris si passa una mano sulla bocca, riempie i polmoni con tutta l’aria che può, e poi prega tutti gli dei che conosce che non scoppi una guerra mondiale - o qualcosa di vagamente simile.  
“Dovremmo… davvero essere più discreti,” mormora, diventando ancora più rosso.  
Eijun lo fissa. Lo fissa e _capisce_.  
Chris sente che la fine del mondo è vicina. O forse no. Dubita ci vorrà molto a scoprirlo.


	77. Di sensualità riscoperte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sono ancora sporchi, madidi di sudore, coi muscoli che ancora scattano perché ora troppo rilassati, ora troppo tesi, con il sangue incapace di irrorarli perché, buon Dio, è da tutt’altra parte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt della Shicchi: DnA, SawaFuru - Eijun non ha mai accostato a Furuya il concetto di "seduzione", eppure ad averlo sopra di sé non riesce a pensare ad altro che a quanto gli appaia sensuale - e le mani vagano ovunque (Nc17, unf)

Sono ancora sporchi, madidi di sudore, coi muscoli che ancora scattano perché ora troppo rilassati, ora troppo tesi, con il sangue incapace di irrorarli perché, buon Dio, è da tutt’altra parte. Eijun non sa nemmeno come mettersi per non sentire dolore, sulle prime. Per fortuna, è il suo stesso corpo a decidere che non deve più porsi il problema quando le endorfine prendono a circolare liberamente per il suo corpo, facendogli girare la testa per un istante mentre si rende conto di quello che sta succedendo in quel preciso momento. C’è silenzio, nei corridoi, perché gli altri sono più intelligenti di lui, meno impulsivi, e aspettano quanto meno di essere puliti, prima di fare certe cose; in tutto questo, la vera sorpresa è che Furuya si sia fatto trascinare senza fare troppe domande. Eijun non sa perché e, per quel che gli riguarda, più rimanere un segreto per tutta la vita. L’unica cosa che può supporre è che quello che sente lui all’altezza dello stomaco probabilmente è condiviso.  
Il letto cigola, sotto il loro peso.  
Eijun non ha mai accostato a Furuya il concetto di _seduzione_ , nemmeno per sbaglio. Satoru non gli è mai particolarmente interessato, in nessun senso, eppure, se adesso si trova nella sua stessa stanza - se adesso si stanno baciando a bocche aperte perché c’è troppa poca aria nella stanza e i loro corpi sono ancora troppo caldi per non aver bisogno di ossigeno da bruciare - ci dovrà pur essere un perché. Non sa quale, non ha idea di dove trovarlo e, se deve essere sincero, probabilmente non è nemmeno utile a risolvere il suo problema, perché ormai è in uno stadio troppo avanzato. Eijun non avrebbe mai definito Satoru seducente, ma al momento non riesce a pensare a niente di diverso, mentre quello ondeggia contro il suo ventre e affonda le dita nei suoi capelli umidi di sudore, sporcando di terra la sua divisa, le sue lenzuola, tutto.   
Non gli importa. Non ha testa adesso per pensare alle lenzuola sporche, non ha tempo per pensare ad altro che ai capelli di Furuya attaccati alla fronte, alle labbra che, quando si separano dalle sue, sono rosse e gonfie e lucide come caramelle - sente di non averle morse abbastanza, di non averne assaporato il gusto, ma non importa perché lo bacerà ancora, lo bacerà finché non gli resterà più fiato, e allora fanculo al baseball e fanculo al resto del mondo. Eijun lo spoglia, con la fretta di chi non è capace di trattenere l’istinto, con la stessa irruenza che mostra senza vergogna in campo. Sfrega le dita ruvide dai calli contro i fianchi ancora umidi di sudore e risale rapidamente, finché l’altro non coglie e si sfila la maglia, lanciandola da qualche parte tra il letto e la porta, non ha granché importanza.   
Furuya apre gli occhi sporadicamente, abbastanza perché Eijun senza la sua erezione contrarsi nei pantaloni a guardare in quelle iridi che gli ricordano il cielo sporco di nuvole e carico di pioggia, umidi come sono di piacere. Sawamura lo fissa e quando i suoi pollici sfiorarno il suo petto, oh, ecco che Furuya si inarca e dischiude le labbra, lasciando andare un sospiro che fa di fatica e di piacere, e di tutte quelle cose che Eijun mai vedrà se non dentro la sua stanza. Gli pizzica un capezzolo, preso dalla foga del momento, e il braccio libero lo puntella contro il materasso per raddrizzarsi appena, e lasciare alla bocca il posto delle sue dita. La mano libera si muove da sola, lasciando il petto per scivolare dietro, sulla schiena, e poi giù finché le dita non si intrufolano sotto il pantalone, sotto la biancheria, e giù a stringere una natica come meglio possono. “T-toglili,” sbuffa, prima di chiudere le labbra attorno al capezzolo e lasciare fare alla lingua quello che più gli pare. Satoru è così reattivo, ai suoi tocchi; è così piacevole sentirlo gemere, che se non fosse per l’insistenza con cui la sua erezione preme contro il cavallo dei pantaloni si limiterebbe a stare lì sul quel petto per sempre. Tra i gemiti, il lanciatore si sforza di parlare, mentre le sue mani premono convulsamente sulle spalle di Eijun.  
“Non… n-non ho capito-”  
“Togliiti quei cazzo di pantaloni-” sbotta Eijun a denti stretti, prima che il suo gomito ceda e lo riobblighi con la schiena contro il materasso.   
Si pente subito di quello che dice, perché obbligare Furuya a togliersi i pantaloni vuol anche dire obbligare Furuya ad allontanarsi dal suo basso ventre, cosa che il suo basso ventre - appunto - non sembra voler accettare. Prova un senso di mancanza estrema, Sawamura, mentre Furuya ondeggia sopra di lui e porta le mani dalle sue spalle all’orlo dei pantaloni, ma ne vale la pena. Ne vale davvero la pena. Non riesce a vedere granché, nella penombra di una sera che va ormai morendo, ma quel poco che vede gli basta a sentire la sua erezione farsi del tutto piena e spingere per essere liberata - cosa che accade in tempo zero. Eijun trattiene il labbro inferiore tra i denti, quando Furuya ritrova l’equilibrio appena sopra il suo ventre e sfrega contro di lui. È quasi naturale, che una mano torni sul suo sedere e l’altra si avvicini alla bocca dell’altro, così che Furuya possa allungarsi sulle sue dita, leccarle per attrarle dentro la sua bocca. La fretta gli tende tutti i nervi, lo rende impaziente, i piedi che fregano uno contro l’altro per la sua totale incapacità di contenere l’eccitazione. È con uno sbuffo spazientito che fa scivolare le dita umide dalla bocca di Furuya e lascia che la mano si sposti sul suo sedere - è questione di un momento, Furuya che stringe le cosce attorno ai suoi fianchi e si piega in avanti,   
Furuya è caldo ovunque, dentro di lui. La sua bocca scotta quasi quanto i muscoli che si contraggono mentre si fa spazio con le dita, facendo aumentare di colpo anche la sua, di temperatura. Sente un rivolo di saliva scivolargli lungo il mento, colpa del troppo trasporto che entrambi stanno mettendo nel bacio - il problema è che se Furuya continua a muoversi in quel modo, a gemere nella sua bocca e a stringere le cosce con più forza contro di lui, Eijun perderà tutta la voglia di prepararlo ad accoglierlo perché, per quanto gli riguarda, la pazienza l’ha lasciata in corridoio nel momento in cui entrambi hanno varcato la soglia della sua camera.   
È già stanco.   
Sfila le dita da Furuya con un rumore umido e lo guarda, cercando i suoi occhi nella penombra, leccandosi le labbra mentre le mani si appoggiano sulle cosce toniche. Furuya schiocca un ultimo bacio sulle sue labbra - chi avrebbe mai pensato, prima di quel momento, che Satoru fosse così diverso, una volta spogliato della sua svogliatezza? - e poi si raddrizza sulle cosce, le molle cigolano sotto il suo peso, e la mano va a stringersi attorno al suo sesso già eccessivamente sensibile. Eijun non riesce a tenere gli occhi aperti: stringe le palpebre, e mentre apre la bocca non respira davvero. Si sente come se fosse in apnea da troppo tempo, e solo quando Furuya comincia a scivolare verso il basso, con una lentezza troppo snervante per i suoi gusti, esala un respiro come se fosse appena riaffiorato alla superficie dell’acqua. Deglutisce sonoramente, un rumore che il silenzio si ingoia in un sol boccone. Furuya rimane immobile sopra di lui, la pelle ruvida dello scroto che sfiora il suo pube, e ha gli occhi socchiusi mentre tenta di riprendere fiato. Eijun vorrebbe avere lo stesso tempo a disposizione, ma Satoru lo batte sul tempo, e decide di cominciare a muoversi proprio quando lui stava cominciando a ricordare come respirare.   
Ha seriamente paura di venire subito. Si tende, stende le gambe e i piedi finché può, sentendo i muscoli formicolare e pregando possa servire a sopprimere la voglia di muovere il bacino contro Satoru. Stringe gli occhi e lascia scappare un gemito più alto, per quanto contenuto, e quando li riapre Furuya non sta più guardando il suo viso, ma più in basso, dove la sua erezione segue il suo movimento e si piega appena, dove il ventre di Eijun scompare per essere trasformato in rumore liquido, lieve ma così forte da stringergli lo stomaco in una morsa che gli sembra mortale. Le mani di Furuya si muovono senza meta sul suo petto, scivolano fino all’ombelico e risalgono, seguendo l’impeto dei suoi movimenti - Eijun si chieda quanta forza debba avere nei muscoli della schiena, per riuscire a stare così dritto e non perdere l’equilibro mentre si lascia andare al ritmo dei suoi stessi affondi.   
“Merda-” sbotta Eijun a denti stretti, e con quell’imprecazione la sua forza di volontà svanisce nel nulla, e le sue mani scattano in avanti per artigliarsi alle cosce di Satoru, fanculo se l’indomani gli resteranno i segni. Quando il bacino scatta in avanti, Furuya piega la testa in avanti e emette un singulto gutturale. Le sue dita si piegano e si rilassano contro l’addome di Eijun, ma ormai nessuno dei due riesce a mantenere il controllo, troppo persi nell’odore dei loro stessi umori, nel suono dei loro stessi gemiti.   
Venire è una liberazione. Sente l’ondata di piacere travolgerlo e raccogliere tutta la tensione, azzerandola quando il suo bacino fa un ultimo scatto e Eijun si svuota dentro Furuya senza nemmeno preoccuparsi che quello lo voglia davvero. Dietro le sue palpebre chiuse e strette, il mondo è bianco e troppo caldo, quasi insopportabile. Espira e inspira come se avesse corso per miglia, rendendosi conto di cosa ha appena fatto quando sente lo sperma di Furuya riversarsi sul suo addome. Eijun apre gli occhi giusto in tempo per vedere l’altro rilassarsi di nuovo, sedendosi sulle sue cosce col suo membro ormai molle ancora tra le natiche, e si sente fortunato, perché sa che vedere il viso di Furuya contratto in quella espressione è cosa rara, ed è il ritratto di quella sensualità che mai avrebbe pensato appartenere al lanciatore.  
“Cazzo,” sbotta, coprendosi gli occhi col braccio e gemendo frustrato, imbarazzato da quello che ha appena visto, da quello che ha appena pensato. “Alzati e vestiti, ti prego.”  
“Non ti è piaciuto, quello che hai visto?” sussurra Satoru sulle sue labbra, senza l’eccitazione che lo muoveva fino a pochi attimi prima. Eijun risponde con uno buffo, e sorprende l’altro abbracciandogli il collo e baciandolo un’ultima volta, prima che l’altro si sollevi e lo lasci lì sul letto, a pensare a quanto sia rimasto fregato dall’unica persona con cui mai vorrebbe condividere qualcosa.


	78. di raziocinio inesistente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non sa perché reagisca così, Ryousuke, o forse non vuole capirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace of diamond, kominatocest | "d'altra parte per Ryousuke è sempre stato così: qualsiasi cosa riguardasse Haruichi, non l'ha mai affrontata razionalmente." (Lime e anche se dal prompt può non sembrare, consensuale!
> 
> Spero di averci preso ;A;

Non sa perché reagisca così, Ryousuke, o forse non vuole capirlo. C’è qualcosa che prude all’altezza del cuore, un fastidio che non riesce a scacciare nemmeno quando è in campo, nemmeno quando occupa la seconda base e l’unica cosa su cui dovrebbe concentrarsi è l’odore della terra battuta, e il rumore della palla contro la mazza di legno. È abituato ad ritrovarsi Haruichi dietro così spesso - da piccoli erano inseparabili, poi la sua stupidità lo ha portato ad allontanarlo, in un modo o nell’altro, forse perché sentiva il peso di una vicinanza soffocante, forse perché, in fondo, quello ad avere un problema in realtà era lui. D’altra parte, per Ryousuke è sempre stato così: qualunque cosa riguardasse Haruichi, non l’ha mai affrontata razionalmente.

È la risata sguaiata di Sawamura, a dargli più fastidio. Non per l’altezza della sua voce, quello è secondario. No, è colpa del sorriso che affiora sulle labbra del suo fratellino ogni volta che quello apre bocca e lo incita a fare di meglio, o gli fa un complimento, o gli dice qualunque cosa. Odia vedere Haruichi felice con una persona diversa da lui, e si chiede se abbia già dimenticato che fino a poco tempo prima era lui, la persona di cui suo fratello non poteva fare a meno. Stringe in mano il bicchiere di plastica con così tanta forza che lo rompe senza rendersene conto, destandosi solo quando sente la mano umida e una fitta di dolore sul palmo, appena sotto l’indice.  
“Ryou-san?” sente, e solleva lo sguardo per ritrovarsi addosso gli occhi di Kuramochi, che esprime la sua perplessità con sopracciglio alzato e un’espressione che Ryousuke vorrebbe soffocare.  
“Ero sovrappensiero,” risponde, nascondendo il dolore della ferita fastidiosa con il solito sorriso che propina a tutti, che vuol dire tutto e niente allo stesso tempo.   
La risata di Haruichi accarezza le sue orecchie morbida come una coperta di lana, e lo accalda sul ventre facendogli sentire un moto di nausea. Lancia un’occhiata in sua direzione, ma l’altro non lo sta guardando.   
Guarda Sawamura. È fastidioso.

È solo una partita di allenamento, ma piove intensamente, come se il cielo avesse deciso di scaricare sul campo tutta la pioggia di quell’estate. Si soffoca, l’afa che forma una cappa sopra le loro teste, la terra che sotto i loro piedi comincia a diventare fango. Qualcuno protesta, si irrita, rinuncia a giocare per mettersi al riparo in panchina, ma i titolari continuano a giocare, lo zoccolo duro della squadra che non si schioda da quello che, per loro, è casa. È il tempo di una battuta fatta con troppa forza, un secondo di distrazione in cui qualcuno - Sawamura, probabilmente - urla qualcosa che lui ignora. Chiude gli occhi, li stringe con forza sperando che quell’imbecille possa magari non sparire, ma almeno chiudere la bocca. Quando li riapre, Haruichi ha il viso per metà sommerso dal fango, e trema sulla mano destra mentre cerca di rimettersi in piedi. Qualcuno lo chiama, Sawamura strilla il suo nome come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita, ma nessuno sembra muoversi, indeciso su cosa fare. Quando gli altri realizzano che è il caso di dargli una mano, lui ha già abbandonato la base per raggiungerlo, e poi sorreggerlo con una mano sul petto e l’altra sulla schiena.  
“Sto bene,” dice Haruichi, ma Ryousuke non lo sente, la sua voce debole soffocata dalla pioggia che batte contro le basi, contro i tetti che riparano le panchine, soffocata dalle voci dei loro compagni che urlano improperi a chi ancora si trova in campo. Si mettono entrambi in piedi, ma nessuno di loro torna al proprio posto. Ryousuke comincia a camminare, senza lasciare andare la schiena di Haruichi nemmeno per un secondo. Quello lo segue, silenzioso e zoppicante, e lo stomaco di Ryousuke si riempie di una malinconia che non vuole provare, e di una tensione che gli fa venire male al cuore.

“Ti fa male?”   
L’infermeria è illuminata unicamente da una lampada alogena che probabilmente sta esaurendo la sua carica, perché la luce trema appena, abbassandosi quando un fulmine cade poco lontano, ma senza tornare vivida.   
Ryousuke sembra quasi giocare col piede di suo fratello, seduto davanti a lui e praticamente nudo dalla vita in giù, ad esclusione dell’intimo. Il pantalone sporco di terra giace lì di fianco a loro, l’odore nauseabondo che gli impregna le narici e gli dà il voltastomaco.   
“Un po’. L’ho solo storta, non devi preoccuparti,” replica Haruichi, e la sua voce arriva lontana alle orecchie di Ryousuke, troppo perso a guardare la caviglia arrossata, troppo perso a seguire il malleolo che diventa gamba, e su fino al ginocchio. Lo chiama a sé, Ryousuke lo sente, e mentre la luce trema per l’ennesimo tuono lui ci poggia la fronte, sospira, e lascia che le sue mani risalgano le gambe del fratello fino all’inguine per aprirgli le gambe e poter far leva.   
Gli gira la testa. Ma Haruichi non si muove, Haruichi lo guarda da sotto quella frangia troppo lunga, Haruichi non parla e tiene le mani salde alla sedia, il piede infortunato ancora teso, fredda del ghiaccio secco spruzzato ormai troppo tempo prima. Ryousuke inspira, e l’odore della terra svanisce sotto il profumo della pelle salata di suo fratello. Vorrebbe trattenersi dal fare qualunque tipo di pensiero rivolto all’altro, ma la sua testa è piena della voce di Sawamura che lo chiama in continuazione, e i suoi polmoni sono pieni di quell’odore che a lui dà una scarica di adrenalina che non può ignorare davvero.   
La luce si spegne per qualche secondo; quando ritorna, le gambe di Haruichi sono più larghe, per accoglierlo meglio, e poco importa che Ryousuke senza il contenuto dell’intimo del fratello premere contro la pancia. Poggia il naso contro l’incavo della spalla e respira il suo odore a pieni polmoni, mentre lo stomaco si stringe ancora e Haruichi è lì, dietro le sue palpebre, piccolo e indifeso e capace di sorridere solo a lui.   
Ha la nausea.  
“Devi smetterla,” bisbiglia a denti stretti mentre affonda le dita nelle cosce bianche dell’altro, e non è nemmeno certo che sia lui a parlare perché la voce alle orecchie arriva lontana, come se provenisse dalla stanza, come se tutto il mondo fosse d’accordo con lui, “devi smetterla di stare attorno a Sawamura, devi smetterla di…”  
Si ferma, e le sue labbra stanno già avvolgendo la scapola, i denti che fregano contro la pelle, l’arrossano, e poi la lasciano andare. Haruichi non sospira, sembra piuttosto trattenere il fiato.   
In realtà. Ryousuke non ha assolutamente idea di cosa stia facendo. Sa solo che la sua bocca morde e tira la pelle in continuazione, mentre una mano passa tremante dalla coscia del fratello alla sua natica, spingendolo verso di sé come se avesse bisogno di sentirselo addosso ancora di più. Sospira, Haruichi, finalmente. Ryousuke lascia che la sua voce sia l’unica cosa che entra nelle sue orecchie, mentre col bacino si muove contro di lui, mentre la bocca adesso gli bacia il collo, l’orecchio, la guancia.  
Baciarlo è inevitabile. Si è sempre imposto un certo contegno, in sua presenza, ma ci sono troppe cose che gli punzecchiano la mente con una costanza aberrante, è il nervoso che crepita sottopelle è una sensazione che fa fatica a ignorare, dopo un certo momento. Pensa che in pochi mesi dovrà ritirarsi dalla squadra e non potrà più averlo sotto controllo, pensa che Haruichi potrà crescere lì dentro senza la sua presenza e sarà una cosa buona, o una cosa tremenda, non ne ha idea. Perché mentre si strofina contro di lui, mentre la sua lingua si muove nella bocca calda e accogliente di suo fratello, Ryousuke sente le sue budella contorcersi e il pensiero di lasciarselo indietro lo pugnala allo stomaco in mille stilettate dolorose. Non gli importa se Haruichi adesso gli sta avvolgendo le braccia attorno al collo, non gli importa se quel gesto basta a fargli capire che non ha di che essere geloso, che deve smetterla di stizzirsi per niente; a lui la sola ida di lasciarlo lì con gli altri compagni di squadra, senza la sua presenza, lo fa andare di matto.   
“Aniki…” sussurra Haruichi tra le sue labbra, e la sua voce trema e gli fa girare la testa. Per quanto il desiderio di toccarlo pulsi con forza, Ryousuke deve trattenersi, perché suo fratello è un tempio sacro, è intoccabile per tutti, lui incluso, e deve limitarsi a quello, a sentire l’erezione dell’altro contro la pancia e continuare ad ondeggiare, ignorando i suoi bisogni che si fanno dolorosi e lasciandoli da parte per un secondo momento. Quello continua a chiamarlo, quando Ryousuke lascia andare anche l’altra coscia per stringere il sedere del fratello a piene mani e premerselo contro e, Dio, se quello continua così, ha paura che verrà nei pantaloni.   
È una fortuna che Haruichi lo anticipi. Mentre la lampada alogena muore del tutto, complice un fulmine troppo forte che scuote i vetri della stanza, lui lo stringe con così tanta forza che per un momento Ryousuke ha paura gli spezzerà il collo. Lo sente tremare con forza, l’orgasmo che lo scuote e gli lascia la libertà di emettere un gemito basso, lungo, che sa di agonia e liberazione allo stesso tempo. Rimangono così, immobili, finché Haruichi non riprende fiato e Ryousuke può permettersi di lasciarlo andare. Chiude gli occhi, incapace di guardarlo, e le labbra di suo fratello gli si poggiano sulla fronte, il contrasto tra quello che ha appena fatto e la purezza di quel gesto che gli brucia la pelle.  
Con Haruichi, Ryousuke non ha davvero idea di cosa sia il raziocinio. Non ne vuole avere idea.


	79. Del dormire nel letto di Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama sbatte gli occhi diverse volte, incredulo.   
> “... puoi ripetere?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per nanodayolooo e per il COW-T, prompt: QUALCOSA DI PRESTATO -Un fandom, o una ship, che "appartiene" a una persona che conosci, ma non a te.  
> Il prompt del nanondayolooo è: Haikyuu: OiKage | Kageyama non sa come reagire quando Oikawa gli chiede di dormire con lui.

Kageyama sbatte gli occhi diverse volte, incredulo.   
“... puoi ripetere?”  
C’è lo spiffero che viene dalla porta semiaperta che gli accarezza il collo, protetto per il resto dal corpo di Oikawa che gli sta davanti. Il sorriso sul volto di Tooru si accentua, si allarga, e Tobio non capisce perché quella mano ruvida di calli stia prendendo la sua e la stia accarezzando sul dorso - non capisce perché non senta la voglia irrefrenabile di allontanarla e non farsi toccare. Oikawa non lo guarda, mentre dischiude le labbra e prende di nuovo fiato: preferisce osservare le sue dita che si muovono e segnano le mani lasciando una scia che, da bianca che viene, torna rossa di freddo.   
“Ti ho chiesto,” e si ferma, come a voler aggiungere al tutto più drammaticità di quella richiesta, “se vuoi restare a dormire da me, stasera.”  
Silenzio. Il resto della squadra ha lasciato la palestra già da una buona decina di minuti, ormai. Kageyama non è molto felice di essere stato trattenuto, ma adesso il suo stomaco si sta stringendo in un modo nuovo, che non capisce se sia fastidioso o piacevole, e in realtà la voglia di ritrarre la mano con uno scatto sta rapidamente prendendo possesso del suo braccio. Non sa come riesca a lasciarla comunque lì, tra quelle di Oikawa.  
“... non credo di aver-”  
“Hai capito benissimo.”  
I vetri si scuotono appena per una folata di vento improvvisa. Al momento, Kageyama ha perso tutta la sua baldanza, probabilmente risucchiata dal sorriso di Tooru che lui non ha il coraggio di guardare direttamente.   
“Io non so se sia-”  
“Non ho cattive intenzioni, se hai paura di questo,” dice, interrompendolo ancora una volta. “Io, te, una partita a Mario Kart. Possiamo prendere da mangiare tornando a casa. Lo abbiamo già fatto, una volta. Non vedo quale sia il problema nel farlo ancora, Tobio-chan.”  
Sente un nodo formarsi lentamente all’altezza dello stomaco. In un’altra situazione avrebbe risposto immediatamente, lo avrebbe rifiutato con la stessa secchezza con cui ha rifiutato ogni suo invito nel corso degli anni. Ma adesso le sue dita si muovono circolari contro il palmo della sua mano, lente ed ipnotiche, e lui non riesce a non incespicare sulle sue stesse parole, a non sentirsi tirato verso l’altro da una corda immaginaria che parte dal suo ombelico.   
“Oikawa-san, non-”  
“Ti insegnerò a battere. Ti insegnerò, se vieni.”  
Tobio solleva lo sguardo appena, quel poco che gli basta a vedere con poca chiarezza il labbro inferiore. La bocca gli si secca appena, deve deglutire un paio di volte, prima di riuscire a dire qualcosa, due parole che gli costano una fatica disumana.  
“... va bene.”  
Sbaglia, ad alzare il viso mentre chiude la frase. Sbaglia perché il sorriso di Oikawa non è più quello di pochi istanti prima. È dolce, appena incrinato, e terribilmente triste.

Giocano per tutta la sera, con le mani unte di pollo fritto e il viso sporco di un riso troppo oleoso. Seduti sul pavimento, i piedi sotto un kotatsu che fa fatica a scaldarsi, passano così tante ore a battersi a vicenda che non si rendono nemmeno conto dell’ora tarda. Oltre la grande vetrata dietro la televisione, la pioggia fitta rende confusa la luce dei lampioni che danno sulla strada e piega i rami più deboli degli alberi. Non sarà una notte granché tranquilla.  
Non lo sarebbe stata comunque.   
Tobio non ha staccato per un istante gli occhi dal televisore, volutamente troppo concentrato sul suo go kart blu per non pensare più del necessario a dove sia, o con chi sia. Ogni tanto è stato tentato di volgere lo sguardo verso Oikawa, semplicemente per colpa di una risata così cristallina da attrarlo naturalmente - ma per fortuna è riuscito a non cascarci.  
Basta il fantasma delle sue dita sulla mano a sconbussolargli la testa.  
Tooru sbadiglia nello stesso momento in cui lui si sfrega un occhio, ed entrambi sembrano improvvisamente essere consci del tempo che hanno passato seduti sul pavimento, del dolore acuto che si irradia dal coccige e lungo i lombi. Oikawa è il primo ad alzarsi, e Tobio si fa fregare perché gli viene spontaneo sollevare la testa per seguire i suoi movimenti. Quando l’altro aggancia il suo sguardo, sorridendogli stanco, Tobio sa che non può fare altro che restare lì imbambolato a fissarlo, e accettare la sua mano quando gliela porge per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
“Credo sia meglio andare a letto,” esclama, e non c’è malizia, non c’è nulla di quello che Kageyama si sarebbe aspettato condividendo uno spazio così ristretto con il suo ex compagno di squadra. Si fa sollevare, e Tobio sente il dolore al sedere acuirsi per un momento, prima di svanire in un cumulo di piccoli brividi che rendono la zona insensibile. “Tu fai pure con comodo, intanto preparo il letto.”  
Tobio annuisce, e il nodo allo stomaco si stringe di più.

Non è più come quando andavano alle medie, e quell’unica volta in cui Tooru lo aveva invitato a casa sua era stato lui, alla fine, a dormire sul futon.   
Il letto di Oikawa profuma di pulito, di lenzuola appena cambiate; è caldo e accogliente, ma Tobio non si sente soddisfatto. Sotto la sua sagoma è chiaramente distinguibile quella di Oikawa, che anziché essere sul suo letto ora dorme ai suoi piedi, raggomitolato come un riccio sotto una montagna di coperte.   
Sono andati a letto due ore prima, e lui è ancora lì con gli occhi sbarrati che non riesce a prendere sotto nemmeno pregando tutti gli dei che conosce. Non sa se sia colpa dell’aver evitato Oikawa con lo sguardo per tutto il giorno, ma adesso la sua schiena è una calamita, la sua nuca coperta dai capelli spettinati un posto accogliente dove struscerebbe il naso. Sospira, richiudendosi in se stesso, abbracciandosi la pancia per tenersi caldo, per contenere la sensazione che si porta dietro da quel pomeriggio.   
Sente Oikawa muoversi, lo strusciare delle coperte che per un momento gli fa trattenere il fiato. Teme di sentire la sua voce, ma poi il rumore cessa, e tutto torna silenzioso come prima.   
Per troppo poco.  
“Perché non stai dormendo?”  
Tobio sente il freddo abbracciargli le braccia e congelargli lo stomaco. L’aria si blocca di nuovo a metà strada tra la bocca e i polmoni, e fa male, cercare di far finta di essere addormentato e ignorare le sue parole quando l’altro sa benissimo che lui è sveglio.   
“Tobio-chan, lo so che sei sveglio,” mormora a voce bassa, come se non volesse disturbare nessuno - come se ci fosse qualcuno da disturbare, in quella casa vuota.   
“Mi sono solo svegliato un momento, Oikawa-san. Non preoccuparti.”  
Tooru ride. Si muove ancora, ma non è solo un leggero strusciare. Tobio salta quando sente una mano bollente prendere la sua e stringerla. “Non prendermi in giro, Tobio-chan. Ti conosco, sai.”  
Il pollice di Oikawa preme contro il palmo della sua mano. Di nuovo, come quel pomeriggio, si muove in cerchi concentrici e lo scalda, lo tranquillizza, o forse lo agita, non ne ha idea. “Perché non riesci a dormire?”  
Non sa come rispondere. Ci prova, apre persino la bocca. Ma poi esce solo uno sbuffo e rinuncia, perché non vuole mettersi in ridicolo. Al momento pensa soltanto che vorrebbe vedere la mano di Tooru stringere la sua, e allo stesso tempo si imbarazza del suo stesso pensiero.   
“Mi fai spazio?”  
Di nuovo, Tobio non risponde; ma dà le spalle all’altro, spingendosi vicino alla parete su cui poggia il letto, rispondendo tacitamente alla richiesta dell’altro. Il materasso scricchiola sotto il peso dell’altro, ma suona più come il saluto a una persona cara, piuttosto che come una protesta. Tooru non lascia la sua mano, se non quando si è sistemato per bene sul letto, e poggia il naso contro la sua spalla respirando a pieni polmoni.  
“Ti disturba?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Che io sia così vicino.”  
Alla domanda segue il silenzio, e al silenzio segue la risata di Oikawa sulla sua pelle che scuote via il freddo, e ridona calore al suo corpo. “Sei così silenzioso oggi, Tobio-chan. Non che tu sia mai stata una persona particolarmente loquace, ma…” Tobio si irrigidisce appena, quando sente la mano di Oikawa muoversi sul bordo dei pantaloni. Sfila la maglia del pigiama, e poi ci si intrufola sotto, sfiorando coi polpastrelli caldi la sua pancia che trema, tanto gli batte il cuore. “Sono io, che ti faccio questo effetto?”  
“Non dire idiozie, Oikawa-san.”  
Kageyama non sa se essere infastidito dalla continua risata dell’altro. Non sa se interpretarla come uno sbeffeggio o come semplice, innocente ilarità, specie se continua ad avvertire una nota di tristezza che non è ancora andata via, nonostante lui sia lì, nonostante abbia accettato di passare la notte in quella casa, nonostante non gli abbia impedito con un calcio di entrare nel letto. L’aria che riempie i polmoni fugge rapida dalle sue narici, mentre i suoi sensi sono concentrati su quelle tre dita che si muovono attorno al suo ombelico e gli sciolgono lo stomaco.   
“Scherzavo, Tobio-chan, scherzavo. Non te la prendere.”  
E lui non se la prende, figuriamoci, non è quello il problema. È la sensazione di essere attratto da lui senza speranze che gli riempie la testa di pensieri superflui e terribilmente dannosi. Si morde il labbro, socchiude gli occhi, ma se ne pente subito perché isolarsi visivamente, per quanto la differenza sia effimera, intensifica la sua percezione di quelle dita sul suo corpo.   
“Sono felice che tu sia venuto,” bisbiglia Oikawa, e a Kageyama viene da dargli una gomitata nello stomaco, perché sembra una bugia, sembra una frase detta tanto per tranquillizzarlo - ha lo stesso sapore amaro del sorriso che gli ha rivolto nel pomeriggio, quel sorriso che-  
Oh.  
“Oikawa-san,” mormora, mentre cerca la mano dell’altro sopra la maglia del suo pigiama. “non l’ho fatto perché mi hai promesso di insegnarmi a battere, di venire.”  
“Non penserai davvero che io ti creda?”  
E per quanto le sue parole suonino incredule alle sue orecchie, Tobio avverte già la differenza. Sente il timore di Tooru sciogliersi assieme al suo nodo allo stomaco. “Non mi interessa cosa tu creda, ma è così.”  
“D’accordo, allora spiegami, perché sei venuto?”  
“... non lo so,” e la sua risposta è terribilmente sincera, “non ne ho davvero idea.”  
“La accetterò per quella che è.” Le labbra di Oikawa si posano sulla pelle scoperta della sua spalla, prima che il suo naso l’accarezzi. “Ora puoi smettere di tormentarti e dormire.”  
Obbedisce, almeno sulla prima. Fa fatica ad eseguire il secondo ordine, specie quando la mano dell’altro non si è ancora fermata e naviga per la sua pancia. Chiude gli occhi, sentendosi ancora spaventato dalla sensazione intensa di quella mano su di lui, ma si sforza di lasciarsi andare, rilassandosi contro il petto di Tooru, respirando con quanta più calma possibile.  
Alla fine, addormentarsi gli viene più facile di quel che pensava.


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrivere di Big Hero 6 iniziando con cose allegre: fatto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Big Hero 6, Hiro&Tadashi, pre-film, dopo la morte di mamma e papà

C’è un momento di silenzio che grava sulla testa di Tadashi, mentre si chiude alle spalle la porta di una casa che non sarà mai più calda, non sarà mai più piena come lo era nemmeno tre giorni prima. Si appoggia alla porta e sospira, chiedendosi per un momento se sia giusto preoccuparsi degli scatoloni da preparare, dei contratti da slacciare, anziché occupare il tempo a piangere i suoi genitori. Preme con forza le dita sugli occhi, massaggia le palpebre e sospira ancora, trattenendo il fiato per un momento quando i suoi occhi si appoggiano sulla schiena di sua zia, e sull’ammasso di capelli scuri che poggia sulla sua spalla. Hiro ha smesso di piangere da nemmeno cinque minuti, e adesso Tadashi non ha nemmeno la forza di abbracciarlo come sta facendo la zia. Si dà una spinta, avanza di qualche passo, e si ferma affianco a Cass, senza voltarsi, senza dire niente.   
Sente le labbra della donna poggiarsi sulla sua tempia. Ha il respiro caldo, rotto dai vani tentativi di contenere il dolore, di apparire forte agli occhi dei suoi nipoti. Tadashi si spinge contro quelle labbra, abbozza un sorriso stanco, e bisbiglia: “Andrà bene.”  
Si stupisce delle sue stesse parole. Zia Cass probabilmente prova la stessa identica sensazione, perché lo guarda con occhi gonfi e troppo aperti, prima di ammorbidirsi e accarezzargli la testa con la mano libera. “Andrà bene,” ripete. Tadashi annuisce, si bea di quel breve contatto, e poi guarda suo fratello e il cuore gli si stringe, e le braccia si tendono in automatico verso quel corpicino sfiancato dalle lacrime. Cass non domanda: stringe Hiro in vita e lo allontana dolcemente dal suo corpo, lasciandolo tra le braccia di Tadashi. “Lo porto in camera,” dice con la voce roca, mentre sistema il corpicino di Hiro contro il suo petto, “poi ti do una mano a vedere cosa c’è da portare via.”  
Non aspetta una risposta: cammina a passo lento verso le scale che portano al piano superiore, poi, con un colpo di anca, apre la porta della stanza, i letti ancora in disordine, la loro biancheria sporca accantonata in un angolo , vicino ai giocattoli che la mamma avrebbe messo a posto perché loro sarebbero stati comunque troppo pigri per farlo da soli. Lascia scivolare Hiro sul letto, coprendolo come meglio può. Si ferma a guardarlo ranicchiarsi inconsciamente su se stesso e sospira per l’ennesima volta in una manciata di minuti, mentre si fa cadere sul letto e fissa un angolo a caso nella stanza.  
Andrà bene? Chi vuole prendere in giro. Affonda la testa tra le mani e cerca di trattenere le lacrime, perché è stanco di piangere, stanco di sentire gli occhi e il petto bruciare, stanco di sentirsi come se la voragine che si è aperta sotto i piedi quando i suoi genitori sono morti stesse per inghiottire anche lui.   
Tira su col naso, e inghiotte dolore.


	81. Di radar che funzionano male

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata è una persona terribilmente espansiva, e non è mai stato granché un problema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu!! - KageHina: Primo bacio  
> Sta cosa fa schifo, abbiate pace.

Hinata è una persona terribilmente espansiva, e non è mai stato granché un problema. Ha una sottospecie di radar interiore per cui _sente_ quando può permettersi di regalare un abbraccio non richiesto, o quando può tormentare qualcuno con una sfilza di domande che nemmeno i terribili questionari che giravano via mail una decina di anni prima potrebbero fargli concorrenza. In mezzo alla sua nuova squadra, in mezzo a quella famiglia di corvi in cui si trova terribilmente a suo agio, sa che può volare da una parte all’altra senza essere rimproverato, senza essere tacciato di essere un fastidio, principalmente perché il radar vibra costantemente nel suo petto, eccezion fatta per rari casi che di solito lo lasciano indifferente.  
Di solito.  
Ci sono persone con cui il suo radar non suona granché, se non addirittura per nulla. Con alcuni non è un problema - Hinata non ha alcun interesse a interagire con Tsukishima in termini così stretti, per dire - ma con altri non sembra essere così facile, passare oltre il silenzio tombale che gli impone di trattenere i suoi istinti ed essere una persona non distante, ma qualcosa che ci va molto vicino, per i suoi standard.  
Kageyama cammina per la palestra circondato da un muro che Hinata è sicuro non riuscirà mai a valicare. Per quanto si sia ammorbidito, negli ultimi tempi, Shoyou non sente alcun tipo di vibrazione, quando gli si avvicina, e per quanto di norma la cosa non lo avrebbe influenzato più di tanto, adesso le cose sono diverse, perchè il suo radar è muto, ma il cuore non sembra avere intenzione di fare silenzio nemmeno per un secondo. Sospira, abbracciando la palla e guardandolo mentre si allena a muro. Forse dovrebbe arrendersi. Di certo, non può continuare a sperare in qualcosa che con tutta probabilità non avrà mai.

Non ha realizzato di amare Kageyama finché un giorno, preso dal panico perché non trovava le chiavi di casa nello zaino, questo non ha preso a cercare con lui per tutto lo spogliatoio e la palestra, perdendo un’infinità di tempo che sicuramente avrebbe preferito spendere in altro modo, ma che non gli ha mai fatto comunque pesare. Dio, in verità non è che sia stato proprio quello, il momento in cui ha realizzato. Di certo è stato il momento in cui ha cominciato a porsi delle domande, a cui ben volentieri ha sempre risposto con un no, più perché non aveva nessuna intenzione di imbarcamenarsi in un’infinità di paranoie che lo avrebbe portato ad essere mentalmente stanco che altro. È stato il momento in cui si è perso per un istante a contemplare l’idea che anche Kageyama potesse essere in qualche modo gentile con lui, e a chiedersi perché, e a chiedersi perché fosse così piacevole l’idea che potesse farlo ancora una volta. Da quel momento, purtroppo per lui, Hinata non è riuscito più ad uscire dal loop di pensieri che, ancora adesso, lo porta costantemente a chiedersi se il suo radar funzioni male, o se sia semplicemente il caso di ignorarlo e di provare ad accostarsi comunque.  
Non ne ha davvero idea.

Capita per caso, in un giorno di fine inverno, che i senpai siano stati chiamati per discutere dei loro futuri, e che i secondi anni abbiano deciso di andare via prima per riuscire ad arraffare gli ultimi nikuman nel negozio di Ukai prima che sia troppo tardi. Capita per caso che Tsukishima e Yamaguchi abbandonino la palestra prima che qualcuno possa effettivamente vederli andare via, e che Hinata realizzi la cosa solo quando Kageyama, sbuffando infastidito, si china a prendere un pallone e si volta per guardarlo.   
“Ti va di allenarci un po’?”  
Ed è stupido, che lui si infervori per così poco, che il suo cuore prenda a battere come se fosse impazzito. Annuisce senza che sia il cervello a mandare il comando, e in un battito di ciglia sono lì, in mezzo al campo, Tobio che alza la palla, Shoyou che la manda giù con la mano.   
Il suo radar per un momento vibra, o forse è solo il suo cuore impazzito, l’unica presenza di Tobio a fargli compagnia in una palestra altrimenti vuota. Schiaccia palle su palle finché non rimane a secco d’aria ed è obbligato a fermarsi, rovinando contro il muro della palestra e respirando a pieni polmoni. Tobio gli si siede di fianco, anche lui decisamente provato, e Hinata lo sente bere e se lo immagina, il suo viso accaldato e le labbra umide e tutte quelle cose che non riesce a fare a meno di pensare quando non sono assieme.   
Ciò che lo sorprende è il voltarsi verso di lui per trovarlo ad offrirgli la stessa bottiglietta da cui ha appena bevuto. Hinata non ci pensa, mentre allunga la mano. Semplicemente, afferra la bottiglia e beve, mentre il cuore martella e il suo sesto senso vibra con forza senza che lui capisca perché.  
“Grazie,” bisbiglia con la voce un po’ incrinata, e quando fa per pulirsi la bocca le dita di Tobio si stringono attorno al suo polso, impedendogli di proseguire col movimento. Nessuno parla, e attorno a loro il silenzio aleggia come una coperta calda, forse anche troppo. È questione di secondi, prima che Hinata si renda conto di cosa stia succedendo, prima che senta le labbra di Kageyama premere contro le sue e le registri come tali, prima che il suo cuore smetta di battere per una frazione di secondo che a lui sembra durare un’eternità. Il contatto non è breve, ma Hinata si chiede perché sia dovuto finire quando lo schiocco delle loro labbra lo riporta alla realtà.   
“C-c-cosa-” balbetta, preso dall’improvviso panico che imporpora le guance e gli fa tremare le mani. Non ha idea se il viso di Kageyama sia rosso per lo stesso motivo; non sa nemmeno se sia rassicurante, vederlo nella sua stessa condizione.   
Di certo sa che non ha assolutamente idea di che cosa sia appena successo. Tobio guarda altrove, si gratta il collo in un gesto che ha sempre visto fare da Sawamura, più che da lui, e apre e chiude la bocca diverse volte prima che parli.  
“... avevo bisogno di farlo,” dice soltanto, e poi si alza, andando a raccattare le palle abbandonate sul parquet e lasciandolo lì, con una bottiglietta quasi vuota tra le mani e il suo radar che ha improvvisamente preso a suonare come impazzito.  
Oh.


	82. Di poliamory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sei geloso, Iwachan?”  
> “Sparisci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt della Shicchi: HQ!!, OT4, Polyamory - da che ha memoria, Hajime ha sempre amato Tooru. Ma nel periodo idiota di Oikawa, dove ogni sguardo comprendeva un numero indefinito e irritante di fangirl, Matsukawa gli si è dichiarato e Hajime non vedeva perché non potesse essere felice comunque - sicuramente più che con quell'altro imbecille.  
> A Tooru è sempre piaciuto Hajime. Hanamaki era innamorato di Matsukawa. E a diciassette anni era troppo stupido per capire che non sarebbe servito qualche tocco poco casto nello spogliatoio con Oikawa, per farsi passare la cosa; nessuno dei due considera la possibilità di affezionarsi abbastanza da voler stare insieme seriamente.  
> Alla festa del diploma sono tutti troppo ubriachi per pensare che non sia il caso di dichiararsi e essere sinceri gli uni con gli altri.  
> E invece.

”Mi piaci.”  
Hajime storce un sopracciglio, dedica a Matsukawa un’occhiata che dura qualche istante di troppo, mentre a pochi passi da loro qualcuno schiaccia una palla in testa a Oikawa, e lui sente il suo piccolo io interiore godere nemmeno troppo silenziosamente. Si china a prendere la palla e la lancia a Kindaichi, che ringrazia con un cenno della testa e si allontana per tornare in campo. Matsukawa si schiarisce la voce, attirando la sua attenzione.   
“... ti dispiace ripetere?”  
“Ho detto che mi piaci,” dice, con voce più incerta, adesso. Iwaizumi lascia cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, accompagnandole a un sospiro più lungo del previsto. Si chiede se non ci sia qualche strano virus nell’aria, il virus che sta facendo ammattire Oikawa mentre tenta di uccidere Kunimi per la pallonata in testa e che adesso sembra essersi impossessato di Matsukawa.  
Non che Hajime lo abbia mai considerato una persona sana di mente, comunque. Ha idea che l’unico sano di mente, lì dentro, sia unicamente lui.  
“E quindi...?”  
“E quindi mi chiedevo se ti andasse di uscire. Qualche volta. Con me, dico.”  
“Gli allenamenti non bastano?”  
“Gli allenamenti non sono appuntamenti.”  
Silenzio. Alle spalle di Matsukawa, Oikawa manda un bacio a una mandria di oche starnazzanti sugli spazi. Matsukawa parla, ma lui non lo guarda.   
“Quindi?”  
“Quindi cosa?”  
“Quindi usciresti con me?”  
Oikawa manda baci come se lanciasse coriandoli. Ha appena segnato la fine della sua esistenza, per quanto gli riguarda.  
“Perché no,” risponde, e prima che possa vedere il sorriso soddisfatto sul viso del suo compagno, ha già battuto una palla dritta sul naso di Oikawa.   
Coglione.

Hanamaki si china a raccogliere un pallone alla fine degli allenamenti, e la stringe con tanta forza quanta quella che i suoi denti hanno contro il suo labbro inferiore. Avanza verso la cesta ignorando, tra le altre voci, quella di Issei che chiacchiera con Iwaizumi in un modo che non gli piace, e che probabilmente a lui non verrà mai rivolto. Sospira e si chiede perché non possano essere fuori dalla palestra, quando Oikawa, avvicinandosi per portare anche lui dei palloni al loro posto, lascia scivolare una mano attorno alle sue spalle e lo distrae per un momento di cui gli sarà grato per tutta la vita.   
“Va tutto bene, Makki? Mi sembri teso.”  
Lui scuote la testa in risposta, ma si incanta un secondo di troppo sul pallone, mentre l’odore del suo capitano gli solletica invintante le narici.   
“No, Oikawa-san. Va tutto bene,” si ferma, trattiene le labbra tra i denti, e quando le libera sospira impercettibilmente, almeno secondo lui. “credo.”  
Sa benissimo che quel vacillare lo porterà in un’unica direzione, ma al momento vedere Matsukawa parlare così animatamente con Iwaizumi gli provoca una sensazione di nodo allo stomaco che sa benissimo non riuscirà più a cacciare per il resto della serata, e per cui Oikawa finirà a prendersi cura di lui, se la si vuol proprio mettere in questi termini. E’ quasi istantanea, la reazione dell’altro - la mano appena sudata scivola sul suo avambraccio con una delicatezza quasi fuori dal personaggio, per una persona come il suo capitano. Quando Hanamaki solleva lo sguardo, ad accoglierlo trova un sorriso caldo e compassionavole - è il sorriso di chi condivide lo stesso destino, ha imparato a riconoscere.   
“Vieni con me,” dice Tooru, e Takahiro già conosce il significato implicito di quelle parole, perché non è la prima volta che succede. La mano di Oikawa scivola dall’avambraccio alla mano, e le dita si intrecciano alle sue. Non ha ancora capito perché, ma farsi trascinare nelle docce ormai desolate da quella mano gentile lo fa sentire in qualche modo sollevato - quella stessa mano che poi, nel giro di pochi minuti, scorre sul suo corpo ancora provato dall’allenamento, scivola dentro i pantaloncini che aderiscono fastidiosi alle sue cosce per via del sudore e lo fanno sentire voluto.  
Oserebbe quasi dire amato.  
“Non preoccuparti, Makki,” sibila Oikawa al suo orecchio, mentre i loro corpi premono uno contro l’altro e respiri affannati si mischiano tra le loro bocche, “ti tengo io.”

È quasi primavera. Tooru non sa se esserne felice o meno, un po’ perché non è sicuro di essere pronto a perdere la stuola di fan che si porta dietro dal primo anno, un po’ perché magari, ma magari, finalmente Matsukawa si staccherà dal suo amato Iwa-chan e forse - sicuramente - lui potrà avere la possibilità di riportarlo dalla sua parte - ammesso che, dalla sua parte, Hajime ci sia mai stato. Segna i giorni che mancano al diploma con fin troppo entusiasmo, e se a volte il suo sorriso si allarga pieno di buone speranze, nei giorni in cui i suoi occhi incrociano le spalle di Iwaizumi affiancate da quelle di Matsukawa il suo umore diventa così nero che, davanti al calendario, sbuffa come una iena infastidita.   
Quando Mattsun non c’è, Tooru prova ad approcciarsi a Iwaizumi nella speranza di trovare quel pulsante nascosto sotto la cattiveria che gli rivolge quotidianamente per riuscire a premerlo e far capire a quel tardone che sta sbagliando tutto. Fallisce miseramente ogni volta, comunque.  
“Iwa-chan.”  
“Giuro su Dio che se mi stai per chiedere di nuovo di lasciare Matsukawa ti attacco alla parete.”  
“Iwa-chan! Come potrei mai chiederti una cosa del genere? Io voglio bene a Mattsun e voglio solo la tua felicità,” dice, e per un momento lui stesso è convinto delle sue parole. “... c’è da dire però che sicuramente con me la tua felicità aumenterebbe in maniera esponenz-”  
Un dolore acuto arriva violento al fianco destro, e sicuramente Tooru non si ritrova attaccato alla parete, ma c’è da dire che non sa se lo avrebbe comunque preferito.  
“Smetti di ronzarmi attorno e vai dalle tue fan, se hai bisogno di qualcuno che gonfi il tuo ego,” sbotta Iwaizumi, e il dolore di Tooru diventa improvvisamente dolce. Sorride, mentre si tiene il fianco e cerca di mettersi dritto.  
“Sei geloso, Iwachan?”  
“Sparisci.”  
Tooru si ritiene fortunato a non ricevere un altro calcio - si sente anche immensamente triste per questo, perché in fondo a lui va bene ricevere le botte di Iwachan, è un modo come un altro che ha di dimostrargli affetto. Lo guarda mentre si allontana, lo osserva mentre sbatte le mani contro i fianchi e borbotta qualcosa che lui ormai non può più sentire - immagina stia dicendo qualcosa di molto simile a “non vedo l’ora di saltare addosso a Tooru-chan,” ma non potrà mai averne la certezza, per cui…  
In ogni caso, la sua idea non è così sbagliata. Si sente così vuoto, a non poter essere al posto di Matsukawa, che alla fine decide di andare in palestra anche oggi che non dovrebbe esserci. Sudare fa bene all’anima, si dice.  
Sicuramente, ci sarà qualcuno a confermare quella sua affermazione.

“Dovremmo festeggiare, noi quattro.”  
La voce di Oikawa attira l’attenzione degli altri tre ragazzi - più o meno, perché Iwaizumi fa comunque finta di non sentirlo. O così crede finché quello non apre bocca.  
“Festeggiare che non dovrò più avere a che fare con te, finalmente?”   
“Smetti di fare l’antipatico, Iwachan. Non sei carino.”  
“Io approvo l’idea,” esclama Hanamaki, cercando con lo sguardo l’appoggio di Matsukawa. “In fondo, il diploma è un traguardo, sarebbe bello se festeggiassimo assieme.”  
“Vedi? Qualcuno che mi dà retta.”  
“E che idea avevi, Oikawa-san?”  
Tooru si ferma, guarda tutti, soffermandosi qualche secondo di troppo sulla mano di Matsukawa attorno alla spalla di Iwaizumi. Sorride, battendo le mani come se fosse un bambino entusiasta davanti al suo giocattolo nuovo. “Il weekend dopo la cerimonia di diploma i miei genitori partono per un viaggio di lavoro. Festeggiamo a casa mia. Possiamo fare un po’ di karaoke, mangiare una pizza…”  
“Che idea del cavolo-”  
“A me piace.”  
“Anche a me.”  
Tooru sorride, guardando Hajime che invece non lo degna di uno sguardo. Lui allunga la mano, accarezzandogli il dorso della mano. “Non preoccuparti, Iwa-chan. Ci divertiremo.”  
E ci crede davvero, a quelle parole.

In verità, Tooru non pensava che avrebbe avuto tutta quella fortuna sfacciata. Lui sarebbe stato già felice con il karaoke e la pizza, ma quando ha notato tre bottiglie tra liquore al cioccolato e vodka nella dispensa ha sentito il suo cervello accendersi e l’entusiasmo diventare quasi incontenibile.  
“Alcool.”  
“Non cominciare con la solfa del siamo minorenni, Iwachan. Almeno per oggi riesci a non essere noioso e divertirti un po’? Prendi esempio da Makki.”  
Iwaizumi alza un sopracciglio, mentre guarda la scena davanti a sé: Hanamaki ha il microfono da una parte e la vodka dall’altra, troppo preso a cantare qualcosa che fa sinceramente fatica a capire. Perché si sia fatto trascinare lì non lo sa, forse è solo colpa di Matsukawa che ha trovato l’idea geniale.  
A lui nemmeno piace davvero, Matsukawa.  
“Non voglio prendere esempio da uno che va giù dopo mezzo bicchiere di vodka.”  
Tooru ridacchia, mentre gli passa un bicchiere. “Fammi vedere cosa sai fare tu, allora, Iwachan.”  
Non sa se sia colpa dell’idiozia che dilaga, ma Hajime non ci pensa due volte a prendere in mano quel bicchiere di plastica e a stringerlo come se volesse romperlo, più che portarlo alle labbra. Manda giù la vodka di getto, lui che non ne ha mai bevuto, lui che fino a quel momento non aveva idea potesse bruciare così tanto in fondo alla gola. Si trattiene dal tossire, cercando di mandare giù quanta saliva possibile, e gli viene d’istinto tirar fuori la lingua e lasciare il suo viso a contrarsi in un’espressione che definire disgustata sarebbe eufemistico.   
“Allora? Ti piace?”  
“Non ho mai bevuto niente di più disgustoso,”   
“Non ci credo, lo sciroppo per la tosse fa mille volte più schifo,” ride in risposta, prendendo il braccio di Hajime e obbligandolo a prendere posto davanti al tavolo. “Sono sicuro che entro la fine della serata ci avrai fatto l’abitudine.”  
Hajime non sa se quella sia una rassicurazione o una minaccia. Suona comunque terrificante.

La scena vista dall’esterno ha un non so che di esilarante. Hanamaki sembra essere stato colto da un attacco di ridarola che probabilmente lo ucciderà nelle prossime ore. Matsukawa non sembra essere triste della cosa: il più delle volte se la ride con lui, se non addirittura di più. A salvarlo da una morte certa per asfissia è la pausa continua che prende per mandare giù un sorso di vodka - il fatto che probabilmente gli provocherà danni ingenti al fegato beh, quella è ben altra storia. Oikawa, dei quattro, sembra quello con più resistenza - nessuno dentro quella stanza sa che ha passato metà della sua adolescenza a rubare alcool dalla dispensa personale di suo padre puramente per noia. E ne è estremamente felice, della sua resistenza, perché altrimenti sarebbe impossibile godere di quel momento in cui Iwaizumi ha la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla e non sembra esserne cosciente - o per lo meno infastidito, visto che non si è ancora lamentato.  
“Iwachan?” lo chiama, e quello risponde con un verso che sembra il grugnito di una bestia ferita, più che il verso di un essere umano. Tooru gli scosta quei pochi capelli corti che si ritrova sulla fronte e gliela bacia, sentendola appena umida. “Hai esagerato con la vodka, eh?”  
“Non ho esagerato proprio con nulla,” bofonchia, e in fondo al tavolo Mattsun ride, e Makki lo segue. Iwaizumi è certo che nemmeno sappia perché stia ridendo , lo fa unicamente per riflesso condizionato.   
Una persona con una faccia così stupidamente persa nell’altro non può sapere cosa sta facendo.  
“Se lo dici tu ci credo, Iwachan.”   
“Smetti di darmi fastidio.”  
“Sì, smetti di dargli fastidio, Oikawa,” sbotta Matsukawa, alzando un braccio. Che l’altro stringa istintivamente il corpo di Hanamaki a sé non è rilevante. “Stai ronzando intorno al mio ragazzo un po’ troppo spesso, ultimamente.”  
“Beh, mi pare ovvio,” ed è inquietante come, apparentemente, Tooru appaia davvero sobrio (per lo meno, rispetto agli altri), “non è un segreto che a me piaccia Iwachan. O forse non ve ne siete mai accorti?”  
“Io non ti piaccio, a te piacciono quelle stronze del tuo club di merda.”  
“Iwachan! Non essere volgare, e non dire bugie, non ti si addice.”  
“Che accidenti è questa storia? Io pensavo che tu e Hanamaki-”  
“Makki non mi ama,” sospira teatrale Tooru, “ma è innegabile che al mio fascino non si possa resistere. Makki aveva bisogno di qualcuno, e io sono sempre pesente per gli amici.”  
“Vai col primo che te lo chiede,” sbotta Hajime, e Tooru in risposta gli pizzica la spalla.  
“Iwachan, Makki non me lo ha chiesto, mi sono offerto io.”  
“Non migliora-” si ferma, Hajime, come se per un momento avesse perso le parole. “Non migliora la tua situazione.”  
“Io non sto capendo più nulla,” e Matsukawa abbassa la testa su un Hanamaki che è rosso in viso e non capisce se sia colpa dell’alcool o dell’imbarazzo, ma in un barlume di lucidità ha l’impressione che saperlo o meno non avrebbe poi chissà quale rilevanza. Makki guarda in basso, cerca l’appoggio di Tooru, e poi prende fiato e stringe le mani sulla camicia di Matsukawa, strizzando gli occhi come se stesse soffrendo chissà quale dolore.  
“A me piaci tu, mi piaci tu!” e mentre la sua voce è troppo alta per tutti, Iwaizumi grugnisce di nuovo, e Tooru applaude deliziato.   
Matsukawa, d’altra parte, sembra abbia appena visto qualcosa di sovrannaturale e di dubbia natura.   
“Sei serio.”  
“Certo che è serio, non vedi che sta per piangere?”  
“Sei serio!”  
“Oddio, ma siete tutti andati fuori di testa per due bicchierini di vodka?”   
Oikawa abbassa lo sguardo verso Hajime, che al momento sembra perso nel nulla. Guarda Matsukawa e Hanamaki come se fossero due alieni, mentre balbetta a mezza voce “che cazzo sta succedendo” senza un minimo di inflessione. Sta per chiedergli se stia bene, Tooru, quando all’improvviso vede la sua mascella bloccarsi, e la sua voce morire in un sibilo. Si volta per vedere cosa stia succedendo e - oh beh, non che non se l’aspettasse.  
Quasi si emoziona, davanti a un tale gesto: Makki stringe il collo della camicia di Matsukawa come se avesse paura di vederlo allontanarsi da un momento all’altro, mentre preme contro le sue labbra, cerca di aggrapparsi coi denti. Matsukawa ci impiega un po’ a capire cosa stia succedendo, ma quando il messaggio arriva il cervello le sue labbra si incurvano in un sorriso, prima di dischiudersi. Gli viene spontaneo emettere un verso deliziato, ma non dura a lungo: qualcosa sta tirando il collo della sua maglia, e prima che si renda conto di cosa stia davvero accadendo, la bocca di Iwaizumi cozza sulla sua e sporca le sue labbra della vodka che ha mandato giù poco prima.   
Un sogno che si avvera? Forse anche lui è un tantino ubriaco.   
Eppure, la lingua di Iwaizumi preme per entrare e lui è terribilmente sicuro che quella sia la realtà. Tooru non può perdere l’occasione della sua vita; in fondo, è stato Hajime a dare il via al tutto, e chi è lui per tirarsi indietro? Lascia fare a Hajime quello che vuole, lo lascia libero di aggrapparsi ai suoi vestiti e spingere contro il suo corpo. L’unica libertà che si prende è di dischiudere le labbra e di invitare l’altro ad entrare.   
Per un momento che dura decisamente troppo, nessuno dei quattro pensa a quello che sta effettivamente accadendo - nessuno di loro pensa e basta, semplicemente. Hajime spinge contro il corpo di Oikawa mosso dall’istinto, finché la schiena dell’ormai ex capitano della Seijou non cozza contro quella di Matsukawa. In un’altra situazione Tooru avrebbe sicuramente detto qualcosa per dare fastidio a Mattsun, ma ora come ora è certo che, qualunque cosa fuoriuscisse dalle sue labbra, non farebbe nessun effetto. Per cui, a ben pensare, gli conviene sfruttare la sua situazione e lasciarsi cadere a peso morto sulla schiena di Issei, così che alzare le braccia per avvolgerle al collo di Iwaizumi non sia un’azione troppo scomoda.   
“Iwachan,” sussurra sulle sue labbra, separandosi per qualche istante e a malincuore, “la vodka è molto più buona, sulle tue labbra.”  
“Abbi la decenza di star zitto, almeno,” e Tooru fa in tempo a vederlo, il rossore sulle guance dell’altro farsi più intenso, prima che l’altro riprenda a baciarlo con più sicurezza.   
C’è una confusione di mani, di pelle che sfrega contro altra pelle, di vestiti che, nemmeno troppo all’improvviso, dai loro corpi scivolano senza speranza sul pavimento. Ci sono momenti in cui Hanamaki bacia Matsukawa, e altri in cui invece le labbra che morde sono quelle di Tooru; ci sono momenti in cui Iwaizumi stringe la spalla di Mattsu, ma la sua gamba è tra le cosce di Oikawa, i suoi occhi sulla bocca di Tooru che viene baciata da un’altra che non è la sua. Hajime sente il sangue ribollire all’altezza dello stomaco, e il desiderio pulsare nelle vene con una forza che non ha mai sentito prima di quel momento. Mattsun lo guarda, avvolge una mano attorno al suo collo e lo attrae a sé per baciarlo, mentre la sua mano scivola tra le gambe di Hanamaki e accarezza, risale lenta, segna un percorso che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di tracciare fino a quel momento.  
“Ragazzi,” e la voce di Tooru li interrompe, “non sarebbe meglio andare sul letto? Non è il massimo della comodità, qui.”  
Nessuno di loro si oppone.

È naturale, spontaneo, il modo in cui i loro corpi si incastrano sopra il letto: Hajime, con le gambe aperte, lascia a Oikawa lo spazio per sdraiarsi sopra di lui, Tooru che gli offre costantemente il collo come in sacrificio. Sopra il capitano, Hanamaki si stringe alle sue spalle e sospira costantemente, quando sente Mattsun ondeggiare contro di lui alle sue spalle. È così un continuo muoversi si mani che ci sono attimi in cui nessuno capisce chi sta toccando chi, ma non ha poi davvero tutta quella importanza. Sopra le loro teste si accumulano sospiri su sospiri, ansiti sollecitati da un bacio troppo profondo, da una carezza delicata sopra il petto. Hanamaki è rosso dalla punta dei capelli e fino alle spalle, forse ancora troppo intontito dall’alcool, forse intontito dall’intensità delle sensazioni che sta provando. Oikawa lo guarda, mentre la mano di Mattsun scivola lungo la linea degli addominali. Lo guarda e gli prende il viso tra le mani, sorridendogli prima di prendere tra i denti il suo labbro inferiore e succhiarlo leggermente. Makki sospira contro la sua bocca, e quando Tooru sente il braccio di Hajime stringersi con più forza attorno alla sua vita ridacchia, schioccando un bacio sulle labbra dell’altro prima di separarsene.   
“Non essere geloso, Iwachan. Bisogna condividere,” bisbiglia con voce bassa, senza voltarsi, limitandosi ad accarezzare l’avambraccio. Lo sente sbuffare contro la sua schiena, ma poi a quello si sostituisce subito un bacio, per cui non può davvero lamentarsi. Si prende qualche istante per sospirare, Tooru, per chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare a quel tocco appena ruvido contro la sua pelle - le labbra di Hajime sono sempre state così rovinate, non c’è un giorno nella sua vita in cui ricordi una bocca perfetta (e sinceramente, non ne ha mai sentito la mancanza). Quando riapre gli occhi, le nocche di Matsukawa lo sfiorano appena, mentre la sua mano scivola tra il suo corpo e quello di Hanamaki. Le sue dita si stringono attorno alla sua erezione, scivolano appena umide per tutta la sua lunghezza strappando un sospiro a Makki, e un sorriso a lui.  
“Mattsu,” sussurra Tooru, come se il suo intento fosse di non spezzare quell’equilibrio precario che si è venuto a creare tra i quattro. “Fai così, gli piace un sacco,” continua, e si solleva appena per lasciar scivolare una mano tra le gambe di Hanamaki, e l’altra sopra quella di Mattsun. È un sospiro caldo, alto, quello che si scioglie nella gola di Takahiro, che gli fa stringere le gambe e aggrapparsi a Issei, che fa tremare l’erezione di Iwaizumi contro la schiena di Oikawa. Quello strizza l’occhio a Mattsun, ammicca ad entrambi e sposta le mani sulle spalle di Makki per farsi cadere tra le mani di Hajime. Abbandona la testa contro la sua spalla, lasciando a Iwaizumi campo libero. È solo questione di minuti, prima che la stanza si riempia del rumore umido dei baci, prima che gli ultimi stralci di remora si dissipino nel calore dei loro corpi a contatto. È tutto un mordere di labbra, un accarezzare corpi mai visti così nudi, posti che nessuno di loro avrebbe mai pensato di poter toccare negli altri.   
Nessuno di loro ha idea di dove andrà a finire questo macello, ma di sicuro non se ne preoccupa, almeno al momento.

“Non posso crederci.”  
“A cosa?”  
Tooru si sdraia sulla schiena di Hajime, riempiendo il suo collo di baci mentre l’altro non si muove di un passo, i gomiti poggiati alla ringhiera del balcone e lo sguardo perso nell’orizzonte bagnato di colori caldi. Oikawa guarda le orecchie dell’altro tingersi di rosso e sorride, baciando la conchiglia.  
“A quello che è successo,” dice secco. Tooru ride e gli cinge le braccia attorno alla vita, poggia il mento sulla sua spalla.   
“Iwachan, mi lusinghi. Non pensavo che l’idea di fare l’amore con me ti scuotesse fino a questo punto. Se solo lo avessi saputo prima…”  
“Taci, idiota. Non è quello-” risponde, ma si ferma un momento, come a pensarci, e poi lascia andare tutta l’aria che ha nei polmoni. “Non solo, almeno.”  
“E cosa?”  
“”Non si può stare insieme in quattro!” e mentre sbotta si volta appena per guardare Tooru, ma appena incrocia il suo sguardo si volta di nuovo e sembra quasi trattenere l’aria.  
“Iwachan, non esiste non si può. Sei tu che ti poni un limite, e non dovresti. Lascia andare la barca, se poi ci sarà bisogno di pensarci, ci penseremo.”  
Mentre parla, Oikawa si volta verso la porta semi-aperta della camera da letto e osserva come Matsukawa e Hanamki siano attorcigliati uno addosso all’altro, ancora addormentati. Iwaizumi risponde con un verso che Tooru non sa capire se sia di approvazione o meno, ma non importa.   
Nessuno di loro ha idea di dove andrà a finire questo macello, ma di sicuro non se ne preoccupa, almeno al momento.


	83. I could be your perfect disaster - You could my ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abe rimane immobile per qualche istante, o forse per ore, non è capace di capirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt della Oducchi: Ookiku Furikabutte. Abe/Mihashi. "I could be your perfect disaster - You could my ever after" (Ever after, marianas Trench)

Abe rimane immobile per qualche istante, o forse per ore, non è capace di capirlo. Trattiene il fiato come se non osasse interrompere quel momento, come se, lasciando andare l’aria dai polmoni, qualcosa potesse rompersi più di quanto già non sia compromesso. C’è la pioggia che rende tutto più drammatico di quanto alla fine non sia, che batte contro il tetto che protegge le panchine e rende il campo da gioco un ammasso di fanghiglia impraticabile. Mihashi è ranicchiato contro un angolo, la schiena che sobbalza ad ogni singhiozzo e il naso che tira e tira continuamente per non smoccolare - ad Abe ricorda un bambino troppo cresciuto che piange per la paura del buio. Si chiede se prima o poi Mihashi riuscirà ad uscire dalla bolla che lui stesso ha creato, perché non è possibile che dopo i mesi trascorsi alla Nishiura sia ancora capace di pensare di essere immeritevole del suo ruolo - si chiede che cosa debba fare, lui, per far entrare in testa al suo lanciatore che non dovrebbe stare in nessun altro posto, che non è un raccomandato, che non è un incapace.  
Sospira, rompendo il silenzio e avanzando di pochi passi, prima di piegarsi sulle ginocchia e poggiare una mano sulla schiena dell’altro. “Andiamo,” dice soltanto, e la schiena di Mihashi non si scuote più.

Ha gli occhi arrossati dalle lacrime, che guardano ovunque tranne che sul suo viso. Abe non ci bada più di tanto, gli permette di sfuggire al suo sguardo per lasciarlo perdersi nella penombra della sua stanza. Hanno abbandonato i vestiti umidi e sporchi su una sedia a cui probabilmente dovrà poi dare una lavata per poi sdraiarsi sul letto con addosso giusto la biancheria intima. Le sue ginocchia affondano nel materasso, il suo sedere che poggia contro la pancia ancora umida di Mihashi quando si inchina per strofinare il naso contro il suo collo, appena sotto l’orecchio. Apre la bocca per sfregare i denti sulla pelle, senza lasciare il segno, mentre la mano che non lo sorregge accarezza il petto con una dolcezza che non pensava nemmeno di avere. La pelle di Mihashi è morbida sotto le sue dita - è così diversa da quella delle sue dita, cosi ruvida e callosa quando, in quegli piccoli sprazzi di coraggio, il lanciatore osa sfiorargli una spalla, o la schiena, o quel poco che può toccare del suo viso. “A-Abe-kun…” sospira quello, quando i denti di Takaya affondano un po’ di più nella pelle morbida sopra la clavicola - sa di sale, di sudore misto a pioggia.   
“Devi fidarti di me,” dice all’improvviso, senza contestualizzare, come se sapere a cosa si riferisce fosse irrilevante. Scivola con la bocca fino al petto, tentenna, risale e lascia un bacio sul pomo d’Adamo, prima di salire ancora ed incrociare le sue labbra. Morde, lecca, e quando Mihashi sospira si lascia scivolare in lui, con la fame di chi desidera e l’amore di chi vuole proteggere. Mihashi risponde, le braccia che cercano il suo collo per incatenarlo lì. “Devi fidarti di me,” ripete ancora, quando le loro labbra si separano per il tempo di un respiro, e sente un groppo in gola prendere forma e rendergli difficile respirare - è il dolore che prova ogni volta che Mihashi si riduce a una palla piagnucolante, che si fa così piccolo che sembra gridare _voglio sparire_. Lo bacia di nuovo, la sua rudezza consona macchiata di dolcezza e preoccupazione.  
Mihashi gli si aggrappa come se fosse la sua unica salvezza.   
Abe porta una mano sul braccio dell’altro, cerca le sue dita fino a stringerle, obbligandolo a lasciare la presa sul suo collo. Bacia il palmo ruvido, lecca tra le dita mentre lo guarda, e Mihashi non scappa, adesso, ma ricambia. Il suo viso si arrossa, lo sguardo che scivola dagli occhi di Abe alla sua lingua che si muove lenta tra le dita. Abe abbandona quella mano solo dopo aver lasciato un bacio su ogni polpastrello - è grazie a quella mano che la Nishiura diventa più forte, è grazie a quella mano che lui ha perso l’arroganza di plasmare una persona seconda il proprio volere ed è diventato un sostegno, qualcosa di buono per sé, per Ren, per la squadra.   
Mihashi è un disastro, devastante, meraviglioso - lo pensa mentre accarezza il petto e con la lingua scivola fino al basso ventre, fermandosi per un attimo a mordere la pelle morbida attorno all’ombelico, prima di riempirsi le mani del sedere di Mihashi per sollevarlo appena dal materasso.  
“Abe-kun-” dice Mihashi, ma la voce gli muore quando la lingua di Takaya si muove lentamente tra le sue natiche, in un misto di schiocchi di baci e lappate leggere date più per stimolare che per preparare che scivolano dal perineo alla sua apertura, e viceversa.   
Abe vuole il controllo su Mihashi - e se prima lo voleva semplicemente perché mirava a rendere la sua squadra migliore, adesso lo vuole perché è sicuro, strasicuro, che senza di lui Ren crollerebbe su se stesso come un castello di carte, troppo instabile per reggersi sulle proprie gambe, troppo debole per trovare la forza di muovere un passo da solo.   
Lo apre appena con le dita, schioccando un altro bacio prima di cominciare a spingere, la punta della lingua che forza appena prima di scivolare dentro Mihashi. Vede le mani dell’altro cercare qualcosa da stringere spasmodicamente, e sente la sua voce riempire la stanza e spezzarsi nel suo picco più alto - è calda quasi quanto il suo corpo intero. Socchiude gli occhi, Abe, facendosi spazio dentro di lui, muovendo la lingua in movimenti circolari e lenti, concentrandosi sul suono della voce che accarezza le sue orecchie per capire come muoversi, quanto muoversi. Quando arriva al suo limite si aiuta con le labbra, cominciando a succhiare piano - Mihashi inarca il bacino, mentre le sue mani abbandonano le lenzuola e vanno a coprirsi il viso. Le sue gambe si allargano, come un invito a proseguire, la sua pudicizia che lentamente lascia spazio al desiderio. Abe se lo immagina mentre si scioglie, stringe gli occhi per vedere il suo viso arrossato dietro le palpebre. Succhia ancora e Mihashi sospira, spinge ancora e Mihashi geme il suo nome, e forse è lui, in quel momento, a sciogliersi di più. Vorrebbe chiamarlo, sente le tre lettere del suo nome premere contro la lingua, ma poiché non può parlare si limita a comunicare come meglio può, a scrivere il suo nome col dito contro la coscia, prima che quello stesso vada ad aiutare la sua lingua. Lascia scivolare la prima falange, muovendola assieme alla lingua finché non si tira indietro col viso. Riprende fiato, mentre lascia poggiare il basso ventre di Mihashi sulle sue gambe e continua a prepararlo - non ci vuole molto tempo, prima che Mihashi possa accogliere tranquillamente tre dita in sé.   
Mihashi lascia scivolare una mano dal viso, e guarda Abe con gli occhi così lucidi che lui si chiede se non stia per piangere. Può quasi leggergli nella mente, mentre gli accarezza l’interno coscia con la mano libera e si dà un altro po’ di tempo per prepararlo. “Smetti di pensare a cose stupide, Mihashi,” dice, e gli occhi di Ren si stringono e si illuminano, mentre un sorriso sghembo si fa spazio sul suo viso. Piega le dita in lui solo per vedere quel sorriso morire e diventare altro, diventare piacere - Mihashi freme e si poggia sui gomiti per sollevare il busto, ed è una bolla ansante di brividi caldi che Abe non può più permettersi di lasciare così. Le dita lasciano quel corpo, le mani umide si stringono ancora una volta attorno alle natiche del lanciatore, e Abe si solleva sulle ginocchia, senza aver nemmeno bisogno di aiutarsi per posizionarsi e affondare in Mihashi in un movimento rapido e fluido. Gemono entrambi e Abe sente lo stomaco contorcersi piacevolmente, mentre il groppo in gola si scioglie appena per lasciarlo respirare.   
Potesse, entrerebbe nella testa di Mihashi solo per ripulirla del male che gli hanno provocato, e di ciò che di quel male si trascina dietro. Poco importa che a volte sorrida come la persona più felice del mondo, poco importa che dica di aver trovato il suo posto, lì assieme agli altri. Ci sono cose che sono troppo radicate, troppo profonde, e lui vorrebbe estirparle come erbaccia da mettere a fuoco. Si spinge contro di Ren, flettendosi in avanti, baciandolo ancora mentre entrambi perdono l’equilibrio e cadono di nuovo sul materasso, Takaya che non si ferma nemmeno mentre poggia un gomito sul materasso per non schiacciare l’altro col suo peso.   
Mihashi è un disastro, ma lui non è da meno. Ammetterlo a se stesso è già un grande traguardo - lo stesso traguardo che sfonda quando, guardando Ren, pensa di amarlo, di amarlo davvero tanto. Per quanto non sia capace di esprimerlo a parole, spera che qualunque cosa buona provi per Mihashi arrivi a destinazione, che sia col sesso, coi baci, con una mano tesa nei momenti di difficoltà poco importa.   
Non vorrebbe essere da nessun’altra parte, né con nessun altro.


End file.
